You win or you die
by Nina Vale
Summary: "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die; there is no middle ground"
1. The Doorway to Huntik

**Don't own a thingy accept Nina and some OCs. But Huntik belongs to Rai****nbow and the Music belongs to respectful owners.**

* * *

_**Organization Central, Prague, Czech Republic **_

The peace and serenity of the night was broken by siren and the green walls reddened from the light of the alarm. All doors opened as the suits started to pour out, adjusting their ties and glasses in visible hurry. Many of them didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on around them until the spells hit them. Only the occupants of further rooms got the time to realize their situation and answer with attacks of their own. The cause of this ruckus and panic was no one other than Huntik Team, the very four seekers that were the end of The Professor and caused disintegration in his group. Today they once more infiltrated-or rather simply invaded- their foes territory. Their goal: Find the data about Ethan Lambert.

"Come on, are they serious?!" asked Lok Lambert with disbelief, easily avoiding another spell thrown at him by suits. He then dashed forward and pushed through the two. But the danger wasn't only in front of the Foundation seekers. It also looked behind them. One of the female suits crept slowly with spell at the ready aiming at their backs. But before she was even able to cast it, Dante Vale-the Foundation's number one seeker- turned sharply around and threw a spell of his own at her, destroying the alarm in the process. After dealing with that the team ran further, avoiding the same pattern of attacks.

"I think we lost the element of surprise, Dante" cried Lok Lambert when their four caught up with each other.

"That would explain all the shooting" smiled Sophie Casterwill.

"Don't worry" said their mentor and leader "the fun's just getting started"

With that they proceeded on towards the room in the very end of the corridor. With one blast they blew up the door, sending the guard flying and entered. The room was small and mostly bare, accept from thousands of wires attached to a computer on the back wall.

"That's the terminal!" cried Zhalia pointing at it.

"We'll cover you" told her Dante, spinning around with those words. The woman nodded and made her way towards the computer as the teens joined their mentor. They quickly were given the occasion to fulfil their words for two suits-who used to be Professor's bodyguards-came from around the corner. The two men fired spells imminently, not even bothering to say their names, but they met with very serious and worthy opponents. Dante easily dodged the attack, and jumped at them with Lok and Sophie not far behind. The girl created a barrier while the blonde casted a Boltflare at the enemy, sending the dark skinned man flying. Those sound were very defocusing for Zhalia who worked very hard searching for any information on Ethan. Dante knew that too well and therefore tried to buy her some time. Without difficulties he threw the suit he have been fighting with, pushed him away.

The mousy haired man stumbled touching his head

"You dare to attack Organization's Central!" he cried outraged

"No choice, unless you would be nice enough to invite us over occasionally" shrugged he amber eyed man. The suit's outrage grew upon hearing such arrogant reply and he attacked again. But Dante was quicker, and grabbing his elbow turned him around and held in tight grasp from behind. The others however had no such luck, or reflex. Few steps away Lok hit the ground with full force, as his and Sophie's enemy pushed him away. The suit stepped forward but his path to victory was blocked by Sophie. The Casterwill girl looked up with anger and determination, but on her little, still quite childlike face it did not look too intimidating. And this face soon changed on the sight of Organization's backup.

"Guys, we got to get going and fast!" she cried with very distinct worry, turning her eyes to Zhalia.

* * *

In meantime in completely different wing of HQ two men were watching this combat on their CCTV screen.

"The Huntik Foundation? What are they doing here?" asked one of them, a thin pale man with bald head and violet shirt. The man behind him furrowed his brow. Tall, blonde and tanned, dressed in smart white suit and pink tie he was a complete opposite to his companion.

"So it's come to this?" he muttered in wonder and silent outrage "Organization's enemies coming to as they please? Hold on!" he cried after a while, leaning closer in order to have a better look and his bright blue eyes lit up with recognition "this must be the famous team that took down the Professor!"

"Sir if you defeated them..." started the pale man smiling wickedly

"The entire Organization will be mine" ended the blonde smirking. Or trying to.

* * *

Lok shook his head trying to get rid of the mist that enveloped his mind. When he finally was able to do it, and raised his head his eyes winded and a gasp left his mouth. There was Sophie held by her wrist by the suit they have been facing. The blonde quickly got to his feet and hurried to the rescue. The other man tried to hit him with a spell but missed, which the boy quickly took advantage off, making a flip in the air and using Clatterbang. The loud, shrill noise made the suit stumble and fall on his face. Lok quickly ran up to his girlfriend, and looking briefly at the fallen enemy turned his eyes to the terminal.

"Hurry Zhalia!" he shouted as the spells flew by his ears, hitting the walls and wires near the computer. The dark-haired woman furrowed her brow and begun to type as fast as she could. She was an expert but hacking in wasn't exactly easy during such blasting. Soon however her efforts were reworded. A green file titled 'Ethan Lambert' appeared on the screen.

"A file on Ethan Lambert...Lok's father" she muttered to herself, before turning around to her team- I found it!- she shouted. Lok's face lit up at once and he smiled. The triumph however had to wait, for the suits fired new portion of spells. Zhalia glared at them, and in this very moment Gareon appeared on her shoulder shooting the men with his laser gaze. On this cue Dante quitted playing around and threw his enemy at the other suits, before breaking into the run. His teammates followed close behind him.

"Now we split up and meet at the rendezvous point" revealed his plan Lok much in the spy-movie manner. Unfortunately his friends, or rather his mentor did not join in. The auburn-haired man shook his head in negative reply.

"No, straight to the airport" he said "Metz will have my head if you miss school tomorrow"

Lok blushed smiling sheepishly. Here he thought that the others have forgotten and he might escape school this time. But it seemed like Dante Vale wasn't so easy to fool and confuse.

* * *

Lok was deeply asleep, smiling at the recent adventures that played before his inner eyes when suddenly he felt some small hand touch and shake him.

"Give me a moment" he muttered "I was having this awesome dream"

Upon hearing those words Cherit's head popped out of the boy's bag.

"Your life of a seeker is no dream Lok Lambert" he said, causing Sophie, who stood by the desk to giggle.

"I can't believe it" she said at length in very bemused tone "even thought we face secrets of the ancient world on daily basis you still can't stay awake in History Class even if your life depended on it" with the last words she pulled out the red course book showing it to him as if it was a priceless treasure. The blonde looked up at her trying his best to glare, but it didn't work.

"Very funny Sophie" he said at last "but every hero has his weakness"

He barely spoke those words, when a shrill, ringing filled the empty class.

"It's a message from Dante!" gasped Sophie. Lok waited for a while, till the teacher was really out of earshot before he pulled out his father's holotome and opened it. The screen shook and the russet-haired man's face appeared on it.

"Zhalia and Huntik Council finally finished checking that file" he informed his young friends straight away.

"We're going to South America?" asked Sophie hopefully

"Meet me at HQ in ten minutes" told them their mentor

"We'll be there in five" assured him Lok

"The class has just ended. Don't you need time to wake up?" teased the older man smirking slightly evilly, causing the blonde to furrow his brow and Sophie to cover her mouth in order to stifle another fit of giggles.

Short time after this scene, the four teammates were already on the board of Foundation's jet on their way to South America.

"Thanks to the data from the file on Ethan Lambert, Metz was able to pinpoint the exact waterfall mentioned to Lok by the Professor himself" said Dante to his team as he displayed the replica of said place on his holotome "it's our best lead yet" as he spoke the image of waterfall disappeared, replaced by that of a female titan with white hair, and crossed legs. It was Janusea The Gate Keeper. The device quickly informed the occupants of the plane of her abilities and strength.

"For tracking we'll have to use titans sensitive to seeker's energy, like Janusea" continued the amber-eyed man

"Lok you're ok?" asked Sophie noticing that the other teen isn't paying the attention, looking at some piece of paper.

"This is it" he said softly more to himself than to her "we're really going to the spot where my dad and the Professor had their final battle"

Dante glanced briefly at the boy before explaining their newest mission-Fate of the Father.

"And although finding Ethan Lambert might be Foundation mission, we know it means much more to you Lok" he said finishing and smiled warmly at the young seeker who has become like a brother to him. He was really happy that after all this time the blonde gets a chance to find out about his father's disappearance. He had been there, he too hardly knew his father. But at least _he _knew what happened. His father was dead. That was a certain. Not like he treated it lightly and didn't feel sad about it. Oh no, but at least he KNEW. Any certainty was better than not knowing.

Lok said nothing to those words of comfort, too lost in his own world.

"This time we'll find something Lok, I'm sure of it" said Sophie softly, smiling at the boy. Those words seemed to work on him, because he smiled too.

"You're right Sophie" he nodded turning around "this time feels different. Today is the day we find my father!" he cried raising his hand into the air

* * *

_**South America, Peru**_

As the Foundation plane made it's way towards the jungle the pale bald man who had previously watched the team in Organization's Central, now put the binoculars to his eyes watching them from the tree. He smiled and putting the binoculars down gestured towards the fair haired man who stood below with four others. Those others consisted of short, elderly man with long white hair and busy beard dressed in green coat and three suits, two men and a red-haired woman.

"Go" said the blue-eyed man to them.

"Yes sir" confirmed the eldest of the group breaking into the run, with the suits following close behind him.

"Nowhere to land" said Zhalia turning to the team "we'll send her back on auto, we have no choice but to parachute from here"

"At least this mission isn't going to be boring" noticed Dante putting his hand on the handle. He and the teens were already kitted out for such possibility.

"Go! Go!" hurried them the dark-haired woman, grabbing one of her own, and it wasn't long before they all were out in the fresh air. Literally. Zhalia jumped out as the last one and when she caught up with Dante, she gave him thumbs up.

He nodded

"Alright Team" he said and on this cue everyone pulled their ropes, opening the parachutes. They did not go far on those, before they were shot at with spells.

"The Organization!" cried Cherit. The others too gasped as Sophie's and Dante's parachutes got torn and the two had to use their powers in order not to fall. The amber-eyed man was the first one to land. Gracefully as ever, and his expression soon lightened up when he saw three suits coming his way. It seemed like he'll have some training today. Sophie saved herself with Bubblelift and was about to throw some spells on her own, when Poisoned Fang, hit her bubble breaking it. She fell down grabbing a tree branch in last moment. This however wasn't the end of her trouble, for her attacker approached her with smile on his face. Her eyes widened. She knew she won't be able to fire spells in her position.

"We've got to do something! Quick!" panicked Lok watching this from above with utmost fear and worry. Zhalia reacted before he even finished, throwing her parachute down and firing a doubled Toucharm. It hit the target perfectly, giving Sophie and the woman chance to land safely on their feet.

* * *

Dante was already fighting nearby.

"We've got you!" exclaimed one of the suits, taking out his amulet and summoning two legged lizard Wenommaster, while the red-haired woman called in Gigadrone, a insect-like titan with laser eyes and eight legs. Dante quickly avoided both attacks aimed at him and jumped away. Above him Lok, seeing that everyone is pretty much alright called in Kipperin. The titan like always wrapped himself up, but this time the grip was stronger and it seemed like the wings simply merged into Lok's back. It looked like they were growing out of there.

"What happened to Kipperin?" wondered the boy in amaze checking himself out "he feels really powerful!"

"Maybe because you formed a strong bond with your father's titan, Kipperin became Powerbonded" suggested Dante smiling proudly, to see his student making such huge progress "your mental link strengthened" he added. But there was no time for chat. Enemy titan's, although not Powerbonded were quite strong and still could do some damage. And indeed they attacked at the same moment. Dante quickly drew back, causing them to hit each other, while Lok tripped the suits with his wings.

"It's time to get serious" said the amber-eyed man pulling out amulet of his own and summoning Caliban, who at once jumped at Wenommaster, clashing with his whip before tripping the enemy titan around. Lok who had by this time landed, took care of one of the suits, and thanks to his stronger bond with Kipperin slapped away the other one. He then turned back to his original opponent and after grabbing him threw him into the air. The teen smiled. He was really making a progress, but it was time to end this fairy-warrior dress up. He landed and called his titan away.

* * *

In meantime Dante, who fought with Gigadrone, jumped at the titan's back and blinded it with Boltflare.

"Where was the last time you had your eyes checked?" mocked the man landing on the ground.

Caliban did not have as much luck as his seeker. Wenommaster managed to melt his sword down. Noticing the titan's problems Lok pulled out another amulet calling in Raijin The Thunderbolt, a humanoid titan with long white hair and blue skin, dressed in short hakama and shirt. He easily cut the enemies in half with his katana, receiving cries of joy from Cherit and Lok. Dante smiled briefly but his expression soon became more serious as his thoughts ran to the female part of his group.

"Let's check on Sophie and Zhalia" he said. The other two team members nodded and they headed for the part of the clearing where the two female seekers were fighting. It seemed there was nothing to worry about. The girls fought well, and presented perfect teamwork. It showed especially when they kicked the enemy in perfect synch.

"Nice moves Sophie" complimented Zhalia with a smile

"Not so bad yourself" answered the girl as they high fived each other.

"Is it me, or are these two getting along better?" asked Lok rethorically, turning to his mentor. The amber-eyed man smiled. He was indeed happy that all the tension between his teammates was gone. He might've not showed it but he had been worried about it. Inner conflicts were never healthy for teams, for how were they to fight an enemy when they fought each other? Now however all was good, and since the enemy had been defeated and team reunited they went on their way. And it wasn't long when they reached their destination.

"Lok! Lok! You're not going to believe this!" cried Cherit feverishly pointing at high waterfall in the very middle of the jungle.

"The clue about my father is finally panning out after all this time" whispered the teen, looking at the place which he had so far seen only in his dreams "this is the waterfall"

"Lok I'm so happy for you!" begun Sophie putting her hand on her boyfriend's back, but she soon drew it away as a sharp pain shot through her skull making her moan and stumble.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" asked Dante slightly breathless. He knew that headaches like that ALWAYS have a reason, as well as he knew that Sophie was not a girl prone to having ones.

"I'm fine" assured him the girl opening her eyes and looking around "it's just seeker energy, what we use to channel to invoke our titans, is very strong here...like anything I've senesced before" she explained "and it's source is right below us"

"Of course!" exclaimed the amber-eyed seeker "Ethan spend his youth travelling Peru with Metz and Simon"

"I get it" nodded Lok "he senesced this place then. That's why he knew he can come here"

"If that's the truth I bet you that Ethan led Professor here on purpose" said Zhalia looking at the falling waters as if she wanted to pierce it and discover it's secrets.

"Then he jumped, faking his own disappearance" muttered the son of fore mentioned seeker "but why?" he asked quietly.

"To find the answer to that we'll have to get down there and investigate" said his mentor seriously. Very soon his words became deeds, and the team was climbing the straight side of the cliff, heading for the falls.

"There should be a cave behind this waterfall" announced Sophie.

"Cherit, check it out" ordered Lok. The little titan nodded his head and flapped his wings. He did not get far when suddenly, a long vine came out of nowhere and grabbed him by throat

"Cherit!" cried Lok, but before he could even do anything another shrill cry brought his attention to the other side. His turned around to see Sophie struggling with same green ropes. The first thing he felt was panic, the next anger. How dared this thing touch her! "Oh no you don't!" he cried preparing to fire a Boltflare, but the vines wrapped themselves around his mouth. Soon whole team was trapped including it's elder members. Cherit broke out quickly, by biting through his ropes, and hurried to the rescue. But Dante stopped him.

"Cherit forget us" he ordered sharply "find the cave!"

The little titan nodded seriously turning around at once. He knew far too well that when Dante Vale used THAT tone, it meant that 'no' wasn't an option. Therefore the white gargoyle flapped his wings and soon dove into the waterfall. Indeed the cave was there. He quickly stuck his head out and called out to Dante. The auburn-haired seeker needn't be told twice. In less than one minute, he broke himself and Zhalia free, landed on some stone and caught the woman in his arms.

"Hurry Lok!" he told his student before turning around and with help of Hyperstride, jumping to the other side. Lok quickly followed his lead, and succeeded. At least in freeing himself and Sophie. The other part didn't went so well, for it was her who had to catch him by the wrist and carry to the cave. All four of them dove inside the waterfall in almost the same moment.

"It seemed pretty awesome at the time, but now I'll be squashing around in wet socks all day" moaned Lok as his ears filled with wet, splashy sounds. Sophie also grimaced and hissed as the energy she had felt before hit her again. This time much stronger.

"We're getting close" she informed the others.

"I've noticed" muttered Dante halting. The others did the same and gasped in awe and surprise, for they found themselves in the heart of the cave. And it wasn't any ordinary cave. In fact it looked more like a medieval chamber, splendidly lit up with crossed ceiling. Here and there hung stalactites and roots of trees above. What however was the most interesting thing in this room was a tall blue crystal that stood in the very middle. Wasting no more time on admiring the seekers ran up to it.

"What...what is that?" questioned Lok watching the huge piece of rock with wide eyes.

Cherit cautiously flew up closer and tried to touch the crystal with his paw. He quickly withdrew it, gasping in pain as violet energy almost electrocuted him.

"It's unbelievable" breathed Sophie looking at her palm which was surrounded by blue light. The pain she felt in that moment made her grasp her wrist tightly.

"So this is the source of the energy you've been senescing" deduced Dante scanning the thing before them with his eyes

"It's barely mentioned in oldest Casterwill records, but there is only one thing it can be" said the girl "a Nexus!"

"A door to the titan world? Huntik? Impossible!" opposed Zhalia quickly

"It's written that in places like this, the first seeker Lord Casterwill and his followers created the amulets" continued the Casterwill heiress paying no attention to her teammate's words. Hearing the story Lok fell deep in thought pulling out Kipperin's amulet and tightening his grasp over it.

"If this thing's a door what if dad used it and escaped to Huntik" he said slowly

"Think you can get this up and running, Sophie?" asked Dante caressing the smooth surface of the crystal

"If it's a Casterwill artefact then my secret family powers should be able to do the trick" nodded the girl raising her hand and using Findshape. The two warm rays of light flew out of her hand and wrapped themselves around the Nexus. The whole cave shook as the bright light burst from the crystal. When it died down, the little chip on the rock was gone.

"Now Zhalia will open the Nexus" said Dante "can you do it?" he asked quickly looking at the woman. Not that he doubted her but summoning such powerful titan like Janusea and tampering with ancient, and quite unknown Casterwill magic wasn't going to be easy.

"But she'll need some kind of focus or we'll never contact Ethan" reminded everyone Sophie

"Focus?" asked Lok with confusion written all over his face.

"Something of your fathers" explained Cherit to him "something of his to channel the power"

The blonde in an instant reached into his backpack and drew out the holotome.

"This was my dad's holotome" he said.

"Ok" said the leader of the team furrowing his brow "let's do this. We don't have time to spare"

His young student nodded and carefully placed the priced object on the stone floor in front of Nexus. Then Zhalia took out her amulet and summoned Janusea. Soon the shaman-like titan appeared before them and imminently send her power rays at Nexus. A blinding light filled the room once more, lifting the holotome up. The device opened on it's own accord and soon a figure of a man appeared amongst the seekers. It was Ethan Lambert himself. Or his hologram at least.

"Dad!" cried Lok happily throwing himself at his long lost parent "it's really you!"

"Lok? It's a dream come true!" exclaimed the man with equal happiness and disbelief as he opened his arms, but since he was just a hologram the boy went through him. They had to wait for physical contact a bit more. Right now they could only see and talk to each other.

"The portal allows Ethan to communicate through his holotome" concluded Dante "however he is still trapped in Huntik the titan world"

The man he was referring to imminently turned to him.

"Dante, my how you've grown" he wondered eyeing the auburn haired seeker from top to bottom. Then it hit him "but if you're here it means my boy...is the member of Huntik Foundation" he said turning back to his smiling child.

"It's been too long Ethan" croaked Cherit flying up to his old friend

"Yes , Cherit" nodded the elder Lambert "I see they finally decided to let you out of HQ"

"Dad" said Lok turning his father's attention back to himself "this is Zhalia Moon" he said introducing the dark-haired woman "she's...a top Foundation seeker too, and she" he continued turning to Sophie, and taking the tone of affection and pride "is Sophie Casterwill"

"Casterwill?" inquired his father breathlessly, stepping forward "did you say Casterwill?"

Before the blonde or any of his friends could confirm the fact or ask about the strange tone and behaviour the whole cave shook once more and so violently that the stones in the ceiling begun to fall down. Sophie in last moment shielded herself, Lok and holotome from this heavy rain.

"We're under attack!" panicked Cherit

"It's the Organization! They're trying to trap us in here!" cried Zhalia with mix of outrage and fear

"We won't let that happen" said Dante determinedly, dashing forward without hesitation.

"But my dad!" protested Lok

"Stay here" told him his mentor "Zhalia and I will hold them off"

With that he and the woman in question ran out of the room, heading back for the entrance. They did not get far, when Sophie caught up with them.

"Dante I'm coming too" she said "I know I don't have strong titans like the rest of you, but I can still fight!"

"Sophie that's not it" shook his head the amber-eyed man. Sometimes he wondered which of the two is more socially daft. Lok or Sophie "Lok needs you more than we do. Trust me" he begged. It seemed to worked for the girl stopped in her tracks, letting him and Zhalia go alone. But she didn't go back to Lok either. She could not shake off the feeling that Lok's need for her was just a polite put off. That Dante doesn't trust her anymore and sees her as weakling who needs to stay behind. The scene from Professor's castle...Sabriel's death played before her eyes once more. She clenched her fist.

"Sabriel if only you were still here" she whispered ruefully. She wasn't however allowed to dwell on the past this day. A piece of falling stone, woke her up and reminded her of Lok and Ethan. She spun around and returned to the chamber. In exactly the same time Dante and Zhalia ran out of the cave, and almost at once had to dodge Gigadrones' attack.

"I must thank you Dante Vale" said a mocking voice from above and when the duo looked up, they saw a fair-haired man in white suit and his people "your destruction will pave a way to a new united Organization with me as it's leader"

Dante imminently got up and jumped on the nearest rock.

"Confident, are we?" he asked with full seriousness "think it's gonna be so easy?" he asked pulling out another amulet and summoning his own new titan. Elf King Oberon. The titan was a cousin of Ariel, just like the other elf he had pointy years and long light hair. The difference between the two laid in clothing, Oberon had a red-and-golden armour on and his face was covered with mask, and on his brow rested a crown. He also fought with a sword rather than with bare hands like his cousin. Zhalia did not stay behind her partner, calling out Ghar-Ghoul's name. The stone dragon was her best bet, since they were close to the water.

Their enemy was quick to respond. The white-clad man ordered his people to attack and thus the combat started.

* * *

Meanwhile in the heart of the cave, Lok who obeyed Dante's orders was still conversing with his father and right now listening to explanation's as to why his parent decided to disappear.

"Listen, I didn't cross over to run away from the Professor" he said "I'm preparing for much bigger threat"

"Worse than the Organization?" asked his son in disbelief. Was it even...possible?

"So very much worse" confirmed Ethan in grim voice "I was hoping that the Professor would join me against this common enemy, that's why I led him here. Jumping into the waterfall was a plan B. Luckily I managed to make it into the portal before he senesced me, so he thought I was a goner"

"Dad don't worry" told him Lok "tell me what we're up against, alright?"

"An old enemy, defeated by first Casterwills that now must be faced by his heir. That's why I'm so interested in you young lady" said man turning his eyes to Sophie, who in meanwhile has returned to them. The girl gasped hearing that.

"There are dozens of Casterwill branch families!" she opposed quickly, shaking her head "I'm just an orphan and I've been cut off from the others"

"But Sophie, you're always saying that your family's got all this secrets and mysteries, so anything's possible, right?" tried to comfort and encourage her Lok. He suffered when he saw her so unsure...she used to be so confident in the past! So sure of herself and now she wobbled and looked so scared...

"Any Casterwill is more qualified heir than I am" said the girl stubbornly "there is no way I could be that important"

"It all makes sense!" cried Ethan seemingly ignoring her words "my years of research are coming together. You're a direct descendant of Casterwill himself, who brought titans to world to save all life , and you're the inheritor of his legacy"

When the elder Lambert was speaking of her inheritance Sophie smiled a little, but as the speech went on to the part about legacy a shadow of doubt appeared on her face. She looked as if she wanted to believe but feared at the same time. She sighed looking to the side unable to keep the eye contact with holographic figure anymore.

* * *

Outside the cave the battle was fierce and brutal. Seekers and titans both clashed with each other, the spells whooshed and exploded all around mixing with sounds of kicks and punches. At some point of this fight, Ghar-Ghoul was sent back to his amulet by the blonde leader and titan Myrmidon, a colossal warrior in red belt and hoplite helmet. Zhalia feeling the loss of energy, fell to her knees letting out a hiss of pain. Her opponent, a female suit with yellow hair tied up in tight bun tried to took advantage of this situation but Zhalia still held fast, and used Shadowspeed punching the other woman and defeating her. But by doing so she took an involuntary step back, which put her in danger from a tall, female titan with big green hair and body. Luckily Dante noticed this and exclaim his beloved's name pushed her out of the way.

"Are you injured?" he asked worriedly helping her up and scanning her body for bruises.

The woman raised her eyebrow and smirked

"You were worried about me" she noted casually "don't forget. I can take care of myself"

The amber-eyed man smiled. If she spoke like that then she was ok. He slowly nodded his head.

"Right" he said determinedly "let's step it up and buy Lok the time he needs"

* * *

The things in the cave were looking by this time very grim and rather shaky, Literally. The cave was collapsing, and the stones rained down without any control. The Nexus broke in half.

"This does not look good" worried Sophie running up to it. Both Lamberts looked at her.

"Sophie, you've gotta fix it!" implored her Lok, and she at once went to work. She threw one Findshape after the other, but in vain. Even more, the effect was opposite to her wishes, for the crystal rejected her spell backfiring it and sending her to the ground.

"No!" she cried shielding her head with her arm "the power is out of control!"

"Oh no" gasped the blonde, before turning to his father "hold on dad!" he cried.

"I'll be fine" calmed him his parent "you have the Casterwills to worry about. You have to help the Casterwill family realize it's destiny. You're the only one who can do it"

"Me? But how?" questioned the boy "how will I know what to do?"

"I've learned everything by studying the lost prophecies left by Casterwill family seer. Nostradamus" explained his father calmly. In that moment a piece of stone fell down, and Janusea was hit by the energy of Nexus. Some part of this power hit also the holotome causing it to lift up higher.

"Dad, you've gotta tell me! Where are the prophecies?" asked Lok hurriedly. He could feel that his talk with his father is going to end very soon and he as wild to know as much as he could.

"Right here in a secret file" said Ethan calmly "hidden in my old holotome" he added pointing at the levitating device, while Sophie did her best to buy him and Lok some more time. Her spells however only backfired on her.

"You must lead Casterwills to the Spiral" kept repeating his father "the Spiral"

"Dad don't go!" cried the teen desperately seeing that his parent is breaking up.

"Lok, tell your mother and sister that I love them and..." the man paused due to lack of power...he wavered . Lok exclaimed his name one more time in sheer despair.

"Don't worry I'll be back" repeated the older man "I love you son!" he cried before disappearing completely. Lok stared for a while at the spot before reaching out for the holotome. The moment he took the device the Nexus blew up, covering everything in thick cloud of dust and smoke.

"Lok!" cried Cherit looking around for his friend. He soon spotted the young seeker, kneeling in the corner and hugging holotome to his chest.

"Dante and Zhalia are still out there!" exclaimed Sophie also running up to him and reminding him and Cherit about the two friends that allowed them to have a conversation with Ethan in the first place. The blonde teen sighed and looked at her with sorrow in his blue orbs.

* * *

Sophie's anxiousness proved however to be very much justified. The two older seekers, were rather outnumbered and getting tired. The green haired titan who'd almost got Zhalia, now defeated Oberon. Dante hissed in pain backing off a bit. Myrmidon at once ceased this chance and approached the amber-eyed seeker. His master-the bearded white haired man- smirked viciously and prepared himself to throw a spell. Seeing this Zhalia jumped at him, but her way was blocked by the bald man in turtleneck. She tried to hit him but he dogged.

"They're fast" she observed "these are not your everyday Organization goons"

"We'll see" answered Dante and his fists lit up with power, as he shot Toucharm at the bearded man. But the foe, was fast to response with another spell. It would have surely hit the auburn-haired man if it wasn't for Janusea, who appeared in front of him seemingly out of nowhere and sent the spell back at it's caster. The bearded man fell on his back. As if on a cue Dante and Zhalia turned around to see Lok and Sophie standing on the shore of the lake.

"I think you've forgotten someone" smirked the Casterwill putting her hands on her hips, while Lok summoned Basilard. The titan has changed a lot since the last time he had been summed, he grew much bigger and muscular and his armour and helmet were better and richer. Lok gave him order to attack by their telepathic link. Short afterwards Gigadrone was destroyed.

"You've Powerbonded with Basilard!" cried Dante, while the teen gave out another order dealing with Myrmidon. The Organization seeing what was happening, quickly turned around and escaped, like always threatening the team with promises of another meeting.

"They're good" said Zhalia when the green titan covered her masters' exit "I can't track them through that. What now?"she asked turning to her team.

"The Nexus burned out" informed them Sophie "there is nothing we can do"

"Lok...I'm so sorry" whispered Dante. He really felt sorry for the kid. This whole business with Ethan was getting more and more frustrating. Just when they were about to finding something out, when it seemed they're close to their goal it disappeared. Again. Like in some damn Greek myth.

"No" shook his head the teen in question trying to convince others as well as himself that it's fine "my dad knows what he is doing. He went there for a reason. This" he added looking down at the old holotome.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy **_

The dark night fell over city of Venice and the full moon rose to the star sewed sky. It was time for most people to sleep, the only ones who weren't were those who had some bad intentions and those who persuade ancient secrets, like the Huntik Team. The four seekers gathered in the house of their leader waiting for Zhalia to find the file Ethan spoke about. They spent this time in various ways, for example Dante meditated, while Lok paced thou and throw, across the room.

"Don't worry Lok" said Sophie who have been hanging on the chair, watching Zhalia "if anyone can hack into Foundation's holotome it's Zhalia"

"I think I found it" said the woman almost at the same time "it looks like mix of old French and Latin"

"Let me see!" exclaimed Sophie almost tearing the holotome away from her teammate.

"What is that?" asked Lok coming up to them, and leaning over. The screen displayed some long text.

"These are properties in forms of poems!" breathed the Casterwill girl, barely containing her excitement "fifty of them!"

"Lok, Ethan left these for you to decipher" stated Dante also joining his friends "they must be filled with clues"

"About the Casterwills and also the Spiral he mentioned" added the heiress of said family, with wide eyes. Here she thought...she lost all hope to find out more about her family and now there was fifty prophecies!

"Sophie, my dad left us a mission" said Lok with deep confidence "and it might be the biggest one yet" he added furrowing his brow.

* * *

**Ok rewritten because I need to change some things...and don't want to do that on past stuff as some changes are gonna be major ones. So I needed to delete the story. **


	2. The Tower of Nostradamus

_**Salon, France**_

It was a beautiful day in Salon, the sky was clear with not even a single cloud over it. The dome over the Nostradamus's tower was shining slivery in the sun. Well it wasn't exactly a tower, rather a palace with tower in the middle. Above the entrance to this place, was a large clock and shield with Lion portrayed on it. Inside the exhibition showed manuscripts and portrays. It all seemed like quite a normal museum, people often visited it, both tourists and locals. After all many were interested and fascinated by the man whose name it bore. Nostradamus. That however were just appearances. In reality the place belonged to Huntik Foundation, and it's employees were it's agents. Right now there were only three of them. Peter-the French agent who had aided the famous Huntik Team on their mission in France last year- and his two female friends, one of which was Billie, a pretty, elegant young seeker with long hair which frequently changed colours. And right now was pink. She also dyed her eyebrows, so they would match. Today was a rather peaceful day for her and her friends. It wasn't the season yet, nor the hour for school trips. But it was about to change when a group of people walked in. It consisted of an elderly man with long beard, a pale bald man, few people in same suits and a blonde man in white. Those early and unexpected guests imminently caught Billie's eye. She was sure she had seen them before. And those people in same coloured clothes were defiantly Organization's suits! She however didn't let her suspicions show, she gave them the tickets and took the money from them like she had done thousand times before with normal tourists. The only caution she took was hiding her amulet. Normal people would make nothing of it, taking it for a very fitting piece of jewellery, but those would at once be on their guard and god knows what they would do. She also paid more attention to their moves and words, watching them discreetly.

"I don't get it sir" said one of the suits walking up to the blonde one "just walk in and buy tickets?"

"Sometimes Keith, the simplest plans are the most effective" answered the other man smiling with superiority, as he went further into the museum, with the others following close behind him. As soon as they were out of the way, Billie ducked under the table and retrieved a file with Foundation's insignia on it. She browsed through the pages, containing personal data of all Organization's agents. Both active and deceased. Finally she found it. The picture of the old man. His name was Hoffman.

"Securable!" she gasped. She was right!

"Tell me, love" she suddenly heard above her head. Her head snapped up and she saw no one other than Hoffman. The man was leaning on the counter, smiling at her in a way that gave her the creeps "do you believe that Nostradamus was a wizard who could predict future?" he asked. She gulped, trying to act and seem as innocent as she could.

"Yea...Oui" she uttered giving him her best smile and once more covering her amulet with her hand. The man watched her closely for a while before departing.

"Organization" she said a while later to Peter and her other friend Yvette- a pretty, blonde girl in jeans and green vest when they gathered in CCTV room "I saw Hoffman, and I think the other one is Wilder"

"Why are they here Bille?" asked Yvette in her thick French accent "I thought this place was catalogued"

"Well there're still historical accounts about the hidden observatory, right Peter?" asked the pinkette.

"I'm not surprised we never found it" said the mousy haired man "Nostradamus had all kinds Casterwill illusion powers" as the last words left his mouth one of the cameras switched off, hit by Hoffman's spell.

"We have to stop them, or try to at least" stated Billie

"Not good odds, five on two" noticed Peter

"Three" corrected him Yvette, but he shook his head.

"No" he refused "we need you to stay here. Just in case"

* * *

Meanwhile Wilder and his people went into a small, side chamber which stood next to the one with Nostradamus's portrays.

"This is it Mr. Wilder" said the bald man showing his boss a piece of paper, which seemed to be torn out of some old book.

"Show off" muttered Hoffman who was the last one to come in.

" Take a look at this" continued the pale man not bothering with the other's huffs, as he passed the page to the blonde man.

"This is that clue you found in Organization's arrives, is it now?" asked Wilder smiling. The bald man returned the gesture running the sharp knife down the long crack in the wall. He was almost there when a Boltflare hit him. All Organization agents turned around in an instant, to see Billie and Peter with mop in his hand.

"Huntik Foundation scum" spat Wilder with disgust. The two agents he referred to paid him no attention and Billie called her titan Meleeartist, a eight-handed and pink haired warrior of Asian origin.

"Now!" cried Peter, charging upon the enemy together with the titan.

"You'll have to do better than that" snorted Hoffman knocking out the bespectacled agent with one spell. Meleeartist, had also been defeated pretty quickly. Billie stumbled backwards and fainted, straight into the arms of Peter, who by this time picked himself up. But there was nothing more he could do. He wasn't a seeker and he could only watch how their enemies aim spells at them. Back at the information desk, Yvette curled up, in horror upon hearing her friends' shrill scream.

"I've got to call for help" she whispered to herself opening her holotome and diailing the alarm number "Allo, Allo, it's an emergency!" she cried

"I'm sorry Miss" the voice she heard above her head made her blood run cold "but your call cannot be completed" she turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of powerful spell that shot out of Hoffman's hand. A second later she was lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

_**Huntik Foundation's International HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

Huntik Foundation was in the middle of another meeting in their conference room, situated on the top of one of Manhattan's tallest buildings. The subject of their debate was of course The Organization.

"Has everyone been briefed?" asked Metz, who as the chairman took the highest place by the table.

"The Organization is weak without the Professor" said one of the few chairwomen, a brown-eyed blood with spiky hair and glasses.

"They're still dangerous Uffizi" disagreed an Asian man with moustache, who had been sitting across from her "my seekers were..."

"Yes, Momax" said Metz "we'll increase the resources for all our seekers" he informed turning his eyes to his second in command.

"Already done" reported Guggenheim smiling "we won't let the Organization get a foothold"

"But it's too late gentlemen!" cried a dark-skinned man in cream suit, standing up in clear agitation and shaking the papers he has been holding "I received an emergency message from our base in Salon"

"The Organization knows about that?!" exclaimed a rather portly man with red moustache and beard "we must stop them comrades!"

"Dante's team, are they available?" asked a brown-haired woman in long dress. In reply Metz opened his holotome, calling his ex-student.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

It was well after noon in Italy and the sun was high in the sky. Lok Lambert however was deep asleep, and even the switched TV with documentary about Nostradamus did not manage to wake him. Only when the loud and high-pitched sound of the upcoming message came, he stirred a bit. But still refused to wake up preferring to hid his head under the huge white pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" laughed Sophie as she approached the screen and switched the videophone mode, connecting with Metz.

"Good...afternoon seekers" said the man looking at his wristwatch, with confusion. Lok pulled the pillow away and smiled a bit sheepishly at the chairman.

"Metz, what news?" asked Dante also joining the team

"It's not good" sighed the older man "listen, Huntik Foundation Head Quarters, have received an emergency communication from the agents at the Tower of Nostradamus"

"It must be the Organization" concluded the amber-eyed seeker, furrowing his brow in anger. He really hated when that happened. Non-seekers being targeted and attacked. They had no means of protecting themselves!

"Yes" confirmed his mentor "it seemed they've broken in, and taken our task force well to task..." he tried to joke, but it did not come out well.

"Huh? Give me break!" moaned Lok loudly searching for the remote with his hand "we've got to worry about the prophecies that dad left us. I was up all night reading"

"Just ignore him" said Zhalia causally, crossing her arms on her chest "before noon Lok can't even remember his name"

"You know the quatrains" continued the teen, ignoring or rather not hearing her as he skipped through the buttons on the remote "the prophecies, by...Nostradamus" he said finally, switching back on the documentary. It was then when it all dawned upon him. His blue eyes winded and a gasp escaped his throat "Nostradamus! We've got to get to that tower. Quick" he said getting up.

"But no one's ever found the secret observatory, right Zhalia?" checked him Sophie, turning to the one they deemed most well informed.

"Wilder's team must've found something in Organization's data bank" shrugged the woman.

"I bet that with dad's clues, we'll make some serious discoveries of our own" said Lok with outmost confidence in his voice, and Dante who had been checking things on his holotome nodded in full agreement. It just seemed too coincidental that they would find lost prophecies and at almost the same time the Organization would appear in tower named by the great seer. He did not suppose that their enemies knew about Lok's father. It was rather impossible, but this coincidence was too suspicious. Something was up. He was sure of it.

* * *

It was well into the night when Foundation's jet took off for France, and most of the seekers aboard were asleep, leaving the plane on autopilot. Dante and Zhalia slept in their front seats, and the woman was additionally covered with the trademark yellow coat. Sophie slept well in the back. What was surprising Lok wasn't asleep. He who could not remember his name before twelve am, was wide awake doing exactly the same thing he had been doing on previous night. Checking the prophecies.

'Dad, dad' he begged in his mind 'help me out here'

The thought of his father, caused the memories of their talk in the Nexus cave to flood his mind. He shook his head.

"I don't even know what we're looking for" he let out a frustrated sigh as he scrolled up and down the screen "how can I..."

"Lok, you've better get some sleep while you can" advised him Cherit, popping his head out of the boy's bag.

"Cherit I just...well dad left me all those prophecies, poems whatevers" muttered the teen returning to work

"Nostradamus's lost quatrains" corrected him the little titan.

"Yeah" nodded the boy "and out of nowhere we get a mission to Nostradamus's Tower...hey what's going on?" he asked when suddenly the screen begun to shake and break up. He shook it few times, and to his surprise his father's face appeared on it "Dad?"

"Listen, Lok" said the man or rather his copy "to save your friends you must first find the" the screen wavered again "you need to find the path to The Willblade. You must find the seer's Scrying Glass. It will guide you through the quatrains. The Casterwills must survive. Defeat the enemy. It's you. Lok you're the..." but the message did not play out to the end. The power run out and the screen faded to black. Soon the cause for those disturbances on the line was revealed as the plane's radar showed another flying machine closing in. One beep was enough for Dante to wake up. He wasn't a top Foundation seeker and Vampire Lord for nothing. He wouldn't be respected as he was if he failed to act straight away.

"Zhalia get the others belted down" he ordered his partner as he pushed the buttons and pulled the levers. The woman, who also had perfect reflex threw his coat away and made her way to the back of the plane.

"Evening this is your captain speaking" said the amber-eyed man putting on his earphones "we maybe experiencing some minor turbulence. Don't be alarmed"

"What's happening?" asked Sophie tying her belt as the plane lost it's smooth course

"Buckle up you two. We're under attack" informed her and Lok Zhalia, who as the turbulence started grabbed on the nearest seat. Her voice was stern and decided, without any hint of fear "Lok!" she cried as the blonde instead of heeding the order stood up and headed for the cockpit.

"Good timing Lok" smiled his mentor as the boy sat beside him, taking the place of co-pilot "ready to put your flight simulator training to good use?"

"Awesome" smiled the teen adjusting his belt

"That was in a classroom!" cried Cherit worriedly "Lok, have you actually flown a plane?"

"Technically...no" answered the boy smiling sheepishly. Dante also smiled as his sister's incredulous expression appeared before his eyes. Nina would defiantly think him mad for allowing Lok to be a co-pilot. Unlike him the girl was extremely cautious. She had to be really backed into a corner to make any uncertain decisions.

"Then you need to" said Cherit meanwhile. But he had no chance to finish and tell his friend what he needed to do, for the plane sped up.

'Nina defiantly would think I've lost all the sense that I've had' thought Dante. But there was no time for pondering about his sister's reactions. She was not here, but the Organization was. And they did not take matters lightly. Foundation's plane soon was an object of two missiles. And they weren't any ordinary ones either. The russet-haired man furrowed his brow.

"Dante?" he heard his student ask

"Normal missiles can't manoeuvre like that" he said "must've locked onto us with a power. Hit the boosters!"

Lok nodded and pushed the big red button, adding even more speed. It didn't help much, but it gave the captain of the airship an idea of what they were dealing with. All this time with vampires and clan's weapon specialist paid off perfectly.

"Lok, keep it up" he told the boy "it time we used some powers of our own. Zhalia" he turned to the woman. He needn't say more. She exchanged looks with Sophie, with whom she had been speaking with and closed her eyes. Soon afterwards, five ideal copies of them created by Thoughtspectre appeared parachuting on the night sky. The Organization of course fell for it, rejoicing at their foes' supposed stupidity and saying to themselves how the missiles have been after the seekers and not the plane. Their happiness reached it's highest point when the missiles hit the (fake) team.

"It's a hit! Radio Mr. Wilder" said one of them. But before any of the others had a chance to do that, their alarm went off and they realized they have been made fools off. Soon they felt something heavy land on the tail of their helicopter. They quickly parachuted out of it. And in a time too, for as soon as they found themselves in the air it blew up. The victorious Huntik Team watched this with happy smiles.

"Nice Thoughtspectre Illusion" praised Cherit, looking at Zhalia

"It was Sophie's idea" she shook her head, deciding to give the credit to the Casterwill this time.

"And we can thank Lok for keeping us alive long enough to try it" added Dante smiling at his student "good job everyone"

"If there's one class Lok can stay awake in is the flight class" joked Sophie, breaking the rather high mood and causing everyone including Lok to laugh.

* * *

While their teammates in the air, were being defeated, the Organization members in Salon were busy breaking into the Secret Observatory.

"Sir the door doesn't seem to be locked or secured in any way " said the red-haired female suit turning to her boos.

"Wait" said the pale bald man, who had been staring upwards "there's inscription on the ceiling. He who dares to invade my sanctuary will be forever doomed" he read "it's the prophecy Nostradamus gave on his deathbed"

"We've checked the door Mister Wilder" said Keith "no traps"

Wilder nodded and turning to the wooden door opened it with a forceful kick. In the very moment it happened, thr Casterwill crest appeared above, and a green mist came out of the room and as deep male voice spoke up.

_Organization, Organization, Wilder, Wilder _ it repeated but none of the seekers heard it apart from Keith. It seemed that the green mist had smaller effect on him.

"Did you hear something?" he asked.

"Sir" spoke the bald man, and his master nodded. They peeped inside once again. The observatory wasn't big, it had only two desks, a bookcase and many cardboard boxes. There was one curious thing about it, and it were three large statues of three-eyed men. But the Organization agates could not see them. They therefore stepped over the threshold and begun browsing around. It wasn't long before the voice called out to them again, and once more Keith was the only one who heard it.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling about this place" he complained, feeling very uncomfortable "and the warning..."

"Was a parlour trick to scare away the imbeciles, you imbecile" spat the blonde man

"But Sir, there's nothing here" said the ginger suit after a while

"Keep searching!" ordered Wilder sternly, walking up to one of the desks and showing everything away. It was visible that his temper is getting worse with every unsuccessful second so his underlings quickly returned to their work, not wanting to upset him further.

"Something's wrong Mr Wilder" the next to fall into doubt was the pale baldy, who had been scanning the things on the desk "this place is full of ancient trash but nothing magical"

"It's here" barked his boss browsing through another box "we're just not seeing it"

For once he was right there was something. A small wooden chest, and it laid right on the desk that his subordinate had been checking. The green mist had served it's purpose.

* * *

Meanwhile the Huntik Team, was creeping towards the museum taking the full advantage of the shadows the night provided them with.

"Up there!" breathed Zhalia stopping at the corner and looking up to the tower's window. The others followed her gaze and saw a dark shadow there.

"It's Peter. " whispered Lok recognizing their bespectacled friend despite the dark "he's ok"

"He's gesturing towards the main entrance" added Sophie, a bit louder then her companions, earning a glare from Zhalia. The woman might've warmed up to her, and praised for good ideas but when the girl was acting in a way which could bring troubles on them then Zhalia was well capable of telling her off. But there was no time for summons on stealth. They had to save Nostradamus's secret from falling into wrong hands. They crept up to the door and Dante peered in.

"Wilder's guards" he whispered at the sight of two suits "we need to take them down without raising the alarm"

His teammates nodded and Lok pulled out Springer's amulet. They then walked back behind the corner and whispered amongst themselves making plans. They soon made the perfect one and Dante climbed the tower, with grace of a cat(or vampire). Zhalia on her side used Thoughtspectre to change her appearance and indeed. If anyone looked at her now, they would've never guessed that this portly, middle-aged woman in green dress and flowery hat was indeed a slim graceful twenty-four year old. She knocked on the door, and the suits opened it.

"I'm sorry" she said smiling innocently "is the museum still open?"

"You're kidding lady?" asked the male suit looking at her as if she was mad "it's the middle of the night"

He then exchanged looks with his partner, and thus failing to notice a two-tailed squirrel passing between them. They soon came to regret their omission, for when they stepped forward to throw the supposed madwoman out the little titan tripped them with a rope. Lok and Sophie-who have been hanging head-down from the tower like bats- helped out by hitting the suits in the back, and sending them straight into Zhalia's arms.

"Nice look Zhalia" smiled Lok as they went down. His smile soon disappeared when the woman hit him on the back of his head. He hissed, and muttered something about some people having no sense of humour before entering the building. The others followed after him and soon they were upstairs. There they found the missing agents, tied up and Billie with additional muffle over her mouth.

"Peter, are you ok?" asked Lok walking up to the young man

"I am now" nodded the mousy-haired agent as Springer untied him "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you"

"Not as happy as we are, to see that you're alright" said Sophie untying Yvette, receiving a very grateful smile from the blonde woman. Meanwhile Dante checked on Bille. The girl was unconscious, but she wasn't badly injured. However he knew she wouldn't wake any time soon.

"Peter, can you take everyone to Foundation's hospital?" he asked

"Sure, leave it to me" assured him the bespectacled agent.

"Now let's see what the bad guys are up to" proposed Lok. His friends couldn't disagree with him, and leaving Peter and Yvette to take care of things they went to the Observatory. What they saw there, exceeded their expectations. There was the Organization aimlessly wandering around the room and looking all the time in same places.

"What's going on?" wondered Zhalia, furrowing her brow

"I don't know" muttered Dante, also furrowing his.

"Can't they see those titans?" questioned Sophie baffled.

"It seems not" answered her mentor stepping forward to have a closer look "check with holotome" he told Lok "maybe it can explain all this"

The blue-eyed teen nodded and pulled out the device, and ordering it to scan three colossi.

"Wait a minute!" gasped Zhalia all of sudden, as a far of memory from her time in Organization hit her "I've dealt with those before! I ran into one of them guarding the workshop of Nicola Tesla. They're nearly impossible to hit"

Her words were soon confirmed by holotome. Triclops-for that was the name of the giants- had very unique special ability. Precognitive Dodge.

"Precognitive Dodge?" whispered Sophie in awe, turning her eyes away from the enemy

"Yeah, they dodge the attack, before you make it" said Lok

"Nice ability, but it doesn't explain...that" said the girl turning back to watch the wandering seekers.

"We have to get in there before the Organization finds the Scrying Glass" furrowed his brow her peer.

"You mean, before they step on it" snorted Zhalia crossing her arms over her chest. She was correct, for the little chest, was lying now on the floor but the Organization still could not find it. The team watched them therefore, and eavesdropped on their plans to take everything to their HQ in order to examine it. Soon it became more dangerous than that, for Wilder noticed the chest and bended down to pick it up. The Team knew they have to act quick, so they ran inside and Sophie used Bubblelift to lift the chest up and take it away from foe's grasp.

"Surprises, Surprises, you're full of surprises Dante Vale" mocked Wilder, trying to show that whatever Huntik Team may do it does not faze him "pity you didn't run into my combat shopper"

"We ran into it alright" answered Lok "and it ran straight to the ground"

"Well, you've confused them" noted his mentor, when Organization agents exchanged crestfallen looks. Sophie giggled and the blonde shrugged smiling. But he soon got back to business mode and using Hyperstride jumped over the suits. Zhalia dashed at the bald seeker and Dante at Wilder. Sophie on her part decided to tease Hoffman, by shifting the bubblielifted chest. This little game was short lived as the female suit crashed into the girl from behind, causing her to lose her balance and concentration. The bubble broke and chest fell straight into enemy's hands. The caramelette, however did not give up summoning Feyone, who tossed the chest out of Hoffman's grip.

* * *

Nearby Lok was fighting with Keith, and defeated him pretty quickly with Dragonfist.

"Hey, that gets easier every time I do it" he noted smiling to himself. But he had no time to marvel over his progress, as his opponent went to counterattack. The blonde waited, shielding himself from the hits, before sending the other man flying with Toucharm. Despite this short advantage the fight was still very much on. The spells flew every possible direction, up, right, left, down and across...and both sides summoned their titans. At some point of this chaos and mess Basilard got sent back to the amulet, when Hoffman shoot Lok with Poisonfang. Dante came to the boys rescue, but got himself in tight spot, when Wilder prepared for surprised attack from behind.

"Dante!" gasped Sophie breaking into the run and trying to stop the fair-haired leader of opposite team. She succeeded in distracting him, but soon found herself lifted into the air, by her wrist.

"No kid will stand in my way" sneered the man. That did it. If there was anything Sophie hated it was being labelled as a child. Her brow furrowed and her hand rose in the air as she slapped her enemy. Hard. That in turn was something Wilder's pride could not take, and he shot her with a spell, sending her flying across the room. But Sophie wasn't the only one who faced such problem. Zhalia got tricked and hit by her enemy as well. She tripped and would've fallen down if it wasn't for Dante who blocked her way, helping her regain her balance. Seeing their enemy tired and all in the same place the Organization closed in on the Team, preparing to finish them off, but when they were about to throw spells Dante and Lok dogged causing the rays of light to hit the Triclops. The titans woke up and begun to walk, easily avoiding the spells. The two seekers responsible exchanged knowing smiles.

"They're laughing. They lost it" sneered Wilder putting his hands on his hips. His expression changed a second later into a shocked and angry one when he and his people were lifted into the air, by seemingly invisible force. They tried to hit the new enemy but missed each time.

"What is this?" growled the fair-haired seeker.

"He who dares to invade my sanctuary will be forever doomed" quoted Lok "it's written right there, above the door. " he added pointing at the stone table, with said inscription.

"But why can we see those titans?" questioned Zhalia "we invaded the room too, didn't we?"

"Not true" shook her head Sophie "Nostradamus was a Casterwill seeker, he would have wanted us to help" she elaborated

"The curse is for them" added Dante referring to the Organization "and the prophecy would keep everyone else out of here"

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, muttering few profane words about arrogant men and know-it-alls. But her mood soon lifted when the Triclops threw The Organization out of the window.

"Nostradamus wasn't fooling around" she noticed when the titans returned to their places. Sophie walked up to the desk to take the chest. She did it without problem.

"This must be the Scrying Glass" she said barely contenting her excitement

But why would Nostradamus make it so obvious? He didn't even try to hide it" said Lok furrowing his brow. Something was wrong here, as far as he knew the Casterwills were extremely protective of their secrets.

"He didn't need to" answered his mentor, as Zhalia took the chest from Sophie "he knew the Organization will break in here, and that his trap will blind them to all his secrets. This is it Nostradamus's Scrying Glass. Fascinating" he said when Zhalia opened the box. Inside was a ground lens in golden frame with red and blue jewels.

"Let just hope that it can point us into right direction" said Sophie with voice filled with the feeling.

"There's only one way to find out" smiled Cherit

"Lok project the quatrains from your father's holotome on the wall" said Dante. The blonde teen nodded and quickly heeded the order.

"What now?" asked Zhalia rhetorically passing the Glass to him.

"Let's take a look" the boy took it from her and put to his eye, closing the other.

"What can you see?" asked Cherit unable to stop himself

"Nothing" answered Lok sighing deeply and drawing the lens away from his eye. It was truth, all he could see was a line of unknown letters, that made no sense whatsoever.

"Try standing in the moonlight. There" proposed Zhalia pointing at the spot. He obediently shifted and tried again. And this time something happened. The letters turned around like a windmill.

"Wow it's like kaleidoscope!" he exclaimed

"A kaleidoscope? Quick turn it!" told him Sophie slightly breathlessly

He did as she asked, and soon saw a quite normal text in very understandable language.

"Hey there's just a one quatrain" he said

"What does it say?" questioned Cherit

"On the island of king to the north. The burning lamps called Dragon's Breath, the sword saves the future queen, but the red eye shall shine on the world "read the boy "well that's not much help what does it to mean?" he asked baffled, pulling the glass away from his eye again.

"Just think for a second" encouraged him Sophie "in Nostradamus's day the mainland Europe was pretty much the know world"

"That would make the island to the north...England?" proposed Zhalia

"Wait a minute " interrupted her the Casterwill girl "the dragon was the symbol of king Arthur...king Arthur's island?" she asked

"You mean...Avalo

* * *

n" gasped Lok

"That's going to be worth checking out" muttered Dante "Arthur, Casterwill, dragons now we're getting somewhere"

"Lok!" their musings were suddenly interrupted by Cherit, who at some point during their conversation flew away "you're going to want to see this!"

Intrigued the seekers joined him and their eyes winded at the sight they met.

"Whoa" exclaimed Lok

"It looks like Nostradamus really did predict today's events" noticed his mentor

"At least he sounds friendly" added Cherit. Everyone peered into the chest once more. Inside it, was a sentence written on dead language, one name however stood out and was quite understandable and that was _Lok_.

"It's in old French" said Sophie smiling "it means good luck Lok"

The seekers exchanged glances. Now this was really something...

* * *

**The soundtrack for this chapter**

**ACII OST-Approaching Target 2 the first minutes (for the night scenes. Lok/Father talk and Salon) **

**-II- Florence Escape/Chariot Chase(for the plane fight) **


	3. Cave of the Casterwills

_**Venice, Italy**_

It was a sunny summer day and it was hot. It was ideal for sunbathing, swimming or simply sitting down in the shade and reading books. Lok and Sophie were doing neither of those things, coked up in the private classroom of the girl's mansion. It had to be said though, that the room indeed deserved it's name. It had everything; two desks exactly the same as in regular school, tons of bookcases along the walls, the chalkboard...even the ceiling was adjusted with big convex globe with all the continents and oceans. The only thing that discerned this place from regular classroom at any school was a warm Persian carpet on the floor. Right now it was time for Art History class, thought-of course- by LeBlanche. The old butler used to teach Sophie when she was younger, and while the girl listened intently, making notes and checking out the books then Lok was a completely different case. He used those private lessons to scan titans on his father's old holotome. In regular school he couldn't do it for obvious reason, so out of pure boredom he usually chose the other option-sleep. But here he could do something else and he took advantage of it.

"Lok" he was suddenly interrupted by stern, rather offended voice. He startled and instinctively made a karate movement with his hands, ready to strike the enemy. It took him quite a while to realize who has spoken to him. Cherit and Sophie burst out in laughter seeing his expression "Lok, have you been playing with holotome during class?" asked LeBlanche sternly

"Maybe" muttered the teen, reaching down and putting the device back on the table. He was really embarrassed. This awkward feeling came over him not just because he had been caught, but also because of his own reactions. Gosh it was good thing nothing like this ever happened at school! He would've never heard the end of it if his classmates saw him in fighting stance just because someone had startled him!

"Forgive me if I'm boring you" continued the old butler deeply offended "but with the Organization active attending school is just too dangerous"

The blonde looked away, feeling more and more awkward. Of course they HAD to remind him about that...as if scolding wasn't enough to stir his conscience.

"Now" said LeBlanche turning around to the board again "I want no more interruptions.."

But he seemed to have a bad luck today, for the very moment he spoke the last words the door opened and Dante came in carrying a large book. Faced with such view even Sophie couldn't forced herself to concentrate, and exclaiming the man's name ran up to him. The old butler sighed deeply bowing his head in defeat.

"Come on Dante!" cried Lok jumping up to his mentor as well "we gotta get back on the trail of Avalon"

"We don't even know where to start" laughed Sophie

"What are you talking about Sophie? My dad's clues told us to go to England" reminded the other teen optimistic and enthusiastic as always.

"England is a big place" smiled his mentor "luckily for us there were studies on Avalon at Huntik Foundation's Head Quarters" he said browsing through the book and showing his young friends the map of England with some notes by it.

"Dad wanted me to go there" said the blonde getting more serious as the memory of the recording he has found on their way to Salon replayed in his mind "he said I have to go there to save the Casterwills"

"It makes sense" agreed Sophie "I've only found few mentions of Avalon, in the books I have but they're all linked to Lord Casterwill"

"Sounds serious" said Dante walking up to the holotome in order to scan the map "whenever we investigate your family we come up against magic beyond imagining"

"It's time to pack up again" smiled Lok happily. He was really excited about this new prospect of adventure.

"I must protest" opposed LeBlanche sternly "I'm not leaving these two until they've caught up on their lessons"

"Fair enough" nodded the amber-eyed man. Behind him Lok sighed heavily. It seemed like he won't avoid Art History after all.

* * *

_**Northern England, Coastline**_

The Foundation yacht was skimming across the shimmering waters of the sea, right for the white cliffs ahead of them. Lok and Sophie were already in their diving gear, Dante steered the boat and Zhalia navigated. LeBlanche on the other hand was sitting down holding his stomach. It was visible that he is sick.

"S-sorry" he stuttered "I'm feeling...feeling a bit off"

"Alright" said Dante stopping the ship "the shore is too rocky to make a landfall so we swim for the rest of the way"

"B-but I don't have a wetsuit" reminded him LeBlanche worriedly.

"You could talk Renaissance on the way LeBlanche" offered Lok "I won't be able to play on holotome while swimming"

In few minutes they were in the water. LeBlanche however couldn't talk about anything, he was too preoccupied with the waves that tossed his little board around. He even half-drowned once, but luckily he managed to swam out, and grab onto the board again. The others were doing better, but it seemed like they were about to came upon troubles as well.

"Looks rough up there guys" said Sophie pointing at the shore

"She's right, those waves will slam us right onto the rocks" worried Zhalia

"I'd say it's the least of our problems" said Dante pointing at something above them. When others followed his gaze they saw-to their great shock and even fright-two hooded, dark-clad figures standing on the cliff in company of Feyone and Icarus.

"Titans and enemy seekers!" cried Lok, and in exactly the same moment the titans attacked.

"We're sitting ducks" cursed Zhalia under her breath trying to avoid a ray of light that hit the water near her. Too near for her liking. Lok on his part got onto his feet, surfing on his board and trying to hit the enemy with Raypulse, but since they've got the high ground, he missed. Same thing happened when Dante and Sophie tried. Then it was the opponent's turn to show what they're made off, and Feyone's rays forced LeBlanche to dive. He waited until the coast was clear, and then got back on his board, but soon another problem emerged in form of big wave that lifted him up pretty high. The heavy shooting continued, but the Foundation seekers managed to stay afloat and Lok even managed to land on the beach. As soon as he set his feet ashore he ran up to the cliff on which the enemy was standing and lead against it's wall. Here the attacks could not reach him.

"Take cover at the base of the boulder!" cried Dante to Sophie and Zhalia, firing a spell in order to buy the two time to get ashore. They did and soon joined Lok, in his hiding place. Now all was left to do was to wait for Dante, who also made it safely there despite having his board broken by Feyone. He just jumped in the right time and landed straight on his feet. Watching him Zhalia wondered if he had ever been clumsy or even tripped over. But maybe damphirs and vampires just didn't posses such gene. The man straightened and was just about to use Toucharm for another time, when Sophie stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried out in half-panic half-peal "LeBalnche!"

Now everyone turned to the sea, and saw how the big wave, crashed the man's board against the rock and how he himself slams into the ground.

"No!" gasped the Casterwill girl hurrying to his rescue along with Dante. They didn't make it far when the shooting started anew. Seeing this Lok and Zhalia broke into the run too, the boy shielded his teammates and the woman summoned Kilthane, allowing the other two to pick up LeBlanche safely.

"LeBlanche, are you alright?" asked Sophie with utmost worry, which was rather rare for her to display. Her old carer moaned but before he could muster a better answer another ray of blue light hit the ground. Sophie's eyes squinted in fury.

"How dare they!" she cried, before using hyperstride to lift herself up. When she was in the air, she called up Augerfrost, ready to throw the doubled spell and avenge her butler. But before she could even cast the spell properly she got hit herself and with cry of pain fell into the water. Dante furrowed his brow at that. Now, he was used to being attacked and all this, but that was the limit! Those up there probably saw LeBlanche's poor state and old age, but they still aimed attacks at him. And that was something the amber-eyed man couldn't exactly forgive them. Attacking someone vulnerable and injured. And now Sophie. He really wanted to burn something...to use his powers but he knew it was not a good idea. First he could harm his friends and rather seriously too if he failed to control the fire, there was nothing to set it on and finally there was water nearby. But he still had to do something.

"That's about enough of that" he muttered summoning Metagolem, and once the colossus walked away to deal with enemy, he too LeBlanche to a nearby rock. Lok and Zhalia did the same thing, watching the gigantic titan from their hiding place. Metagolem walked slowly and steadily up to the cliff and begun to punch it until it and the seekers on it crumbled down. He then took a large piece of rock, and crushing it send the pieces at Feyone and Icarus. The female titan fell down. Icarus managed to escape but only for a while. Soon another rock sent him back to the amulet. Feyone shared his fate, although she fell victim to Kilthane's sword. Their seekers only waited for them to return to amulets, before disappearing into thin air. For when the Metagolem broke through the rocks, they were nowhere to be seen. Zhalia even climbed up on the rocks to have a better view, but couldn't see any signs of them being there at all. But she found a cave instead. Meanwhile Sophie emerged from the water, holding her hip. Lok sighed with relief upon seeing her in relatively good state. For a moment there he thought he'd lost her forever. He quickly shook off the unpleasant thought and ran up to her helping her onto the shore. Dante seeing that everyone in his team is alright called Metagolem away and came up to the teens with LeBlanche. The butler was awake and even smiling.

"Don't worry about me" he said weakly "it takes more than rough seas to put this old man down"

"But why were we attacked?" pressed Lok. It made no sense to him. Those titans...Icarus and Feyone he had never seen Organization use them, but he did know Sophie had them. And more importantly who where those seekers? Where have they come from, and where to have they disappeared? There was no city or village for miles away.

"I don't know but I didn't think we'd have to use such a strong titans just to get ashore" answered his mentor, thus hinting that HE had, been expecting to be attacked. He had said nothing to his teammates about those fears, but they didn't ask why. They got used to him having his secret plans and suspicions.

"It's all clear. Come on" said Zhalia, bringing their attention to herself and the cave she have found. Soon they all were sitting inside, by the campfire in nice dry clothes. Most of them had their usual attire, Zhalia and Lok changed them only by putting jackets on, the woman had her black-and-white one while the boy brown-and-white pilot one. Only Sophie dressed more differently than usual, she had a light shirt with naked belly on, a red skirt with brown piece of leather over half of it, pink tights, high boots and quarter-sleeved pink jacket. But her difference from the team that day went much further than just attire. It was in her whole behaviour, in the way she sat far away from them with her head bowed, while they talked about the ambush.

"Man, they knew we were coming" said Lok

"And their titans and powers...not what you would expect from the Organization" added his mentor, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully.

"I'd go and look for the best way out of this cove, and also for any signs of seekers that ambushed us" informed Zhalia, and after receiving a nod from the team leader she headed for the exit. The man followed her with his gaze. And he wasn't the only one, after the mention of powers and titans Sophie lifted her head in hopes of the woman taking her along, but she met with disappointment. She sighed and bowed her head once more, feeling rejected and unwanted. No one even asked her about her thoughts on the ambush! They simply ignored her and then ended the conversation.

"I was useless to the team again. I miss Sabriel. My titan, my friend" she whispered tearfully remembering once more the bitter scene of her friends departure "without her I feel like I'm just along for the mission because..they feel sorry for me"

"No m'lady" her unhappy wonderings were cut off by a gentle fatherly voice. Her head snapped up and she saw LeBlanche looking at her lovingly from across the cave.

"LeBlanche!" she cried with relief

"You'll find your strength soon" continued the man "you're Casterwill after all. Until then I'd be here to protect you"

"And I Sophie" added Lok coming closer to her.

"Thank you" she nodded "but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet"

With that she once more hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her waist and thus didn't notice a blue fire that appeared on her left hand.

"For now fill me in on Avalon, so I don't make a complete fool of myself tomorrow." said Lok sitting down by her. He knew that talking about seeker stuff and ancient secrets always did good for her, and he was ready to listen this time.

"I'll do my best" smiled the girl, already bouncing back a bit "Avalon played a great role in stories of king Arthur, it was presided over by Lady of the Lake, a mysterious sorceress" while she went on with the story, Zhalia was climbing up the cliff, and finally reached a beaten country path. On it were tracks of feet. She imminently deduced that they belong to two men in heavy boots. She then glanced down at the beach, before making her way down and back to the cave. The first thing she saw was Dante in the entrance. He was waiting for her, but that wasn't anything new. He never took his rest unless whole team was there.

"I found tracks" she told him and as she came closer, she noticed the worry in his amber orbs turning to relief "pretty fresh, we leave now we can catch up with them"

The auburn-haired man nodded silently before turning to the insides of the cave.

"Sophie" he said to the Casterwill girl "stay here with LeBlanche and protect the base camp"

The girl's expression imminently showed her disappointment and hurt, buy the man ignored it or simply didn't notice. He walked up to Lok and woke the teen by kicking his shin.

"Lok, we're going" he said curtly. The teen imminently got to his feet and followed after him and Zhalia. Sophie followed them with sad gaze. She felt really, really hurt and rejected. They could've at least offer her coming with them! Even if she was about to refuse, she'd still like them to do this...out of politeness and consideration. She sat down and hid her face in her hands, but soon she tore her palms away as she noticed the blue light over one of them.

"W-what what's going on?" she stuttered a little frightened

* * *

"Grandma Nimue? What is going on?" the same question, was asked by a little girl with ginger hair, in green tunic and jacket, as her big blue eyes glanced over the shining crystals in their cave. Her question was directed at pale elderly woman with green hair, in long green dress with puffy sleeves and a veil attached to a wreath of flowers. On the woman's neck hung a golden amulet with green stone.

"It's the power of Lord Casterwill" she said to her granddaughter "it's reacting! Someone's here! Open the way! Lead our brothery open! Open!" she repeated closing her eyes and lifting her hands in the air.

* * *

As Nimue chanted, a blue-and-violet light appeared in the cave where Huntik Team camped. Sophie turned towards it and gasped.

"LeBlanche!" she glanced over her shoulder to her butler. The man was awake again and standing up.

"A portal!" he exclaimed noticing the light, and approaching his mistress

"This feeling" continued the girl "this power it's Casterwill magic I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe the portal is opening for you m'lady" suggested LeBlanche

His ward stepped forward cautiously and unsurely.

"A strange power unlike anything I've senesced before" she whispered as if the man's words did not reach her ears."I feel like something important is...trying to reach out to me"

LeBlanche slowly came up to her. Hearing his footsteps she turned away from the power that called her.

"LeBlanche, you need to stay here and rest" she told him sternly

"Then let me lend you Albion once more" he pleaded taking the amulet out "he was a great help against the Professor"

But she shook her head "No" she said "I feel bad enough leaving while you're hurt. At least with Albion you'd be protected"

With those words she turned around and stepped over to the other side. Disappearing in the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Huntik team walked down a long corridor drilled inside the cliff. This strange path led them to the other side, on the edge of the small forest. Zhalia looked around and soon spotted another cave with stairs leading to it's entrance.

" Follow me!" she cried breaking into the run, with the other two close behind her. They ran up the stairs and into the cave. It was completely different from what they expected. It was big, and from everywhere around sprung out crystals. It reminded Lok of Atlantis and not the one they've been to last year, but the one from Disney movie.

"They defiantly came out of here" said Zhalia, bringing him back to present

"But it doesn't seem there is a way out" he noticed quite soberly. Dante's eyes imminently went wide as the horrible realization dawned upon him.

"There isn't supposed to be!" he gasped. How could they be so careless! "it's a trap!"

"A trap from which there is no escape. Trespassers" spoke a loud male voice with thick British accent. The seekers looked around, unable for a while to locate it' source. Soon however they noticed-and to their great horror- that two middle aged men stood above them. One of them had white hair and moustache and the other brown hair and beard. Just like Zhalia deduced they wore high army boots. They altogether looked like soldiers thought, for they both wore similar uniforms. The brunette had white shirt and blue cape while his companion wore a coat of same shade. They both held swords in their hands, and behind them stood gigantic bearded titans in golden armours and long white hair. Those two held weapons, sword and axe. Huntik Team imminently went to their fighting stances. They didn't even have a chance to back off.

'What shall be, shall be' said Dante to himself.

* * *

After she stepped over, Sophie found herself on the top of narrow staircase. She slowly walked down. It was dark, and she could barely see so as soon as she reached the foot of the stairs she cast Boltflare. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of blue crystal throne at the very end of small chamber. The power and calling she have heard before grew stronger. Curiously but also cautiously the girl came closer to inspect the strange seat, she reached out with her hand but withdrew it a second later when strange crystal vines shot out of it. But the trap did not give up so easily, wrapping itself around her waist. The caramelette jumped away with help of Hyperstride, but soon was attacked from another angle and this time the vines caught her by ankle while she was in mid air and threw her across the room. She felt the air and her in her face. She knew very well that with this speed and from such height she'd be lucky if she just breaks a rib and few bones. In panic she searched her head for helpful spells and as she could not come up with anything better at the moment she called Honourguard. It wasn't as good as Featherdrop or Bubblelift but it served it's purpose. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. But she had little time to gather herself up, for she barely brushed the hair out of her eyes when the vines sprung at her once more. All efforts of getting out of it were in vain. The noose on her waist was too tight and she once more flew through the air. She was certain that this is the end, when suddenly a well known male voice boomed across the cove summoning Albion. The Dragon Slayer was quick to act, and imminently cut the girl free. She fell on her back, and when she sat up she saw LeBlanche. As soon as the man saw she's alright he called in Sentinel. The floating head blocked another attack of the vines, which with additional help of Albion allowed Sophie to get up and head for the throne again.

"I hope this works" she said to herself making a flip in the air and landing on the crystal seat. No sooner had she done it, when a bright light blinded her. When it faded she gasped in shock for she was no longer in throne room. No. She instead found herself in violet-and-blue space standing on hand of the Lord Casterwill himself. The man looked just like in all the pictures she had seen...in big tiara with golden horns, pointing downwards, long moustache and bared. He was smiling at her warmly, like a father to a lost child. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her eyes become glassy.

"I understand now" she said in tearful, moved voice and the moment she accepted the truth and understood it the man faded away, and the light once more burst out. When she opened her eyes again she was back on the throne just in time to witness LeBlanche calling his titans away.

"Are you hurt m'lady?" he asked coming closer to her. She smiled sheepishly, massaging her neck before regaining her composure and answering. Thought not exactly his question.

"The magic filling this place" she exclaimed standing up and walking up to her servant "now I'm sure of it. My family wasn't just named in his honour, I really am descendant of the first Casterwill!" she cried happily, turning her face back to the throne as if she wished to thank it. In that moment everything begun to shake. And a female voice spoke up.

"Yes" it said "welcome to the Caves of Crystals, made by Casterwill himself to protect his family from it's enemies"

As the voice elaborated, Sophie and LeBlanche got on the platform with the throne. It turned around, and the two found themselves on the other side, in a large cave with crystals on its walls and floor. Curious and amazed they got up and entered further, looking around for the person who greeted them. Soon a gasp escaped their lips at the sight of an elderly woman in veil and green dress and a young red-haired girl, who came to them through the water of underground lake.

"I am Nimue known as The Lady of the Lake and this is my granddaughter Viviane. Like us, you're from the ancient bloodline" said the woman addressing more Sophie than LeBlanche

"I am Sophie Casterwill" introduced herself the girl in question, greatly moved. After all she had never seen another Casterwill in her whole life.

"But your friends are not Casterwills and they're in great danger" informed her Nimue

* * *

The words of The Lady of the Lake were true, the Huntik team faced off against her guards, and that they were having trouble was an understatement. The two guardians really took protecting the caves seriously and gave Foundation seekers no chance to properly concentrate or rest, forcing Lok to summon Lindworm and Dante Caliban. Zhalia chose Gareon. The titans of both sides clashed, while their seekers fired spells at one another. But the guardians were using Casterwill magic, which was a bit stronger and better than that of Foundation. Every now and again a blue light shot out of their hands, getting through every barrier. Having enough of that Zhalia threw Poisonfang at one of the rocks, but it didn't help her. Quite on the contrary, she activated the same crystal vines that had attacked Sophie, and she would've fallen victim to them if Lok and Lindworm hadn't come to her rescue. But the tables soon turned again, when the bearded brunette summoned the blue ray again, this time revealing it's name. Kindlestrike. The blonde gasp and his eyes winded at the sight of the spell coming his way so fast that it seemed impossible to avoid it.

* * *

Back in the lake cave Sophie tried her best to convince Nimue to stop her people

"But we're all on the same side!" argued the girl warmly "you must call off the attack, please!"

"I'll gladly head your wish" spoke the Lady of the Lake calmly and politely "if I can trust you"

"But you can!" assured her the caramelette "only a Casterwill is able to pass the trap throne isn't that right?"

"To preserve our family we have set strict rules" continued the older woman in the same polite but stern way "even thought you do share our blood I must test you before you share our trust"

The green-eyed girl gulped and together with LeBlanche looked around in sudden fear of surprise attack. But nothing like this happened. Instead Nimue spoke up again.

"I senescence that the power of Sabriel touched you" she said, causing her kin not only to calm down but to grow saddened all over again.

"Yes but I..." spoke the girl quietly looking away as if in shame. Like someone confessing a deadly sin "I lost her"

The algae-haired woman watched her for a longer while deciphering her feelings and felt sorry for her. She had a test in mind but now she thought of something else.

"A kindred soul exists here Sorcerell" she said pointing at a tall pedestal in the middle of the lake "it is said that in the ancient times she came to earth with Sabriel like titan sisters. Make your way to the amulet. Only the purest of hearts can bond with her"

As she spoke, several pointy rocks emerged from the water, creating a path of sorts to the amulet.

"You'll do alright. I know it Miss Sophie" said Viviane reassuringly smiling at the older girl, who could not help but return the gesture before jumping on the first stone. She barely settled when two titans appeared before her. One of them was Coralgolem, the other a water maiden with messy blue hair and whirlpool instead of legs-which was separated from the human part of her body by belt of also had a shell-bra that looked like belly-dancer top, a pair of long earrings and two pairs of golden bracelets on her wrists. Sophie took a deep breath.

"Dante, Lok, Zhalia I will not fail them" she promised before jumping forward with determined face.

* * *

And the three friends really did need her to pass this test. The fight was getting more and more fierce with every second. Lok had to press his feet really hard to the ground in order not to be pushed away by Kindlestrike. Zhalia once again tried her luck with Poisonfang, Caliban fought with one of the bearded giants and even managed to knock him into the ground but the other titan quickly regained his strength and tossing his big sword away resolving to using fists. That wasn't the only problem Caliban was about to face for the white-haired guardian crept at him from behind. Luckily Dante noticed it just in time and hurried to his titan's aid.

Meanwhile the titan with the axe, attacked Gareon, but the little titan disappeared and the confused warrior was defeated by Lindworm. The brown-haired guard grimaced, feeling his friend coming back to the amulet.

"Mallory cover me!" he cried to his human companion, before using Newlife and once more summoning his titan.

"Lok, Zhalia based on their powers and titans I'm not positive they're not from the Organization" said Dante, who had been watching this from behind of a crystal wall where he hid with his friends.

"I bet they're Casterwills" added Lok "if we give up maybe we would get a chance to explain"

"Yeah, but if you're wrong we're gonna be in big trouble" snapped Zhalia, as always distrustful . This fight was really starting to get on her nerves. They couldn't even back off and retreat. They had to fight and for god knows how much longer! And they couldn't stay in hiding forever too, for they were still fired upon.

"We must do this without injuring them" said Dante, not bothering to be careful anymore "otherwise we'll endanger the mission!"

He barely said that when Gareon returned to the amulet, causing Zhalia to hiss in pain. That was all Lok needed, to make his decision. He quickly crept up closer to the battlefield, and hid behind another crystal. What he saw made him hold his breath. He witnessed Caliban's fight. The Aztec warrior once again knocked out his enemy, but the white-haired seeker quickly rescued the swordsman by powering him up with another Casterwill secret spell. The two titans once more clashed with each other, destroying everything that stood on their way, and finally begun to hit one another with fists. Once more Caliban gained the advantage, by hitting the other warrior on the head with some rock. The two seekers imminently jumped to the rescue. In this moment Lok decided to reveal himself.

"Wait!" he cried "we're just want to talk!"

But those words of truce did not have the desired effect. The guardians only got more angry and defensive.

"Another ambush!" cried the younger of them hitting the blonde teen with powerful Kindlestrike, thus knocking him out.

* * *

The trail Sophie had to undergo on the lake wasn't easier than her team's fight. The water maid titan raised her hands in the air and shot watery bullets at the girl, almost sending her into the depths of the lake. Luckily the Casterwill managed to get hold of the rock. But before she settled down on it safely she had to run again. In last moment she avoided being crashed by Coralgolem's foot. She hid behind another high rock.

"If I take those two out first I'll reach the amulet with no problem" she muttered to herself as she pulled out Feyone's and Icarus's amulets. The idea however left her head as soon as it appeared, when the realization hit her "No! They're are a distraction! This is not a test of my fighting abilities!"

After this discovery she left her hiding place, avoiding the attack of female titan easily by jumping up, but since she used no spell she quickly dropped down. LeBlanche gasped and made a few steps forward.

"We're sorry" said Viviane, correctly guessing his intentions "but no one can help her in the test"

Despite the initial triumph Sophie's situation was getting rather sticky, for the water maiden went for another level of attack. A whirlpool.

"I've got to save my strength to bond with Sorcerell" told herself the caramelette and using Hyperstride jumped to another rock, causing the whirlpool to hit Coralgolem. The giant fell down, and she closed her eyes reaching out for the amulet. The warm power ran through her as her body glowed with light aura and the amulet rose into the air. She saw the shape of her titan and felt the bond forming. She was almost there when the tables turned once more. Coralgolem stood up and her heart filled with fear, causing her concentration to break. The colossus raised his hand, and hit the rock forcing her to jump and fall on a piece of land.

"I-I can't" she said with panic as she watched him closing in, her ears filled with heavy steps and she heard LeBlanche scream from the other side. It made her even more insecure and weak. "I'm sorry" she said tearfully hoping that her friends will hear "maybe...maybe I really don't have it in me"

The titan came closer and she looked away, shielding herself with her arm, even thought she knew it's not going to help. Coralgolem raised his foot in attempt to crush her and she reached out with her hand in one last attempt to form a bond with Sorcerell. This gesture was a chaining point of whole situation. A well know symbol appeared on her hand and a blue powerful light shot out of it. She felt a familiar energy and spirit near her, touching her. She could barely...nay she could NOT believe it. Her heart went into made race of hope and disbelief. Slowly she rose to her feet, when all of sudden someone put their hands on her shoulders. She turned away and yes! She saw _her_ there, her armour was chipped and her helmet destroyed but it was _her_!

"S-Sabriel Is it really you?" asked the teen. She couldn't believe but knew it was real at the same time. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes feeling the old bond no, not returning- for now she knew it has always been there- but strengthen. Without fear or hesitation she cried out the name of her best friend. The purple light filled the room and soon Sabriel was there. Seemingly the same, but at the same time different. Her pink her grew richer and longer, it now reached her knees. Her once violet helmet was now golden, and a part of it fell off revealing a bright blue eyes. She also had golden bits of armour on her thighs and shoulders, on which she had a long red cape. Her skirt was longer it looked like bits of torn material. And now she held two sabres instead of one. Also-thought it was rather a feeling than visible change- she became much more powerful.

"How can it be?" cried LeBlanche in shock "Sabriel's amulet have been destroyed!"

Nimue smiled "Because her bond with Sophie was so strong" she ventured to explain "Sabriel became what we've named Powerbonded to her seeker"

As the Lady spoke, Sabriel charged on and with one swing of her golden blade sent the water maiden back to the amulet. Sophie laughed, shielding herself from the drops of water before healing herself with Everfight.

"A Powerbonded Titan has perfect telepathic communication with her seeker" continued the Lady of the Lake, as the titan and the girl exchanged meaningful looks before Sabriel attacked Coralgolem which allowed the caramelette to get to Sorcerell

"This is a rare sight. Even for an elder such as I" confessed the woman coming closer to see better. She had to admit that even though she believed in her newly found kin she still was surprised that it went so well.

LeBlanche smiled "With this new generation of seekers, m'lady it may be less rare than you think" he said offering her his binoculars, which she eagerly took from him. And just in the right moment for Sophie climbed onto the pedestal and took the amulet into her hand finally bonding with Sorcerell and summoning her. And the moment the female titan appeared, it became clear to everyone why she and Sabriel were called sisters. Just like her cousin Sorcerell had long pink hair, and golden horned helmet-though her horns were more spiralled and looked like pigtails- also the colour of their dresses was exactly the same and they wore matching brown boots with fur. The two titans watched one another in the air smiling happily at this reunion. Their seeker also smile before summoning them back to the amulet and hand.

"And now there's just this little matter of my friends" she said

* * *

Although Sophie's test came to an successful end, the battle in the other cave did not. It even became worse. Lok was still unconscious on the ground and it didn't seem like he was going to wake up any time soon. Seeing that Dante, Zhalia and Cherit hurried to his rescue, which was rather difficult task due to the continuing shooting. The dark-haired woman supported the boy, while her partner checked on him. After all the blonde got hit more than one time and before that he used some of his strength surfing and fighting on the beach. Dante begun to feel guilty. He should've never let the teen be so reckless. That however wasn't the end of trouble. Lindworm when he senesced his seeker unconscious and defeated went into anger, and decided to avenge the boy. He dashed upon Mallory and his friend, knocking them out and then aiming his attack at the younger guardian, who also happened to be the one who had hit Lok. In return the axeman attacked the team. Dante turned around sharply and Cherit shook Lok more violently. When that didn't work the little titan simply slapped his friend. Successfully.

"Lok!" cried Dante "you've got to call off Lindworm!"

"What?" gasped the teen looking around, as soon as he realized what was happening he quickly pulled his amulet out and called the titan back. Just in time, because the dragon's muzzle was right at brown-haired guardian's throat. But this merciful deed once more did not have any effect on the two Casterwill swordsmen. They quickly got up and with swords in the air approached the team. The giant with axe circled the three seekers, cutting them off from the other side. Dante cursed heavily under his breath. He really begun to consider using his powers now, because he wasn't so sure that the two Casterwills will heed the rules and spare their lives.

"Now what?" asked Lok "it was bad enough before"

As if in conferment the other beaded titan threw Caliban under their feet. Dante took a deep breath.

"We're not here to fight" he said slightly angrily.

"Unfortunately our laws are quite strict" said Mallory, but his voice bore no hint of him being sorry or remorseful "we cannot let any trespassers go"

The auburn-haired man felt his eyes widen and he took a step back. So his latest suspicions had been right after all. He turned to Lok and Zhalia. No. He could not risk their lives like this. Mission or no mission. There were things more important than that. It seemed like he'll have no choice but to turn this place to burning hell. He was just preparing to attack when suddenly a familiar girly voice echoed across the cave.

"Stop!" it cried. Everyone turned around to see Sophie and LeBlanche in company of green-haired woman and little girl.

"White, Mallory stand down!" called the elderly Lady putting her hands in the air "they're not our enemies"

The two guards put their weapons down at once. Sophie on the other hand slid down the slope and threw herself into Lok's arms, exclaiming his name.

"Sophie! Nice save" he said embracing her shortly before parting slightly to look her in the face.

"I'm finally back thanks to Sabriel's return!" she informed him breathlessly.

"Sabriel?" he asked furrowing his brow in utter confusion. It made no sense to him...

"Hey, as far as I know you never left" joked Zhalia. She was relived after all, just a moment ago she was certain she's gonna die.

"I know, but to tell the truth I didn't feel like myself at all guys" explained the girl "I felt like dead weight"

"We always need your skills" assured her Dante

"And your smarts. At least I do" added Lok hugging her again and this time the sweet moment lasted a little longer. The two held hands and looked into each other's eyes, while the others called off their titans.

"And unless I miss my guess, your heritage makes you even more important than any of us realized especially with regards to Avalon" said Dante summoning Caliban back, before walking up to Nimue and getting on one knee before her "Lady of the Lake, we come here as friends in the name of the Huntik Foundation" he introduced himself politely.

If any of his subjects could see him now, he would never hear the end of it. He was aware of that. Here he was, the almighty vampire leader and lord of pretty much universe-the non-human one- kneeling before a mortal woman. A seeker. But today he wasn't here as Dante Vale the Vampire King, but Dante Vale the Foundation Agent. And as such he had to pay more respect to a Casterwill Elder. The lady in question smiled warmly at him, nodding her head in perfect understanding of etiquette. When those pleasantries were over everyone scattered around, socialising. Cherit decided to play with little Viviane, The girl was excited and fascinated with the fluffy talking fur ball. LeBlanche stood by Mallory and White and Zhalia listened to Sophie's tales, while. Lok walked up to Nimue

"Lady Nimue ma'am" he said politely and a bit shyly "If It's ok I'd like to check out the Avalon. I must find out why my dad told me to go there"

The Lady of the Lake sighed.

"Let me explain" she said bowing her head "the Casterwill clan has been devoted to protecting humanity since before recorded history, we have many enemies"

"Most of the family is still in hiding" added Sophie who also had joined the two "it's safer if our secrets are only known to a few"

"Avalon is one of those secrets" nodded Nimue, but there was something odd in her tone...

"You don't know how to find Avalon?" questioned Lok incredulously. The Lady of the Lake had no idea about that? Wasn't she supposed to live there or at least guard it or something?

"I will tell you all I know" promised the woman "and together we may uncover this legendary place"

"Lady Nimue" spoke Sophie again walking up to the woman "I don't understand everything yet, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help our family"

"I understand way less but I've got your back Sophie" told her Lok also coming closer. The girl turned to him

"Thanks Lok. I mean it" she said

"I'll show you what I have that might help" said Nimue, and she entered the cave again with others following close behind her. Only Sophie stalled a bit, thinking over the recent events. It was still hard to put it all together. She looked down at her hand, which begun to glow once more. Now it had Sabriel's new icon on it. She felt the confidence coming back and she curled her hand into a fist.

"I can do this" she told herself steadfastly "I won't let anyone down"


	4. The Knight of the Willblade

_**Coast of Northern England **_

The morning sun rose over the white cliffs, and it's rays shimmered in calm waters of the sea. It was indeed a peaceful morning and whole Huntik Team was fast asleep in their tents. One however was not, and surprisingly it was the one who usually slept the longest-Lok Lambert. The young blonde was sitting on small chair on the beach staring into the blue horizon.

"We didn't find anything useful on Crystal Caves" he sighed to Cherit who had been sitting on his shoulder "it looks like another dead end"

The little titan was just about to reply when suddenly, a strange blue light attracted his gaze...and it soon changed into a ghostly figure of Lord Casterwill. The gargoyle gasped in disbelief and rubbed his eyes, in order to check if he's not dreaming. When he looked again there was nothing. So maybe it really was just an illusion?

"Any ideas Cherit?" he was brought back to reality by Lok, the fact that they boy did not mention the strange phenomena conveyed even stronger impression that Lord Casterwill wasn't on the sky. But still Cherit could not shake off the strange feeling that came over him.

"I don't know Lok" he said still staring at the spot "but there's something familiar about the air around here"

Those words seemed to stir something in the mind of the teen.

"Wait a minute! maybe the answer lies not in the caves but in the clue my dad's left me" he said opening the holotome and reading once more the quatrain "the island of kings has got to be Avalon Cherit. It's place from all those king Arthur's legends" he said

"Once everyone's awake let's show it to Nimue" proposed Cherit "the Lady of the Lake might understand"

"Good call" praised Lok "I'm gonna shut my eyes. If Sophie catches me up she'll make me help with breakfast"

With that he stood up and collecting his gear headed for the tent which he had been occupying with Dante and LeBlanche. Cherit was just about to follow when he saw some shadow on the cliff. Suspicious he flew up closer. In that moment a piece of stone fell into the water, turning the suspicion into certainty.

"Who's there?" he demanded getting even closer and higher. On the cliff he was three Organization suits.

"We are" smirked one of them. The little titan gasped and dove down towards the beach calling Dante's and Lok's names. The eyes of the former imminently shot open. He got up and grabbing his coat ran out of the tent, followed closely by Lok who had been just getting inside his sleeping bag. Only LeBlanche seemed unfazed by the ruckus slowly taking his things. The commotion and screams woke up the girls as well, Zhalia quickly got out of her bag and took her amulet from underneath, while Sophie gasped and sat on the ground. They both ran out of their tent and joined the male part of their team outside. They did it just in time before both tents were set on fire by Gigadrones.

"Wait! Where is LeBlanche?!" panicked Sophie noticing that her faithful attendant had not been there. Her fear soon faded when she saw the man walking out of the smoke straightening his tie as if nothing happened.

"Organization. Looks like Wilder's men" growled Dante furrowing his brow. This was really becoming annoying those people followed them EVERYWHERE. But wherever he thought of the enemy they had the advantage of surprise attack, so his team had to make up for it. Sophie was first to call out her titan, since Sabriel lived now in her hand.

"Sophie synchronize your moves with Sabriel since now she's a Powerbonded titan" ordered the amber-eyed man, and the girl wasted no time in acting on it. Her barrier quickly shielded the team from any attacks.

"What? But that's impossible!" cried the female suit astounded. Her companions although surprised recovered fast and summoned Wenommaster and Bonelasher.

"We're out in the open here on the beach" noticed Zhalia seeing the titans charging upon them.

"We'll meet at Casterwill Caves" said Dante quickly cooking up a plan. The others nodded, and when the enemy was about to gang up on them Sophie called Sabriel back and Lok used Darkfog. The enemy titans jumped at the place they had been standing in but Huntik Team already escaped. There was nothing left to do but pursue and so the Organization did. Gigadrone soon caught up with Lok and Cherit in the forest.

"He's catching up!" warned the little gargoyle. His human friend only sped up, and pulled out Kipperin's amulet summoning the titan. A while later he was already in the air, trying to fool the other titan.

* * *

In another part of the same forest Dante was running away from a suit and his Bonelasher. He easily dodged an Augerfrost shot by the former, and using Hyperstride jumped onto the tree branch. He then used it as bounce off to get onto the tree on the other side of the road. He slid down and seeing the swamp creature running straight at him, punched tree with Dragonfist breaking it and crushing the foe. He then smiled and skipped away.

* * *

In his part of the woods, Lok still was doing quite well too. Gigadrone was an easy target and the teen soon defeated him with the help of Cherit and Kipperin. He then landed on the grass and called his wings off.

* * *

The battle in the woods was done and dusted, but the one outside it still on. Sophie and Sabriel faced off against Wenommaster and his seeker. The girl ordered her titan to use martial arts, and kicking away the suit used their Powerbonded link to activate synchronized strike, which defeated the lizard titan one and for all. That might've been over but the suit was still very much capable of fighting and he pushed the Casterwill heiress to the ground. Luckily for her, before he could strike her LeBlanche came to her rescue and sent him to his knees with single punch in abdomen.

"Quick m'lady into the caves!" cried the butler helping her up and dragging her towards the dark entrance. They soon were joined by Zhalia and Lok. All four quickly found themselves on the stone staircase. And it wasn't too long when Dante came out of the woods, looking very much at ease. Zhalia rolled her eyes, shaking her head torn between amusement and annoyance. He could be so god damn arrogant at times! But before the amber-eyed man could reach his team his path was blocked by Hoffman and two other suits.

"Dante! They won't follow us into the caves!" called Sophie out to him. He nodded and jumping over the enemy disappeared in the dark entrance with his team. Sophie was right. No one perused them, although Hoffman tried but his people stopped him by reminding him about Casterwill traps awaiting for them there. Huntik Team was safe, and they quickly took advantage of this peaceful moments to go and talk with Nimue. The woman was waiting for them floating above her lake.

"The Organization is probably also after the mysteries of Avalon" informed her Dante

""They're quite safe" she calmed him "but despite even my promise to help you, there is nothing about Avalon's location in our surviving records"

"We came back because Lok had an idea about that" said Sophie, turning to the blonde who opened his holotome.

"The reason we find you at all was a clue my dad left behind" he said passing the device to his mentor who then showed it to Nimue. The woman came closer, reading with thoughtful expression.

"It was defiantly written by the famous Casterwill family seer. Nostradamus himself" she stated

"Do you know what it means?" asked Dante hastily

"The sword he mentions must be the Willblade" answered the woman "forged to protect the family by original Casterwill's Eldest Daughter"`

"You mean...The Lady of the Lake?" gasped Sophie

"Yes, she was the first to have the title our Lady Nimue now holds" answered Mallory

"So what's our next move?" asked Dante looking at the newest Lady with eagerness and anticipation. She bowed her head before glancing at the prophecy again. Her face lit up.

"This passage! I think I know where to start!" she said turning around and floating away in a hurry. A few seconds later she led the seekers to the other side of the cliffs, where in one of the walls a muzzle of dragon with two stone lamps was sculptured.

"This ancient Casterwill site is called The Dragon's Cliffs" she explained.

"Those lamps must activate Dragon's Breath" concluded Dante

"I bet that nobody changed the light bulbs in two thousand years" said Lok

"Why don't you light them up Cherit" proposed the boy's mentor. Cherit nodded and hit one of the lamps with his energy boos, causing a blue light to appear in it and when the same thing was done with another a blue thread of light came out of dragon's mouth.

"The Dragon's Breath" smiled Nimue, but this moment of triumph soon came to an end when Dante's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of footsteps on the grass and the crackle of powers.

"Wait" he said "we've got company"

He wasn't wrong for behind them stood two suits with Augerfrost in hands.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" said the auburn-haired man calmly "you're outnumbered"

"We didn't come here to fight" answered one of the suits "just for the bridge. Step aside or we'll both open fire on Lady of the Lake"

"You won't get a chance!" cried Lok stepping forward with Zhalia but to their surprise Dante stopped them with single gesture. They looked at him with shock and disbelief. Could he really take such risks so lightly?

"Dante!"cried Zhalia giving him a stern look, but the man didn't even blink, his eyes were focused on the Organization.

"All you want is to cross the bridge" he said slowly "then be my guests" he continued stepping aside. The spells in suits' hands died down as the two exchanged surprised but gleeful looks, and one of them said how Wilder will reward them better for securing the bridge. With that they dashed forward and...fell straight into the sea. The bridge turned out to be just a ray of light and mist. Nothing more. Lok couldn't stop himself from sliding down and touching it with his hand. The cloud-like substance slipped from his fingers.

"Wow that was the best thing ever!" he cried as the behaviour of his mentor became clear to him.

"Dragon's Breath is not a physical bridge, it's only meant to serve as a guide" explained Lady Nimue

"We'll take the boat and follow mist trail. It'll leads us straight to Avalon" decided Dante. His words soon became actions as the seekers unmoored their yacht below the cliffs. Nimue and the others of course came along too, wanting to say goodbye. The Lady of the Lake even summoned the water-maiden Undine to aid her new friends in their quest.

"Lady Nimue, everyone thank you for all your help!" said Sophie greatly moved

"You'll come and visit us again won't you?" inquired Viviane, who came to see the caramel haired girl as an older sister, she'd never had. The green-eyed Casterwill nodded her head.

"Alright" said Zhalia interrupting this farewell scene "it's time to go"

With that they left, Lok and Sophie waved for a long time until the shore and people on it completely faded away. They however still could hear Nimue's words of farewell. The Story of Willblade's creation.

"Protect the Casterwills!" said Lok remembering the last words of the tale "no wonder my dad's clues led us here!"

Just as this exclamation left his lips a shape of an island appeared on the horizon.

"Everyone, looks like that's is the place" announced Dante

"Does that look familiar to you Cherit?" asked Lok making his way to the titan, who has been resting on the bow.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure I've been here before!" cried the gargoyle

"Do you have any idea where to start?" asked the next question Sophie, also coming closer.

"My memory is a hit and miss you know but maybe something about a large..castle!" exclaimed the titan as the view of the island became clearer. Then it wasn't long till the boat finally reached the wild shore over grown with grass and tree. However before the seekers could dock their vessel the roots of the destroyed tree that stood next to the water, slowly made their way towards them.

"Something's wrong" cried Zhalia leaning from the side of the ship. No sooner she spoke this words when the roots wrapped themselves around the vessel lifting it up in the air. Luckily Undine had been on the watch and hurried to their rescue, cutting them off. The seekers quickly jumped off the boat and onto the shore, just before the yacht blew up. Not long after that Undine revealed the cause of this unpleasant experience. It was the very same green titan they've encountered in Peru.

"Dark Dryad" growled Sophie narrowing her eyes "if she's here the Organization can't be far behind"

She wasn't mistaken, for the Organization soon appeared on the horizon in their own boats and with titans.

"There's a castle nearby" said Dante "there must be a path from the dock. Spread out and look!" he ordered and the team broke into the run. Meanwhile Undine clashed with Dryad, but got sent back very fast. The same moment the water maiden went back to her mistress, Sophie got hit by powerful energy wave.

"I'm senescing something!" she cried holding her head "this way!"

With that she turned and ran into the woods with the others following close behind her. Soon stopped at the sight of tall ruined castle which stood in the very middle of the island.

"They won't be long, now what?" asked Zhalia looking at Dante in hopes for a plan.

"LeBlanche will stay here with us" said the man "Lok and Cherit will take Sophie to the Willblade"

His teammates exchanged looks and nodded, proceeding on. Lok and Sophie stopped before the doors of the castle and the boy pulled some of the branches away, revealing a Casterwill family crest. But instead of moving and doing something Sophie only bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lok gently. The girl sighed, before replying.

"Lok" she said walking away a bit "all of the sudden I'm being swept by my family's destiny. Something I've always dreamed off..but now that it's happening...it's hard" she confessed.

"Sophie" spoke her companion in warm, affectionate voice a "you've been studying your whole life for this moment" he said putting his arm around her in intimate manner "Whatever is behind this door you can handle it"

"And you've got us to back you up" assured her Cherit smiling broadly. This seemed to help a little because the girl smiled and nodded before turning around and marching up to the door, to put her hand on the crest. They opened at once, letting the two young seekers and their titan companion inside. Dante and the others followed them with their gazes, until they disappeared in the depths of the castle. But this peace couldn't last long. The Organization finally caught up with them mare seconds later.

"There's something I need in that old ruin" said Wilder jumping down from the log that laid across the path "get out of the way"

"I don't think so" said Dante lowly, pulling out his amulet and summoning Caliban. The Organization was quick to answer. Hoffman called in Redcap while the bald man Strix. The fight for the Willblade and time had begun. Seekers once more clashed with each other. Dante chose Hoffman as his enemy, while Zhalia took on the bald man again and LeBlanche faced off against Keith. He soon had to summon Albion. And although the appearance of the Dragon Slayer increased the chances of Foundation's team it was just the beginning. For Wilder had his own Ace in sleeve and that was Divine Mirror Kagami.

"Soon" he said to the invisible titan "very soon"

On those words as if on a nearby standing suit jumped down and pushed Zhalia straight into hands of her enemy, trying to punch her with Thundercut. The woman easily gave them the slip, and rolled away. As soon as she got to her feet she summoned King Basilisk. Unfortunately that was exactly the thing the enemy wanted. The amber-orbs' of Dante who had been fighting nearby winded at the name of the titan. He saw Kagami, for the brief moment that the titan appeared next to Wilder, and from there it wasn't difficult to deduce what was going to happen.

"Zhalia NO!" he cried jumping in front of the woman, shielding her with his own body. He succeeded, but paid a great price for it. King Basilisk's gaze turned him into stone. This was the sight which greeted Zhalia when she finally dared to open her eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed as her hands flew up to her head. What has she done? Gods what has she done? A year ago when she had had to she has refused to kill Dante, and now when she was Foundation's agents and did not want to nor had to do it, it happened. She turned him into stone!. What was she to do now? How was she to break it to Nina? How was she to live with it? She was so lost in her thoughts and in such despair that she did nothing when Wilder ran into the castle. She just let him do it.

* * *

Lok and Sophie unaware of the drama outside stood in the long, slightly ruined chamber on the end of which stood a stone with sword in it.

"Well I guess this is the right room" said the blonde teen breaking the silence and looking at his companion, who in turn was scanning their new surroundings with expression of awe and disbelief.

"This power...it'd amazing...it makes me feel...safe" she confessed when Cherit pushed her forward. She slowly ascended the narrow stairs that led to the pedestal, with her two friends following close behind her. She was almost at the top when she halted. The sight of the gray sword with cut-in blade and handle with two horns facing down, caused the doubts once more filled her mind. For so long she had long to know the secrets, to learn everything about her family...and it was happening it was now within her reach but could she do it? Was she worthy?

"Go on Sophie" encouraged her Lok, as always light-hearted and eager "this is the Casterwill family secret weapon. It was made for you, right?"

"I-I don't know" she stuttered looking at the artefact unsurely "I guess..."

"Well this is gonna be great" he kept talking "we'll have your family restored in no time!"

She glanced at him and the confidence once more appeared in her heart. If he who was no Casterwill had so much faith in it, then she as the member of said family had to be even more sure. She nodded and jumped over the last step reaching for the sword. She was just about to grab the blue handle when a spell hit her in the back. She let out a yelp of pain and tumbled down the stairs.

"SOPHIE!" cried Lok in sheer panic kneeling down beside her. She wasn't moving. He raised his head to see who had shot at them and saw Wilder with Ikubane- a tall devil like titan with horns and long hair.

"Ikubane and I came to take care of things personally" said the man. The calmness and the nonchalance with which those words were spoken, caused the anger that built up in Lok to erupt.

"You coward!" he accused outraged "you're a powerful seeker! Why hit Sophie in the back!"

The elder seeker only raised his eyebrow clearly unimpressed.

"Sorry" he said lazily "I actually preferred to fight fairly"

"What?" asked the blonde boy incredulously, taken aback by this nerve.

"However this is too important for my future as the leader of the Organization" continued his foe breaking into the run. But he didn't make it far when Lok blocked his way. He was furious, he saw red. Sophie's scream still rung in his ears. He couldn't help her, he didn't know any healing spells apart from everfight, but he could stop Wilder from getting Willblade and that was what he was determined to do. At first he had the advantage, his anger made him faster and he easily dodged Wilder's attacks. But the tables turned when Ikubane shot at him from behind. The blonde jumped away and fell to the ground. His enemy tried to hit him with the spell, but he blocked it with Armourbrand, before picking himself up.

"You wanna a fight!? You've got it!" he yelled summoning Dendras. He didn't even wait for the titan to appear. He simply threw himself at the enemy. But fury is always double-edged sword, it gave Lok speed and strength but blinded him at the same time. And this caused him to hit the ground again. Holding his arm he lifted himself of the floor, searching for Ikubane. He soon spotted the titan climbing the wall.

"I must time it perfectly" he said to himself never taking his eyes of the devil-like creature. Finally he decided it was time, and gave Cherit the sign. The little titan was fast as lighting and pushed Ikubane towards the sharp rays of sun, that fell through the broken roof, causing the evil titan to cover his eyes. At the same time Dendras froze Wilder's feet.

"Now let's take over Ikubane" said Lok smiling to himself, and when Cheri t once more blinded the other titan he created Bubblelift around Dendras' puppets and guided them to Ikubane, successfully taking control over him.

"Clever" said Wilder after he freed himself, but his voice clearly showed he isn't impressed at all "but I acquired some new titans since we last met" he added summoning Kagami.

"W-what is that?" asked Lok astounded watching the legless ashen-faced titan in red with long arms and hair and mirror in the middle of his torso. As if in an twisted way of answering the question Kagami flew up to Dendras and reflected the strings onto the puppet-master.

"Kagami turns your titans abilities against them" elaborated Wilder in a tone of clear self praise "now I have control over Dendras"

Lok could do nothing but watch in horror how his father's titan falls to his knees, and Ikubane becomes free again. He had to admit he hasn't seen that coming. But the fear was short lived turning into vicious anger, for this Organization coward has not only hurt Sophie but also took Dendras away. This was the limit. The teen sprung up into the air, and clashed there with his enemy. Wilder hit him in the stomach, but he landed. Then he went to counterattack with Overslam, but it did not go too well, his foe blocked it and hit the boy with Raypulse.

"Goodbye Lok Lambert" he said and using Toucharm sent the blonde teen flying across the room. Lok slammed into the stone scabbed with full force.

* * *

The situation of the elder Huntik Team seekers wasn't much better, Dante and King Basilisk were still statues and things got even worse when the latter got sent back to the amulet. Zhalia fell to her knees in exhaustion but also in despair and sadness. LeBlanche the only one who was still able to fight quickly ordered Albion to act. The tall warrior without a problem destroyed Recap.

"I must...I must try and invoke King Basilisk again" whispered Zhalia to herself "I must try and save Dante" she raised her head up to the statue and her eyes filled with tears.

"Here. Let me help you" offered LeBlanche kneeling by her side and casting Newlife at her amulet. The woman at once re-invoked her titan.

"Quick turn Dante back!" pleaded his seeker. The stone dragon only needed to turn his head two times for the amber-eyed man and Caliban to be free again.

"Now where was I" asked the former and the Aztec furrowed his brow. With that they charged upon the enemy. The Organization seeing that all their enemies were united and strong again resolved to their good old tactic of retreating. Zhalia on her part broke away from LeBlanche and ran up to her beloved wrapping her arms around him.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried burring her face in his shirt. The man smiled before pulling her away slightly. She returned the smile.

* * *

So the things outside were settled and battle was won, but inside the castle the advantage was still on Wilder's side. Although Lok did try to pick himself up and stop the man, he couldn't even heal himself, and sunk to the ground once more.

"Oh no!" cried Cherit in worry and fear "he doesn't even has strength to use Everfight!"

But he was the only one to react like that, Wilder of course was very much pleased with how things turned out.

"Now that kids are put to bed let's see what I can do about this so called Willblade" he said to himself jumping over Sophie's body and ascending the stairs "with my Sorrowbond power I'll break it's link to the Casterwills once and for all"

"No!" cried the heiress of said family in raspy voice, as she raised her hand and with some effort grabbed the man's ankle.

"Get off" he barked at turning around to throw Poisonfang at her. She was sure she's gonna be hit and she closed her eyes but Cherit was faster and shielded her with his own body, falling few meters away.

"Cherit! Sophie!" cried Lok in despair. Or rather his voice would have this emotion if he only had strength for it. Unfortunately he was too weak and he could only watch how the events unfolded.

"Hey" said Wilder narrowing his eyes at Sophie as the sudden realization and memory from Nostradamus's tower hit him "aren't you one who struck my face? Not a wise thing to do, to the future leader of the Organization" he said and smiling viciously aimed the acid spell at the girl's face. Her emerald orbs winded and she once more turned her head away from him, and shut her eyes in preparation for pain.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" shouted Lok, his horror, shock and despair increasing. No it couldn't end like that. He could not allow this to happen! If that spell hits Sophie she'd be lucky if she gets away with melted face or burns. She could even die "I've got to do something, anything" he said to himself looking around in desperation, and it was then when his eyes fell on the Willblade. Normally he would never even think of drawing it. He was no Casterwill it wasn't his to use. But desperate times call always for desperate measures. With some effort he crawled up to the scabbed and grasped the sword. The moment his hands touched it a pale blue light filled the room. With that a new energy filled his body, without any problem he drew the weapon out and with battle cry on his lips dashed upon the enemy. The surprised Organization agent made a few steps back, but Lok did not stop burying the blade in the ground and thus creating a powerful wave of electricity that not only sent the man out of the room but also knocked out his titans. Cherit who has been lying on the floor nearby raised his head at this familiar energy, and looked around. His eyes at once fell on Lok, who now was on his knees.

"Lok? Are you ok?" he asked unsurely and when he flew up to the teen he saw that his eyes are clouded with some blue mist. The young seeker seemed to be oblivious to everything around him. That was until a blue light appeared at the top of the stairs. He then turned his gaze there. Cherit followed with his own and his green eyes winded. Up there, floating above the landing was no one else but Lord Casterwill himself.

"Lord Casterwill! Is it really you?" breathed the Gargoyle watching how the other titans, regardless of the side they took today are bowing to their master. The ghost floated down the stairs and stopped in front of kneeling Lok. The boy raised his hands offering the Willblade to the original first seeker. The man took it, and in his hand the blade sprung up becoming longer.

"Arise Lok Lambert" he said in serious and solemn voice as he touched the teen's shoulders with the sword, before giving it back to the boy and raising up into the sky. The blue light faded away and the room returned back to normal. Lok was still in a trance standing there with his new weapon raised high in the air. But that did not mean he was defenceless or unaware. Quite on the contrary his senses were sharp and he heard Wilder approach from behind. He gritted his teeth remembering how this man hurt Sophie. Hurt his queen and insulted her, That was something no knight could let pass. He therefore turned around and attacked, trying to slash the enemy. But the fair-haired 'future leader' managed to dodge, ordering his two titans and Dendras to attack. But the blue-eyed teen easily blocked and answered the attacks slashing Kagami. This duel, was just like in real medieval being watched by his lady-love and Cherit, whom one could call a page of sorts.

"Lok's amazing, but no one can defeat three titans and master seeker at once" said the latter, seeing that the enemy surrounded his friend in very tight circle. But he soon was proved wrong, when Lord Casterwill joined in the fight, showing the boy how to use Willblade. The young seeker raised it up, feeling a new power boost, and sending the enemy flying with blast of energy he spoke up the words of summon.

"Awaken Legendary Titan of Champions Pendragon!" he cried loud and clear. The moment he said it a warm light came out of the sword like fire, taking shape of huge white dragon. It had golden armour with brown rims on its torso, and golden protectors on arms and legs. On it's brow rested a golden crown with blue jewel from under which float long white hair. This creature landed behind Lok. The boy pointed his sword at the enemy, and a blue light radiated from the dragon's chest freeing Dendras.

"Yes! Wilder's control is broken!" cheered Cherit happily. His joy increased a moment later when Pendragon's blue fire sent both Kagami and Ikubane back to their amulets. Of course just like in the case of Lok becoming weakened Wilder did not share those feelings, grimacing in anger and pain. In revenge he aimed Acidheart at Lok, but the blonde blocked it whit Willblade throwing the sword at him. It flew through the air, turning around and broke through the protective barrier knocking the Organization seeker out, before burying itself in the ground again. Thus the enemy was defeated and Pendragon turned his head checking on Sophie and Cherit. When he was assured that they'd be ok, he returned to the sword, causing Lok to fall on one knee in exhaustion from such power drain. That wasn't however the only consequence. Now that the Willblade was drawn the magic which kept the ruined castle standing disappeared and the building begun to shake and crumble. One of the stones fell on Lok's head waking him up from his daze. The blonde shook his head and looked around only to see that Wilder and his titans are gone and that he himself is standing in the middle of the room.

" What happened?" he asked no one in particular. It was then he noticed the falling stones and looked up at the ceiling.

"Lok quick!" he was returned to reality by Cherit's panicked voice. He turned around and saw his friend by Sophie's side. The girl was still lying on the floor "we've got to get Sophie out of here!" urged the little titan. The teen needn't be told that twice. He quickly made his way to his girlfriend helping her up and wrapping his arms around her dashed towards the exit.

"Dante!" he called to his mentor as soon as he could see him "is everyone ok?"

"Everything is fine" assured him the man running up to him "we sent the Organization packing" he added as he threw Sophie's arm around his neck, helping his student to get her to safety. They broke into the run, and stopped only when they were sure they're in safe distance from the crumbling castle.

"Wait! Look there!" cried LeBlanche pointing at the sky. The others followed with their gaze and saw a red bolt of light shot up in the air.

"The sword saves the future queen but the red eye shines on the world" quoted Dante softly, before turning his eyes to Lok and Sophie. To tell that the young seekers were exhausted was an understatement. The blonde was falling on his feet and kept his balance only by some miracle. He couldn't support Sophie anymore so the caramelette was held by LeBlanche.

"Let's go home" said auburn-haired man at length "we'll discuss everything there"

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy **_

It was well into the night, in fact it was closer to morning than to evening when the Huntik Team met up at their leader's house to discuss things through. But it soon came out that this case isn't going to be an easy one to solve, for none of the party from the castle remembered what have happened there. All they could remember was Lok drawing the sword and then the castle collapsing. What has happened in between was a blur at best. The Willblade laid therefore on the coffee table under Dante and Zhalia's careful watch. The two stared at it so intensely as if they wished to learn about what has happened from it's shape and form.

"So have you checked that thing out?" asked Lok, who after a nap in plane, and at home regained his vigour "after all I've beaten Wilder with it. It must be pretty awesome right?"

The elder seekers exchanged grim looks.

"This Willblade is defiantly a seeker artefact" said Dante at length, walking up to the window. He always did that when he had a dilemma to deal with. It helped him think "but as far as we can tell it's energy level is really low"

"I can't see why Lok was able to use it at all" said Zhalia "he's not exactly a Casterwill"

"Hey don't ask me. I can't remember a thing" shrugged the teen

"It probably bonded to Lok because it was the only way to save Sophie. That is it's purpose after all" said their leader walking away from the window and disappearing in the depths of the house.

Upon hearing his words, Sophie who has been sitting in an armchair with her legs under the blanket stirred in her seat a little as if startled. And her slim fingers tightened their grasp on the candle holder.

"Lok...was driven to save me" she whispered in disbelief. Now it wasn't like she doubted Lok's feelings for her. No, she knew he had loved her with his whole body, soul, heart and mind but still...to find out that he actually used a Casterwill artefact and defeated such a strong opponent while being so much weakened for her sake was shocking.

"Sophie" her musings were interrupted by Cherit who perched on the headrest of the armchair "did you happen to see anything strange when Lok took the Willblade?" asked the little titan.

"I remember a kind of light...that's it" she answered in a low voice, bowing her head. It was clear enough that she is far too preoccupied by her own thoughts to bother with titan's questions. Soon she put the candle away and throwing her covers aside followed the others to another room, leaving Cherit alone. The small gargoyle sighed deeply flying up to the Willblade.

"My old memory must've been playing tricks on me again. I thought I saw you again old friend" he said sadly putting his hand on the sword. Unbeknownst to him a sudden rush of air blew the candle out and the ghost of Lord Casterwill appeared behind his back.


	5. Chasing Void

_**Paris Montmorency suburb, France**_

The white walls and tilled roof of Casterwill secret library in Parisian district of Montmorency were drawing in the peaceful atmosphere of sunny summer morning. Inside, in the main reading room situated on the ground floor Huntik Team was searching for information about The Willblade. The famous sword was presently lying on the table next to the pile of books that Lok and Sophie were browsing through. Dante and Zhalia were walking around the bookshelves, the woman picked one of the tomes, and put it on the table as she went back to searching.

"One of these books should be able to tell us something about the Willblade" said Sophie breaking the silence as she turned another page of the book she has been reading.

"Maybe we can figure out how I defeated Wilder with it" agreed Lok reaching for the weapon and returning with his thought to that faithful day "he's a powerful seeker something big must've happened to help me pull it off"

"Sorry, If I could only get my head straight about that night. Too many centuries rattling around there" joked Cherit pointing at his head

"None of us remembers Cherit. It was probably the magic of Avalon" the boy looking down at the sword he held now in his hand "but maybe..." he added swinging the weapon.

"It says here that when the First Daughter of Casterwill forged the Willblade..." started Sophie when suddenly the very sword flashed before her eyes. She quickly drew her head away, dropping the book "Lok! cut it out!" she scolded her peer glaring at him.

"Just trying to jog my memory" smiled the blonde once more preparing for a swing before slowly putting the sword down and in front of himself in defensive position. His expression became focused for a while.

"It's a _Casterwill artefact_, we're _in a Casterwill library_, so _read_ if you want to know how it works" told him the heiress of said clan sternly as she took the book into her hands again. But her companion did not seem to hear her as he took a swing and stabbed the air again.

"Be careful!" cried the girl when he preparing for another move he hit his hand on the nearest bookcase.

"er...maybe it's under warranty" he said smiling sheepishly and checking out the sword. Those words did not seem to work well on his girlfriend thought, her brow was still furrowed and expression stern.

"The warranty expired before recorded time" she spat, glaring at him.

"Wait!" he cried when suddenly something on the weapon caught his eye "I knocked something loose here at the handle look! I think these pieces are supposed to turn" he muttered getting lost in this new puzzle and turning the small rings of the handle until they created a perfect symbol of the sword. In the very moment they clicked the weapon glowed and it's blade became about two times longer than it used to be, and the large blue stone opened revealing an amulet. It was very pretty, golden and in shape of a tear or scale with two horns and crown on the top. And the bottom was decorated with six thorns-three on each side. In the middle like a crown jewel sat a big majestic ruby.

"An amulet!" exclaimed Sophie "you might have a bond with it because you drew the sword Lok!"

In reply the blonde took the golden tear out and raised it in the air. A red light came out of the stone but nothing more happened. With a grunt of disappointment and frustration Lok lowered his hand, checking the amulet out.

"Feel anything at all?" asked his girlfriend slightly breathlessly, watching him expectedly. She wasn't the only one. Zhalia and Dante stopped their search also gathering around the boy.

"No, I'm not sensing any bond" replied the teen with a sigh "but it does feel kinda familiar" he confessed "it must have something to do with that night"

"Maybe it's bound to someone else then?" suggested Zhalia

"The holotome quickly Dante!" cried Cherit. The amber eyed man walked up to the open device and activated it, while Lok put the amulet over it to scan. The green laser ran through it, but gave no information, like it couldn't find it.

"Hmm" muttered Dante furrowing his brow in thoughtful manner as he felt a faint wave of magical energy "it's being protected by a power I haven't seen before"

"Trespassers." called a sudden male voice from across the room, and when the team turned around they saw a boy...well young man standing there with Feyone. He couldn't be more than twenty, twenty one years of age-they judged-he wasn't very high and rather slim. His head was covered with bunch of caramel messy hair, with bangs that fell into his large emerald green eyes. His attire consisted of white O-necked shirt, blue pants, sneakers and gray jacket with green sleeves and collar. He wore some sort of necklace on his neck and a brown bag over his shoulder "you do not belong here".

As he finished his sentence a sound of footsteps rang from the other side. Dante and Zhalia quickly turned there, to see a pair of people standing there. One of them was a young girl with unnaturally teal hair tried up in two pigtails, tanned complexion and large blue eyes. Her slim figure was clad in violet V-neck blouse over which she wore a short, brown sleeveless jacket. She also had short pink sporty-pants, red leg-warmers and brown shoes. Next to her stood a very tall man with musketeer beard and moustache. His long black dreadlocks fell on his broad shoulders. His sleeveless white shirt with golden rim drew attention to his muscular built and dark-skin. He wore a broad belt with blue stones in it, long red pants and high boots. The lower part of his arms were protected by golden armour. He quickly drew out a scimitar from behind of his back. After making those observations the elder Huntik Team members turned their eyes to the caramel-haired young man, whom-as they suspected-was the leader of the group.

"This library contains secrets" he continued in the same calm but rather angry voice "secrets you have no business uncovering"

"But I'm a Casterwill!" objected Sophie getting to her feet

"That may be so, but can you fight like one?"asked man smiling. Dante's eyes winded slightly at the sight of longer fangs. This man was a damphir. There was no doubt about it. He imminently went to his fighting position and Zhalia followed his lead turning her head to the other two opponents. Sophie reached for her amulet and summoned her newest addition-Sorcerell. Their adversaries were fast to respond. The teal-haired girl reached into her pocket and drew out her own amulet, invoking Wild Wood Druid, a tall titan in short red-tunic that resembled a bark of a tree, with long green hair and branch-like legs and arms. There were also some smaller roots and branches sticking out from behind of her back, and her arms were covered with piles of leave-like warmers. The fight was on. The leader of opposite team acted at once using Sunlock, a spell that sent a pair of warm-coloured ribbons to shot out of his hand, and wrap themselves around Sophie's wrists. In vain had the girl tried to free herself.

"Do you always pick up fights with strangers or are we special?" asked Dante dryly. The younger man did not reply to this question, ordering Feyone do attack instead. The green ray that came out of titan's hands hit the table and chairs, forcing Dante to jump away, as the bits and pieces of wood scattered across the floor. He got to his feet and for the first time wavered a bit due to the speed. Feyone did not give him time to recover preparing for another attack, but was stopped by Sorcerell. The pinkette defeated her with two blasts of power. The caramel-haired man gasped and gritted his teeth as his only titan returned to the amulet.

* * *

Few steps away Lok was facing off against the muscular swordsman.

"Prepare yourself!" cried his enemy casting Lightedge, which caused his sabre to glow. The teen gulped and quickly put back his amulet back to the Willblade.

"Come on" he pleaded preparing to block the attack. His opponent broke into the run, for a moment showing off his teeth. They were mostly pearly white apart from one which was golden. He raised his sword in the air and swung it. The power of the hit caused Lok to stumble backwards when their weapons clashed.

* * *

In another part of the room Zhalia was having a spot of bother with Wild Wood Druid. The tree-like titan send some poisoning fumes from her fingers, forcing the woman to cover her mouth and nose, and roll over to the other side where air was clearer.

* * *

Meanwhile Sophie still tried to get herself out of her magical ties, but in vain. Even with Cherit's help she could not break them.

"Maybe I can blast out of these things" she said calling Boltflare. Once again to no effect. She could not even feel the power flowing through her body. It seemed like it was blocked completely "I can't use my powers at all" she whispered in disbelief suddenly, feeling venerable and weak. And it frightened her. She wasn't the only one having problems. Lok and Sorcerell had those two. The pink-haired titan soon was defeated and sent back to the amulet by Wild Wood Druid's roots and fumes. When then ray of power came with contact with Sophie's bond the regular pain of power-drain became stronger, causing the Casterwill to shriek and stagger. And that wasn't the end. The enemy titan at once turned her roots to _her_. The girl didn't notice them until they were close, and her eyes winded. She couldn't even hope to dodge with her hands being tied behind her back. Luckily for her Cherit was nearby and getting into the root's path set them aflame with his breath. But it was a short lived victory as he almost at once fell exhausted onto the broken pieces of furniture.

* * *

The only person who seemed to be having no trouble at all and even enjoying the fight was Dante, who chose the leader of opposite team as his opponent. The young man was the first to attack casting Kindlestrike. But this time Dante was prepared for that and jumped away and grabbing a piece of broken chair threw it at the enemy sending him flying.

"Have a seat" he muttered under his breath, his amber eyes serious and filled with slight viciousness as one always feels towards the enemy. But his was the only advantage and victory over the other group. The others did not have so much luck. Zhalia despite her initial escape, was now entangled in Wild Wood Druid's roots, and at the mercy of teal-haired girl who aimed a blue spell at her. Presumably Kindlestrike. Lok was the next one to go when the dark-skinned warrior made a slid on his legs, causing him to fall on his back with loud groan. And when he tried to stand up he found the sharp blade of the sabre pointed at his throat.

"Not a chance boy" warned him the other man, looking down at him coldly and calmly.

* * *

"Time for some weed killer" said Zhalia few meters away helping herself with Venomhand. The poisoning spell caused the roots to weaken and fall. She was free. But her seeker opponent wasn't someone who gave up quickly which she proved when the blue spell appeared in her other hand. However before she could cast it, she was stopped by the stern voice of her leader.

"Enough!" ordered the caramel-haired man "we've made our point"

That was the signal to end the fight. Dante glanced around his friends quickly, he saw Sophie still tied up, Lok on the floor and Zhalia in very disadvantaging position. He had a plan of course, he always had and in several versions too. And now it came time for one of those versions...

"Now I suggest you surrender" said his late opponent smiling with his hands crossed. The amber-eyed man without a word raised his hands in the air in gesture of defeat. Behind him Lok gasped in shock and surprise. He paid no attention preferring to keep his eyes on his adversary.

"Judging by your powers you're Casterwills" he said slowly in tone that resembled more Smalltalk about weather than words of heavily defeated man who could expect being shot any minute now "we have no reasons to fight you"

Upon hearing those words Zhalia drew him a short look but followed his lead nonetheless by putting her hands in the air. Lok was now allowed to stand up, and glaring at his enemy he rather ostentatiously walked up to Sophie and cut her free with Willblade.

"Fine then" she said with a hint of spat and spite in her voice as she massaged her hurting wrists "now I demand to know what reason you have to fight us"

"A very good one I assure you" answered the caramel-haired man calmly. He was still smirking and his arms were still folded in very off manner "to save your life Sophie Casterwill"

Those words were the least expected ones...to tell the truth they were completely unexpected. At least to Lok and Sophie. The girl's eyes went wide and round in shock and the blonde's head snapped. Dante however smiled as everything became clear now. He watched the other Casterwill unfold his arms and march up to Sophie. He stopped before the girl, so close they their faces almost touched.

"I'm here to see that you stop perusing family secrets. By any means necessary" he told her sternly

"Why?" asked the girl furrowing her brow as if she tried to figure out some mystery or put pieces of a puzzle together "you think that will save my life?"

"You're in no way prepared for dangers the Casterwills face on a day to day basis" said the man "the fact we defeated your team in moments proves that"

"I wouldn't be so sure my mystery Casterwill" said Dante lowering his hands. His tone was still calm but now had a slightly other feel to it. He walked away a bit and Zhalia raised her one hand in the air as if she wanted to wave.

The young Casterwill team leader turned away from Sophie to look at the two elder seekers with silent question in his green eyes.

"Ever heard of an illusion power called Thoughtspectre?" asked Zhalia in very nonchalant tone "maybe you'll understand better when I turn it off"

With that she snapped her fingers revealing Ghar-ghoul, Kilthane, and King Basilisk who stood respectively behind the swordsman, the girl and the Casterwill.

"We're not easy to surprise" said Dante smiling triumphantly at the fearful expressions of the trio. He couldn't help it, he loved surprising people especially if it was enemy "Alrighty" he continued on, chaining his tone to the one of demand narrowing his eyes at the captured seekers "now why don't you tell us who you are and why you do you know so much about our friend Sophie"

The Casterwill gritted his teeth and looked at the girl in question before letting out a sigh. It seemed like he knew that if he doesn't want to be turned into stone he has to heed the strangers wishes.

"Very well" he said at length "I'm Lucas Casterwill. Your brother"

That was a shock. Sophie's eyes winded and filled with tears and disbelief. She shook her head as the far-off half-forgotten memory replayed in her mind...

_She is skipping on one leg outside the library when she slips. She falls groaning in pain when suddenly a familiar shadow falls over her. She raises her eyes and sees a young boy, four maybe five years older than her. He smiles and offers her a hand..._

"_Lucas..." she whispers. _

The memory faded...

* * *

"So you two were separated when your parent's house burned down" said Lok in much warmer and softer tones as the two teams met outside the library few moments later.

"I had no idea she survived a until last year when she started helping the Huntik Foundation" explained Lucas. His sister, greatly moved walked up to him.

"Lucas I thought I'd never see you again" she confessed trying to hug him "aren't you happy to see me?" she asked when he pushed her away "wait a minute! Why didn't you come to see me any sooner?" she demanded as the hurt in her eyes mixed with slight anger and offence

"There's no time to talk about that" said Lucas, his voice becoming despite his will harsh. He could not tell her that...he could not bring himself to explain all this. All he wanted was to her to leave, to go back to her normal life. But things had long gotten out of control.

"But you came for her now" pointed out Zhalia with slightly offensive tone. She had to admit that she wasn't too fond of this young man. She particularly disliked the way he talked to Sophie. Not that she thought the girl has to be always right, but still she had some right to respect after what she had done last year. And she was his sister too! He attacked them and revealed himself, the least he could do was to answer their questions like a respectable man.

"Because of the appearance of the red comet" he answered choosing not to pay attention to hidden tones in her voice "events had been set in motion that spell the undoing of seeker world. You don't know what I know Sophie" he continued, his voice getting softer "and you haven't seen what I've seen. I can't let you be involved"

But softer tone did not comfort his sister, her face became even more hurt and she looked like she was going to cry. It was then when Dante decided to step in. He tried not to take any sides, seeing now that the young Casterwill is really worried and wants to protect his younger sister. But he understood Sophie too. She deserved to know, she deserved to be told. She was a Casterwill.

"Lucas Sophie has the blessing of Nimue, the Casterwill elder" he said.

"Yeah, we even found the Willblade, jeez" Lok was much less on the side of peace and compromise, as he took the weapon in both hands as if it was a baseball bat. His blue eyes were cold like ice and glared daggers at the Casterwill.

"And I see a child wields it" replied Lucas, also losing his patience, narrowing his eyes at the boy "without a drop of Casterwill blood"

That was enough for his sister. Her face lost all the sadness and filled with rage.

"He saved my life at Avalon!" she growled angrily marching up to her brother, standing up to him in threatening manner.

"When you recklessly exposed several members of our family" he answered before turning away sharply, showing her that for him the conversation is over.

"Sophie" said Lok walking up to the frustrated girl and turning her around to face him "haven't the Casterwills always given us a chance to prove ourselves before? Maybe it's some kind of law" he suggested, and the girl's expression imminently lightened up. Yes...she remembered Nimue's test and Atlantis. Feeling new confidence she turned her face to her brother again.

"Lucas by Casterwill law I demand you test me" she said sternly, and tone her voice indicated she won't take no for an answer. Her sibling said nothing, but one his teammates the black-haired man called Dellix(who also happened to be half-jinn) did.

"To be tested on a Casterwill team on a mission you must take it on. Yourself" he said

"We have to retrieve an evil amulet" added the teal-haired girl named Lane(a pixie) "have you heard of Void?" she asked and her voice dropped a bit with the last word. As if she feared to speak it in the light of day.

"Yes, but the details are sketchy at best" nodded Dante grimly.

"A few years ago the Organization managed to steal it from us" told him the pixie

"We can't tell you why, but it must be recovered" said Dellix.

Lucas who had been looking at his sister, turned his head away closing his eyes as if he could not stand her saddened, pleading gaze.

"We had some problems finding it's location" continued Lane

"Stealing Organization secrets wouldn't be easy for an honourable Casterwill" noticed Zhalia clearing suggesting what she had in mind

"You think you can do it without your chaperones then?" asked Lane turning to Sophie.

"Sure she can" answered Lok as if offended that anyone doubts the girl's talents "and I'll back her up with the Willblade" he added showing the sword as to remind the trio of Casterwills that it had been him and her who had obtained it.

"Sophie it's dangerous" said Lucas in his last attempt to convince his sister and save her from sharing the fate of all that knew "I insist you turn it down"

But the girl did not shake her head, instead her eyes filled with hurt again,

"Lucas we'll prove ourselves" she said in pleading voice "please, believe in us"

The young man turned around again with grunt of frustration. It seemed like he had no luck today. For a while he wondered what has he done in his life to deserve all this, because fate, God and whoever else was there clearly hated him.

* * *

A day had passed since Paris, and Huntik Team was once more in Venice, planning their newest mission. Zhalia was sitting in the armchair displaying something on her technonomicon, Lok sat across from her bended forward with his hands on his knees. Sophie was on the sofa in similar position, hugging herself with hurt expression. Seeing her torment and senescing his misery Dante who as the only one had been standing walked up to her.

"It will be ok Sophie" he said gently and sympathetically putting his hand on her shoulder . She raised her hurt-filled eyes at him "we know it's hard for you right now"

"I barely remember Lucas" said the girl in a bit tearful voice "I certainly don't remember him being a jerk"

"He seems sincere about protecting you at least" said the amber-eyed man trying his best to lessen the hard feelings. To make his student see it through her brother's perspective. Especially after the dressing-down _he _got from Nina. He had to give his sister that, she barely got into rage and sermons. But when she did she turned into hurricane or tsunami. He defiantly didn't want her to get pissed off even more. He wouldn't put it past her to come over and slap him at this stage.

"But he's got no clue how to do it!" said Lok making it crystal whom he shall forever defend. His heart still burned with silent anger towards the caramel-haired man. Lucas not only had attacked them out of the blue and tied up Sophie(what kind of brother ties his sister up from the first moments he sees her? Lok found it hard to believe that Lucas loves her...loving brother wouldn't do that) but later despite being defeated acted like he owned the place and all secrets...and Sophie had lived there too. She had same rights to the library as he had.

"For now you two had a mission" he was woken from his bitter musings by Cherit's voice. And in the same time Zhalia clicked the button on technonomicon, and the deep male voice-opposite from the Holotome's female one- informed them about their goal-finding out information about Void.

Lok, Sophie you're taking the lead" told the teens Dante.

"Let me guess, you and Zhalia will be working behind the scenes" smiled Lok. He was sure that with such engineering they will get the info easily and prove themselves to Lucas once and for all ending this charade.

"The Organization stepped up the security at HQ since our little visit" said Zhalia in her usual business tone "however there are other locations where they keep their operations. Alchemist Rue" she continued showing the teens the map of Prague and reconstruction of the building in question "since our mission last year the Organization turned it into a safe house..."

With that she and Dante went into details about the plan...

* * *

_**Prague, Czech Republic**_

It was nearing evening when Sophie pressed the binoculars to her eyes watching the movements of Organization suits on the roof of Judah Lowe's workshop. She had Lok had been lying on the roof across the street, dressed exactly the same way they had been in England. Cherit was of course with them.

"We have to take down at least two guards" she said putting the binoculars down.

"You know it's actually kinda cool doing a mission all on our own" smiled her companion, though technically they were still under watchful eye of Dante and Zhalia who had come up with the plan.

"Right! Let's show them a thing or two" nodded the girl smirking evilly, at the thought of the devious plot. Only their team could come up with something so brilliant and elaborated at the same time.

* * *

"You were too harsh" stated Dellix, as he and the rest of his team watched the teens from few roofs away. His words were of course directed at his leader.

"I have to convince Sophie to go into hiding" sighed the caramel-haired man. He knew very well that he had been harsh, with the girl. He already had had doubts about such way being the best. But he was desperate and he was ready to do anything in his power to make the girl drop, even if it meant hurting her and himself by making her hate him "she shouldn't be involved"

"But we do need to find void and fast" argued Lane, per usually taking standing more on Dellix's side.

"Think they'll do it?" asked the half-jinn casually

"I don't know. We'll see" answered Lucas shrugging his arms and returning to watching his sister and her...was that kid her boyfriend or something? From what he knew it seemed to be the case, and the way the blonde had acted back in Paris seemed only to confirm this info.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, they themselves have been under the watchful eye of Zhalia Moon.. A small smile appeared on her face before she disappeared behind the chimney, she had been standing by. She dialled a certain number and put the mobile to her ear.

"Listen, I have a message for Mr. Wilder" she said in muffled voice, so no one but the person on the other side would hear her. The very second she spoke those words, the red-haired female suit on the roof of Lowe's house pressed her receiver to her ear nodding her head, before walking away. She didn't go far when she noticed something strange on the roof. A little white statue of a gargoyle. She furrowed her brow.

"What?" she said "that wasn't..."

She made few steps closer to examine the thing, when the gargoyle moved and pointed at something above her head. She turned just in time to see Sophie floating in Bubblelift. Her eyes winded as the bubble broke and the girl jumped right at her. She stumbled and hit something, and when she raised her head she saw Powerbonded Sabriel. The titan smiled and raised her sword, and a second later the female suit was lying on the ground.

"Sabriel return!" ordered her Sophie, summoning her back to her hand. She was noticed doing this by another suit, this time a man with dirty blonde hair, but before he could say anything more than 'Come in' he was sent flying by Lok's Overslam. The teen smiled and brushed the invisible dirt from his shoulder, and after his two friends joined him he opened the small door leading to the attic with farslip and they entered.

"This must be it" he said. The place hasn't changed much since their visit here last year, accept from being much more bare and empty. And there was a laptop on the table. The blonde imminently walked up to it and begun to type in the coded and passwords while Sophie and Cherit scattered around in search of printed files.

* * *

While the teens entered and begun their search for clues inside the workshop on the outside something was being cooked up for them as the Organization cars-one white and three black- sped through the silent narrow streets, heading for Alchemist Rue. They stopped sharply before the building and Wilder and his men walked out of them, entering it. Of course it could not escape notice of Lucas and his team, and they imminently understood(or at least thought they did) what was going on.

"There's no way they can escape!" breathed Dellix.

"It's a trap!" cried Lane, her face paling and filling with worry, as she turned her blue eyes to equally distressed Lucas "what do we do?"

* * *

Sophie and Lok still were busy researching the files seemingly oblivious to the danger that was about to come upon them. Then suddenly it came, the door blew out of their frame and Kagami appeared in them, blinding the two seekers with his mirror. Cherit shot the other titan with his ray, but Kagami being a mirror reflected it and the gargoyle got hit instead, falling onto the ground. When he opened his eyes again the Organization was there.

"Why do I feel like we were set up" said Lok in strangely confident tone, like there was no danger at all.

"I must confess that I received an...anonymous tip" smiled Wilder "I'm going to enjoy spending some time with you two"

What should've been surprising and alarming for anyone with just a little bit of experience, the teens did not even try to fight back. They didn't cast a spell nor they reached for their titans. They put their hands in the air admitting defeat at once, and without complaint or grunts of pain they let their enemy handcuff them. Only when they sat down on the floor they put on angry, bitter faces.

"Mr. Wilder" said the bald man who had been responsible for that as he came to his boss "there was nothing on them at all. Not even an amulet"

"Some part of me wishes that Zhalia were here" confessed Sophie, leaning closer to Lok so only he could hear her "she'd deliver the perfect line on the spot"

"Sophie, remember the plan" warned her Cherit. Indeed it was all part of Dante's and Zhalia's plot, but of course for it to work the kids had to keep their act together. If they had, then in the end they'd not only complete the mission, make fools of the Organization but also be admitted to Casterwill family secrets. So there was much to win.

"Right" said Lok "if we can't trick them with a lie, we'd get them with the truth"

"Don't bother getting your stories straight" they conversation was interrupted by wilder, and as expected they both gasped and stirred startled "I'll get the truth out of you. Eventually" smirked the man, while Hoffman laughed.

"You want us to tell your everything?" asked Sophie "I will. On my honour as Casterwill"

Now if Wilder was a smart and experienced man, he would've imminently smell the rat. But as he was the arrogant and self-satisfied man he thought it perfectly natural that two Foundation agents would spill the beans so willingly and quickly.

"Why did you break into our safehouse" he asked then.

"Our mission is to recover something you have" answered the girl without betraying a single emotion. She said it just like that "I'll explain...on one condition"

The bald man laughed, clearly amused by such offish behaviour from a prisoner. Wilder too seemed to be in good humour.

"Go on" he said

"You must give me the information we came for in exchange" replied Sophie looking him straight in the eye.

The fair-haired man laughed and winked at his co-worker, his pride and ego were becoming bigger with every second of this conversation. And of course this was what his enemies were hoping for. Not that he knew it of course.

"Why not" he said "it's a deal"

"Sophie! Don't trust him!" cried Lok, playing his part of the careful one perfectly, but his companion did not seem to listen to him still staring at Wilder. Her eyes showed no lie.

"We came to find out information about the titan Void, because we're going to try to steal it back" she said simply.

"Void?" questioned Wilder raising his eyebrow "no Hunt Foundation seeker could use a titan of such ruthless might"

"You mean evil" snorted Lok

"How amusing" laughed the older man "don't be so naive. Evil is for storybooks my boy"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Casterwill team was waiting. It was far too quiet, they expected the Organization to be out ages ago with their prisoners, or something of that sorts. But nothing happened.

"It's been too long" worried Lane unable to bear this silence and tension anymore. She was a very kind and loving person, and she especially worried about her friends and family and even though she did not know Sophie she felt protective about the girl Not only because she was her teammate's little sister but also because she was a fellow Casterwill. As to Lok...well the boy seemed so awkward, innocent and naive. How could she not worry about such a person?

She barely spoke those words when suddenly a distinctive chink of metal came from behind. The three seekers quickly stood up and turned around to see Zhalia standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked in casual but slightly mocking voice "don't trust your own sister?"

Lucas sighed deeply, trying to settle himself down. This tone annoyed him and unnerved him, he wanted to argue, he wanted to fight back but he didn't cause a scene and this woman was with Dante Vale..Vale the vampire king...his king therefore she was the queen. His queen. Lucas had been brought up in respect to royalties and people of higher position. So he swallowed the annoyance and spoke up in calm voice.

"If the Organization learns we're after Void they'll figure out the secret it holds" he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry" continued his 'queen' in the same tone as before "but you never told us about any secret"

'Really' thought Lucas 'what DOES this Vale see in her?'

* * *

Back in the workshop the interrogation of Lok and Sophie has been drawing to an end. The kids were standing on their feet again, ready to leave.

"So these Foundation brats are after Void, are they" muttered the bald man "it must be really special..."

"Hold it!" said Sophie, losing her patience a bit "it's your turn! Where is Void?" she demanded

"Don't be a fool" sneered the pale man while Wilder chuckled turning with his back to her. The girl tried therefore again...this time with praise.

"Mr. Wilder" she called after him in sugar-coated tone "I know you'll tell me...you're not a sneak. You're a leader!"

"Everyone knows the Professor himself was a king of lies" said the bald man again

"The Professor that I remember didn't need lies to control anyone. The man had absolute power" corrected him Hoffman

"A strong leader like him wouldn't be caught acting like common thief" the Casterwill girl imminently used those words to her advantage and it worked. Wilder, always hungry for praise and recognition couldn't resist the temptation to show off and prove himself worthy of his predecessor.

"It's of little consequence since you're my prisoner but Void is locked away in Klaus's library" he said

"Spoken without fear like true leader Mr. Wilder" said the girl humidly

"Sir! That information could be used against us!" protested the pale man

"Then you have better be very careful escorting them to headquarters" said his boss furrowing his brow. He hated being told off. A few seconds later, they all left, leading the kids and Cherit-who was tied to Lok's leg- outside. Of course on the eyes of Casterwill team. That was enough even for Lucas. He forgot about the politeness due to a queen. His feelings for his sister were stronger than that. Especially since he never had much contact with world of immortals and didn't know the woman at all.

"You set them up didn't you!" he cried outraged "you traitor!"

This outburst however made no impression on the woman. She still stood there straight and calm as ever.

"It's part of the plan" she explained in same casual and even annoyed voice of someone who's getting tried with other person's nonsense "did you think the Organization would leave information just lying around?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows, impressed despite himself. Well, well, it seemed like there was more to this lady than just sarcasm, intelligence , good looks and stealthiest. She was real hell in high heels.

"You allowed them to get captured?" he asked.

"Sophie's clever. She'd get the info out of them" answered Zhalia lazily

"That's not the point!" he argued bouncing back. He was impressed that was true, but he still was a protective brother and thought that although brilliant the plan was too risky.

"Point is they've got the guts to pull it off" interrupted him the woman, while Lok and Sophie got into the white car "unlike three seekers appear watching and doing nothing" she sneered with deep contempt in her voice.

"Watch what you say" barked Dellix. His temper was much shorter than that of his teammates and he was the easiest to get to.

"Save it" cut him off Zhalia "now are you three about ready to help us rescue Sophie and Lok?"

The three seekers exchanged looks.

* * *

Meanwhile on another rooftop Dante was closely watching the empty road and Organization cars. Suddenly the bootie of the white one opened and his trained eyes spotted Cherit there, giving him thumbs up.

"That's the car" he muttered walking away. He then moved to another rooftop, one that was overlooking a small square, for there his trap was waiting. Metagolem. The gigantic titan blocked the cars' way and crashed one of the black ones as if it was a metal tin. That was cue for Dante to jump down and smash the other car with his fist. This time he used only Featherdrop, he had been drinking blood so he needn't help of spells to make a hole in a vehicle. Then he easily avoided the spell thrown at him by suits and responded with his own. And he wasn't the only one, for Zhalia appeared behind him also firing one. Metagolem then raised the broken car into the air, causing the white car to stop and the bald man in violet to come out. When the agent saw what was going on, he turned to the astounded and shocked suits.

"Get your titans out already! Destroy them!" he told them. They rather quickly collected themselves and summoned Gigadrone and Venommaster. The fight became more fierce that moment. Gigadrone managed to blind Metagolem, forcing him to drop the car he had been holding, and then Venommaster tripped the colossus down, wrapping his bony whip around his legs. The suits at once attacked with spells. Dante grimaced from behind of the trashcan, where he and Zhalia took cover. It wasn't nicest of places...not that there was too dirty or anything it seemed like citizens here cared about the litter NOT being on the ground but he was a vampire and his sense of smell was stronger...

"They have us outnumbered" noticed his companion as he turned back to her again.

"This will make difficult for us to reach Lok and Sophie" he whispered back. He then returned to watch. Metagolem was still on his knees, but he did try to fight back and hit Venommaster. The humanoid lizard easily escaped, and soon enough Gigadrone attacked from behind. The large titan slumped down. Venommaster smiled and was just about to serve the last stroke when a powerful ray of light sent him flying. It was the Casterwill team.

"I summon the power of nature, Wild Wood Druid!" cried Lane pulling out her amulet and invoking her tree-like titan again, while Lucas used both Sunlock and Kindlestrike at once easily defeating one of the suits and Dellix used his sword on the car cutting it in half thanks to Lightedge.

"I guess your motivational speech worked" smiled Dante giving his partner a proud smile. Here was his secret weapon and a person to send on diplomatic calls with Nina.

"Maybe I should write self-help book" joked the woman sharing his smile.

"Let's get out there" he said and with that they both joined their new allies in their battle. From that moment on everything went downhill for the Organization. Venommaster and Gigadrone were defeated by Metagolem and Wild Wood Druid respectively. Dante clashed with the bald seeker, while Lane shielded by Lucas used Kindlestrike on the suits. And to top it all the white car soon blew up sending Keith flying when Lok summoned Basilard.

"Zhalia, Dante we're ok" said the blonde smiling

"Check mate" smirked the man before turning to his enemy. The Organization agents at once understood that they're outnumbered and defeated. As soon as the kids will be free they all were dead.

"You've won this battle Dante Vale" said the bald man "but you'll never get to Void before us!"

With that he turned around and scurried away, with the others following closely behind him.

"Well met Casterwills" praised Dante turning to his new allies. For now they were allies and he needn't to pick sides. He was happy about it and even happier at the thought of Nina's delighted expression when he tells her that. He knew how she advocated the idea of royalty being close to it's people. He wasn't the only one filled with happiness. Lucas too smiled, which was a new sight but not unwelcomed one. He then turned to his sister who still was in the car.

"What you did was brave" he admitted warmly, causing her to smile too.

"And we make a pretty good team" chirped Lane turning to Zhalia.

* * *

It was night again, and the two teams gathered in Huntik Foundation's Hotel the very same place where Huntik Team had met Zhalia for the first time before their very first mission. They even were in the same room. They scattered around the place talking to each other, Lane was conversing with Dante and Zhalia-whom she imminently came to like. The woman was very similar to her in some ways- Lok talked to Dellix, the older man gave him a lot of tips on how to use a sword. Sophie of course was talking to her brother.

"You asked me why before" he said in much more gentle and softer voice. Now he had no need to be harsh and pretend "why I didn't come to see you sooner" he bowed his head closing his eyes for a while.

"I don't understand" she confessed coming closer to him.

"To protect you" he answered simply "I never wanted this life for you. I wanted my only sister to be safe and happy" he explained looking away with a sigh. He relieved once more all those horrid moments in his life, the pain, the grief he had felt after the fire...for so long had he thought she's dead. Of course he wanted to see her when he found out but...he just couldn't destroy her life like that. He wasn't that selfish.

"I am happy" he heard her reply and saw the happy smile on her face "I love being a seeker"

"But the idea of you getting hurt or worse..." he pressed on, unable to even say the other word as if he feared that the moment he speaks 'killed' all of this will turn to be a dream or she'll drop dead right in front of him.

"Thank you" she mumbled bowing her head for a while "but since the Red Comet appeared...I senesced something is...terribly wrong" she confessed with slight shudder "I know I have do _something_ but I don't know what"

Lucas sighed deeply, it seemed like he couldn't have everything. She was still going to peruse that knowledge.

"Our Casterwill family secrets" he said quietly turning around and bowing his head "that only the nobles know of"

"I was too young, but you were taught. Before we lost our parents" she reminded him and he felt her pleading gaze on his back.

"You know, our mission isn't over" joined in Lok, causing the Casterwill to look his way and find that everyone is now looking at him and all looked sympathetic and friendly. Something stirred in his heart...it was so rare in his hectic life to see something like that...

"But if we're going after Void it would help if you told us everything" added Dante. There seemed to be no way out, and Lucas knew he has to accept it. Especially since he was indebted to the team for coming to his sister's rescue today and keeping her safe for such a long time.

"I'd still rather Sophie be away from all this" he said glancing at his sister one more time. He had to make it clear how he still feels "but after all you've done. I owe you this much. It starts with the oldest surviving Casterwill record. The History of The Spiral Mark"

"The Spiral?" exclaimed Lok cutting him off "like from my father's message!"

"My story takes the place after the great war that was fought against the Nullifiers" continued Lucas "Lord Casterwill had passed on, leaving the future to his sons and daughters. However his best friend was a traitor. He's only known to us now, as the Betrayer. He rebelled against the Casterwills, striving for dark powers and control. He started a Civil War. He used Spiral Mark as portal to hell to summon darkest powers. In his hand was the mysterious amulet...Void."

"But Casterwill's sons and daughters defeated the Betrayer, didn't they?" asked Sophie quickly.

"Yes" answered her brother "and they sealed the mark. As Casterwills we must never allow it to open again. That's what our ancestors have been fighting for through the ages in the on and off conflict wit our enemy"

"But if Void is so dangerous why haven't it been dealt with before now?" questioned Zhalia. If this amulet could summon such dark powers why haven't it been destroyed before?

"Because there is one more part of the story" said Lane

"The Red Comet!" exclaimed Lok

"Yes, during the first war it was high in the sky. Now that it's in place..." said Lucas trailing off

"They Betrayer will return" whispered the blonde teen in horror.

* * *

Lucas sighed deeply standing on the balcony. He rarely came out in the open like that but he needed to think things over. His sister was back and alive, they have met. He had to admit he was relieved that he told them everything. He didn't want Sophie in of course, but maybe his story, the dark powers of the Betrayer and his follower's cruelty will keep her away...perhaps her friends will keep her away from all this after they retrieve Void...and then everything will be back to normal. The enemy won't rise and Foundation will take care of them. He sighed once more reaching into his pocket. There he had a soft white feather. It might've been mistaken for a bird's feather if it posses this strange glow of candle light around it. In the light of day it wasn't so visible but in the night...it burned like flame of a candle. Just like her. She too burned like candle in the darkness, although by day she seemed ordinary. He smiled lightly and the thought of their upcoming meeting. He'll see her again...feel her soft and warm arms around him and thread his fingers in her silky hair. He'll be allowed to forget his troubles and doubts for at least few brief moments...for a while he'll be just a normal man in his early twenties, living a normal life. And not a nobleman haunted by the memory of his pasts, grief and guilt, always at the ready to strike and fight even in the middle of the night. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the flood of bad memories and feelings. He could not allow them to take control over his life. He once more looked at the feather before putting it back into his pocket and silently returning to the room.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

**AC II- Venice Rooftops/Chariot Chase, Ezio's Family. **

**Nox Arcana- Labyrinth of Dreams(for Sophie's memory). Melancholia for thoughtful moments and reunion talks and maybe Lost in Darkness/Once Upon a Nightmare for Betrayer;s tale it will be also used with Spirals. **

**Lothlorien by Enya-for thoughts of Nina **


	6. The Blood Spiral

_**Organization Central, Prague, Czech Republic,**_

Wilder smiled to himself as he sunk in his chair, reaching out for the file on his desk. He was very pleased with himself and his plan. He had all threads in his head, he had not only fooled Huntik Foundation, but also doubled-crossed this traitor. He had played his part to the last and now he could easily start the phase two. Blackmail. This way he'd not only get strong seekers working for him, but he'd also obtain a great power needed to rule. In that moment the heard a ring. He pressed the little button on the desk.

"Mr. Wilder there are three people waiting for you" said a male voice

"Good" smiled the future leader of the Organization "let them in"

The suit on the other side nodded and told the awaiting people they could come in. Wilder pressed the button again and sunk further into his armchair. Soon the heavy round door opened and three figures clad in brown walked inside.

"Well hello" said Wilder

The people did not reply, to his words. They just stood there without even uncovering their faces. The fair-haired man furrowed his brow.

"Common civility and respect for a leader of the most powerful seeker group requires to answer his greetings" he said, but the figures again made no reply "silent are we?" asked Wilder "well then I'll go straight to the point. You see I've been collecting some data on you...and I have certain things that you may want to have. I'll give them to you..but there is a condition you know" he smiled and leaned closer. And for the third time his guests did not reply. One of them did move forward in anger but was stopped by the other one. And then suddenly the figure raised hands in the air. Something flashed in them a spell. Wilder's eyes winded and he pressed the button calling help, he barely said the first word when three powerful spells hit him. His head snapped up and then hit the desk with full force causing blood to come out. In that moment Hoffman, the bald man and few others ran in. Seeing their leader unconscious and the three strangers they at once understood what have happened. With shouts and screams they threw themselves at the enemy...

The man clad in brown watched the room that few minutes ago was a battlefield, he then stepped over bodies lying on the floor and pressed a little button revealing a hidden drawer. He took a file from there and checked it. He hid it in the depths of his cloak and then nodded to his two companions they understood and dropping something on the floor ran out, using one of the secret passage ways leading out in the street. They were far away when a sudden explosion tore the peacefulness of night apart...

* * *

_**Austrian Airspace**_

The Huntik Team once again boarded the Foundation's jet heading for Austria. Again. Just like in the case of their last year's visit they were heading for Klaus's Library. This little trip affected all of them for many reasons, they still remembered the story Lucas had told them in Prague. This mission was important and they would be fools if they underestimated it, but for some there was another reason. For Zhalia their destination wasn't just another safehouse it was a place that used to be her home until last year. It brought all the bad and good memories she had from her childhood and from the time she had spend with her team there. It reminded her of her betrayal of them and death of Klaus. She shivered at the memories, once more reliving the guilt she had felt back then.

"Zhalia" her musings were interrupted by Dante. She raised her eyes and saw him standing over her. He gently squeezed her shoulder "are you sure you're up for it?" he asked "I know I've asked you this again but it's still not too late to draw back. You can always stay in the plane or somewhere in the city while we take care of Void"

She smiled weakly. He always has been so kind, so considerate of her needs and feelings. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'll be fine" she told him "I have to. I'm a pro and this is a mission. Very important mission, many lives are at stake. I'm not going to let my past interfere with my duty. If I give up now...what kind of queen will I make in future when our people shall be in danger?"

The amber-eyes of her partner winded at the last words. He was torn between amaze and shock. It was as if he hear Nina again. His sister always said That _Land and people first have needs that I cannot deny. _He felt his heart melt and the warm feeling of pride filled him. He was proud that his beloved heeds the same rule and that he had chose a good queen for his people, even thought at first she might've seem completely opposite.

"Alright" he said at length nodding his head, before letting go of her shoulder and turning back to cockpit. They were nearing Vienna and it was time to land.

Few minutes later the four-man team was standing before the little gray house where Klaus used to live, while Zhalia and Dante dealt with the door Lok and Sophie stood few meters away, watching them and talking.

"Do you think Zhalia will be alright?" asked the caramelette

"She'll be fine. She's a pro" replied her companion who had overheard a great deal of the conversation in the plane and heard Zhalia speaking about her queenship. Soon the very woman called both him and Sophie motioning at the open door. They entered. Of course Dante was the one to go in first in case any rusty old traps were still active. Luckily it seemed like the Organization had bigger problems than that or they thought that the grim reputation will scare away the intruders. And for most part they were right, if their cause was not so vital the Huntik Team would never venture here. But today they had for the sake of whole seeker world and Casterwill family. They slowly made their way across the dark, dusty rooms of the library. The old boards squeaked and moaned under their feet, causing shivers to run down their spines, even thought the place had been long abandoned the four looked around warily, as if expecting a surprise ambush by something inhuman. But nothing happened they made their way to the so called children section and Lok pulled away the Hansel and Gretel book. The door to secret lift opened. This time there was no spiders. They entered and Dante pulled the lever. Squeaking and scratching the lift slowly made it's way down..

* * *

Nina Vale didn't look like a queen, and defiantly not like a queen of vampires nor like granddaughter of chief angles. She was rather petite, her height varied between 159-160 centimetres. Her oval shaped-faced was surrounded by locks of dark-brown hair, always neatly brushed in 50'fashion. Like Merlyn Monroe. Her slim figure was clad in long tight dress, cut in Victorian fashion. The white material was painted with big blue roses and yellow petals, and the small butterfly sleeves showed off thin arms and shining skin. The olive-green eyes in shape of almonds were looking out of the large window from behind of square glasses. Suddenly the peace of the summer afternoon was interrupted by "_Pearls in her hair_". She quickly picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked

"_m'lady_" said the voice on the other side. It belonged to a female and bore very heavy Austrian accent.

"oh, hello Marlene" she said smiling "what is it?"

"_Well, m'lady I'm phoning to tell you that something bad is happening here in Vienna_" said the woman "_the weather has gone crazy and my girls tell me they've seen some strange people all clad in gray with hoods and mask on their faces, and there is also a titan with them. A big one they say, something like snake with wings. On it are people...three of them and one dressed in some brown cloak. The other two no cloaks but dressed in red. A man and woman. She has green hair he has black. I can tell you they're up to no good. Magical energy radiating from them is bad...very, very bad_"

Nina felt hear heart skip a beat and she shivered as she heard that. If magic was so strong that it caused nature to go wild then it was bad...additionally the description of people involved was familiar. The girl was sure she heard it before. Suddenly she remembered. Rassimov and the two people with him. They did have titans like that. She remembered Dante telling her so.

"_I'm calling m'lady, because I've seen your brother today in Vienna_" continued Marlene "_I'd like to warn him to watch out, but I don't know his number or if he has a mobile. You will warn him..._"

"Y-yes, sure" Nina knew very well that her voice is trembling and she ran her shaking hand through her hair. Now her heart was racing like mad. Her brother, Zhalia, Lok...and Sophie too they were in Vienna. This could not be a coincidence. It was too striking. She barely heard Marlene saying her goodbyes and barely uttered her own. As soon as the Viennese woman switched off the nephelim quickly dialled her brother's number praying for him to pick up.

* * *

_**Klaus's Bookshop, Vienna, Austria**_

The Huntik Team oblivious to the changes in the atmosphere and weather due to being indoors was desperately searching through the main laboratory in search of Void. They had to look through almost every drawer, and it was tiring but finally it happened. Zhalia finally found the name on the long list of 'Dangerous and Dark'. Lok who was the closest one to the shelf opened it and reached inside. He drew out a sharp piece of glass or crystal-like rock on black string. Heavy shivers ran through his body as the jewel glowed an ominous purple light.

"It's giving me a headache just being near it" he muttered to himself but despite the danger and very strong wish..nay urge to look away he could not. There was something in that ruthless, malicious power that simply drew his gaze to the amulet.

"I don't think I've ever seen an amulet like this" said Cherit, drawing away a little bit. He felt the evil power even stronger than his young friend and wished to be even more further away from it. They weren't the only ones. Zhalia thought she stood far away took a step back wrapping her arms around herself and Dante shuddered. Sophie grimaced grasping her head. She felt a terrible headache coming her way. She just couldn't believe that something so little can have such a strong effect on her when she wasn't even near it. Suddenly a loud raspy scream rang through the room as Cherit hit one of the cases, pushed away by the ruthless power of the amulet. Lok kneeled by him exclaiming his name in tones of worry and concern. As soon as he made sure the little titan isn't seriously hurt he stood up.

"It's too weird" he said holding the responsible object a bit further away from himself. Now that he knew what it could do he didn't want to take any chances "I need to check this thing out with the holotome. Pronto" he then quickly put the amulet over the already opened device ordering to scan it. But then the most strange thing happened, the device just like Cherit flew in the air and hit the case with full force before dropping onto the ground. Lok who also has been sent flying by the power of the blast stood up with fear on his face

"No!" he cried "dad's holotome!"

He quickly ran up to the device and begun to check it out frantically. Luckily nothing seemed to happen as the screen lit up again. From another part of the room Dante observed his student and was just about to say something when the mobile in his pocket vibrated. He at first wanted to ignore it but it seemed like the person on the other end did not plan to give up. He reached into his pocket and saw Nina's name on the flat screen of his Smartphone. He quickly picked it up. The girl wouldn't call him like that, especially after he told her he's on a mission. Something must've happened.

"Yes sis?" he asked. He heard a heavy, almost hysterical breath on the other side. He at once got worried "sis, is everything ok?" he asked

"_Run!_" he heard her panicked voice on the other side "_Dante you must get out of there now!_"

"But Nina what's going-" he tried to ask but she didn't let him finish.

"_There is no time!_" she cried getting close to hysterics "_Dante there is no time! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!_"

There was so much plea, so much force in her voice that it made him shiver. He decided to listen to her, and ask questions later. He turned to his teammates.

"Team" he said "get your gear, we need to leave. Fast"

The other three looked at him curiously but did not argue seeing that he is really, really serious. Lok quickly and despite knowing better put Void around his neck and closed his father's holotome. In exactly the same time the ominous amulet hung around his neck everything started to shake as if in sudden earthquake. The call with Nina ended and Dante's mobile went dead. The amber-eyed man cursed under his breath. It seemed like whatever Nina tried to warn him from was about was going to fall upon them after all. He wasn't wrong as very soon the ceiling blew to pieces and to his and his teammates surprise and horror they saw Shakrit, the very flying serpent that has caused them so many trouble last year and on his head were the very two people they have thought. The mute and Rassimov's sister. Soon things took even worse turn when from every corner, and from behind the cases a squadron of people walked out. Heck they even were on the metal beams above. They all were dressed the same way in gray tunics with long sleeves with red bands, dark hoods and metal racoon masks. They also had the same claw-like shoes and gray pants, with bands on it and belts with huge buckles on which a sign of triangle and three spiralling blades were engraved.

"Bring destruction!" cried Rassimov's sister and her eyes glowed the same purple colour Void had just few moments ago. On this cue all the gray-clad seekers bend on their knees and fired strange red spells at the team.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Dante quickly pressing his body to the floor. His teammates consciously followed his lead, closing their eyes as the red bullets flew above their heads, making whooshing sounds. But they knew that they couldn't stay like this forever. The attacks would soon be aimed at them again. They therefore picked themselves up and Sophie put Honourguard before herself. However soon it proved to be too weak as the spells broke through it sending her flying. She would've hit the floor or even worse if Lok hadn't caught her and rested her against his knee, putting his other hand on her lap.

"Honour guard didn't work?" stuttered the Casterwill heiress completely shocked. It was the first time it ever happened to her.

"Who...what are these guys?" asked Lok completely at loss

"Big trouble" said his mentor curtly "Zhalia, have you ever read about seekers like these in Organization files?" he asked in hopes that the woman would know. So far she was their best bet when it came to other fractions and darker side. But to his disappointment she shook her head.

"No" she said "nothing like this"

She barely said the last words when another red spell flew right by her ear. Dante felt anger stir in him and cast Toucharm in response.

"Don't let them!" shouted Rassimov's sister in her thick Russian accent from her place above "obliterate everything!"

Her minions imminently heeded her order. One of the raised hands in the air summoning Harlequin. A violet-skinned titan with head that resembled cap of a joker. It was dressed very much the same too, in a red mantle. The two clawed palms were covered in fingerless gloves. The thing looked positively scary, like an evil clown from horror movie. And to make that image even more so, it's razor sharp teeth were shining in most crazy smile there was. Before Huntik Team was able to get their gear together and recover one of the women in gray invoked Marauder. He was a total opposite of Harlequin. Tall, and slim with breathing mask and goggles on it's face. While the joker had close to nothing on his torso accept from a belt with stripe of material , Marauder was wrapped in bandages from top to bottom and wore a green tunic with striped end. It also had a hooded cape on it's shoulder and two golden blades on it's arms.

"Everyone fight back with everything you have left" ordered his teammates Dante. He might've not know the name of his enemy but he could tell one thing. They were hell strong and hell dangerous. And he was right, for soon things went from bad to worse as the muted seeker jumped down to join the fight.

"I hope I'll have a little more time before running into you again" muttered the auburn-haired damphir getting to his fighting stance.

"It's ok, we can do this" said Lok to Sophie, few meters away. He then put his hand in the air and summoned Willblade with newly learned Casterwill spell-Bladecall.

"I won't give up!" vowed his girlfriend getting slowly up as Everfight healed her injuries and restored her energy. And as soon as she got to her feet she used a double Kindlestrike on her enemy, while Lok cut the other with Willblade's blast sending the man flying across the room.

"We're just getting warmed up" he said gripping the sword tighter. He wasn't wrong, the things picked up but not exactly the way he threatened they would. Marauder managed to defeat Sabriel and sent her back Sophie's hand. The girl swayed a little bit grasping her hand in obvious pain. The minus of Powerbonded titans and stronger bond was that their return was even more draining, and Sabriel was yet worse, since there was also a psychological issue connected with her being defeat in Sophie's mind. But her boyfriend quickly avenged that loss by destroying the masked titan with one swing of Willblade.

"They're not invincible" he noticed raising the weapon in preparation for another blow.

"No, but they're pretty close" said his mentor.

"We've got no chance with that horrible thing flying around" observed Sophie pointing up at Shakrit, who just swallowed Gareon. Dante smiled and reached into the pocket of the inner side of his coat, drawing out a flower-shaped amulet with blue stone.

"I have a surprise for our giant friend" he said smirking

"Of course!" exclaimed Lok "Archwarder dustups powerful titans!"

"I'll cover you" offered Sophie, shooting with doubled Boltflare while the amber-eyed man summoned the titan who had helped them defeat the Professor last year. The brown-and-green titan resembling a huge plant at once shot the flying serpent.

"It's working! Way to go Dante!" cheered Lok seeing the enemy titan wriggle around, knocking the domes of the cases, but the happiness aroused by this victory was short lived, as well known, raspy voice with thick Russian accents rang from above.

"Clever move Dante Vale" it said, and when the seekers raised their eyes they saw-to their great horror- Rassimov in brownish hooded cloak "of course I gave you the titan myself so you can defeat the Professor for me" he declared clenching his gloved hands. With that movement, the cloak parted showing the brown tunic he always wore.

"No way! Rassimov!" Lok gritted his teeth in disbelief and anger. He should've know this man was here since Shauna and Wind were there too, but he still have thought that this enemy fell into the trap and disappeared forever.

"Now I will take it from you" continued their foe and his eyes lit up with red glow as he cast Darkvoid. The terrible power caused the black hole to appear in the floor sucking Archwarder in. The amulet in Dante's hand turned to dust and the seeker felt incredible pain shot through him like none he felt before.

"Dante!" cried Zhalia worriedly at the sight of the slumping man. She imminently knew that he lost too much energy, and that sent her into near panic state not only for concern over his health but also the situation. He was the strongest and their leader. The only one amongst their four who stood a single chance against Rassimov. If he fell what chances did they have? Meanwhile Rassimov jumped down and threw his cloak away revealing that he is dressed in long brown tunic, with red-and-golden coat with trumpet sleeves and high stand at the back. With additional metal pads on his shoulder and bracelets on his sleeves' forearms he looked very much like an emperor.

"Rassimov, what are you really?" questioned Dante gritting his teeth still in obvious pain. Instead of answering the other man shot him with Bladewave sending him flying across the floor. Zhalia and Lok gasped loudly in horror and worry seeing their dear friend motionless on the ground.

"Such simple fools" sneered Rassimov at length " as his sister, Wind and minions surrounded him "certainly you must've suspected it, we're the messengers of war. Part seeker part nightmare"

"You" gasped Dante in raspy, weak voice trying to lift himself off the floor "the Betrayer..."

"Yes" nodded the other man "we serve the Betrayer, we will bring him back and finally obtain what's ours. Destroying the Casterwills. Fear the Blood Spiral!" he cried and the tattoos on his neck and his two companion's arms-which were the same sings that were engraved of belts of their minions- glowed in menacing way.

"The Betrayer is...my family's ancestral enemy!" exclaimed Sophie in fury clenching her firsts as her green eyes filled with same emotions that stained her voice.

"And now your end has come!" answered the follower of her enemy preparing to cast another dark spell to end the lives of Huntik Team. Dante watched this and felt a cold wave ran through his body. He was weak but his sense of duty and love for his friends combined with stubbornness and will to fight that marked his family name made him stand up.

"Stand back!" he threatened

"But Dante!" cried Zhalia. She always trusted him and had faith in his choices but this was too crazy. Too crazy to be his plan. He was confident and arrogant but not stupid. Her fear grew even stronger when she saw the ominous spell in Rassimov's hands. It hit the amber-eyed seeker sending him to his knees again. But he didn't give up. His face was covered in cold sweat and his body was aching but he was The Anasso-as some of the books called his position- he was a Vampire King and son of Adalberto Vale. He was a fire master. He was not going to be defeated by mere mortals whomever they might be. Especially since there was also his partner and friends at stake.

"There's only once chance now" he panted lifting himself up and tearing Caliban's amulet from his neck. The blue stone glowed with a powerful light, which sent Rassimov flying "To Powerbond! Come out and play Caliban!" cried Dante loudly. And his titan responded. Just like any other Powerbonded the Aztec has changed. His hair grew larger and bushier, his armour got better; it had golden pads on shoulders and white counters on elbows. His tights were protected by golden cuisse. He also had spikes on arms and legs. His mask grew larger and it's mouth and top became golden. And from behind of his back stuck two pairs of tentacle-like strings. His sword became now nothing short of light sabre.

"Caliban really Powerbonded!" exclaimed Lok watching this show of might with amaze.

"Dante managed to tap into the true strength of his bond with Caliban" added Sophie in slight disbelief, not because the man had done it but because it came so late. She had suspected it to happen much earlier if not before Lok's first powerbonds then certainly before her's.

"What?" stuttered Rassimov. It seemed like his grand plans for today didn't take Powerbondings into account. He tried to defeat the titan with Bladewave but Caliban was now much stronger and the spell only crashed against his armour before he sent it back at Wind and one of the gray-clad seekers with single sway of his sword. Dante meanwhile regained much of his strength thanks to the stronger bond, and now fearlessly and soundlessly gave orders to his titanic friend. The Aztec easily defeated both Harlequin and second Marauder that the enemy has called at some point of the battle.

"Awesome!" cheered Lok "Caliban's even using Dante's moves!"

As he spoke those words, Void which still hung around his neck begun to glow again. This did not escape Shauna's notice and her eyes winded in shock and outrage. But Shauna was no person for fear and shock. She was more prone to anger so soon only this emotion was left and her pupils narrowed. She dashed at the teen. He gathered his power and made a swing at her but she ducked easily and with one quick and swift motion tore the amulet of his neck. She then glared back at him

"You" she snarled her voice trembling with fury "you dare have our scared objects!? It's ours! I have it brother" she told Rassimov. The pale leader smiled widely

"Very well" he nodded in rare praise "Blood Spiral devotees we're done here" he said to his people "leave only destruction behind"

As soon as this order was spoken Shakirt, who now was back to himself again let out a screech and begun flapping his wings damaging the ceiling even more, while the devotees fired more of the red spells, causing the cases and equipment in the lab to blow up. Rassimov got back on the flying serpent and with his people, Shauna and Wind escaped laughing. As soon as he was gone and even sooner the Huntik Team broke into the run, trying to avoid the explosions. The lift was destroyed so they had to climb up. When they reached the second floor everything was already on fire. Now Dante's powers would come in useful but the man was too injured and exhausted from the fight to even try and calm the flames down. He even needed Lok to help him walk and stand. As the fire spread Sophie begun to show more and more discomfort. This did not skip her boyfriend's notice.

"It's ok Sophie" he told her thinking she's worried about their escape "we're almost to the top"

"You don't understand" she shook her head as she helped Zhalia up "when I was little my home was burning around me" she confessed her biggest secret. The dark-haired woman's eyes winded and then filled with sorrow and compassion.

"My home is burning" she muttered to herself watching the flames burst out of the hole they've just climbed out of "right now..."

But there was no time for sorrow and nostalgic thoughts. They had to get away so she turned around and ran. It was time to let those memories go, let all of it go. Forever.

'And maybe that's for the better' she thought when mare minutes later they all were standing on the roof of opposite building watching how the flames consumed the library completely. They all were grateful for one thing. That they made it alive.

"I have to go and make a full report to the Huntik Council" said Dante who imminently after they got out healed himself with Everfight. His face and voice were stern and quiet. He never felt uncomfortable or bad around fire or watching something burn, but this was for one a narrow escape, for two a part of his team was deeply touched by it and for three...Rassimov and those Blood Spirals. That was something that bothered him the most for he knew that his teammates will be eventually ok. Speaking of which. He turned to the two females and put his hand on Zhalia's shoulder before speaking to the younger one.

"Sophie, you have your own business to take care of" he said. He was sure her brother would worry and would like to know she's ok. Besides someone had to tell him the news about Void, and Sophie seemed like the ideal person for the job. Understanding his reasons the girl nodded slowly.

* * *

"I'm just happy you're alive" said Lucas when his sister finished her tale. The girl gasped and her eyes winded at the statement and the care in his voice. She still was kind of unused to her brother showing her kindness and loving her. She looked away from him feeling a little overwhelmed.

"The Blood Spirals" said Dellix who together with Lane also was in the reading room to hear the news "this must be the true identity of the Casterwill Hunters that'd been after us for the past ten years"

Sophie gulped at the words feeling another shudder coming.

"You mean the ones who...who..." she struggled but still could not say the word. It felt like someone grabbed her throat in iron grip forbidding her to form them "our parents.." she closed her eyes once more reliving the turmoil and sadness. Her brother was even in greater distress. After all he remembered it all better, but he was now used to it and years of hiding taught him to bottle it up and keep calm. Especially since there was something to do.

"And burned our home" he said therefore in perfectly calm voice "now that their goal is clear we know they'd be on the move"

"We must help the other Casterwills who can't protect themselves. And quickly" added Lane

"That would be our new move" confirmed Lucas, putting his arms on his sister's shoulders "Sophie those enemies are too dangerous. Go into hiding. I beg you" he pleaded, hoping that now when she saw the might of their enemy, their powers and determination she'd understand and save herself by hiding. Because now that Void was gone he had no doubts that the danger was even greater. But his hopes were short lived as soon as he looked into Sophie's eyes. The green orbs of his younger sibling were filled with apology and determination. He already knew her answer before she opened her mouth.

"Lucas there are things I have to do" she shook her head. His arms dropped from her shoulders and he turned away not waiting the others to see how much he was affected by this answer. It seemed like his conflict with his sister was going to escalate, because he wasn't giving in either.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy **_

Dante sighed deeply putting the phone away. Metz's words still rang in his head. He couldn't believe it. He was in shock. The Organization had been raided last night and their Central blown up. That couldn't be an accident. Dante felt it with every quiver of his being. It was too coincidental that the Organization which was after Void just like his team should be attacked and destroyed and not more than half-day later his team, was attacked while retrieving the amulet. And Rassimov used to work for Organization too. No those things had too much in common and happened to quickly not to be connected. He felt another shiver down his spine. He couldn't say he wished Organization to exists, but they were still people, and died in probably horrible away. But what worried him even more was the situation that he and his friends found themselves in now. Because now that the Organization was gone for good there was a vacancy of power and of enemy and he knew very well who will take it's place. Blood Spirals. They had Void in their hands and now the only sang in their plans was Huntik Foundation...and Casterwills. His friends. He sighed deeply falling onto his chair. He knew now that something started...

'Something that will change seeker world forever' he thought.


	7. Foundation vs Blood Spirals

_**Rotterdam, The Netherlands**_

Lok and Sophie walked the busy, streets of Rotterdam. It was another beautiful and cheerful day, people were completely oblivious to the seeker and magical world and that said world is under threat of great war. They saw nothing of Red Comet, they didn't feel any bad vibes from it. Lok turned around wanting to cross the street and enter the park on the other side, when suddenly a bicycle came straight at him. It's rider quickly turned and avoided crash but Lok lost his balance and fell onto the pale of Newspapers that laid on the street.

"Careful Lok, we need to deliver the amulet to Foundation's safehouse not a hospital" warned him Cherit. The little titan had no fear of being noticed. People were too busy and since he was in the bag he could easily pretend to be a cat or talking toy.

"That's right Lok" agreed Sophie glaring at her peer from above with her hands on her hips "we're on a serious mission here"

The boy smiled at her from his position. He had to admit she looked amusing in those frilly clothes, and short skirt with scowl on childlike face. Cute even. The then reached into his pocket and drew out a long lance-shaped amulet with purple stone, and crown of violet scales on top.

"I don't see a big deal about Vigilante thought" he admitted "kinda gives me the creeps" he added when the stone emitted a red light. It was a little disturbing but nothing too alarming or evil. He had the same feelings about Kilthane or King Basilisk.

"Metz thinks it might once belonged to an evil seeker" elaborated Sophie still scowling at him. Sometimes she wondered about him...he could be calm and good with things, careful even but at other times he behave like he became seeker just a day ago "that means it will easily bond with someone with strong dark side"

"Not only that" supported her Cherit "but it's presence alone will attract evil seekers"

As if to prove the truthfulness of his words a pair of Blood Spiral soldiers peered down at them from one of the roofs. Oblivious to that the blonde got to his feet with a smile.

"Now I know why the rest of our Huntik Team stayed at home" he joked.

Cherit furrowed his brow in confusion something wasn't right here...could it be that his old head was playing tricks on him?

"But I thought Dante had a big meeting with the Huntik Council, and Zhalia..." he started slightly nervously

"is taking care of personal business?" finished Sophie for whim, who seeing that the little titan really fell for it decided to ease his mind "that's right. Lok was just being funny" she explained as a devilish smirk appeared on her face "or trying" she finished winking at the gargoyle. Cherit gasped as the light dawned upon him, causing the Casterwill girl to burst into small fit of giggles.

Lok smiled. Maybe it wasn't his joke that caused it but he still enjoyed her silver laugh. She rarely did it now...first she had been suffering from loss of Sabriel and after the titan came back this thingy with her brother and spirals arose. He sighed deeply as his usually scattered mind once more randomly skipped to another subject.

"I wonder what Zhalia does when she's on personal business" he wondered out loud putting his hands behind his head.

* * *

The very woman his mind was on too was walking the streets of the city she once used to live in. She had just been at her old house. The building had been restored and, and she learnt that her flat was rebuild anew and that someone had lived there and quite happily too. She was...happy to learn that. Yes, that someone had taken over the place and was able to enjoy it more than she did. Someone who could live a normal life there, without bombs installed or Organization knocking at their door. Not that the group would. She felt a light shiver ran down her spine when she thought about the explosion in the Central. She was even more affected than Dante. After all, she had had worked there...she knew many people there. It still was a part of her no matter how she would like it to be otherwise. She shook her head. There was no point in dwelling about it. No point. She sighed and tucking on the sleeves of her jacket, she went on. Her thoughts turned to different direction as well. More precisely her health. She'd been feeling off lately. She'd ignored if for a while but after few months she couldn't ignore it anymore so she gave in and went to the doctors. Right now she was awaiting the results and she could not help but think about what news they might bring. There were quite few options and she didn't know which one she feared more. She let out a deep sigh when suddenly something caught her eye. A strange dark-skinned man with long white hair and short beard. He was dressed in old-fashioned Indian clothes. But what drew her eyes to him the most was a black tattoo on his neck.

'A Blood Spiral' the name rang as knell in her mind. In the same moment the man turned and she felt shivers running down her spine as their gazes met. His brown eyes were filled with cruelty and evil as if they were created of it. She quickly turned her head away trying to look like an ordinary citizen, a bystander. She felt the man watching her for a while more before taking his eyes off her. She waited a few seconds before turning her head to see if he was still there. She saw him disappear in the crowd. She deliberated for a while on what she should do before deciding to follow. This could be important. Especially with Lok and Sophie being here. She slowly started to walk ahead drawing up her mobile to call Dante.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Lok sat down on the bench opening his holotome to scan Vigilante. The device at once spilled out the information. As soon as the description ended Sophie appeared wearing rather smug and superior smile. The blonde sighed deeply

"I'm telling you, we've been down that way before" he said packing the holotome and getting up. His companion however did not seem to be at all convinced.

"Winding streets in those Dutch names?" she snorted "it would be hard enough to find the right address in English"

She then turned around sharply marching away. Lok bit his lip feeling like a kicked puppy and wanted to say something in defence of his idea but he decided against it following after her. Especially since Cherit seemed to agree with her too.

"And the hidden Dutch HQ is supposed to be well..hidden" said the little titan

"Man" sighed the teen. He had to admit he was feeling rather tried after walking around for so long without a single hope of succeeding "doesn't Huntik Foundation ever mail anything?"

"I pretend you didn't just suggest putting a stamp on an ancient priceless amulet and stacking it into a post-box" said Sophie angrily. It seemed like she was in particularly bad and argumentative mood today. Lok however didn't lose his enthusiasm.

"Come on Sophie" he pressed "we could use Cherit as our carrier pigeon"

"I would be an excellent messenger" boasted the little titan happily "I never lost an amulet"

Those words at once reminded the blonde teen about a question he meant to ask his friend for a long while.

"Hey Cherit, whatever happened to your amulet?" he asked curiously. After all the little gargoyle WAS a titan and he not only aged but also fainted when he got hit...and of course he could move about, sure Fenris and Antedeluvian did too but had been kept in locked up place and could only live there. And Cherit was capable of flying around the whole world and be unaffected. The little titan's expression dropped the very moment those words were spoken.

"It's been so long I can't even remember what it looks like" he admitted.

Sophie did not partake in this conversation, she'd lost interest and focus in it as soon as she had her say. Now she was once more trying to figure out the clues Metz gave them. It was rather complicated even for her, she had learned a bit of German, of course French, Italian and English with lots of dead languages such as Babylonian, Latin, Greek and Old French and some others but she never ever got chance to learn Dutch. And it wasn't like Metz's map was very well-drawn either. She lifted her eyes looking around and suddenly her face lit up.

"It's this way!" she cried happily turning around the next corner, with Lok not far behind. But it seemed like their luck ended there "or not..." she said as their path was blocked by two Spirals with Marauder.

"The Blood Spiral" spat Lok using Hyperstride at once to jump over them. One of the spiral minions turned around at using Newfury attacked him at once, sending punches. The blonde ducked all of them and escaped catching on a small fire escape on the side of one of the houses. He quickly climbed up.

In such situation Sophie was facing against the other Spiral while Cherit against the Marauder.

"I guess it's just you and me" he said cockily punching the air, but his expression and attitude changed pretty quickly turning into fear as the other titan charged at him, sweeping his golden blades. The little gargoyle landed on the nearest trashcan but he didn't stay in this manner for long, before his enemy launched another attack, forcing him to dustbin lid as a shielded.

In Sophie's case things looked a little bit different. The girl did not wait for her foe to make the first move. She dashed at the woman but was stopped, by a kick in the face. This did not lay well with her. It was an insult no noblewoman could stand, but before she could avenge herself another kick came. This time however she avoided it, and them getting to her knees used Bubblelift to drop the trashcan on her enemy.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" she asked smugly when the Spiral fell to the ground unconscious. Above her head, Lok was still running away from the male Spiral. He bounced off the ventilator, and caught on the windowsill on the other side, before jumping back on earth. The Spiral followed after him crushing the still, before looking down, only to see the blonde on the back of Marauder. The titan made an attempt to stab him, but the boy quickly got away, and landing few steps behind the enemy summoned Willblade. Now armed he dashed at the titan again, clashing with him blade to blade, and thus providing a distraction for Cherit who sent his evil cousin back to the amulet. The male Spiral jumped away in that moment, but did not try to attack again, only picked his teammate and ran away. Lok called Willblade back watching them go.

"Guess the Vigilante really does attract evil seekers" observed Cherit falling onto his friend's shoulder in exhaustion.

"No something's up." disagreed the blonde furrowing his brow. Something wasn't right here. He came back to the first time they had battled those people, and the amulet...it didn't have such a bad aura. Not like Void anyway...it didn't seem to be the object either...those seekers seemed to be hardly interested in it at all "They didn't put much of a fight. Rassimov's goons mostly come in bigger groups too"

"We need some answers" said Sophie turning her concerned face to him. She had to admit that she was on his side on that one. If those people wanted Vigilante they would've aimed for it...and they didn't. And there was only a pair of them. The girl doubted that Rassimov would be so arrogant as to think that two lowest rank soldiers will manage on their own. But if this pair was not for the amulet...then for what? "let's get to that Foundation's safehouse on a double" she said turning around and breaking into the run, with Lok and Cherit at her feet.

* * *

But the answer for young seeker's questions did not lay in safehouse. It laid in another part of the town, in a yard of old abandoned building, where a group of teenage boys was standing with Harlequins and Marauders before the Indian man whom Zhalia has seen earlier.

"Our road is a road of suffering, but also of might" he said "even now the enemies close in. Today you'll prove if you're worthy to be acolytes of Blood Spiral"

The teens nodded.

"Just tell us what to do!" said a brown haired boy. The man smiled broadly.

"First let's see how you've mastered your titans" he said "remember to use your instincts" he said raising his hand and creating a dark-cloudy shape.

"Harlequin charge in!" cried another teen fearlessly "cut it apart!"

The lilac faced titan dashed forward tearing the shadow apart.

"Good" complimented him the man nodding his head

"Marauder hold him down for me!" cried the brown-haired boy angrily and while his titan held the dusty creature he destroyed it with Nullcurse.

"Yes! Yes!" rejoiced the Indian man. He was happy his recruits were doing so well. It showed that despite the growing years he still had an eye for people. Another boy a fat blonde with freckled face got scared and shielded himself with his arms. Luckily his titan came to his rescue. His teacher nodded slowly and the training went on. Unbeknownst to them all they had an unwanted guest. Zhalia had seen and heard everything. She had successfully followed the man without being noticed by using the rooftops of Rotterdam and location spells. Watching the scene below she felt even more frightened and disgusted by this man. The usage of kids wasn't that uncommon and she knew it. Many organizations did it. It was the same all through the ages. Young minds, eager to learn and easy to manipulate. It had been done before but it didn't mean it wasn't disgusting and that she should approve or shrug at it. Especially with her past. She knew by her own experience how it was being a member of such group, being lied to and blinded. She still felt guilt for all the sins it made her commit. She shook her head deciding on continuing her spying before Dante came over.

* * *

Lok and Sophie oblivious to more Spirals and master seeker being in the town, but knowing they are at least two troops walked the streets much more carefully. In silence.

"This guy is jumpy" said suddenly Lok, when the amulet on his neck glowed and moved up a bit "does that mean evil seekers are close?" he asked.

"Maybe" nodded Sophie "or just someone Vigilante wants to bond with"

She barely finished speaking when in the mirror that stood in the nearby shop window appeared two Spirals. The girl having been looking at Lok noticed them and quickly turned her head away and said no more on the subject putting on the most natural expression she could muster.

"What is it Sophie?" asked Cherit noticing the change in her demeanour.

"Just walk" she said with the side of her mouth not even turning to look at him.

"I can't! I'm in a bag!" he reminded her. She let out a silent sigh and a hint of tiredness appeared in her green orbs.

"Not you" she said fighting the urge to roll her eyes "anyway we've got company. Don't look Lok!" she said noticing that the boy's eyes moved and risked a glare at him "they'll know we've spotted them"

But instead of receiving an sigh, roll of eyes or sheepish reply the blonde smiled lightly.

"Don't worry" he calmed her not taking his eyes of her "for once I have a new power to show you Sophie" he said proudly and still not changing the position of his eyes and head cast Clearview, a power that allowed him to see what was happening behind him. And it worked. He saw their two foes very well. He shook his head trying to get rid of the funny feeling of seeing himself from the back too.

"Wow that was cool!" his exclaim of amaze soon turned into a cry of pain when he hit with full force the sing of some shop. This was the flaw of Clearview. While it gave view of what was behind it blinded to what was in front. Which just like in Lok's case was causing rather amusing things to happen.

"We all saw that coming" commented Sophie, barely holding a fit of giggles that stirred in her throat.

"Accept Lok" joined in Cherit "so, what are we up against?" he asked, returning to more pressing matters.

"The same two Silent Soldiers from before" answered Lok in rather shocked and breathless voice "we better lose them"

"Leading the Blood Spirals to a Huntik Foundation safehouse is clearly not an option" agreed Sophie, for the second time this day. With that they once more broke into the run. It seemed like today was pretty much based on that. Running. They turned around the corner, entering another narrow backstreet, followed-of course- by the Soldiers on the roof.

* * *

Back on the abandoned yard the training was slowly drawing to an end, as the darkness fell around.

"You're ready" said the Indian man, whose name has been revealed to be Tantras

"Master, please tell us what we're going to do" pleaded the brown haired boy

The man silenced him with a sign of his hand, before turning around. Zhalia followed his gaze and gasped at the sight of Rassimov, Shauna and Wind. It seemed like it was a good idea to wait around here. The boys also seemed surprised but also amazed and awed by the sight of the balck-haired man. And there was no wonder. He wore very royal garments of red and gold.

"Rassimov" said Tantras bowing to the man, and the boys quickly followed his lead "I present to you my students. I believe they're worthy of further training and finally meeting you"

"So much fear and weakness" frowned Rassimov "I hope you're not mistaken Brother Tantras"

"I am not" answered the other man "if they show promise tonight I'll built them into powerful seekers-"

"Look at this one" he was cut off by his boss, whose eyes fell now on the brown-haired boy"see his anger! Perhaps you discovered something valuable after all" he praised and the pale boy's cheeks lit up with unhealthy excitement "I'll give them a chance" he decided. In one instant his eyes became black pools, and same dark aura surrounded his bodies. The boys screamed as they felt their arms and hands burn. The sleeves of their jackets and shirts flew open as the spiral tattoo appeared on them.

"Cool" whispered tow of them looking at the desired sings on their bodies.

All of this was of course watched by terror filled and shocked Zhalia. She felt shivers run down her spin when Rassimov called on his power, but her fear soon was replaced curiosity . Tantras did say something about them proving themselves in some way. That was a valuable information.

"Now Rassimov, please tell those boys what test have you prepared for them" said Tantras

"Yes master, tell us" joined in the boys.

"I've arranged for you to ambush a pair of young seekers" explained the Russian "make sure they're capable of doing. What must be done"

"Indeed" agreed Tantras, but Zhalia did not hear those words nor the rest of his speech. She had quickly slipped from the roof and broke into the run. She knew from moment one whom the man had in mind. Lok and Sophie. She had to warn them and save them. She quickly took her mobile out dialling Dante's number to tell him about this newest development.

* * *

Dante was sitting in the Foundation's plane when suddenly his holotome let out a low beep. He opened the device

"_Dante_" spoke Zhalia's voice at once "_where are you?_"

"On my way" he assured her "how are things?"

"_Bad_" she said "_The Spirals are after Lok and Sophie! I saw Rassimov with Shauna and Wind. They plan an ambush_"

Her beloved's eyes winded at the information. He of course suspected that this activity might have something to do with his friends but he hadn't thought it would be so serious. Shauna, Wind and Rassimov. It spelled a tragedy and disaster.

"I'll be there as fast as I can" he promised "you go and try to warn them, and be careful. Please if Rassimov is there..."

"_I know_" she answered "_and don't worry I know how far I can push things_, _darling_. "

With that she switched off and he let out a sigh closing his holotome. He really was worried, very worried about her and about the kids. He turned around to the pilot

"Speed it up" he ordered "I want to be in Rotterdam in less than half an hour"

The other agent nodded pressing the right buttons and the plane sped up.

* * *

Sophie and Lok sped through the small backstreets on full speed, but still couldn't lose their enemies.

"They're still behind us!" worried Cherit flapping his wings as fast as he could. Lok turned around desperately searching through his head for the ideas. They couldn't run forever. They'll soon get tired or the enemy will catch up. They couldn't fight either, there was too much risk. Suddenly it occurred to him, just like it always did in crisis.

"I have an idea!" he told his two companions "follow me!"

He used Hyperstride and Sophie mirrored his action. They got onto the nearest roof and continued running.

"It's not working!" noticed the girl seeing the two soldiers still hot on their trail. Even more so since they were now on the same level. The blonde however did not lose his optimism.

"Don't worry Sophie I saw this in a movie one time" he calmed her, but this explanation did not serve it's purpose. Quite on the contrary it made the Casterwill girl even more nervous.

"Why doesn't it make me feel better?" she snapped at him, but who could really blame her? An idea and plan based on a MOVIE? It sounded ridiculous, crazy and just couldn't work in normal world...even a world with magic. But she still ran. Because what else could she do? So they got to the very edge of the roof and Lok raised his head looking up a tall, sky scrapper practically whole made of glass. There was nothing to catch on, nothing to support oneself on. But the teen did not show any signs of concern about that.

"Ok Cherit grab on!" he told the little titan who at once heeded the order "Sophie on three activate featherdrop" continued the boy turning to his peer. She gave him a curious and very doubtful look but obeyed. They both used hyperstride again flying up the glass building and reflecting in the widows.

"One, two" counted Lok they now found themselves above the roof, but didn't stop they flew over it. And it was then when Sophie understood where Lok was going. What he was planning and...she had to admit it was actually good. She shouted three with him as they both used Featherdrop to land safely on the small backstreet. The Spirals of course missed them. Lok smiled and clenched his fist in silent cheer. His happiness grew even bigger when Sophie nodded at him with pride and acknowledgment. Now they could return to their mission. Finally they therefore headed towards they safehouse.

"That's the Erasmus bridge!" cried Sophie when they finally reached the breaking point "The safehouse is just down the street"

"And with no Blood Spiral seekers behind us we're all clear" added Lok. But this good luck could not hold for long. Not with Tantras and his seekers in the same town. And they were already waiting.

"Well there're no evil seekers behind us..." trailed of Cherit noticing the danger.

"Destroy them" ordered Tantras and the three boys dashed forward.

"Lok! They're just kids!" gasped Cherit watching this scene with shock and disbelief.

"I can't believe they sent kids to fight!" the blonde was equally shocked

"They can't be serious! It's awful!" cried Sophie outraged. Sure she had read about those things but still she could not believe she is witnessing it.

"Who are you two calling kids?" shouted brown haired boy seeing that he is facing two people not too much older than him. And there was only two years difference. He dashed at Lok as two other boys attacked Sophie, one of them distracted her while the other hit her from behind.

"That was a dirty trick!" she cried. But they didn't pay her any attention. Harrison seeing they used powers used one of his own.

"This is getting serious!" cried Lok when a Nullcurse nearly missed him.

"You're in the way" growled his opponent narrowing his eyes at the blonde, attacking again.

"That's it!" Lok was losing his patience. He at first tried to avoid attacks, he didn't want to harm anyone let alone a kid but there seemed to be no other way. He used Overslam and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Let those boys go!" demanded Cherit glaring at Tantras

"They've made their own choice" replied the old man immobilising the little titan with Skingrip.

"You put them on a Dead End not a path!" came a voice from above and when the seekers looked up they saw Zhalia standing there "You'll pay Tantras!" she cried. The man glared up at her and summoned Jericho, a skeleton like titan without legs. His wide shoulders were covered with torn green cape and he had a cap on his skull. He flew straight towards Zhalia...

* * *

As the battle on the bridge begun for real Wind and Shauna sped from the other side, to aid their new and old members in fight. The woman was especially eager since she knew she'd meet Sophie there. And Gods how she hated that girl!

"Quick Wind!" she told her partner "we must make sure master Tantras isn't interrupted by those Huntik Foundation meddlers"

But before her companion could do as much as nod, they both were knocked the ground by no one other than Dante Vale.

"Funny" said the russet-haired man smirking down at them "I'm making sure my friends aren't interrupted by you"

Shauna glared at him with hatred and fury and reached into the pocket of her pants to summon Ash and Dervish. Dante was quick to reply invoking Caliban. The fight was on

* * *

The fight was on for a long time a little bit further as well. The Foundation seekers and the future Blood Spiral members were clashing with each other. Zhalia of course as the oldest and most experienced took on Tantras, and at first was doing quite well, until the spell hit her, sending her flying. She fell to the ground with a groan. Her heart went into mad race and her head begun to spin. She could see black and white dots before her eyes...and her stomach hurt. She felt a sudden and quite foreign sense of panic overcoming her and her hand subconsciously travelled to her belly.

"Zhalia!" Cherit flew up to her, trying to help her stand when two titans appeared before them. Hearing the cry of his little titan friend Lok turned around and his eyes hardened. He let go off his opponent's hands and with help of Dragonfist chopped a small piece of the kerb throwing it at Harlequin and Jericho. However the strength of the swing caused the amulet around his neck to tear away and fall to the ground couple steps further. His opponent at once made a run for it, but luckily Zhalia regained her focus and used Bubblelift to prevent the boy from getting it. She caught the amulet in her hand and in that very moment she felt the energy run through her veins. A second later a purple light shot out into the sky slowly taking shape of a man in scale-like gray armour and long hooded cloaked, armed with daggers. This was Vigilante. He at once attacked the other Harlequin. The brown-haired boy looked at him and then at Zhalia.

"No!" he cried infuriated "this was mine!"

With that he angrily threw himself at the woman but was stopped by Lok

"I've had enough of you, kid!" cried the blonde sending him flying with Toucharm.

* * *

Meanwhile Dante was having his own spot of bother with Shauna and Wind.

"You're doomed Dante Vale" snarled the Russian woman glaring at him even harder than before. He did not answer her, looking at Caliban with whom he stood back to back. He at once used their powerbonds to communicate and synchronize their moves.

"Two on one" he said finally "not good. How about you, Caliban" he questioned his titan before ordering him to use Mirrorfight, and then Synchronized strike. They both jumped away at the same moment, causing Dervish and Ash to fire at each other. Then they attacked their human enemies, pushing them to the ground.

"Now everyone hold that pose" said Dante before using Stopglue to cover his enemies in the sticky cocoons, while Caliban destroyed the two titans "now if you'll excuse me" he added smiling at the fallen enemy before disappearing into thin air.

Few meters away and the bridge, the scales as if also affected by his spell started to tip towards Foundation's side. Zhalia got up and summoned King Basilisk, finally getting rid of Jericho, so when the amber-eyed man appeared everything was heading the right direction. His teammates where nonetheless pleased to see him.

"Dante!" exclaimed Lok happily

"Good evening" replied his mentor "how's the mission"

"Oh..well...it's just pitchy" answered Sophie, before turning her eyes to the only titan that was not yet destroyed. Harlequin. But this problem was soon taken care of by Caliban.

"Enough!" cried Tantras almost at the same time "the class is over for now"

He raised his hand and using Darkfog covered his and his squadron's escape.

* * *

_**Dante's house, Venice Italy**_

"Zhalia" Dante turned to the dark-haired woman "is everything ok?"

She turned from the bedroom window in which she had been standing and looked at him. She knew he was worried. It was visible in his stance, expression and gaze but she felt it even before she saw him. As his life's mate she could sense his emotions when they were strong and when he was nearby. Just as he could sense hers and she knew he already picked up that something was off.

"Yeah" she said "I'm...just tried. It was an exhausting day...and I've invoked two rather powerful titans"

He nodded his head but didn't take his eyes off her. She could tell he wasn't talking only about tonight. He was referring to her change in behaviour as well.

"I'm fine" she said "really. I guess it's just the stress and work. It's not like I've got a break from missions because of school or anything and now things just picked up. There is so much happening, prophecies, Casterwills, Spirals and the destruction of Organization...my old home burning...my past returning to haunt me again..."

She let out a sigh bowing her head. It wasn't even a second when she felt his arms around her and his lips on the top of her head.

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore" he said "it's all over and done. It'll be fine. We'll pull through it. And you did splendid today. If it wasn't for you, we'd lose vigilante or something even worse would've happened"

She took a deep breath closing her eyes and allowing her body to relax against him. He was always so good to her. She felt him smile.

"Now" he said "let's get some rest..."

With that he pulled her lightly by hand dragging her towards their bed.

* * *

Okey dokey. So here is first really changed chapter. I've cut out Den and Harrison. The boys are just nameless boys. Not much of story arc there.

now for the soundtrack..

**Assasin's Creed II-Florence Escape.** For Lok and Sophie running from Spirals.

For Zhalia and Lok spying on Spirals(Zhalia the bit wit Rassimov) and for Zhalia and Tantras meeting**-Approaching Target**


	8. The Last Homely Home

_**Valetta, Malta **_

Lucas walked the sunny climatic street of Valetta. He and his team were on a mission here, mission which they took on themselves on that faithful day when Sophie had come to tell them about Void, getting into hands of the enemy. He had promised himself then that he'd find all Casterwills and ensure their safety. So he and his teammates had begun a wide search for all surviving and hiding members. And they had heard recently that there are some living on Malta. They quickly made it to the spot and now were looking for the Casterwill hiding place, based on the notes they've received. Those of course were very cryptic and complicated to ascertain that no one else would find the place.

"Well, we're finally found someone" his musings were interrupted by Lane "I'm so glad...we'll be able to warn them and they'll hide. No more Casterwills will die"

The caramel-haired man nodded his head, and a small smile appeared on his face. Yes no one else would be killed, and when that is over, when he ensures their safety he'll try again to ensure the one of his sister's. And then...he'd move and when all Casterwills he knows of, all those who cannot stand a chance then they can start thinking about how to defeat Blood Spirals. Open fight was not an option. They were too weak and scattered, there was too many people who couldn't even use spells and didn't have titans due to being separated or hidden, or simply were too old or too young. However there could be something done, maybe they could somehow inform the Foundation for that Foundation was to take care of everything seemed to be the only way. He let out a sigh as they turned around the next corner, when suddenly something caught his attention. A strange shadow flashes across the street. He raised his head and saw a Silent Solider running across the roof. He made an eye contact with his teammates, to see if they had noticed it too and to warn them if they didn't. They understood him, but instead of looking around they kept walking, and turned into yet another small street. As soon as they found themselves there, they heard a grunt and chink from behind. They turned around and saw the Silent Soldier standing behind them. Soon another one joined him and yet other two from another side.. It was clear that the fight cannot be avoided.

"Hello Casterwills" said one of the soldiers on the ground smirking "it's a nice day for family visiting isn't it?"

"Lucas, we'll take care of them and stop them. You escape and warn the Casterwills" said Dellix bending his knees and putting his sword in front of himself. Lucas glanced at him with disbelief and shook his head.

"No" he said "I'm not leaving you two. Either all of us gone, or none. And you can't fight those guys on your own. They'll follow me there. We can't take such risks"

"But they must be here for Casterwills" objected Lane "they must be warned before they're attacked by surprise!"

"Don't worry we'll keep all of them busy, and even if some of them follow you'd be able to keep them at distance. Lose them..." pressed Dellix "we must warn our brothers and sisters and if we all stay here..."

The green-eyed Casterwill was about to protest again, but when he looked around he saw that it was very true. And there was something that bothered him about the remark one of the Spirals made about family visiting and the way the others snickered. As if they knew something. He therefore nodded slowly, hoping that he is making a good decision and using Hyperstride jumped over the enemy breaking into the run. He at first he weaved his way through the small streets, in hopes of losing possible pursuit. Only when he was sure no one is following after him, he turned the right way. It wasn't long before he found himself in front of the house.. From the outside the house looked pretty normal one family house. Just like others of it's kind both in the street and in the whole of the island, but Lucas at once felt there was something wrong. His sixth senesce told him that the magical barriers are gone. He knew that he probably should wait for his teammates but from the other hand every minute counted. He looked around once more and slowly tried the handle. The door opened, he stepped inside carefully holding Feyone's amulet at hand. His eyes warily scanned the stone walls, and the elegant, antique furniture in the hallway. Nothing seemed wrong here. He ventured further, walked into the living room...when suddenly he heard some movement behind one of the doors. He looked that way ready to strike when he saw a little girl with pale face, and big blue eyes and blonde hair. He at once hid his amulet and crouched down to show her he means no harm. She opened the door and his eyes winded. She looked so much like Sophie when she was younger! She had a high ponytail and two clips in shape of stars, she wore a shirt dress with white sleeves and blue checked front...she had small roman sandals on her feet. For a long while Lucas could not speak a word. The girl stared at him with slight distrust and fear but made few steps.

"Don't be afraid" he said softly "my name is Lucas...I'm a Casterwill. I can prove it. I have our family crest and I can summon Feyone if you like..." he pulled out the amulet showing it to the girl.

She looked at him curiously and noticed his belt. She slowly came forward and was just few steps away when something hit her from behind. Her body fell to the floor. Lucas quickly made his way to her kneeling by her side. She was dead. His head snapped and he looked around and then he saw them. The Spirals there, and recognized them at once. The red robes, and pad on left arm...they were the ones who hunted him and the others down for years.

"Enjoyed family visit?" asked one of them clearly amused "I see that our Silent Soldiers had done their job properly...Casterwill"

"You..." whispered the caramel-haired man as suddenly the realization dawned upon him. It was a trap. Those goons there were to make sure, that he and his teammates hurry here to warn the family. But there wasn't anyone to warn anymore. He knew it. He quickly stood up and summoned Feyone. He at first wanted to fight and avenge his family but he remembered his teammates. They were in grave danger. There could be more hunters and they could be in trouble already but on the other hand they could be led into same trap as he by coming here. Either way he had to warn them. He had to get out of this house and warn them. But in the back of his mind he felt that he might not get a chance to do that. He was outnumbered and the enemy had the advantage of having it all planned out. But he still did fight as the survival mode switched on. He send back spells, and ducked the attacks. This however couldn't last for long. He soon felt a spell hit him straight on the chest and he flew across the room hitting the wall. The last thing he saw was a group of people running in, and the screams of agony...then was nothing.

* * *

Lucas furrowed his brow lightly. He could hear something...a soft voice and he felt something soft on his face around his body. He felt warmth and softness beneath his back too. He tried to remember what has happened and then in one moment it all came back. Malta, Silent Soldiers, the house and the little girl...his eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was a pair of well know olive green orbs with concerned look in them. It took the caramel-haired man to understand that it was her hand that he felt earlier caressing his cheek.

"Shhh" she whispered "hush...it's fine, it's ok...you're safe"

It couldn't be helped really, her presence, her gentle touch and the general aura around her calmed his racing mind, at least to a degree when he wasn't hyperventilating as he sat up. But he still was slightly panicked. He looked around he was lying in rather comfortable oak bed, in spacious rooms with sandy stone walls, on the side there was a nightstand with small lamp, before him a chest of drawers also made from fitting oak woodwork, next to it a door. On his left a window with drawn curtains, and on the right another door. The floor was covered in soft Persian carpet. Nina was sitting on the bed.

"Where am I?" he asked "where is my team?"

"Your team is safe" she answered smiling "and answering your first question you're in Florence. Rivendell"

"Rivendell?" he asked

"A Sanctuary" she replied "a refuge"

He nodded slowly, still in shock, and then it occurred to him. She said Florence and he had been on Malta.

"How did I get here?" he asked. Nina smiled lightly

"My people took you here" she answered "they were on Malta keeping an eye on you, and as soon as they found out where you were they went after you. They found the house in time and rescued you"

He blinked still in shock. He couldn't make anything of it. Sure he heard her and understood her words or rather the meaning of them but it still was a mess to him.

"How did you know I was on Malta?" he asked "I don't remember telling you..."

"Lane and Dellix told me. They called me just before you've left and then after you landed. I sent some of my people after you. They helped Dellix and Lane deal with Silent Soldiers and then went to the house. They defeated Spirals and took you here in our plane" she took a deep sigh and then did something that utterly surprised him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "I was so worried about you" she muttered.

He hesitated for a moment but then embraced her back. It calmed him down so much. He laid his head on her shoulder inhaling the herbal scent that always surrounded her. He knew it so well, chamomile, melissa and nettles. Today they were mixed with lavender too. She must've taken a bath. It all worked strangely well together, and it helped him to calm down more and more...making the recent memories less vivid and horrid. And suddenly at some point it hit him. The soft fabric under his chin and fingers, soft and silky. It did not feel like her normal clothes or anything he knew her to wear. He parted from her and felt like his cheeks are burning. She was wearing a very elegant long pink sleeping gown, with winkled material and ribbon on the bosom and frilly bottom. Over it she had a matching dressing gown with long frilly sleeves and rims. It showed her ideal hourglass figure, which together with 1950's hairstyle and dim light made her look very sensual. His hand went to her hair to pull it away from her face. She imminently gabbed his arm and he thought she's going to push him away but she didn't. Instead she put her hand on his palm and pressed it to her cheek closing her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before reopening them and looking at him.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she said "I was so worried"

"You've already said that" he pointed out

"I know, but I was really worried" she said "you're my life's mate Lucas...I'm always worried about you. And not just because of myself. Though majorly it's my own interest. It's also about your dad...I...don't even know how I would break it to him if anything serious happened to you"

A silence fell after those words and he bowed his head. He felt a pang of guilt. For making her worry and for the hypothetical grief he would cause not only her but his father as well. He already had tons of guilt for the previous time.

"I'm sorry" he said

"There is nothing to be sorry for" she shook her head "none of this is your fault. It's not like you knew about the ambush or wanted any of this to happen. But you better call your father" she added "I already did that and he knows you're safe and sound but he would be much more relieved of he heard you confirm it"

He nodded his head. She smiled

"Now go back to sleep" she said "you need rest"

With that she leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before standing up and leaving. He watched her. She paused at the door and send him one more smile before closing them.

* * *

Nina walked down the long, corridor with knickers and stone walls, tucking her dressing gown tightly around her body. Her thoughts were of course on Lucas. She still saw his scared, pale face and wide eyes and her ears were filled with mutterings. He kept saying sorry, and repeating Sophie's name. She let out a deep sigh. From what she has learned from her people in the house Lucas was in there was a body of little girl and her parents. The nephelim could well understand her beloved's distress. Finding bodies...especially ones of children was always traumatizing. And when it was family, family she knew he had sworn to protect. Her eyes filled with tears. He'd been through so much, and it didn't look like things were going to end anytime soon. The Red Comet was on the sky, and as if this danger wasn't enough to ensure sleepless nights for him his sister wasn't exactly cooperative. She wanted to fight. The brunette sighed shaking her head. She hoped that tomorrow's talk with Dante and his team will change things. She opened the door to her room and hanging the dressing gown she fell on her own bed. She needed sleep as well. She really had a though day. The whole thing with Lucas, her own worry, calling his father and reassuring the panicked vampire about thousand times that his son is for the most part fine. It was draining and she needed energy for tomorrow. She let out a sigh closing her eyes and drifting off into the land of dreams.

* * *

_**Next day, Florence, Italy**_

The Huntik team walked down the streets of Florence finally stopping before a tall Renaissance building.

"This is it" said Dante knocking on the door. Soon it was opened by a young woman in her early twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes. She bowed at once to Dante and Zhalia titling them Majesties before letting everyone in. The teens and Zhalia looked around curiously. They found themselves in rather large hallway with tilled red floor and stone walls. On one of which hung a great picture representing Rivendell from Lord of the Rings. Next to it stood a large desk with a book and flower vase on it. In front of them was a large wide staircase and on the left and right wooden doors leading to other rooms. On both sides next to the walls stood long church benches coated in red. The woman who had opened the door told them to sit down and wait while she's going to fetch Lady Nina. With that she disappeared upstairs. The seekers sat down.

"What is this sanctuary place anyway?" asked Lok finally

"It's a refuge" answered his mentor "my father established few of those on Nina's requests. This is the place runs by the old laws of sanctuary. Here people who need help and safe place to hide or to stay can come. The salves saved from auction houses, those unaccepted by their race or groups, those who escape some sort of magical and even human war or pursuit. In short all those who want to escape some sort of violence aimed at them can find safety here. No one, not even their authorities can chase them here for anyone who disturbs a refuge and breaks the laws of sanctuary is severely punished. They can only ask for whom they seek but it's up to the one who takes care of it-in our case Nina- to say yes or no"

"And it was her who established it?" asked Sophie

"Well my father did but on her request. Nina always was one for charity. A medieval type of queen you know. She dislikes war and bloodshed. I think she'd seen and been in too much of those, and she decided that if human world has such things then our magical should be able to offer protection too. In other clans sanctuaries are ran by people chosen by the leader, some members of his staff maybe a life's mate. As I've already said. Southern Clan's Sanctuaries are governed by Nina"

He barely spoke the name when they heard footsteps on the floor, and a female voice spoke up

"Ah, Dante, Zhalia, Sophie and Lok" it said. The young seekers turned that way and their eyes winded slightly. They saw a young girl coming down the stairs, she looked as if she wasn't much older than Lok and Sophie. She was rather petite and slim, and had middle-length brown hair. She was dressed in simple summer dress with blue flowers, and had glasses on her nose. She walked in normal way, there was nothing proud or royal in that way. She looked rather average and certainly did not give the impression of being a queen. For a while the young seekers thought that it must be another worker but when Dante stood up and greeted her by name, hugging her it became clear that it was indeed Nina Vale. She hugged her brother and Zhalia back before turning to them

"Lok and Sophie" she said smiling friendlily "it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. I had some things to do..."

"So?" asked Sophie when all the greetings and pleasantries were over "what has happened?"

"Maybe we'll discuss it somewhere private" said Nina "there isn't much to discuss but it's not exactly a thing I want to do out in the open. The Last Homely House is not place to discuss dark things...accept from certain areas"

She then led them through the warm, corridors to a small room with a desk, and few seats in it.

"Sit down" she said. They did.

"So, what happened?" asked Sophie impatiently

Nina took a deep breath, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Your brother and his team were attacked yesterday on Malta, as they carried out their mission of warning and protecting Casterwills. There was a branch...side branch of Casterwill family there" she sighed and bowed her head "unfortunately it was a trap and Spirals were already there. The family was...killed. There was nothing your brother and his team could've done to save them. I'm sorry"

The silence that fell in the room was a heavy one. Everyone looked down in sadness and shock. Sophie's lip trembled a little, she did not know those people but they were Casterwills. Her sadness however was soon replaced by anger. She clenched her fingers on her short red skirt. She boiled inside. Her resolution to fight Blood Spirals head on became even stronger, now it was not only ancestral enemy and her parent's murderer. Now more family members came on her list to avenge against Rassimov and his people. She now knew she's not going to rest until her job is done-until all who wear this sign will be defeated and their leaders dead. She at once remembered the vision she had had previous day on a mission...

* * *

_She stands there on top of Casterwill Compound on Atlantis. Wearing Dante's coat. Before her Dellix, Lane, Santiago and LeBlanche are standing. They all look ahead with blank stares. LeBlanche bows to her. _

"_Most excellent plan milady" he says. She blinks not knowing what he means. What plan? _

"_Yes we only live to follow your orders" nods Santiago as he and Dellix bow deeply to her. _

"_Well good" she says trying to smile. She doesn't really know what to say when people are so...submissive to her "thanks everyone" is that what she should say?_

"_Shall we ready your great army?" ask LeBlanche looking at her with delight and expectation. He seems eager to just dash of on one single sign from her, but his voice is sort of dazed "they're waiting to lay down their lives for you" _

_She cannot believe it and once more doesn't know what to say. Lives? People wants to lay lives for HER? But why?_

"_News! We bring news!" she hears a soft, a little shy and apprehensive voice. She turns and sees Mallory and White approaching her with caution like people who fear they might offend with too decisive voice or step. White is carrying a Cypherdex, on which a strange creature appeared. From waist up it was a Marauder, from waist down a spider. _

"_Lady Sophie the Spirals approach!" informed her Mallory breathlessly. He was clearly in panic and seemed to look up to her. She gasps and her eyes widen...she feels like they're going to explode. Her head is a mess, especially when she sees those stares, so expecting, so fearful but trusting in her superiority._

"_Orders m'lady?" asks White imploringly _

"_Yes tell us what to do!" supports him Mallory. She gasps when suddenly a screeching, unpleasant noise comes to her ears and something crashes. She looks down and to her horror she discovers that there are thousands of Spirals attacking the compound...she sees fire below and how they come through it climbing up the smooth wall. _

"_I can do this" she tells herself before her eyes harden and she turns to the people around her "Ok! Everyone protect the Casterwill compound!" she barks an order "we have a mission"_

"_Yes our queen" reply the people in one, unanimous voice. She blinks and her eyes widen for umpteenth time. She had to heard that wrong...what did they say?_

"_Your...queen?" she questions when suddenly she feels something cool and heavy on her brow. She looks up and touches it. It's...Sheba's crown the one she wore last year on Tao mission "what's this?" she asks astonished. What this crown is doing here? She was certain it had been given to HQ...and why she is wearing it now all of the sudden? In that moment the scene changes. She looks around and to her own astonishment she finds herself on a large wooden throne. She looks down and almost falls of it when she sees a chess board...but instead of usual pieces there are busts of her family members. On the other side are Spirals. She looks at her opponent. He is a tall man in same clothing that Rassimov wore, but he is not him. He has wrinkled face, and long hair and beard. His eyes glow with ominous red light making her shiver. She wishes to run away as far as she can. Especially when he speaks up._

"_My move Casterwill" he says in deep inhuman voice. She heard such voice only once, when she watched this paranormal investigation show with Lok. A demon spoke in such voice. She's frozen with shock and fear. Then one of the Spirals launches at LeBlanche's bust._

"_LEBLANCHE!" she scrams in agony and fear. She sees the Spiral land, and she already knows what's going to happen. She gets of her throne and unsurely, binding her hands together she walks up to the board. _

"_Your move Sophie Casterwill" says the Betrayer. Yes, she know it is her ancestral enemy. She feels it. As he says that the figures, at least some of them...the no-nobles turn back into their human forms but they're so tiny! Like toys! Santiago and Dellix at once turn to her, and she recognizes the look in their eyes. It's the same pleading and expecting one they had previously. _

"_My queen Sophie...do something now" implores Santiago. She stares at him for a long while, before shaking her head. _

"_Get it together Sophie" she says. She HAS to snap out of it. They're not real. They can't be real... "it's just a game!"_

"_No it's not!" Mallory's voice causes her eyes to snap open and she turns her shocked gaze to see him trying to keep the Spirals at bay with his sword. She knows she has to act quick so she grabs Dellix and lifts him up._

"_No wait!" cries the terrified man "no!" he pleads and she drops him. She doesn't know what to do...she watches them all fight...she sees this scene but cannot make anything out of it. Her head is empty. _

"_What am I supposed to do?!" she asks desperately. As if on a cue Santiago and Dellix turn to her._

"_My queen please" they ask "tell us what to do"_

"_I'm not a queen" she argues "but I'll save you!" she declares feeling that they need her, feeling their dependency. They're just poor lost souls. She has to do it. She is stronger isn't she? Bigger. She marches onto the board and begins to kick the Spirals around stomping on them, like on insects they are. _

"_No!" cries Lane from behind waving her little hands. Her blue eyes are filled with fear and anxiousness "queen mustn't! Don't!" she shouts desperately. She barely finishes when everything starts to shake, the board cracks and light comes from underneath...light that consumes everything.._

* * *

Sophie shook her head returning to the present.

"Is there something more Nina?" asked Dante after a while.

"Yes but I would like to share it with you alone" she said "so you kids will have to leave I'm afraid"

"But I'm a Casterwill!" protested Sophie, at once regaining her composure "I have right to know"

"I never said it's about this case Sophie" reminded her Nina "I have lots of other things to discuss with Dante concerning our own business"

She then pushed the button on her desk and summoned the same worker who had opened the door for them. She ordered the woman to take the teenaged seekers out and show them around. As soon as the door closed behind them and there was certainty they're out of the earshot.

"So?" asked her brother "you have any more details about what have happened? Has Lucas told you anything?"

She sighed.

"Well as I said the team went on Malta. They got attacked from what Lane has told me she and Dellix stayed while Lucas went ahead. The rest I know from vampires. They found Lucas fighting with Spirals and he had hit the wall, and was unconscious. They dealt with the enemy, and they said there were three bodies. Two in the bedroom and one in living room where Lucas was. It was a body of little girl. I don't know if Lucas found it or if that girl was killed on his eyes..." she paused visibly shaking and fighting the tears that came to her eyes at the mention of the little girl "he...I think she awoke the memories of Sophie and what he had felt after her supposed death because he kept repeating her name in his sleep and saying he was sorry..." she took another sigh "he is more worried than he has been...if something happens to her...Dante talk to her please..."

The amber-eyed man took a deep breath, he already knew that what he was going to say wasn't going to meet with a very welcoming response.

"That might be a problem" he said "I told you about this mission we had with Arc yesterday..."

"Yes and I've told you then not to believe in it because future is not set in stone. Let alone by magical rings. Even the most gifted prophets and seers were mistaken" she answered "the vision will only come true when you believe in it. But what about this mission?"

"Well" said her brother "as you know...Arc shows visions and it also showed Sophie a vision. She saw herself as Casterwill leader and queen of course she did not believe that. She argued that it must've been a mistake because she is no queen. But what she saw there was herself and Casterwills fighting the Blood Spiral. She told us it looked like chess match against some ghostly man, So it seems like the fight..."

"Dante" cut him off his sister "I'm not getting into it. I'm not going to ask vampires to fight, even I can't drag them into a seeker war. Because this is fudge between two families like Pazzi and Medici, and for ages it was like that. Branches against branches. That's how it been for ages but a full blown fight with two armies. Casterwills are not fit for that anymore. Most of them cannot defend themselves. Open war is not an option and I'm not risking Lucas's life. I don't care about other Casterwills too much, it's their war not mine but if even they will not want to fight then don't force them, ok? If they all as whole say yes, then fine" she said putting her hands in the air "it is open war, but if there are refugees then let them come to Rivendell or other sanctuaries and do not chase them. Please talk Sophie at least into that"

The auburn-haired man nodded his head. He could see her point. Nina always had been against innocents being in the wars. Rivendell was created for them. And he could see why she'd put so much stress on Lucas. He would've done the same if Zhalia was cornered. In the very moment he did it, the door on the side opened and Lucas walked in. He looked a little lost, and when he saw Dante and Zhalia he blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry" he said hastily "I...was looking for Dellix and Lane. We should be going you see Nina..."

"They should be somewhere around. Maybe in the cafeteria" said Nina softly "I'll take you there in a minute. You should eat something anyway. Then I'll ask vampires to take you to the airport. But give me a second ok?"

The young Casterwill nodded and walked out of the room.

"You go to him Nina" said Dante "we've got everything covered. If Casterwill family as whole disagrees with this war then I'll myself bring her to some safehouse"

Nina nodded her head in thankful gesture. Then both she, Dante and Zhalia went for the door. The elder seekers at once went to look for their own teammates while Nina took Lucas to cafeteria.

"Nina" he said after sometime while they walked down the warm, sunny corridors "what did your brother say?" he asked not being able to hold his curiosity and hopes. He hoped very deeply that now that Dante and Zhalia have heard of the real danger, heard what the Blood Spirals are capable of doing with smirks on their faces they'll persuade Sophie to drop.

"Well he said that he leaves it for Casterwills to decide" she replied "when you as whole family gather and give verdict then you'll do it. If whole family stands by no to fighting Spirals in open head on war and decide on the defence and secretive help then he'll persuade Sophie to go along with it. He also said that all those who cannot fight will be admitted to Sanctuaries"

Lucas nodded his head. He had to admit he had hoped for something more, but he was nonetheless grateful for Nina's help and her brother's promise. It gave him hope, the other Casterwills may be reluctant to fight, and Nina did say that those weakest and most venerable will be given protection by her own people. He knew she'll never drag vampires into the war, he knew clans won't aid them openly and more actively, but they will let Casterwills hide on their grounds and will give them protection. He could at least stop worrying about safety of others so much.

"Thank you" he said "For all your help"

She turned around and smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat and then melt like ice in the sun.

"It's nothing" she said opening the door. They found themselves in long chamber with very high barrel ceiling, of light colour. On both sides and in the middle of the room stood long lines of benches and tables, on one end there was a counter behind which was the large kitchen. Every here and there people were sitting down, eating, drinking and talking. As Nina passed them by they greeted her bowing their heads. She led Lucas to one of the tables and ordered something for him to eat before joining him, there.

"Have you called your father?" she asked curiously . He nodded. In that very moment Lane and Dellix approached them the pixie at once embraced Lucas, not paying attention to the fact they're in public and he might feel a little shy. She was just happy to see him alright. She had of course heard so from Nina, but it still was good to see her teammate and friend whom she saw as her closest family(despite the connection being practically nonexistent. She and Dellix were part of very side branches of families connected with Casterwills by very long term of service, whose members sure could be married to the nobles and it did happen, but long time ago and to distant relatives so there were no blood ties as such).

"We're so glad you're fine" she said "and to see you up! You gave us all such a nasty fright, me and Dellix and then Nina too"

"I know" he sighed "I shouldn't have gone there alone I felt something was wrong but I feared that I might be too late..." he trailed off

"Hey it's not your fault" assured him Nina once again

They all smiled at him and he found himself smiling back. He was glad to have those three amongst friends. Well Nina wasn't only his friend but he was glad to have her near him. After another while he stood up and thanking her again told her that he and his friends should be going. Nina nodded and walked them to the door. On the street a car waited for them.

"They'll take you to the airport" said the girl smiling "it'll be safer and quicker"

Lucas thanked her once more, and got to the car after his teammates. Nina watched them drive away before returning back to Rivendell's indoors. She sighed. She hoped things go the right way...that it all ends. But something told her that her involvement is not over yet and won't be as simple as she plans.

* * *

**Wetland fight or Venice Fight-**The Blood Spirals attack

**Enya** for Lucas/Nina scene.

**ACII-Madam **for Nina walking down the stairs


	9. Zhalia's Secret

_**Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown**_

Deep under a cracked and dried out earth in far of wasteland Rassimov knelt down in his regal clothing in front of a tall narrow staircase. On the top of it stood a high throne, on which a green corpse with long white hair and golden-and-red robes so similar to Rassimov's was seated. On his two sides stood large stone barrels filled with gooey dark substance. The man of course was The Betrayer. Rassimov put Void in front of himself carefully before speaking up.

"Oh he who sits on a throne of lies" were his humble words "known only as the Betrayer, The Red Comet is here, the Void is ours. Now speak to me, your most humble slave"

As he spoke his body begun to burn with ominous red light, the substance in the barrels boiled and started to pour down the stairs. Now everything was radiating with the same crimson light. A while later the shrill scream of pain echoed through the halls as Betrayer's spirit entered Rassimov's body. This possession lasted only for a second or so, but still the black-haired man had to support himself with his hands, after the first shock was over.

"Yes my master" he said in raspy exhausted voice "we will increase our numbers. The Blood Spiral will be army once more" he vowed smirking maliciously. In that very moment he heard someone stopping behind him. He spun around ready to fight only to see Shauna and Wind.

"Forgive our intrusion my brother" said the woman as she and her partner bowed. Rassimov let out a deep sigh relaxing.

"I'm done here anyway" he said "why have you come? This better be good"

As he spoke two more people approached him. One of them was Tantras who was holding a cup with something hot. The other a bulky, muscular man with bald head and thick red eyebrows. He was dressed in open sleeveless red robes, that exposed his abs and enormous chest with a Spiral tattoo on it.

"A powerful dark titan from Greece has shown signs of waking up" said Tantras "Medusa"

"That would be an asset" nodded Rassimov remembering that Medusa could turn into stone, just like King Basilisk

"But Huntik Team and that blasted Casterwill girl will surely try to obtain it too" noticed Shauna "they should be stopped!"

Tantras took a last sip of his brewage before speaking further.

"Rassimov, let send our hunter Kiel" he proposed "to retrieve his titan. He can win the prize easily even when faced by Dante Vale" he said throwing his cup into the bald man's direction. Kiel caught it and melted it without a single problem. Rassimov smiled. Of course a fire seeker versus another fire master. This was truly an asset that could help them win this time.

* * *

_**Aegean sea, Open waters**_

In a complete different place in the glory of Mediterranean sun and gentle breeze Huntik Foundation yacht was sailing through in the middle of calm waters. Three members of said team were sitting on the bench, while their leader sat across from them on a small white chair with holotome in his hand.

"This is Medusa" he said finally displaying a picture of a half-woman half-snake "a very deadly titan"

"Lok" said Sophie prodding the blonde teen who had been playing with Pendragon's amulet. He at once refocused and the Willblade disappeared from his lap.

"Let me guess" he said smirking "Medusa's been missing since the ancient Greeks"

"Until just now" nodded his mentor "our information has tracked it to that island" he added pointing with wide gesture at mountainous little piece of land in the middle of the sea. The holotome in meantime informed about their newest mission codenamed Medusa's Trap.

"Also, there have been reports of Blood Spiral activity in the area, so be careful" warned the auburn-haired man getting up

"I didn't think we'd see them again so soon" said Sophie worriedly remembering all too well their encounter in Rotterdam. Zhalia looked away with slight groan, and Lok sighed.

"I guess everyone is feeling down" he said "what's wrong Zhalia?" he asked noticing the woman's forlorn expression.

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about this mission that's all" she muttered bowing her head. She had been worried, but not only about the mission. She still couldn't get over that Arc nightmare and the recent news she's got...it all was just too much. Even for her. She didn't know what to do, but she feared to share it with others. Especially Dante. But she could not reflect on this stuff any further because they moored their boat and were about to get ashore where caution was much advised.

"Ok team" said Dante "let's look around but remember about the Spirals. If anything happens we call for help" he added giving them out small communicators. They nodded their head seriously jumping down onto the sandy beach. As soon as they did that a group of Blood Spirals walked out of the forest.

"Well, well, well" said the amber-eyed man trying to get time for Zhalia to escape into the forest and get to the titan. Or see if there are any others "lookie here. Have your leader finally allowed you to go on vacation?"

The other seekers did not reply summoning their titans. Dante replied with the same thing calling Caliban, and Lok summoned Kipperin, and Willblade. They fight has begun. They exchanged punches, kicks and spells. Meanwhile Zhalia catching Dante's eye nodded and quickly made it to the forest.

She hid behind the bushes and soon spotted some Blood Spirals that looked very familiar to those that attacked Lucas and his team on Malta, they were led by a muscular bald man. There was something wrong with him. He seemed so menacing and bad. She could smell that on him. She shivered.

* * *

Back at the beach the fight was escalating. Sophie called Sabriel and together they were battling one or two Soldiers with their Harlequins. The soldiers seemed to be a little weaker, they probably were newest recruits so the girl quickly managed to beat them down. Lok had a little less luck when a spell hit him, ridding him of his wings and fell to his knees. Fortunately Dante was finished with his enemy and came to his rescue.

"Dante let's hit them together!" cried the blonde using Everfight. The seeker tried to attack them but they send him flying with a punch.

"Are you alright?" asked Dante seeing that his student is panting heavily

"Yeah, I can fight a little longer if I had to" nodded the boy

* * *

Meanwhile Zhalia had followed the strange man and his companions to a large cave in the side of the mountain.

"It's here master Kiel" spoke one of the red-clad seekers. The bald man raised his hand without a word, and imprinted his palm on the side of the rock, using a spell of very high temperature. Then he and one of his minions walked inside, while the other stayed behind to guard the place.

'If I switch places with that guard I can get inside' thought the dark-haired woman narrowing her eyes at them. The second that thought occurred to her, a memory or rather memory of a dream flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_She is kneeling down, in total despair when she suddenly hears footsteps. She raises her head and sees a Blood Spiral. The woman takes off her mask and hood only to reveal herself to be HER! _

* * *

She shook her head not wanting to dwell on it. That mission wasn't particularly pleasant. In fact it was one of most horrid things, aside from nearly betraying the team and latter turning Dante into stone that she had been through. She had to do her best and forget about it, she had a mission. She slowly crept along the light stone wall of the mountain, trying to sneak up on the guard and fulfil her plans. She haven't got far when suddenly Dante's very concern voice spoke in her ear. Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked behind the bushes. Just in time, for the noise attracted the attention of the Spiral.

"I totally messed up and left my radio on" she told Gareon "I got so used to friends being there to back me up that I totally lost my edge" she sighed turning way to her little titan "It's probably better if I don't try to infiltrate that cave without them, right?" she asked. She felt so guilty. She had just lost her team a chance to get there, to get there safely and win this race. She just messed up a whole mission. She blinked away tears. Why was she falling her team? First she nearly killed them all, then she almost turned Dante into a stone and now she lost them a chance. Again. She stood up and slowly headed back for the beach.

And there things were going much better. Nearly all of the Spirals had been defeated and now they faced whole Huntik Team, apparently still ready to fight. They looked at each other and then quickly absconded. Huntik Team at once relaxed going back to their normal poses.

"Well it seems like you've done better than I have" they heard and noticed Zhalia there. Dante let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You haven't found the cave?" asked Sophie

"I had" answered the woman "and some more Spirals" she then told the team everything she saw as they sat down on some logs.

"The enemy's got a head start" said Sophie taking her sandwich into two hands "but we better regain our strength before another fight with them"

"Sounds good" nodded Lok reaching into the blue canister for another one but the girl took it away.

"On the second thought you don't need that much strength" she said smiling, while Cherit took the last little triangle of bread, causing the blonde to groan unhappily.

"Ok" said Dante who up to this point had been checking out Medusa again "we know the situation thanks to our scout. Good work Zhalia" he praised turning to the woman. He was worried about her...she sitting on the edge of the log, munching on her bread so forlorn and down that it broke his heart to pieces. He hoped that his praise will raise her spirits but he failed, as she didn't even look up.

"It was nothing" she muttered under her breath causing his heart to clench even more. He sighed.

"The Silent Soldiers are out for the running, but our enemy is still powerful. We'll plan our tactic accordingly" he explained

"Right" nodded Lok, while Zhalia sighed deeply once more, she had been fighting with herself for a long time, but she decided to do it.

"Sophie" she said turning to the younger female "there is something else. Kiel had some kind of special fire powers" she confessed. She hoped she's doing the right thing...she knew very well what effect and what suspicions she will plant in her friends head. But she felt that it was too important to be held back.

"A Blood Spiral with fire powers?" whispered the girl, all her good humour vanishing as the memories from past flooded her mind once more.

* * *

_Her house is burning, the flames consume everything from the bottom to the very top. And there is she, backing away in fear and horror..._

* * *

The memory ended. Per usual. It always had been like that...only her and the fire. She sighed and looked to the side, and small smile appeared on her face when she saw Cherit's supporting one. She also noticed how Lok is trying to reach for the little titan's toast.

"Lok" she warned him sternly. The blonde at once withdrew his hand

"Hey, all this drama is making me hungry" he said "let me guess you've got a plan" he remarked seeing Dante standing up. The amber-eyed man nodded.

"Seekers we have a mission" he announced. Soon they made it to the cave. Dante gave Cherit a nod and the little titan knocked out the guard with rocks. The team then crept up from the other side and the auburn-haired seeker summoned Metagolem. The giant punched a hole through the wall.

"Phase two" muttered his seeker as they all walked in. They found themselves in a huge cavern with a sculpture of three women on the wall. It seemed like their enemy had awoken Medusa already for the green half-snake lady was roaming around, hissing and trying to deflect attacks of a bald seeker, his minion, Kagami and a magma female titan with robes and fiery hair. Lok at once called in Dendras.

"Now stop that titan!" he cried pointing at the fire titan. Meanwhile Sophie took on the bald Spiral, casting Breakspell at him. As soon as she done it Dante jumped at him, causing him to fall straight into the arms of Metagolem.

"You got him!" cheered Lok "titans, powers..."

"And even his nasty martial arts" added Sophie "all under control"

"No enemy is insurmountable if you have the right plan" smirked Dante. He then glanced down to see the other Spiral struggling with Medusa, before turning to his two students again "Lok, Sophie stay with our prisoner. Zhalia let's approach Medusa very carefully" he added to his partner. She nodded weakly, before following after him.

Kiel watched them leave before turning his eyes to Sophie.

"You girl" he said harshly "you're a Casterwill aren't you?" he asked

"I am" she admitted feeling uncomfortable. He was imprisoned, held by a titan but she still felt shivers from looking at him. His answer scared her even more.

"That's good" he said "very good"

"Don't act thought buddy" Lok glared at Kiel, putting his hands on his hips. He just couldn't stand people like that, threatening others while themselves being in a pickle "you should never come here alone"

"Whoever said I'm alone?" questioned the bald man angrily "Hunters!"

As the last word left his lips a loud Nullcurse rang throughout the cave. Dante and Zhalia at once turned around and to utter horror and shock discovered that there are three red-clad Spirals and a long-haired man with brown shirt and sleeveless jacket, in company of Harlequin.

"Take cover!" cried Dante as the spell flew at them. On his way he grabbed Zhalia. The woman only managed to utter that it's her fault before she was dragged behind the wall. From that moment on, everything sped up. Dendras returned to the amulet and Kiel destroyed Metagolem with Hopeshater, a very powerful purple spell that could send any titan back the moment it hit it. The bald man then landed in front of Sophie.

"No way" gasped Lok backing away "he beat Metagolem in one shot!"

"You're mine Casterwill" said Kiel glaring at Sophie. The girl at once got to her feet taking a fearful step back. The predatory look in the man's eyes filled her with terror. At the same moment the two Harlequins attacked. Lok responded to it at once summoning Basilard, and at once ordered the Powerbonded titan to activate Doubleagression attack. The fight between titans was on again. Meanwhile Sophie was facing off against Kiel. She swallowed all her fear, refusing to give into it and glared at him.

"You called your men Hunters, what do you hunt?" she demanded, even though deep in her mind she knew the answer. But she had to hear it from his own lips.

"Casterwills" he answered as he got into his fighting position and cast an Armourburn spell. It was one of his fiery tricks, which created a sort of aura of fire around his body. Sophie gasped at this sight and her eyes winded to the size of sources, as once more the memory of her ordeal from the day she had lost her home and parents came back to her. Only this time she was in library. But she had no time to get lost in thoughts about past. Her enemy wasn't one to stall and she at once had to duck and dodge his attacks. She of course tried to respond to them too, but this idea quitted her head quite soon for when she tried to hit him his fiery protection burned her leg, causing her to skip in pain for a while. He smirked and attacked her with another one, but luckily she was fast enough to shield herself with Honourguard. But this protection failed her very soon and she fell onto her back with cry of both fear and pain.

* * *

Below with others things weren't looking much better. Dante was facing off against three Spirals, and Lok together with Basilard against Harlequins and the female fire titan. The amber-eyed man caught one of his enemies and threw him against the wall.

"These Hunters are even better than the usual ones" he cursed under his breath. It was then when he saw his student's trouble. He at once freed him from one of his opponents by using Toucharm on the fire titan, and then send two other of his enemies to the ground.

"Lok, we have to finish the mission" he told the teen sternly, and the blonde at once broke into the run and rolled further away.

"It's up to us to save everyone" remarked Cherit to him.

"Yeah" nodded the boy looking around the battlefield, his eyes caught of course the sculpture on the wall "that's it! I bet Medusas' amulet is over there!" he cried overjoyed "and it's some kind of riddle"

Back on the upper side of the cave, Sophie had been driven to a corner. She was injured, exhausted and scared, she clung to her rock watching her enemy approach her. And the closer he got, the more frightened she was. The fire burning around his body caused her not only to sweat but also awoken some more memories. And suddenly...it came back to her. The rest of her memory. She once more saw herself backing away, but this time she knew what she backed away from. A lanky boy with red hair and cruel smirk.

'This fanatic' she gasped in her mind as the realization hit her 'I've seen him before...'

"It can't be" she said out loud. Her eyes widening. She couldn't believe it..."NOOO"

* * *

Meanwhile Lok still was scanning the area. He already knew what he needed to do. The only thing left was to find someone to help him out, but there didn't seem to be anyone. Dante was far too busy with Spirals, there was no way he could be of any aid. The teen then looked up, and locked his eyes on Sophie. She was his best bet. She knew everything there was about mythology, especially the Greek one.

"We need Sophie to solve that riddle" he said determinedly.

"But we'll never get to her through all this Lok" pointed out Cherit gesturing at the utter chaos around them, and at the fact that the girl was herself in big trouble cringing behind the stone. The blonde although very unwillingly had to admit that his friend was right. But if not Sophie then who? Everywhere where he looked he saw the enemy and then...he remembered yet another member of his team.

"Wait I've got an idea" he said turning around to Zhalia, who stood behind the very wall where Dante has left her "Zhalia, over here quick" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Lok! What are we doing?" she asked as they sped ahead.

"Trust Dante and Sophie to hold down the force" answered the teen, ignoring all spells and cries that came to them from below. He only stopped when they reached the sculpture of three women "Zhalia tell me what you know about Medusa and those witch-ladies" he demanded quickly "what does the legend say?"

"They're gorgon sisters, everybody knows that" she answered "the story says they only have one eye, and they share it"

"Hurry Lok!" cried Cherit turning his face from the battle to the two seekers. The blonde was quick to respond and with help of Hyperstride he lifted himself up onto the sculpture. He reached out and took the eye of the figure in the middle. It glowed and then the eyes of other two did the same.

"I think the light travels through the stone somehow" he deduced quickly "it's shared between the three eyes" he continued before putting the ball back in it's place.

"Stay there" told him Zhalia realizing now what was the solution "we'll chase the light to you"

She then joined the boy on the sculpture touching the eye of the sister on the left, while Cherit touched the eye on the right. Lok took out the middle eye and called Medusa back. The titan returned to the amulet but not before destroying Kagami. The second this happened the ball broke, and the amulet trapped inside it fell onto Lok's hand. That was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Basilard made a swing and took out the fire titan, killing himself in the process.

"Everyone regroup!" ordered Dante pushing his own enemies away and Sophie jumped down form the shelf, breaking into the run.

"Running way? Brave Casterwill?" mocked her Kiel, while the rest of the team gathered together. Then he jumped down rejoining his own men, and preparing for another attack. It was time for Huntik Team to get away. Dante turned to Zhalia.

"Zhalia cover our exit" he told her. She bit her lip...

"I...I'll try" she stuttered before focusing and using Thoughtspectre. The air trembled and the team disappeared from the eyes of their enemies and it wasn't long before they were back on the boat. Dante turned to Zhalia to congratulate her but before he uttered a word the woman staggered and fell down unconscious. He quickly caught her in his arms supporting her.

"Zhalia?" he asked shaking her in panic and worry "Zhalia...can you hear me? Speak to me"

When she did not answer he turned around to Lok and Sophie who stood behind him with worried faces.

"We need to get to hospital. Now" he said sternly. The two teens nodded their heads.

* * *

Dante walked nervously back and forth the limited space of the corridor before the room where they were examining Zhalia. Why did it have to take so long? Why? He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at his clock. In that moment the door opened and a female doctor walked out.

"Mr. Vale?" she asked. At once the amber-eyed man turned to her with fear and demanding question in his eyes.

"How is she?" he asked breathlessly

"Alright" she said "both her and the baby are fine. You can go and see them now"

As she spoke the last words the three team members looked at each other with shock and amaze.

"What?" asked Dante when he finally got himself together. His voice was hoarse and rough and his heart was beating 220km/h. The doctor blinked

"You didn't know?" she asked quite surprised "your wife is pregnant. Four months. Well four and a half..."

The auburn-haired man said nothing only pushed past. Normally he would be more polite but right now, he needed to see Zhalia. He needed to ask her few questions. His mind was a mess. Thousands of feelings boiled inside him. Shock, disbelief, feeling of betrayal, confusion...happiness. Hundreds of questions roamed his mind. Could it be true? Why hasn't she told him? Why haven't he noticed himself? Weren't life's mates supposed to sense changes. Surely pregnancy was a big change...right? He pushed the door to the room and entered. His heart clenched at the sight of Zhalia in the hospital bed, dressed in hospital pjs with all this stuff monitoring her. There was a chair by her side. He took a deep breath and sat down taking her hand into his.

"Zhalia" he said softly "Zhaal, please talk to me"

She didn't respond for a while but then she turned her head and looked at him. He noticed at once the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's fine" he assured her trying to muster a smile. For few seconds there was silence before he spoke again "Zhalia...I spoke to the doctor do you know that you're..."

She didn't let him finish nodding her head

"How long?" he asked

"I got the results few days after Rotterdam" she replied

He sighed "Why haven't you told me?"

"I...there was no time" she said "It's not something you say casually just walking into the room. Hi, how is the search for clues? Has Foundation called? Oh by the way you're going to be a father" she quoted before shaking her head "I couldn't say it like that"

He watched her. He was a bit upset and angry with her. He felt that he deserved to know. He was the child's father for crying out loud. Also he was terrified when he looked back at what they've been through. He dragged her with him on very dangerous missions where she could get seriously hurt. It was a miracle everything turned out ok.

"I'm sorry" he heard her utter weakly "I'm so sorry...I mess up everything lately don't I?"

Her eyes filled with tears again and he at once felt guilty. She's been through so much today and she was in delicate condition. She didn't need his load of emotions and strain. He gently whipped the tears from her eyes giving her a warm smile.

"Don't be" he said "there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm just worried and I act like an idiot. I'm sorry" he added. He smiled at her again before opening his arms. She at once cuddled to him burying her face in his shirt. He didn't say anything but only rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the side of her face. Things were going to change for sure. And a lot too. He was going to be a father. He felt a smile appearing on his face. It wasn't going to be easy that was true but still this was the most excellent news he's got in ages. He hugged Zhalia tighter.

* * *

**Don't blame for OOCness and cuteness overload, because for the first. She's pregnant she's allowed to be more tearful. And she was tearful in the episode too. Yeah I know there is no much follow up on her memory but I didn't know how to stick it in here and well she's in hospital, she's weakened and well who would think of spying on Spirals in moment like this?**

**ACII for the fights**


	10. The New Team

_**Venice, Italy**_

Zhalia sighed opening her eyes slowly. The light of the scorching summer sun was dimmed. The wooden shutters allowing only some of it to slip inside and making the room drawn in sort of semi-darkness. The dark-haired woman let out a sigh stretching on the bed and looking to the side. Dante was lying by her side. Awake.

"Good morning" he said smiling "Slept well?"

She nodded returning the gesture. It was so easy to smile back at him. Especially on a lazy summer morning like this. It made her forget all her worries and troubles. She stretched a little more and looked at the clock to see what hour it was. It was past ten.

"I think we better get up" she stated "we're meeting Nina in HQ in fifteen minutes"

Dante let out a sigh nodding his head. His sister agreed-by some divine miracle- to replace Zhalia on the team, and they were about to meet with her at Venetian HQ. He tossed away the sheets and giving Zhalia one last kiss on the brow went to change.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were at HQ. Not surpassingly Nina was already waiting for them there, dressed in white polo shirt and jeans skirt. When they approached she smiled and run up to them and hug them, giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Now look at you" she said to Zhalia as they parted "you look absolutely radiant"

"Thank you" smiled the woman "but now I think Lok and Sophie are waiting inside..."

"Ever so practical" remarked the nephelim as they entered the building. The main hallway was a large space in shape of a square with shiny marble floor and creamy walls with columns and arcades leading to the other corridors. It all was covered by a great glass dome. Lok and Sophie were already waiting there. They exchanged greetings and proceeded to one of the rooms. Their talk quickly turned to the Spirals and the spy that had to be sent over there.

"So, ok" said Zhalia "Nina is taking my place on the team but we do need a spy in Spiral ranks. But we don't have any qualified people in Foundation"

"That's why we're sending out a clan member" said Nina

"A clan member? I thought we're not sending vampires" noticed Lok

"She's not a vampire. She's a witch. Of sorts" answered the nephelim "and she's trustworthy. She won't betray us" she added seeing Sophie's expression.

"Ok, how is she going to keep contact with us?" questioned Lok "won't it be suspicious if we meet with her or when she disappears?"

"Don't worry about it. We've got it covered" said Dante reaching into his pocket and drawing out a blue notebook "this is Logosbook. It's a magical journal that allows people to communicate while writing in it. Our spy has second copy of it and she'll keep in touch by writing the most important things in it"

"What about discovery?" asked Sophie furrowing her brow "won't they suspect something?"

"Our spy is a pro. She has strong magic and can erase anyone's memories with just a snap of her fingers" calmed her Dante and Nina nodded seriously.

"So now all we have to do is wait for her signal" said the nephelim.

* * *

In the dark gloomy and rocky halls of Blood Spiral Head Quarters the training was going on. The newly appointed members were sparring with Tantras.

"You're not a coward are you?" asked the older man turning to the brown-haired boy "come at me!"

The teen needn't be told twice.

"You asked for it" he snarled using Raypulse, but before the spell even came close to his mentor Jericho blocked it. Now it came time for counterattack and Tantras did it, launching at the boy and forcing him to dodge and duck, which went pretty well. The boy rolled away and summoned his own newest titan. Hitokiri, a Japanese devil-like titan with red face and sharp, sticking out teeth. Together they dashed at their opponents without holding back. After short time however, Tantras having the experience managed to defeat his young student. Nonetheless it was an impressive fight for such a young novice. The only one who made such progress was his best student named Kiel, but even he took some more time.

"Master Tantras!" called a female voice as one of the Silent Soldiers jumped down with other newest members "forgive us master" she said bowing deeply "but we were instructed to seek you out for a newest mission" she explained, as the man passed them. He paused to look at her. She was quite new. Came just few days ago but he could feel she would be useful. She had strong magic like he'd rarely seen.

"Well" he said "you have proven yourself to be capable Blood Spirals. Now it's time to prove if you're worthy of my wisdom" he said summoning Jericho back and freeing the brunette.

"It was good work" he praised

"Thank you master" nodded the boys

* * *

Back in Venice the newly formed Huntik Team was training together in one of the large rooms of the HQ. They spared both in old fashioned style and with help of multiply holographic equipment. Nina had to admit that the seekers really stepped it up. She usually saw them as a bit weak really. They were naive, they didn't really care for security. She supposed she was glad that they had some decent stuff in their HQ's. After a couple of hours they finally took a break.

"So?" asked Lok smiling at the brunette in most welcoming and friendly way "Nice equipment huh?"

"Yeah" nodded the nephelim returning the smile. She couldn't really help it. Lok was just that kind of person. He made people smile easily "and it will come in useful with the conflict around the corner"

The blonde nodded.

"Hey you've been around for quite a time..." he started "no offence of course" he added quickly seeing her raised eyebrow "it's just...maybe you know something more? Dante said there was something with your families once."

Nina froze at that mention her smile suddenly disappearing. Like always when the topic of her and Casterwills was brought up. The painful flashbacks appeared before her eyes. The flashbacks of Lady Severine Casterwill and her son in law Armand.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said silently looking into the space

"But if there is something you know about my family if there was some danger, some sings...tell us please" pleaded Sophie "if there were any attacks. Tell me. I've been deprived of my family history and we've lost so many records"

"I don't want to talk about this" repeated the nephelim sternly "there were no attacks in nineteenth and early twentieth century. And now sorry I must go" she added and quickly headed for the exit, speeding up with every step . As soon as she found herself outside she begun to run. She didn't know why she did it. She just felt like she had to run. Her emotions were swirling like a storm. The flashbacks continued...

* * *

"_Ok, let me put it that way" she says with a heavy sigh, trying to control the anger stirring inside her "if you don't make up with us, you're finished. They're going to move in. They're already on the move. Make peace with us and they will stay away from your family"_

_Lord Armand Casterwill, the Elder of the House of Nobles is sitting on the chair before her, resting his face on his elbow, with his two fingers touching his cheek. His green eyes look at her with strange mix of boredom and annoyance. She wishes she could just strangle him._

"_I don't know what you're doing here Vale" he says finally "why do you keep coming back? I thought you've told my mother in law that you do not wish to have anything to do with us and that you will not help us. Why are you coming back?"_

"_I've changed my mind" she answers ignoring his disrespectful and obviously insulting tone "Firstly I have something to fight for. My brother. Secondly sir I don't think you can afford such big war. And big war it will be now that you've separated from us completely. Those people are no fools. The only reason why haven't they attacked you with full force before and why haven't they acted was us. They know that as long as the agreement stands we can come and put a stop to it. This was always the factor. But when you break the ties...we'll be unable to help."_

"_Who said I need your help?" he asks "you act all the time like it was me asking you here for your help. Well it's not. We're a powerful family Vale. We can handle and fight this group. We can stop the Betrayer on our own"_

"_Not anymore" she argues _

"_We know how to fight seekers" he points out _

"_But not what they can summon" she replies "you know what can happen. You don't engage outside your world anymore. Wait scrap that, you barely engage with Huntik Foundation. Numbers of your enemy are great. Too great. They've already killed some of your family members. Please think of your own family"_

_The man watches her for a second or two before rising to his feet. He puts something out from behind. A piece of an old scroll with some words and symbols written on it. Her eyes go wide imminently going to the bottom where in reddish-brown letters stand names of Lord Casterwill and his children on one side and Adalberto's on the other. It was The Agreement. The Treaty. She moves her gaze from the signatures to the face of her converser not knowing what to make of it. He says nothing only smiles before slowly taking the paper out. It's disintegrating in his fingers. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. It can't be. In shock she watches how he clenches his fist around the document, turning it into complete dust. He then looks at her and a malicious look appears on his face. She takes a step back. He advances and then throws the dust right into her face. _

"_Have your agreement Vale" he says "have it and take it where it belongs. Amongst the ashes with your brother"_

_She just can't believe it staring at him completely stunned. This is...she have never expected THAT. _

* * *

Nina shook her head staring at the green still waters of the canal underneath her. Her fingers clenched around the balustrade of the stone bridge. She hated that memory. She didn't even remember what she'd done next. She didn't remember if she struck or threw herself at Armand Casterwill or perhaps she just collapsed crying and had to be carried out, or maybe like today. She just ran? Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder and she jolted up turning around, her hand rose ready to shield or strike.

"Hey it's just me, it's just me" she imminently recognized Lok. The blonde backed away slightly waving his hands before his face in gesture of defence. She took a deep breath calming down.

"Lok" she uttered "you gave me a fright"

"Sorry" he said "didn't mean to. I did call out to you but you didn't respond"

She nodded acknowledging her own state of mind and loss in thoughts.

"Sorry" she muttered "I...got lost in memories"

"Happy ones?" he questioned but she could see he didn't really seek confirmation. She kept silent for a while and then shook her head. Lok usually was naive and easy to deceive but she doubted even he would believe her right now. They advanced further walking through the quiet streets.

"So?" asked Lok after a while "mind telling me what's wrong? Not that you have to and I don't want to be nagging or butt into your life but you're our friend and teammate now...and it's always a bugger when there are some secrets and disagreements, right?"

The nephelim smiled a little despite her gloomy mood. She couldn't help it. This boy was just so awkwardly open, warm and friendly. Like a little child. She let out a sigh. She could tell him right? And she really needed to get some things out of her system. To have someone other than her clan, Dante and Zhalia to know. Some seeker. She always wanted this world to recognize some things.

"Oh, ok" she said at length "but just promise it kind of stays between us alright? At least some of them" she added. He looked at her curiously but nodded.

"Sure" he said "none of this is going out of our circle. Cross my heart and hope to die" he added crossing his heart. Nina gave him a brief smile before returning to her more stern and forlorn look.

"Well it all starts long ago. During the great war with Nullifiers. Casterwills came to Dante's father Adalberto asking for help. He knew ways of magical world had many contacts and vast collection of artefacts. Amongst them were three rings and a large medallion. The Amulet of Will. Adalberto gave the Casterwills these four artefacts and they used Nexuses to create and summon more titans. My brother also gave them some military help. He himself fought in those battles. They've won. The Casterwills kept their titans and Amulet of Will. On one condition however. That when Adalberto asks them or needs any help or intervention Casterwills will come. Lord Casterwill signed this with his own blood and that means it's a big deal in customs of magical world" she took a deep breath "well but the peace as you know didn't last too long. One of Casterwills friends rebelled against his old pals. It seems like he was jealous of their glory or wanted power or something. A war broke out. At first the vampires were careful with help but when Betrayer took it beyond basics of seeker magic they got more involved. Again victory" she smiled a little sadly "but after that everything went sort of wrong. Casterwills and Adalberto fell out. Mainly because of the ideological differences when it came to dealing with the enemy and all that"

She paused looking over at Lok. The boy was listening to her intently with his eyes wide and his mouth almost gaping.

"The years passed by" she picked off after few seconds "and it became more and more evident that seeker world is drifting away from the rest of magical world. Few hundred years was enough for seekers to forget about vampires and other creatures and explain everything with titans and themselves. We didn't object to that however. Humans are not our concern. It was even kind of convenient because we had less whacked, superstitious hunters out there. But there was of course darker side. Danger to it all. Unknowingly seekers could get themselves into trouble with demons or wizards. But then again it wasn't that much of our concern. What was more unsettling mostly for Adalberto and us was that...seekers and even some Casterwills forgetting about us meant that they wouldn't deliver on their promises. It was a correct assumption. With many of the early documents gone there was little evidence of our help. Casterwills never really showed up when Adalberto had trouble. Not that he needed them" she added quickly "we were always perfectly capable of dealing with our own enemy. That is until that day" she paused for a long second looking into the space "it happened when Dante was just about five or six years old. A group of seeker fanatics started to pester us. I think they've feared we might want some seeker artefacts back since they did belong to us. We even brought it up once or twice. The group saw us as a threat...one day they lured my brother into a trap abducting his wife Bianca" she paused again swallowing the large gulp that formed in her throat "it ended tragically. They both died. Bianca and Adalberto. Dante however was far too young to become a king so I took his place as second in command. Just for the time being. Ever since then we haven't been in any real contacts with Casterwills. Our agreement broke and a year ago it became invalid anyway...since Amulet of Will and three legendary titans are gone"

There was a long silence after that. Lok just kept staring at her in shock, trying to process the stunning new facts she had provided. He'd never heard that side of the story. All he knew from his father and from other sources was that Casterwills defeated the Nullifiers, Betrayer and brought titans to earth. Could it be possible that someone else was involved? It was hard to believe, but then again why would Nina lie? And they didn't know awfully much about war itself. Or how Amulet of Will came to be and get into the hands of first Casterwill. Also Nina never denied him his doings. She did mention nexuses and all. He wondered for a while.

"If you want credible evidence I can show you our clan records and documents. We have our own copy of agreement" said Nina noticing his hesitation "and you can ask anyone you like. Including Dante. It will be painful for him since as a seeker he doesn't like dealing with that part of family history but he'll tell you. But please don't tell any of this to Sophie" she asked looking at him "I know she deserves to know stuff...but I don't think she would take such shocking news well. especially now"

The blonde nodded slowly understanding all too well. Sophie had much on her head already, she kept getting new information and discovering her family's past. She herself told him back on Avalon that she felt afraid. He remembered how affected she'd been. It was really better to wait with such revolutionary facts until things calmed down.

* * *

In Spiral HQ the newly formed squadron was preparing for their mission, but Tantras wouldn't tell them anything until the time was right-as he put it himself. But when the hour arrived the group could no longer check their anticipation.

"Forgive me master" said one of the boys "but what will be our new mission?"

"Your mission will be to destroy the meddling Huntik Foundation. Our sworn enemy's allies" answered the man "and eliminate anyone who stands in our way"

"Yes master" they nodded

"You have to use any means necessary even if it means using powers on non-seekers and civilians" he continued

"Yes master" they answered

"Can you do it?" he pressed

"Of course we can" said one of the boys "no one will stand in our way"

The tone of his voice was steely and determined causing his teacher to smile.

"Good" he said "now let's go. We'll wipe them out when moon rises"

"Yes master" was the last answer of his devotees.

* * *

In Venice the nigh has fallen and the moon and the stars rose to the dark sky, making it look like a beautiful shawl laced with silver thread and diamonds. It was a perfect night for romantic rows on the river or strolls in the moon light. But surprisingly no one seemed to get such idea. The canals were empty and so were the streets. If it wasn't for those few gondoliers and lights in the windows it would be a perfect ghost city. Such situation was of course more than perfect for those who has mysterious and dark plans. Like Blood Spiral Brotherhood. And that was what Huntik Team has been discussing. They've already got the first message from their spy and now were waiting for the next. Soon enough the blue notebook in Dante's hands glowed. He imminently flipped it open and on a right page too.

"Blood Spirals are coming. They're planning on attacking our HQ" he said

"The cheek" muttered Nina "they're coming to our own grounds now"

"Let's teach them not to trespass then" smirked the amber-eyed man closing the book. With that the team got up and headed for the exit. It wasn't long before they reached the bridge on the way to HQ. They imminently saw Spirals coming their way from the other side.

"Well, well isn't it Dante Vale and his team" said Tantras "the very best team. I knew you would come to save your friends. But tonight you will not stop us"

"We'll try" said Dante calmly. That was the cue for the fight to break out. One of the seekers, with dyed blue dreadlocks summoned Harlequin, which at once begun to chase Sophie.

"That's the Casterwill!" cried another youth aiming at and hitting her with the Raypulse. She turned around but before she could do anything Lok was in front of her shielding her with her name upon his lips. Then a Nullcurse flew their way, but Dante neutralized it with Augerfrost.

"Dante I can protect Sophie from these guys" assured him the blonde "you better worry about the others" with that he pulled out his amulet and summoned Lindworm for help. They were in the city but if the enemy used their titans they had to respond in same way. And it was late. People weren't outside. Luckily. Lindworm emerged from his amulet and at once attacked the other titan. Meanwhile the three other seekers launched themselves upon remaining members of Blood Spiral group. Dante at first attacked Tantras but seeing another Blood Spiral on the roof he decided to chase him. He knew that this person is heading towards the HQ and he had to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight below his feet was still on, and even more fierce than before. Lindworm was fighting Harlequin and Lok and Sophie two of the younger seekers, exchanging blows and kicks with them. Sophie at some point saved Lok from his enemy by knocking the other guy out with Raypulse, allowing the blonde and his faithful titan to finish both him and Harlequin. But this wasn't the end by far. Another boy this time with blondish hair aimed a Nullcurse at Lok, but the blue-eyed teen dodged them. When he turned around next time he saw his enemy rushing away to the other side of the canal.

"No you don't" he growled, before also speeding across the still waters.

* * *

Few steps away Nina was forced to fight the brown haired boy. She had great difficulties with that. Sure she'd been in some tight spots, and she fought demons both spiritual and in flesh alike that looked like little children or teenagers but this was a human being. Misguided human being. There was no way her mind would shut that off.

"We'll bring you all down" he said smiling viciously "we shall prevail and no one will stop us. We're the strongest and the best. We're the future"

She shivered at the excitement in his voice and she could see that his gray eyes were filled with devotion and belief in his own words. She gulped and got into her fighting position. It seemed like she had no other option really. This kid was far too deep. He'd kill her. She drew a kunai and threw it missing.

"Is that what they're teaching you?" laughed the boy looking at her bemused before using Nullcurse sending her flying. She groaned trying to get up.

"Finish her" said Tantras to him. She gasped quickly rolling away and grabbing her needles.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the canal Lok was still chasing his own enemy, but when he got to one of the backstreets the other boy was gone. He looked around and finally spotted some movement under the door of one of the houses. He first tried to pull the handle and when that didn't work he put his shoulder to it and broke it open with Overslam. He found himself in a large room filled with boxes. He at once begun his search, what he didn't know was that his lost opponent was hiding right behind him.

Dante jumped from one roof to another looking for the elusive Spiral.

"Show yourself! I haven't got all day!" he demanded angrily. He wanted to come back to his team. He turned around and noticed Sophie fighting Tantras. He turned around and was just about to go there and help out when he remembered the escaped enemy. What if this Silent Soldier aimed at them from behind? The russet-haired seeker knew he cannot allow such slip ups, he therefore used Slipsnare spell, to create and hide a rope on the roof before jumping down and landing behind Tantras.

"Ok Tantras, fun is over" he snarled as the fire ball appeared in his hand. Yes fireball. He wasn't going to hold back this time. This time he was using his Anasso powers. These were his kings lands after all. The old man probably noticed it and felt the strange and immense power coming from behind because he looked around desperately and finally caught the eye of the Silent Soldier, ordering the minion to attack. Of course the obedient member of the faction dashed at once down the roof. Dante smirked to himself seeing that the enemy is heading straight for his well-laid trap.

"Sorry to leave you hanging" he muttered when the helpless victim was dangling upside down from the roof, before turning to his stronger and main opponent. The man used Auraforce, to push his enemies aside. Sophie in last moment managed to put a shield on, which lessened the impact of the attack, but she still fell down afterwards.

"Alright Dante Vale" said Tantras, turning around "let's see how good you really are"

"Fine by me" muttered the amber-eyed man. The air around him and his opponent became thicker, hotter and tenser.

* * *

In the back few steps away from them Nina was still dodging the attacks of her opponent, while Cherit tried to distract him, but the boy quickly turned his attention back to her and she found herself being slammed against the wall.

"This is too much fun" said her enemy coming up to her "I'm having you all to myself"

With that he pulled out Hitokiri's amulet and summoned him, ordering him to do his worst. Nina's eyes winded and she rolled away. She concentrated and second later she felt a strong whirlwind and her enemy was pushed back. She smiled getting up and glanced to her side. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there.

'Always on time' she send him silent message

'Whenever am I not?' he answered and she could feel his smile.

* * *

Back in the storage room Lok kept looking for his own enemy, but he couldn't find him. Not until he felt a warm glow of power behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the other blonde, a second later his back hit the opposite wall.

"I've got you right where I want you" smirked the Blood Spiral jumping over the boxes and preparing a spell to use on the seemingly helpless Lambert, but the young Foundation seeker picked himself up.

"I was about to say the same thing" he said smirking lightly before calling for Lindworm. The titan responded to his call the same second bursting through the wall and tackling the enemy down "nice" commented Lok turning to his titanic friend "there was a door you know"

* * *

Meanwhile the fight between Nina and her opponent was becoming more and more serious. The brown-haired boy was being constantly pushed back by some force. Nina glanced at Hitokiri and Cherit and threw a dagger towards them stabbing the Japanese titan and sending him back to the amulet. Her own opponent gasped taking a step back. He couldn't understand what the heck was going on here.

* * *

Dante was still fighting with Tantras, sending spells and fire balls one after another, making it difficult for the other man to dodge. But the Spiral still managed that, and he had few tricks up his sleeve. He knew Dante Vale was protective of his friends. He therefore called upon one of his students who attempted to attack Sophie. Dante at once turned around. That was enough soon him, the girl and the young Spiral were tied up. Tantras raised his staff in the air preparing to kill them all. Nina gasped and turned around, which resulted with her being pushed away by her enemy. Tantras smirked but soon his smile faded when he heard a low whistle from the roofs. He raised his head and saw multiply vampires standing there, with their arms crossed. He looked to the sides and saw Lok with Lindworm on the bride. He therefore cried out to his companions and twirling his staff around casted a powerful darkfog. It covered whole area, blinding everyone. When it was gone all Blood Spirals were too. The vampires and young seekers all gathered around and quickly rushed up to Dante and Nina.

"Are you ok m'lord?" asked one of the vampires "we're so very sorry we've come just now. Those seekers must've come in their own transport because we saw no one at the airports...we're so very sorry"

"It's alright" said the amber-eyed man dismissively "you appeared in right time. That's what matters" he then turned around to his team. He felt really tried and sore "let's go" he told them "we all had a tough night"

They couldn't do anything more than nod their heads.

* * *

The door opened and Zhalia instantly got up. Dante came in. He looked fine. She felt relief was over her. He gave her a tried smile.

"I'm fine" he confirmed her previous assumptions, disarming any doubts she might've had "they escaped but nobody got hurt. The clan has some good timing"

"Well then you match. Because so do you" she smirked, causing him to chuckle.

"Well let's say it's a common character trait within our race" he muttered looking down at her while his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She rested her hands against his chest.

"Lok and Sophie got safely home?" she asked after a while. He nodded

"Yea we escorted them" he confirmed "same with Nina. She's staying in one of safehouses"

The dark-haired woman nodded sighing with relief. She was happy all her friends were ok after this fight. She could tell it was a tough one.

"Let's go to sleep" muttered Dante after a while "you need it. We both do. We still have a long road to go"

Zhalia nodded her head seriously before letting him take her hand and following him into the depths of the household.

* * *

**Wetland Combat/Venice Combat**


	11. The Casterwill Connection

_**Museum of Modern Art, New York City **_

The Huntik Team together with LeBlanche and Santiago were heading down the 53RD street. Zhalia was also with them. Since it wasn't a mission trip Dante took her along. The day was sunny and rather hot, especially in the middle of the busy and always noisy city.

"Our next stop is down here" said Sophie, her voice was laced with excitement.

"You said we've come here for some rest and relaxation" reminded her Lok furrowing his brow "but we've done nothing but spent twelve hours in museums" he complained causing everyone to smile. They knew very well that anything of more academic, arty and historical matter which doesn't move and have plot to it is going to make him fall asleep.

"I know!" cried Sophie throwing her arms in the air in overzealous happiness "isn't it great?!"

"Yeah, great something like that" muttered the other teen.

"And we've got five more museums to visit tonight" continued the girl excitedly. Nina groaned and Zhalia rubbed her temples sighing deeply.

"Are you ok?" she heard Dante ask by her ear "if you're too tried we can go back to the hotel"

"No" she said "Sophie seems eager. We won't hear the end of it, and I fear I might lose my temper. Remember the last time we've missed out one of those places? And I can always sit down on some bench and rest and I'm not _that_ pregnant anyway"

The amber-eyed man chuckled.

"Alright" he said "but for tomorrow I have a little detour planned, so we'll just have fun"

The woman looked up at him questioningly but said nothing, he helped her off the stairs and they walked into the museum.

* * *

_**The Cloisters, New York City**_

The nigh that fell over the Cloisters Museum was dark and cloudy thought not in a way that would foreshadow rain. It was still and quiet, perhaps too much so, since a green light came out of green stone set the walking cane of museum's keeper. He was an elderly man, but he stood tall and straight. His head was bald accept from the ring of short gray hair that circled the back of his head. He also had a matching, well cut bared. The only clue as it's previous colour were his thick black eyebrows. His way of dress could be described as semi-formal; green trousers and black turtleneck with light brown jacket over it. He did not move when his walking cane gave him warning but his blue eyes scanned the area carefully. He could not see a thing, but soon his ears picked up a sound of gentle buzz. He turned around and noticed a wasp, or at least most people would see the insect as such, but for him the glowing red eyes betrayed a titan. His suspicions soon were confirmed when a very deep-undoubtly altered by some device to avoid recognition- voice came out of it.

"We finally found you Casterwill" it said and as it spoke, a red light flashed on the top of a nearby tree. The elderly man at once glanced that way, knowing now where his enemy was. He turned around and then jumped away using Hyperstride. The second he disappeared a male silent Soldier jumped down from the branch.

"Where did he..." he muttered angrily looking around for his pray, not noticing a shadow appearing just behind his back. Until it spoke up.

"Ha" said a calm sophisticated voice "youngsters today. No patience"

The Soldier turned around sharply and came face to face with his smirking target. The smug expression of course only seemed to fuel his anger, he swung his both arms and cast Raypulse. But the old man wasn't as slow and as incapable as someone might've thought looking at his cane. He quickly responded with Honourguard, deflecting the spell and sending the Spiral at the wooden gate knocking him out.

"As I was just saying, no discipline, so reckless" he sighed moving closer to the body "what's have we here?" he asked when a red-and-yellow slug coming from under the unconscious man's body caught his eye. He crouched down, but quickly turned around. This was another of those little spies. He scanned the area once more and noticed the same glows as before only in various places on the trees and in the bushes. It at once became clear to him that he was surrounded.

"Maybe not so reckless then" he muttered getting up "much to do now" he remarked reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket to draw a round old-fashioned watch" and so little time..." he sighed before his eyes became stone cold and focused again "no doubt, the Blood Spiral Hunters are coming..."

* * *

_**Huntik International HQ**_

"Chairman Metz I dare say things aren't looking so good out there" noticed Guggenheim as the council body sat down around the conference able once more, and a Japanese woman in red kimono, long hair-some of which were tied in a bun-and white mask on her face served the tea "The Blood Spiral are more fearsome than we could ever have imagined"

"The reports are still flooding in" exclaimed Nasher-the dark-skinned man- getting up and shaking the papers in his hand "capturing titans, recurring followers, gathering power!"

The masked woman raised her head a little bit as she poured the tea into the cup. It seemed like the information startled her but no one noticed, and anyway even if they did they could never tell for sure due to the mask covering her face.

"What can we do against such evil?" questioned Uffizi worriedly

"At least we have a spy in their ranks" reminded her the head of Chinese branch

"Hopefully she'll give us some information we can use soon" said Metz. He barely finished when a soft, ring echoed in the room. The Japanese woman looked around. It seemed to be coming from the long red pin that held up the little bun. She reached out and pressed the little button, at the end of it.

"Excuse me but I have a call" she said, bowing lightly. Her voice was a little muffed do to her mask but her words still were clear and understandable to everyone around.

"Yes Teien. Go ahead. Answer it" encouraged her Metz smiling warmly. The woman nodded and suddenly the red eyes of her mask glowed red as a ice-blue light appeared around her hands. She made a few moves with them in the air, casting Cyphersummon and soon she was holding the device which inspired holotome. The Council members gasped. This device was said to be used only by members of Casterwill family...

"A Cypherdex?" questioned Uffizi narrowing her eyes suspiciously, but before she or anyone else could ask anything more a mechanical female voice announced _Code Blue_. Everyone turned to the large narrow screen on the wall, and saw a face of elderly man with gray beard on it.

"The Blood Spiral have found us, the Blood Spiral have found us" he repeated twice before switching off.

"I deeply apologise" said Teien turning around to the Cypherdex and her body once more glowed with the pale blue aura "but I have a matter to bring before the council"

* * *

Meanwhile in completely different place in New York City, Dante and his two young companions were preparing for another drop of their roller-coaster. Zhalia declined getting in, since she felt sick from even looking at the rising and dropping attraction. Dante did not push her, only telling her to stay close and wait for them on nearby bench with Nina who too didn't seem overly eager about the attraction. But it seemed like the fun day and further trip is going to be cut short when the holotome hidden in Dante's bag begun to ring. The man furrowed his brow and reached for it. He did not fear being noticed. People were too distracted and even if they've seen something they would probably think it's some kind of laptop. They were in the middle of the city. He opened the device and saw Metz's face, the same thing happened on the other end.

"Dante can you read me?" asked the Head of the Council

"Metz, what can I do for you?" answered his former ward and student also with a question

"We need you to head over to The Cloisters imminently" answered the older man "The Spirals discovered the place is the Casterwill stronghold"

"There's a Casterwill stronghold in New York?" suddenly Sophie's shocked face came into the view, but she soon was pushed away by Dante.

"Sorry about that" he apologised "you were saying?"

"Here's the mission" answered his mentor clicking something on his side as he explained the details. For a while the conversation broke off as the roller-coaster dropped.

"A mission?" cried Cherit sticking his head out from Lok's bag. It was a mistake as the speed and sudden drop caused him to fall out. Luckily Lok caught him by tail.

"This sounds bad Dante" he remarked pulling the little titan down and scooping him in his arms "The Spirals are probably already there"

"There isn't a moment to lose" agreed his mentor narrowing his eyes, but they soon winded and his announcement of the mission got lost in the screams as the roller-coaster dropped for the last time.

* * *

Back in the HQ Metz closed his holotome with a small smile on his face, before turning back to his fellow members.

"It's a bit late, but let me formerly introduce Teien Casterwill, the lesion between Huntik Foundation and the scattered family" he said pointing at the dark-haired woman who for some time now has been standing with her back to everyone, but as the last words were spoken she turned around.

"I hope this does not alarm you my friends" she said softly. Her colleagues looked at one another and smiled.

"You're a trusted comrade Teien" spoke the stout redhead "we're happy to have you with us"

"I agree" nodded a brown-haired woman with French accent

"I apologise for the secrecy" said Teien humbly, she clearly was relieved to know her friends did not scorn her for her strange ways "but we Casterwills like to keep a low profile" she continued pulling her mask of and revealing a young face of a woman in either her late twenties either early thirties with squinted but still rather big, green eyes and crimson lips "and for a good reason. If the Blood Spiral found us it would be a disaster" she explained

* * *

While in the Foundation conference room things were finally coming to the light, in another part of the town Kiel, and his black-haired helper and hunters were flying across the park on big green insects with two pairs of red eyes.

"America" remarked the black-haired man as they lowered their flight "I never imagined Casterwills would flee this far"

"Fear know no borders" answered Kiel. Now they were so low that they almost touched the ground. The people who were walking in the park, backed away frightened and jumped into the water.

"Shall I send my men ahead after the feign Casterwill secrets?" asked his companion, clearly unfazed by the fact that normal mortals can see them.

"Eliminate the enemy first" told him the bald man gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, once more showing where his priorities lied "we'll find the secrets easily among the pieces"

As he spoke they finally reached the cloisters, but there was something wrong and the black-haired man did not fail to notice it.

"The door is open and the area evacuated" he said

"We're expected" said Kiel jumping down onto the courtyard, the others soon joined him landing their insects. This all have been watched from the window by the elderly Casterwill who once all his peruses were on the ground closed the door. But this was no obstacle for Kiel, who once more calling upon Armourburn blew them to pieces, allowing his companions to enter. His black-haired companion looked around and soon his experienced eye of the tracker caught a glimpse of the enemy somewhere in the corner.

"The old man is hiding. There" he said pointing in the right direction. Kiel chuckled evilly and made a step forward. A second later the old man was before them, casting Augerfrost. One of the hunters tried to answer with a Nullcurse but was defeated and pushed to the ground. Then the old man escaped using Hyperstride. The tracker wanted to hit him, but Kiel caught his hand.

"Why shouldn't the old coward lean back when we can hunt him?"he asked.

"You're right" nodded the black-haired male, while behind them the other Hunter helped his friend up.

* * *

The Huntik Team, this time without Zhalia but still with LeBlanche and Santiago was ploughing across the sky, nearing Cloisters.

"Look at that place!" cried Lok when the complex finally came into their view "sure doesn't look like it belongs in the middle of New York City" he remarked. That was true, the buildings that stood in the middle of circle of trees looked more like some medieval castle than museum in a very modern city.

"That's because the building itself was brought over brick by brick from France" told him his mentor

"I guess the Casterwills really wanted the place to keep their secrets, right Sophie?" questioned the blonde turning to his teammate. But the girl wasn't in as good mood as she used to be before. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes hard and filled with slight hurt.

"All the secrets locked up in there were kept from me too" she reminded her boyfriend with slight resentment. She couldn't believe that Metz knew about that. It made her heart clench when she thought that a man who was not a Casterwill knew about this place while she did not. She felt so excluded. It seemed like whole world knew more about her own family than she did. And it hurt like hell.

"But Lady Sophie" she was brought back from those dark musings by Santiago, who had left his co-pilot post to sit down across her "don't you think that coming here will change all that?" he questioned trying to turn her thoughts to happier moments. He just like Lok couldn't stand to see any sort of hurt in her eyes.

"Today we'll meet another member of the Casterwill family" added Cherit smiling.

'Oh joy' muttered Nina in her mind. She wasn't exactly eager to meet yet another Casterwill. She knew this was a bad thing, that she was being judgemental but she really had bad experience with that family and she was wary of most of them.

"And when it's over there will be no more secrets between you and them" joined in Dante smiling at Sophie reassuringly. Faced with such massive support and assurances the girl smiled too. Yes, today she was going to learn more, she was going to be admitted to the long lost secrets. Today the days of ignorance and darkness were coming to an end. Today was the day she gained equality.

* * *

But for now she had to wait, for the situation inside the Cloisters did not look well. The old Casterwill ran into a tall cylindrical room topped with glass dome from which hung an old globe. All the walls were filled with books, from top to bottom and in the very middle stood an round terminal powered by huge blue crystals. Usually it was a quiet place but now everything was shaking. The Casterwill gasped jumping over the two low steps and quickly typing something into his Cypherdex. The control centre at once was surrounded by a blue shield and the female voice from Cypherdex informed the room about incoming message.

"Ah, Chairman Metz I presume" said the elderly man when Metz and Teien appeared on the screen.

"You presume correctly Monsieur Foucault" nodded the man "what is your situation?"

"I managed to lock the Cloisters down, but they're already inside" informed him Foucault looking around before turning his eyes back to his converseres "I've retreated to the hidden library"

"There's no choice" said Teien sternly "see to the safety of our secrets"

The older man raised his eyebrow, clearly feeling a little insulted for being told such obvious matters.

"Of course" he said with matching tone "I am the keeper of knowledge. It's my job. It will take all my power but I'll hide them in Cypherdex crystal" he elaborated taking a three-pieced crystal from one of the shelves.

"We still don't have enough data on the Spirals" confessed Metz with slight guilt and remorse in his voice.

"Sadly, my prisoner isn't much help" sighed Foucault, referring to the Blood Spiral he had captured last night and kept tied up in the library now.

"Let's see if I can persuade him" said Teien in her soft and calm voice stepping forward a bit and settling there with her eyes fixed ahead.

"Fine, fine" sighed the older Casterwill, understanding at once what was going through her head. He did not believe this could work, as the Spirals were known to be stubborn but this was their last resort in finding out what was actually awaiting them. He therefore turned around and walked up to the captive turning the Cypherdex to him.

"Look alive boy" he said in almost resigned tone, and in almost the same time Teien's face appeared on the screen. She went straight to the point, casting Oathmaker. As she spoke blue swirls appeared in her eyes, and a mist came over the ones behind the raccoon mask.

"What were your orders Silent Soldier?" she asked "why were you sent to the Cloisters"

The swirls now appeared for a brief moment in the eyes of the young Spiral but he shook his head, fighting with the daze.

"I will never reveal our secrets" he stated stubbornly and the mist disappeared. But Teien too wasn't a person who easily gave in. She was after all a Casterwill. So she tried again. And this time the spell seemed to work.

"Now then" said Foucault, who judged it better if he spoke. His voice was clearer and not weakened by the device "why were you sent here? Come on speak up" he demanded sternly.

"For. The knowledge, the secret" answered the Soldier finally giving in. His voice was now different than it had been before, it was monotonous and had a certain echo to it, like the one in radio or walkie-talkie. Oathmaker was evidently working "find the secret hiding places of the Casterwills" he quoted.

"How many men?" asked his captor quickly, not wanting to lose any precious moment before the spell wore off "how many men have been sent?"

"How many?" asked the Soldier smirking evilly "it will be like stars on the night sky. Billions. The Betrayer will return and the dark powers will pour forth into your souls. And we'll be victorious. To reign"

"What's wrong? Isn't your power working" asked Metz turning to Teien, completely shocked. He had to admit this talk gave him creeps, but he also couldn't believe it to be true. It sounded...sounded too crazy.

"Oathmaker causes one to tell the truth. Nothing more" answered the woman as the light swirled in her eyes again, before dying out a second later.

"I'm afraid that for a fanatic like this Silent Soldier this is the truth" sighed Foucault sadly.

"Don't worry" told him Metz "our top seekers are landing as we speak"

"Dante Vale?" asked the other man, but he seemed to be talking more to himself than anybody else "of course. He is with that famous...Sophie Casterwill" the girl's name came out of his mouth in patronizing snort. Metz raised his eyebrow in slight worry as the screen faded. He didn't know why anyone would speak in such way about such fine and brave young lady. After all it was thanks to her everything started. She was the one to send Lok to Dante, and later she helped out a lot thanks to her resources.

* * *

While the conversation between Foucault and Metz was going on, the yet was true to the latter words preparing to land.

"Bring us in low" said Dante to LeBlanche "we're not going to bother with the parachutes"

No sooner he spoke that when Lok opened the plane's door wide.

"Hold on tight everyone" said LeBlanche lowering the flight, while Santiago pulled a lever of their heads.

"LeBlanche" spoke Dante again narrowing his eyes "if there's trouble back us up with Power Amplifier"

"Power Amplifier?" furrowed the older man "I've never heard of such a thing"

The auburn-haired man didn't answer at first, approaching the side of the plane, where a table with lots of buttons was installed and clicked on one of them.

"It more than makes up for jet's like of heavy weapons" he explained as a small holographic screen appeared before the table.

"Oh dear" muttered LeBlanche. Now that was something that worried him a bit. Heavy weapons...he did not know that Foundation's planes had something like this. It sounded pretty deadly and dangerous. He feared that he might hurt someone unintentionally...

"Keep it to low level powers" continued Dante seeing his lack of confidence "we wouldn't want to...overdo it" he added with a smirk, before walking off. The elderly butler followed him with a bit unsure gaze. He had to admit he sometimes didn't get Dante Vale and his strange remarks, he sometimes couldn't tell if the younger man is just joking or sending some cryptic message. But there was no time for wondering and asking, as they were now close enough to the roof for the team to get off board. Lok jumped first followed by Sophie, Nina and finally Dante.

"Roof looks all clear" stated the teen looking around. But he almost at once was contradicted by a Spiral Hunter also jumping down from somewhere. Cherit gasped at the sudden intrusion, and Dante turned his head around, squinting his eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving" he muttered before turning to face the pair of foes.

"Hello, Hello Miss Casterwill" said the male part of the couple. He sounded much older than the gray-clad seekers "we've been anticipating meeting you!"

His threatening voice and pose did not make any other impression on Sophie than making her angry and even more determined than ever. She wasn't going to be intimidated by a pair of Spiral bullies. For that what they were to her. Bigger bullies.

"Let's finish them, quickly" she said with steely voice, clenching her little fists and furrowing brow "and then get down to the library"

As soon as she finished two Nullcurses flew her way forcing her to duck and Lok to jump away. The fight was on. Dante at once chose an opponent for himself, pushing him away with Raypulse before summoning Caliban for help. Lok quickly followed his lead invoking Ironsquire. A robotic titan with gray-and-yellow shield and two squint red eyes whose weapon was a large yellow shield. The titans faced off against the Spirals, while Sophie, Lok and Cherit quickly backed off from the fighting scene, they didn't get far when a spell hit a wall quite near them.

"Those guys seem extra mean" remarked the little titan

"They're Casterwill Hunters" said Nina narrowing her eyes. She remembered those red cloaks and metallic arm pads. She'd met those people before.

"Then Kiel is here" concluded Sophie half-closing hers. She once more remembered their last encounter with the man. She still couldn't get rid of that memory of lanky boy...was that him? But he looked so different...but then again it had been some time...still the boy didn't look too old and Kiel had some wrinkles around his eyes.

While she was busy with such thoughts the male Spiral ordered his titan Midnight Rook to attack. Midnight Rook, resembled pretty much a bird he was named after accept that he was of course bigger and had some sort of golden stripe or binoculars on his eyes. It launched upon Ironsquire almost at once, while the female Spiral summoned Dark Pharaoh. Rook imminently left Squire an moved on to fight Caliban, distracting him while Pharaoh shot one of his orange power balls at the Aztec, almost throwing him off the roof. Luckily the Powerbonded titan managed to catch on the edge, but couldn't get back due to the bird titan sitting there at the ready. That left Ironsquire to fight off Pharaoh. The two titans clashed therefore in even duel.

And their seekers too were fighting. That is Dante was fighting with the female Hunter, exchanging spells and blows with her, quickly sending her at the wall. Meanwhile his students and Cherit were looking around for her partner, who seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Where did the other one go?"asked the blonde worriedly "we have to find him fast!"

His wish soon fulfilled but not at all in the way he wanted, for the very man appeared behind Sophie and putting his hand on her shoulder uttered a spell called Abyssalfall, which created a black hole under the girl's feet.

"What is going on?"she cried in fear, feeling the ominous dark power pulling her down. She tried to get away but couldn't move it was like quicksand or worse! Even Cherit couldn't help her, and soon even this support and littler ray of hope was taken away from her when the Spiral knocked the little titan out with Augerfrost.

"Good day Casterwill" laughed the man then "you will look into the Spiral "

"Sophie!" gasped Lok with fear and panic seeing the events display before his blue eyes. His instincts at once kicked in, he broke into the run, or rather sprint. All he knew was that he has to pull her out. She was nearly sucked in! He could only see her arms and head above the dark pool or whatever it was. He lunched at her, but before he could reach her he got kicked in the abdomen by the very Spiral who trapped her. He fell to his knee, glaring at the red-clad man and holding his stomach. He had to admit those boots were really heavy and those people were really strong. The man smirked and was about to cast another spell when a Kindlestrike fell from the sky, pushing him away, and second later another spell hit his female partner. It was LeBlanche.

"What ruffians" muttered the butler.

"LeBlanche! Way to go!" cheered the teen at once getting back to rescuing his girlfriend.

From that moment on, things started to look better for Huntik Team. Dark Pharaoh was sent back(thought together with Ironsquire so it was a bitter sweet victory) and Dante activating his Powerbond with Caliban defeated both Midnight Rook and the Spiral Woman. To top it all, Lok finally managed to pull Sophie out and the girl stepped onto the safe ground of the roof just before the void disappeared. She smiled at her boyfriend as they held hands. The green eyes looked into the blue pools, owners of both happy and grateful that this ordeal was over. They both thought for a while there that they won't see one another again. But this lasted very short, as they let go of each other after mare second or two. Meanwhile Dante called Caliban off. His eyes met with the eyes of his teammates. Now was time for phase two. Library, where Foucault was finally preparing to lock all the contents of the books in one single crystal.

"I will so miss the printed word" he said to himself rather sadly, briefly glancing at the books that had been his companions for some many years. But he knew there was no choice. He was trapped, he couldn't allow the enemy to get hold of the information inside those tomes. He therefore grasped the crystal with his both hands, but before he was even able to cast the spell something exploded behind him. He glanced that way to see Kiel, his companion and Ignatius standing there.

"Casterwill insect" growled the bald man, he looked extremely threateningly with his massive body and scowl on his face but the old Casterwill wasn't afraid and if he was he did good job hiding it.

"Greetings" he said calmly, turning around to face his possible murderers "I'm afraid the museum is closed. Please return somewhere between the hours of ten-" he ventured to explain

"Silence!" ordered Kiel, hating that another of his prays is standing up to him, but Foucault didn't pay much attention to this threat, he as much as furrowed his brow.

"Am and five pm Monday to Saturday, we happen to close early on Sundays however" he continued calmly and coolly.

"Hand over the Casterwill tomes" ordered Kiel's right hand man. He was much more calmer than his friend and waited until the old Casterwill finishes his little speech.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that" answered the old man with equal calmness before turning around and grasping the crystal again before uttering Knowledgelock. A blue spell which erased all the books turning transferring them into the crystal. It was a brilliant spell, very useful but also very powerful and it soon took it's toll on Foucault, causing him to drop his cane and bow his back slightly with moan of pain. Kiel at once took advantage of this situation, breaking the thin blue barrier.

"That was your last trick ! Now you're mine" he cried

"That may be" nodded the old man turning around and taking his stick into his hand "but no Casterwill goes down without a fight"

As he spoke those clam words the black-haired man untied the Spiral Soldier.

"Size your revenge" told the younger man Kiel.

"Thank you my master" was the humble reply "and now you'll pay Casterwill" added the Soldier as a Nullcurse appeared in his hand. It seemed that this fight was over before it even started for what could an elderly and exhausted man do against three much younger and stronger opponents? But before anything could happen, before any of the three males even casted a spell another explosion shook the room, and bits of glass fell from above. Foucault's eyes grew wide and he looked up. There in the huge hole stood a group of three people, two teens and a man in trench coat. Above them floated a plane. The Huntik Team has finally come.

"Not so fast you creeps!" cried the girl angrily, while the russet-haired man made a sign with his hand. In that moment Albion walked up to the door tossing his sword with rope down, thus creating a path for the seekers to get down.

"Alright team, let's move" said Dante sliding down. The others followed his lead and soon they all were on the floor. Lok even knocked the Silent Soldier out on his way.

"First floor senior citizens and Blood Spiral losers" he announced "everyone on"

"Senior citizens?" asked Foucault a little offended. He didn't mind his age, but he did mind when he was reminded of it in rather cheeky way by some unknown teenagers. Nina glanced at him curiously. He looked like an ordinary gentleman of old age. She'd say he fitted more with Victorian times than modern ones. But there was no placing people in times and eras. Albion jumped down from the plane, joining the team and soon Shinobi followed his lead. The Spirals were fast to respond by summoning Cerberus a three-headed dog with flaming tail and mane.

"Everyone engage the enemy" ordered Dante and the teens took on Kiel almost at once.

"What's this Dante Vale?" demanded Foucault "I thought you were supposed to keep Sophie safe!". He didn't like it at all and it was visible in his stone cold eyes and tone.

'Yep defiantly Victorian' thought Nina.

"I can take care of myself fine Foucault!" spat the girl in response, narrowing her eyes at the older man. She really hated such attitude, here she came saving him and he acted in such way..."I'm not a child!" she scoffed as she turned back to Kiel, determined to prove her point to her fellow family member. Seconds later however both she and Lok were pushed away by the Fire master's spell.

"You fight like children" he mocked

The young seekers weren't the only one in trouble as Shinobi returned to his amulet. The two teens got up however and once more prepared to battle, but their enemy was nowhere to be seen. They felt slight panic...for they both remembered what has happened on the roof. Spirals were the enemies one needed to see all the time.

"Where did he go?" asked Sophie her brow. Lok scanned they area and soon spotted the bald man running towards the centre of the room where the blue crystal in which all the knowledge stored in this place for centuries was kept.

"Stop him!" cried or rather ordered Foucault "or our struggle against The Spiral will be lost!"

In the same moment Kiel picked the crystal up with proud smirk on his face. Lok and Sophie at once dashed to stop him, but before they got near Ignatius blocked their path. Sophie stopped and called on Honourguard engaging him while her boyfriend summoned Kipperin and took off on the wings. However due to the flying spells and general commotion he found it difficult to get to Kiel and snatch the prized crystal out of muscular man's hands. Sophie saw this and desperately tried to think of something, when an idea occurred to her. It was reckless or rather bold and risky but somehow she was sure it will work.

"Dante" she said while dogging a spell "rally on LeBlanche and tell him to ready jet's power amplifier"

The amber-eyed man turned to her with doubtful expression.

"Sophie are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked cautiously. He knew that sometimes harsh decisions were needed but he also knew his Casterwill student had tendencies to do things without thinking them over. Like when she had decided to help him on Argo and almost got herself killed, but the girl nodded seriously. He sighed, still not convinced about this all but it seemed they had no other choice really. He could use his fire powers, but that was about as reckless and dangerous as her idea. So...why not give her a chance?

"Be serious!" cried Foucault, who also got hang of what was going on, but unlike Dante he was absolutely convinced that it wouldn't work at all "she could destroy us all!"

Nina as much as she didn't really like his attitude nor amounts of Casterwill pride, had to agree with him. This was going to cost them their lives.

"Trust me!"shouted back Sophie.

Dante watched her for a while before putting his communicator into his ear and repeating her instructions to LeBlanche. As soon as he had done it he joined Foucault and her in the now destroyed control centre.

"This is reckless!" cried the older man. He couldn't believe that Dante Vale was agreeing to such thing. Here he thought the man was a top agent, calm, collected and right in his head "a true Casterwill acts with reason and patience"

"Then you haven't met new generation of seekers" muttered Nina under her nose. Luckily none one had heard her.

Sophie said nothing in response to her kin's accusations and doubts rather preferring to show him, what she can do and that it can work out quite well. She raised her both hands in the air summoning all the power she had left, and activating the shield anew. As if on a cue LeBlanche fired Toucharm, blinding and knocking out the enemies. The power of the combined spells created such a strong blow that Kiel was forced to let o of the crystal, at the same this magic allowed Lok to catch it. They've won, and even Kiel's threats of melting them all couldn't really faze them.

"LeBlanche! It worked perfectly!" cried Sophie happily, jumping up to Dante and hanging on his shoulder.

"Come on. Before they recover"" said the amber-eyed man scanning the surroundings. Kiel was still able to fight, and so were the other two. Cerberus got up as well. It was clearly time for tactical retreat. After all they had what they came for. Foucault and crystal, he then tossed the older man's arm around his neck and caught on the glowing rope, followed closely by Sophie. Lok had his wings this time, so the plane took off into the air. Just like Nina And as soon as the two winged members got inside the doors were closed and they hurried away from the Cloisters.

"Most of the Casterwill family had no idea you were alive until LeBlanche took you to Venice for High School" explained Foucault to Sophie. They were now in safe distance and sure of no foes being sent after them and the girl finally drew something out of her older kinsman.

"Of course" she nodded, her voice turning softer at the mention of her faithful servant "he wanted to keep us in hiding as long as he could"

"There was some debate about what to do after you appeared" continued Foucault in same steady voice as before "it seems like keeping you in the dark was the right move. What a pity it's no longer an option" he added remorsefully, making it clear where he stands on this topic.

Sophie's brow as her green eyes narrowed with fury and outrage. She was nearly shaking. She came to Cloisters to find out, to finally learn to finally BREAK OUT FROM THE DARK, and here was this man who had it all telling her that she was better off as she had been. In the dark! Had he known what she'd gone through? Being the one who never got to learn, while everyone else, everyone even...non-nobles, even members of allied families and guardians had this chance! Heck even METZ knew about Cloisters!

"You're the Keeper of Secrets Foucault" she snarled almost through her teeth, while Santiago who stood by her side growled clenching his fists, ready to attack, but she despite her own anger stopped him "I want to know everything! I want to fight side by side with my family. Understand?" she demanded. Nina raised her eyebrow. If she'd spoken to her elders in such way in her days, she'd be dead. Not that she would even think of speaking in such way to elder nobleman. In 1825 it was unthinkable.

"You're a perfectly capable Foundation agent Sophie" said the man "stick with that"

The Casterwill heiress took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before she hits someone or does anything else that she might regret doing later. She then looked to the side with saddened and hurt expression. She wondered if she'll ever learn anything. But she had to, right?

"What's with you?" Lok imminently took it upon himself to defend her, seeing the state she was in "I thought all Casterwills were supposed to be heroes"

But the old man did not answer his demands, instead turning around with a huff and crossing his arms on his chest. It was clear that this conversation was over. At least as far as he was concerned. Dante watched all this with mixed feelings, he understood why the man was acting this way...a bit...but he also couldn't help but feel sorry for Sophie. The girl had dreamed about those secrets for so long. It was like him with healing Metz and Lok with finding his father. He remembered Christime...Sophie's illusion from Medea's island.

"Don't worry you two" he said finally, deciding to have a talk with Lok later in private "we'll already getting started"

"What's the plan Dante?" asked the boy with steel determination in his voice. He wasn't going to give up on this whole business. He couldn't. For his father's and Sophie's sake he was determined to do anything to pull it through.

"We're gonna bring this matter before Huntik Foundation Council. Directly" answered the russet-haired with equal determination.

The two young seekers exchanged glances before looking at the floor with low grunts.

* * *

**Assassin's Creed II-Hideout(for the night scene with Foucault)**

And the usual for the fights.


	12. The Titan in the Temple of the Sun

_**50 km from Mexico City, South America **_

"Nina? Nina! Where are you?" called Lok and Sophie as they walked up the road on the edge of the jungle. They were looking for Dante's sister. They currently were on yet another mission following Ethan's clues and this time it led them to South America.

"It's her first time in a jungle like this" remarked Lok when they stopped "she must've gotten lost"

"No she was only out of sight for a second" disagreed his mentor. He knew Nina wasn't the one to wander off in unknown places, especially ones like jungle. She had too much sense for that. "we're being hunted" he said trying his best to hide his worry. And he worried like hell. He knew the nephelim was capable of defending herself, she was after all his second had woman and a queen but she wasn't Wonder Woman either. She wouldn't stand a chance against Blood Spirals for too long. Even with her wings and powers. Especially if-as he suspected- she had been snatched by surprise. This did not speak well for them and even thought he wished to go and look for her he knew he has to wait for the enemy to come to them. So he and the teens proceeded forward

* * *

_**Blood Spiral Base, location unknown **_

In the murky, gloomy throne room from the steps covered in violet fumes, Rassimov was addressing his three most faithful and strongest; Tantras, Wind and Shauna.

"The Betrayer, the master we all serve has been speaking through me once again" he informed proudly, looking down at his companions obviously enjoying the fact that he is the chosen one.

"Tell us Rassimov, are the events in motion?" asked Tantras eagerly. He was one of the oldest members and of course he was also blindly devoted to the ideals and the cause.

"Oh yes" nodded the black-haired leader, his voice becoming slightly more excited as his eyes lit up "very soon we'll regain our strength and take what was ours"

His fellow members smiled

"But what about Sophie Casterwill and her team?" asked Shauna "they'll try to stop us. I want her destroyed!" She shouted stepping forward. Her brother however did not approve of such behaviour hitting her with his new powers. She stumbled back, straight into Wind's arms.

"We all want her destroyed" reminded her Rassimov "but do not forget who is in charge here"

"Don't worry dear Shauna" said Tantras "I've sent out Kiel my most brutal of students. She'll be reduced to ashes" he promised, causing Rassimov to smirk

* * *

Back in South America, the very girl they were talking about, was tearing through the bushes with Lok and Cherit. They found themselves on the other edge of the forest, and gasped at the view that met their eyes. Beyond the jungle below there was an enormous complex of buildings. In the warm rays of the sun the pyramids and streets looked as if they were made from ivory and liquid gold. It was a sight straight from Indiana Jones or some fairytale of old.

"Look down there" breathed Sophie in amazement.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Cherit equally taken in "it's the ancient city of Teotihuacan!"

"Never mind that Cherit" told him off Lok in usually stern voice "we've got to find Nina" he reminded everyone. He was very worried about the girl. She was rather thin and frail, she looked like taken out of one of those costume dramas.

"Nina?" asked Sophie looking around "what about Dante? He's gone too"

But before her companions could as much as look around them a deep, male voice reached their ears.

"All alone in the jungle?" it asked. It seemed to be coming from somewhere behind and above them, so they turned their heads and saw two Spiral Soldiers perched on the tree.

"Spiral thugs, huh?" asked Lok. His voice was tough and calm. He wasn't going to be intimidated while Dante was gone "we're not afraid of you"

"Here children" said suddenly a very well know-perhaps too well-mocking voice. The two young seekers turned their heads, only to see Kiel and his right hand man. They had Nina with them. gagged and bound "your little sheep lost her way" mocked the bald man as his two minions jumped down from the tree.

"Just what a big bad wolf would say" sneered Lok. He was trying his best to act the way Dante would if he was there. Collected, snarky and not at all intimidated. That was the way with people like Kiel. Bullies who liked control over the situation.

"Enough jokes" said the bulky man, clearly unimpressed "where is Dante Vale?"

"Above you of course" came a calm and even bemused reply. Everyone turned that way and saw Dante crouching on a branch with smug expression "let Nina go" he said "I have the advantage"

Kiel turned around and shot a rippleburst at him, which of course-since it was a fire based spell-the amber-eyed man easily sent back empowering it on the way. Lok and Sophie covered their eyes from the dust and light, when all was over and they lowered their hands they saw the two Spiral Soldiers charging at them. The duel has started. Cherit at once seized this chance to free Nina, who swept the legs of her captor and quickly made it to the team. But even then it was far from over as the Blood Spiral Soldier summoned his Harlequin. Dante was quick to response invoking Metagolem. The two teams faced off against each other. Kiel smiled sweeping his eyes through them to finally lock his gaze on Sophie. A small smirk appeared on his lips and the girl gulped feeling sudden fear. There always was this predatory look on his face and this sound in his chuckle that made her want to get as far away as she could. She turned her face to Dante.

"Dante, the mission comes first. Then fighting..right?" she asked almost pleadingly

"Good point" nodded the auburn-haired seeker, before passing orders to his titan. The colossus came forward and dug his big hands in the ground tearing out a long root and throwing it at the enemy. This was enough and the four teammates broke into the run. The seekers used Niblefire to get down the steep mountainside while Nina put her hands together calling upon her wings. It took a little while but soon a pair of snow white, enormous wing sprung out of her back. She took off quickly catching up with the team. But so did the two gray-clad Spirals. Dante tried to put them off with Slipsnare but they dodged it. Understanding that there is no other way, the amber-eyed man turned around sharply and bend down, causing the running foe to slip and tumble down.

"That's gonna hurt" remarked Cherit to Lok. The teen sped up and seeing that the road is getting more and more steep he summoned Kipperin, joining Nina in the air.

Sophie kept running down the now very steep wall it was so steep that almost vertical, and the fact that Spirals kept the fire wasn't helping her. She knew that she cannot go on like this for long...

"Here goes nothing" she said to herself stopping and turning around sharply before leaping upon her enemy with hyperstride and swinging her leg to kick him. Lok and Cherit followed her lead trying to distract the female soldier. But the fire didn't cease. It continued even more fiercely than before. It stopped only when Dante threw a Raypulse at the male Spiral forcing him to jump away.

"This isn't a fight!" objected Sophie putting more speed "it's a marathon!"

"Well at least we'll make it in good time to the ancient city" remarked the auburn-haired man smiling at her.

* * *

Kiel grimaced watching the Huntik Team disappear in the forest below.

"You weaklings" he growled at his hunters and helpers. It angered him that his subordinates cannot defeat a single team, consisting of two kids and non-seeker while having the advantage of high ground.

"Master Kiel, I will track them down without fail" said his right-hand man coming up to him.

The three seekers and Nina were making their way through the jungle. Despite the shade and the trees it was hot, even in their safari clothes, so from time to time they swept the sweat from their foreheads.

"You ok, Nina?" asked Lok turning back to the brunette. They've been walking in one line now so they can all see each other. The blonde was leading the way while Dante as the strongest closed the this line. Nina blinked as if woken from a daze.

"Don't you worry about being captured" added Cherit sympathetically "it happens to the best of us"

"Tell me about it" muttered the girl looking aside with a deep sigh "it's just...I've never really been much into aseekering"

"And today we're on mission to save the world" smiled the blonde teen, and almost at once everyone returned to few days prior...to their meeting with Huntik Council.

* * *

_**Huntik Foundation's International HQ, Manhattan, New York, One week earlier. **_

_The newly established Huntik Four is politely and humbly in the back of the Conference room, listening to Metz's address. _

"_I'm sure you all already know the reasons behind this emergency session of the Huntik Council" says the man seriously from his rostrum. The room is bare and the table gone, since the next meeting isn't due in few days. _

"_Yes" agrees the head of Chinese branch smiling, as he looked around his companions "never had our colleagues put their rivalry aside so quickly"_

"_And about damn time too" mutters Nina to herself. She knows that despite the appearances of unity the Huntik Foundation is rather divided, seekers from all branches compete against each other-in friendly way- in brining the artefacts to their chairmen or chairwomen, who then boast about it to their fellow council members. But it seems like while during the rivalry with Organization the truces were shaky and unstable and the conflicts still broke out from time to time, then now the threat of Blood Spiral showed need for unity. Metz's next words only seem to confirm this._

"_Nobody can deny this is a time of crisis" he says raising his hand as he speaks "The Blood Spiral are undoubtedly the most dangerous force on earth. They mean to destroy the ancient order of seeker world. Much of our information is to Dante Vale and his Huntik teammates" he smiles turning around and introducing the said group with wide gesture "Lok Lambert, son of our famous friend Ethan is expert at controlling titans" _

_The blonde in question gulps shifting uncomfortably. He feels that all eyes are now fixed on him watching him curiously. He doesn't know what to do in school both the one in Ireland and in Venice he was the student in the back, the one who rarely spoke-since he usually was asleep- and never brought much attention to himself, he never had been popular, he never played on football or basketball team or anything. He was too much of a klutz. He had boyish look and wore clothes that never caught female's eye. Besides as it was said he was a klutz with not-so-good grades, so the girls never really bothered with him too much. He wasn't invisible, he did have some friends and mates and all but he wasn't on the top of the list. He was...average and regular, and now...now he is treated like an expert. Like he is the best. And he doesn't quite know how to respond. _

"_Nina Vale is newest member" continues Metz meanwhile "she's on the team replacing Zhalia Moon"_

_The brunette blushes, lightly and smiles She although a queen isn't exactly fond of being centre of attention. _

"_And lastly, Sophie Casterwill" finishes the inductions Metz extending his hand to the girl and helping her onto the rostrum so she can now explain everything. She looks up and suddenly all the charismatic, uplifting and fiery words she had so neatly organized in her head vanish like vapour. She gulps and looks at her hands to discover they're shaking terribly. She coughs trying to sort things out again. She know people are waiting, she feels their piercing and expecting gazes. _

'_Get it together' she tells herself clenching her first 'everyone is waiting for you. It's just like presentation at school. You're a Casterwill remember? If you want this alliance to work you have to talk to them...no one else would...'_

_That is a useful reminder as the faces of her brother and Foucault appear before her. They would never do it, she knows that. Nimue is in England, Viviane is too young and other Casterwills are still in hiding. She is the only one. She raises her head therefore, her eyes sparkle with steely determination._

"_I am the member of Casterwill" she says finally in perfectly steady voice "a family dedicated to defeating the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. Our Team has been investigating the Brotherhood since the appearance of The Red Comet, a light in the sky that can be only seen by Seekers..."_

* * *

Sophie halted on her way looking up into the sky as her own words replayed in her mind. She wondered if...then suddenly someone touched her...she felt a warm and rather large hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she almost jumped startled.

"Sophie?" asked a warm male voice. She turned around and sighed with relief as she realized it was Dante

"I was just thinking about my report to the council" she said quickly trying to cover up her fear. She didn't want him and the others to think she was jumpy or something "I hope I did ok"

"Relax" smiled the amber-eyed man reassuringly

"Dante is right" added Lok "you did way better than me. I was really nervous" he said giving her thumbs up and smiling.

"I'm sure no one noticed Lok" smirked Cherit once more sending everyone to the past

* * *

"_Now, the Huntik Foundation will be able to join forces with the remaining members of the family" finishes Sophie, while Lok who is now standing in front of the room swallows. _

"_I agree" speaks a sudden female voice. Everyone turns their eyes towards it, only to see a masked woman dressed in kimono. She pulls off her mask revealing her face and vibrant green eyes._

"_Teien Casterwill at your service" she speaks in loud proud voice. Sophie gasps in disbelief, stepping forward. This is...like a dream...she never expected to see a member of her family in here..._

"_You're kidding!" Lok is even more surprised and his open nature doesn't allow him to keep this shock restrained "a Casterwill? On a Huntik Council?!"_

_Teien doesn't answer, only bows deeply in eastern manner. Only when she straightens up she speaks again._

"_There is only one way to bring Casterwill family out of hiding" she informs "our family has been hunted by the Blood Spirals. We're scattered across the earth, for safety" she elaborates "to call the Casterwills together once more someone must activate the ancient signal. It is known as Blue Star" _

"_Teien" says Dante coming forward and putting his hands on the shoulders of his two young friends "I have just the team for this job"_

"_But the signal will be most difficult to reach" checks him the woman furrowing her brow "and even if you do, secret to activate it's light has been lost for centuries"_

"_Finding long lost secrets is our specialty" assures her Lok showing his before he can check himself, he only realizes his faux pas, when he notices the stunned expressions and catches eyes of his teammates "I mean it's my dad he left me those notes..." he explains he opening the device as the words of his father echo in his mind "take a look" he says, showing the lines to all present._

"_These are the quatrains" explains Dante "prophecies left by Casterwill seer Nostradamus to help stop the Spirals."_

"_Nostradamus?" mutters Teien thoughtfully_

"_With these we can unlock the signal I know we can!" declares Lok warmly "so...please tell us where to go" he pleads. The Casterwill link smiles_

"_Very well" she agrees. On this sign Metz comes forward and clicks something on Lok's holotome._

"_This is now an official Huntik Foundation mission" he announces in loud joyful voice, smiling at everyone while Lok and Sophie cheer for it. Then the chairman passes the details to Dante, who nods and says his trademark words._

"_Seekers we have a mission" _

* * *

_**Ruin of Teotihuacan, Mexico **_

Finally between the memories and talks Huntik team made it to the ancient city, just in time to experience the sunset on it's streets.

"Wow, would you look at this place" whispered Nina looking around. She had been in many historical places in her life, she was even in some that were to become historical but she never got a chance to travel to Teotihuacan. She rarely visited this part of America. There weren't many clans there.

"It's amazing, right?" asked Lok, happy that at once he may have a chance to be the one sharing information "did you know it was left behind by the ancient Mayans?"

"You know your stuff" complimented him the girl

"Yeah, I do my research" he told her smiling, but his triumph was short-lived as almost imminently he heard Sophie and Cherit laugh. He stopped turning around in confusion.

"Actually the city have been conquered by several cultures" clarified Dante "each trying to erase the history of those before them"

"Typical humans" muttered Nina

"We do know it was dedicated to Quetzalcoatl" said Sophie "a mythical feathered serpent"

"Well, I did some of my research anyway" he said massaging his neck

"Oi, don't worry" told him the nephelim "you got it right just not so precisely. It's not like we're here on educational guided trip"

Her brother nodded "Let's get started, Lok why won't you show us the quatrain you found earlier with Teien?" he said. The blonde nodded reaching for the device and displaying the text.

"A blue fire lights in the shadows eye, fear fails before the reunited family" he read

"Well according to lore of Teotihuacan the pyramid of the sun was a kind of signal" said Sophie "if the sun is directly behind the pyramid it cast the shadow of Quetzalcoatl on the square. There" she said pointing with her head at the centre of the town, causing everyone to turn their eyes in that direction, but not everyone was so sure about that theory.

"Nice idea" said Dante "but it only occurs when the sun pattern lines properly and I'm pretty much it isn't now" he muttered thoughtfully

"But there has to be a way" protested Lok almost pleadingly. They've come so far and he wasn't going to draw back because of some stupid sun movements "should we look around for clues"

Dante was just about to answer when some feign rustle caught his ear, he turned around and saw the birds taking off with a cries and flutter. He furrowed his brow.

"Let's split up" he said seriously "we don't have much time"

And he was right. Very right for Kiel and his men were closing in...planning to wipe them out when night falls.

* * *

Lok and Sophie walked down the narrow, dark hall of the pyramid their footsteps echoing in the emptiness. The boy held boltflare in his hands, lightening their path. Finally they reached a small chamber on the very end of the hallway. It's walls were covered in inscriptions and some pictures and in the very middle stood a small pyramid.

"What's this?" questioned Lok as they ventured further looking around curiously "I think we're in the middle of the pyramid" he breathed in amaze stepping closer to the little pyramid.

"This place reminds me of something" informed him Cherit.

Lok at once turned his head to his other companion "Sophie I think this is important" he stated

"Maybe" she said a little doubtfully clenching her fists "but it's too obvious!" she pointed out.

"You're right" he nodded, and then a small smile appeared on his lips as the idea popped out in his head. This was like a puzzle and he had exactly the titan for the job. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Springer's amulet invoking the little squirrel.

"Search the room" he ordered and the two-tailed furry titan at once went to fulfil it. He searched for a while sniffing around one of the walls, before pressing the eye of the snake represented there. In that moment the small pyramid model opened revealing a blue stone.

"Good job!" exclaimed Lok and Springer turned around with gleeful expression "now try to find one that represents the sun"

He barely finished and his friend ran across the ceiling to the other wall and pressed a large, metallic circle, causing the table to draw back so only the frame was left. The two teens watched everything holding their breath but in vain.

"Nothing happened" said Sophie hanging her head and crossing her arms in obvious disappointment. But her companion refused to give in so easily

"Wait" he said turning to her "what did you say about the shadow of the sun?" he asked and not waiting for her to answer walked up to the empty space in wall putting his boltflare there. The whole room lit up as if sun truly was there. Sophie's eyes winded.

"Lok look at the floor!" she gasped almost breathlessly. The other teen turned around and saw that right in the middle of the floor a shadow of in form of a feathered serpent appeared. In almost the same second a light shot out of the stone and a lower part of one of the walls shifted with scratching sound reviling a small hiding place filled with big gray sacks.

"What's this stuff?" asked Lok as they approached it. His girlfriend knelt down and opened one of the bags, revealing tons of powder. She dipped her finger and it came out that although dark on the surface, underneath the powder was blue. Furrowing her brow she smelled it.

"Sulphur, magnesium" she muttered to herself "it's a pyrotechnic of some kind..."

"Pyrotechnic?" questioned her the blonde with expression that showed she could as well say those words in Chinese or even Mayan.

"She means fireworks Lok" sighed Cherit a little put off. This boy could be so utterly clueless about even the most basic things...

The blonde furrowed his brow "Now we're onto something" he said with deep confidence, but before he could say more a sound of hurried footsteps brought his and the other's attention to the entrance of the room. Soon Nina's slim figure appeared there. She seemed to be somewhat agitated and in a hurry.

"Guys the Blood Spirals are here" she informed them in one breath. The two teens looked at each other and abandoning their current puzzle followed the brunette out of the Pyramid. They stopped. Below them, at the foot of the building was Dante and he was facing off against Kiel, his tracker and two hunters.

"Did you think you can escape destruction so easily?" snorted Kiel

"Who said we wanted to escape?" asked Dante causally, but upon hearing his friends on the staircase he turned around to them "you three activate the Blue Star. I'll take care of them" he ordered in voice which clearly indicated he won't take no for an answer.

"But you can't!" objected Lok "there's too many of them and the sun's going down!"

Nina nodded weakly, thought catching the look in her brother's eye she knew it's rather pointless. She knew him. He was too much like his father and not only by appearance. When a Vale said something in that tone, especially in such situation it meant you just did what you were told. End of the story. He wasn't even ordering them, he was stating a fact.

"If I need light I'll fight until morning!" shouted Dante glaring at their trio so harshly that they just obeyed him. It was stronger than them. They didn't want to go but something seemed to just push them back. It was as if they lost control over their bodies. Nina sighed as she ran. This was true power of any vampire. If they wished they could just make people do things against their will. They took control. That's why one never argued with them when they stated the facts. One was going to do what the master wanted anyway. Kiel was unaware of that however and smiled seeing the number of the opponents decrease.

"Find another way in" he told his tracker before turning around to Dante with malicious smirk "I will burn all of you!" he announced pulling out his amulet and summoning Balem Pyre, a gigantic titan out of fire and stone with one eye and two horns.

* * *

Nina, Lok and Sophie ran through the corridors at full speed, not by Dante's powers anymore but on their own free will. Suddenly Sophie stopped in her tracks. She felt sudden pang in her heart..it felt like something inside her was outraged and protesting. Something in her mind was screaming at her angrily for what she was doing. _Are you running? Are you really abandoning your post and duty? You're no better than Foucault. Even worse, you're refusing to stand up to those Spirals. A Casterwill is fearless and stands up to the enemy! Remember your vision! And this man too, you know you've seen him before. This may be your only chance to get answers you want so much..._

"Wait!" she called out to the others causing them to halt sharply and turn around with confused expressions. At least in Lok's case, because Nina almost at once narrowed her eyes in suspicion. There was something she didn't like in the girl's eyes and face.

'What is she up to?' she asked herself.

"I've got to go back and help Dante" announced Sophie. Lok gasped and ran up to her almost in panic.

"But he told us to-" he started

"I don't know why...but it hit me all at once..." cut him off the girl, too agitated to listen to him. She was in such turmoil...such hurry "I'm a Casterwill!"

Nina sighed, _Casterwill. _It always had been like that with this family. _We're Casterwills, I'm a Casterwill, as Casterwills... _every reply, every speech started like this. The nephelim already knew where all of this was heading, she could tell what will be said next.

"Sophie-" tried Lok again but the caramelette didn't let him get words in edge ways.

"My purpose is to fight the Blood Spirals" she continued in steely tone "I'm not running anymore"

But Lok was equally stubborn, and it seemed like when worry took over him he was capable of raising his voice and biting back.

"Whatever happens to the mission comes first" he argued "it will take both of us to crack that puzzle"

Sophie's eyes softened at those words and she smiled but it was not a smile of someone who has given in, or seen the point. It was smile of someone who although appreciates the worry and different opinion has come to terms with their fate. Like someone who knows there is no other way.

"Thanks Lok" she said gently "but you can do it yourself. I know you can"

The blonde looked like he wanted to bit his lip.

"Sophie I don't want-" he paused, desperately searching through his heads for the words. He had to convince her. He remembered what Kiel had said on Medusa's island, he knew how strong the man was... "It's too dangerous!" he said finally trying to sound firm and show he'll just not have it. But Sophie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Lok" she said in sad voice, again sounding and looking like someone who has accepted their fate "I have to"

With the last words she turned around to the entrance of the Pyramid. The blue-eyed boy sighed deeply

"Ok then" he said "go"

She nodded and giving him the last smile turned around and ran for the exit.

"Remember the signal has to reach into the sky, like a Blue Star" she shouted back.

Lok bowed his head. He still was worried. Terribly worried scenes from Medusa's cave flashed before his eyes...Kiel's smirks and Sophie falling down...her later anxiety.

Nina sighed watching him. She felt for him. She knew how it was, to worry about people you love while they did dangerous things. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded.

* * *

Outside Dante was fighting the two hunters and didn't seem to be in need of any help soon. He sent another punch and by doing this he saw Kiel and Balem Pyre heading for the entrance of the Pyramid. He reached into the pocket of his beige jacket and summoned Elf King Oberon. The eleven titan dashed at the enemy, slashing the fire with his sword. Kiel however was still free and he made a run for it. But he didn't get a chance to get inside since when he was at the doorstep a sudden Boltflare forced him to roll away. The spell had been cast by Sophie, who stepped out into the sun with confident step.

"Blood Spiral" she said sternly glaring down at him with steel cold eyes, as he turned around "I'm a Casterwill warrior and I'm here to bring end to your evil"

This brave announcement met only with laughter as the bald man picked himself up, before making few steps forward never taking his eyes of her. The girl looked down and pulled her own amulet.

"Join me Enfluxion!" she cried and her green eyes lit up with ice-blue mist. Same light came from the amulet too, taking shape of a female with two glowing white eyes. Her body was entirely made of water, which fell to the ground like a dress. Kiel was quick to respond to that, summoning Vulcana-the very same fiery titan in green robes which he had invoked in Medusa's Cave.

"Destroy" he ordered the flame-haired woman.

* * *

Meanwhile Nina and Lok had made it to the heart of the pyramid. The blonde stepped forward and touched the blue stone on the pedestal, but nothing happened. He sighed frustrated. His mind was still on Sophie, and he could hardly focus. He couldn't help but worry and wonder about all the bad things that can happen to her out there.

"Lok" Nina's voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head

"The quatrain said: 'The blue fire light's in the shadows eye', so lit it up" he proposed casting Boltflare and putting it near the stone. The blue light grew stronger and the floor begun to crack, forcing him and his companion to jump away. The light in the sun's representation died.

"What do we do now?" asked Nina looking down at the great hole.

"No clue" answered the teen with a sigh "this is pretty complicated and I could use Sophie's help"

"Just relax and think Lok" said Cherit "she's counting on you"

The teen nodded remembering how important it was to her. His thoughts ran to the moment of their parting...

* * *

The fight by the door and below the Pyramid was still going on. Dante still fought the Blood Spirals. He managed to push of the female one but the male grabbed him from behind and twisted his arm. Then the female run up and putting her hands on the ground created Abyssalfall hole beneath amber-eyed man's feet. He however escaped before the spell could be finished and knocked her and her partner down with single kick. He landed few steps away and healed himself with everfight, before looking up to where Sophie and Kiel were. The caramelette and her titan held fast. Enfluxion was doing her best creating a watery shield to stop the flames thus causing vapour to cover the battlefield. After few minutes of pointless struggle Vulcana raised herself higher and threw a powerful shot. This time she won. The heat was too strong and Enfluxion evaporated. Sophie screamed shielding her face from the hot steam as the explosion sent her tumbling down the side of the pyramid. She picked herself up and was on her knees when she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind. She turned around and saw the mighty figure of her foe towering above her. She once more felt the fear grip her heart as she looked into his cruel face. His next words only made the matters worse...

"You are my pray" he declared "you won't escape me again"

In that moment Vulcana flew down, causing the vapour to roll down as well. Sophie got back to her feet cautiously. She watched Kiel raise his hand and utter another spell. Fireswarm. She was quick enough to use Chillskin to shield herself. But this made her vulnerable to attacks of Vulcana, who at once created a ring of fire around her. This caused the caramelette to lose her concentration, her shield disappeared as she fell back to her knees. The hissing of fire, and the close proximity of the flames made her sweat and sent her heart into mad race. She gasped as the same memory flashed before her eyes. She saw herself in the library and then backing off from the grinning lanky boy who stood behind the fire...

"So my flames have burned out your will to fight" she was brought back to the present by the thick voice of her opponent. She turned around to him.

"Y-you have b-been to Paris. Montmorency" she stuttered. She was sweating, her temples were tromping and her mind was fuzzy and cloudy only she did not know if it was confusion, heat or fear. Or maybe all of them together.

"Paris? Casterwills?" asked her foe furrowing his brow thoughtfully as if he tried to remember something. Shortly his face lit up with realization and malicious, predatory triumph "So it is you. I thought as much. I never forget the face of my pray" he stated with pride of a master-hunter.

"Why?" questioned Sophie, letting his remarks pass. She barely even heard them...she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and the heat was getting to her as well "why do I have a memory of you?"

The man smirked even more evilly and cruelly, obviously finding her muddled state amusing.

"Didn't know?" he sneered "your parents were my first target"

The green orbs of Casterwill heiress winded at those words and her heart once more started to race, she hardly knew what to think. She was in turmoil, grief, fear, confusion...every possible emotion mixed in her bosom...

"No" she whispered as the last pieces of confidence and strength left her...she was nothing but a mess now. She bowed her head..."it can't be true no"

* * *

Unaware of the horrible turn outside Lok and Nina still were trying to figure out how to make things going. Finally the light dawned upon the blonde.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on the burning stone

"What?" asked Nina, woken from her own wonderings...

"That's a symbol" said the boy quickly pointing at the flame "a symbol to let us know that the entire temple is the Eye of Quetzalcoatl"

"So we have to change the entire temple into a big blue bonfire" stated the nephelim matter-of-factly

"Yeah" nodded her companion "and that blue powder has got to be the fuel"

"You'll never know for sure, boy. Your time is up" cut in a familiar voice, causing all three occupants to turn around. To their utter horror they saw Kiel's tracker in the entrance. The man smirked and pulled out the metal torch from the wall turning it into a long, sharp staff. He at once dashed at Nina.

"What are we going to do about the Blue Star?" she asked jumping away and throwing ninja needles at her enemy. They all stuck into his thick vest-jacket.

"I'll hold this guy off" told her Lok "you grab those sacks"

The brunette bit her lip. She didn't want him hurt, but at the same time knew that arguments will only worsen things and cost them the time they didn't have.

'And he's sort of experienced' she thought 'his seeker magic is strong...'

She therefore nodded and turned around while the teen charged upon the enemy and avoiding a Nullcurse punched him. The man swung his weapon in response, forcing the blonde to dodge. Meanwhile Nina and Cherit tried their best to toss the sacks into the pits. The brunette brought them close and was just about to spill the contents when the tracker threw his harpoon burring it in the sack and thus causing the blue powder to fall down. Nina and Lok smiled. That did the job for them.

* * *

"Oberon. Return" called Dante, standing over the beaten enemies. His fight was over, so he turned to one more check on Sophie. Especially since he could no longer hear the sounds of fighting. What he saw frightened him. The girl was slumped down in postion of obvious defeat with her enemy standing over her in a circle of fire.

"That can't be good" he muttered to himself before breaking into the run. He needed one sweep of his arm for the fire to part for him. He then caught Sophie and putting her arm around his neck he made his escape, just before Kiel could do anything. He then jumped over a rock and settled the shocked and unconscious girl down. But their foe followed blocking their way and setting his body aflame. Dante grimaced. With Sophie there he feared to use his powers. He didn't want to hurt her further. She had enough heat already...and he had to support her too. His only hope laid now in Nina and Lok..

And this point the blonde in question was being thrown at the wall by his own enemy.

"I need some help" he said to himself opening his palm and summoning Willblade, so when the other man took his harpoon he was able to block it. Nina bit her lip, before turning to Cherit.

"What now?" she asked "what about this bonfire?"

"Well..."started the little titan "Sophie said it should reach into the sky...it has to be visible"

The nephelim looked around and then up. At first she couldn't see a thing but then a square gap in the roof caught her eye. It was a separate piece. And it had something like a switch or button in the middle.

"Cherit, Springer hit that switch" she cried. The little titan lifted up the squirrel and hit the switch. The little platform moved up opening the gap in the roof.

"Nina that's it!" cried happily Lok. Cherit flew down and hit the fuel with his energy ray. In the same moment the powder was set aflame Lok and his foe fell down. Nina gasped covering her mouth.

"Lok!" she cried

Down below the boy blinked few times, trying to get rid of the mist that clouded his mind and eyes, but soon his eyes got used to the light and he smirked seeing the flames coming closer and closer to the end of their path.

"What are you smiling about?" he heard his enemy ask. He did not reply to this, judging-quite correctly- that the sudden explosion would be answer enough. He felt the wind blow though his blonde hair and then...a strange power, mighty but friendly and warm encircled him creating a bubble of light around him and raising him up. In the same time a tall tower of light shot into the air.

"Is that it?" asked Nina. She had rarely seen such strong seeker power...

"No...it's something else. I senesce familiar energy" informed her Cherit as the light made it to the sky piercing the clouds.

"And I know what it is" exclaimed Lok opening his eyes and raising his head as he ascended the skies, calling on Quetzalcoatl. The Legendary Titan of Summons. Just like the legends said Quetzalcoatl turned out to be a large serpent with two sets of feathered wings. His eyes were narrow and green, and his neck and head covered in golden armour piece with a small stone in the middle, just below his mane. In the place where his ears should be he had two large stones with red ribbons coming out of them.

All the seekers outside the pyramid looked up, regardless if they were beaten up or not and for once all their faces showed signs of disbelief and shock. Thought of course for different reasons.

A second later a blue light shot out of Quetzalcoatl's open mouth, straight at the Blood Spirals. They at once gathered themselves up and scurried. Huntik Team followed them with their eyes. The titan in meantime lowered Lok down before ascending the skies and turning into a large blue ball of light, thus creating a counterpart for the Red Comet. And his light was seen all over the world, by all Casterwills. From Nimue and Viviane outside their caves, through Foclaud to Lucas and his teammates in Paris, with smiles on their faces at the thought of upcoming reunion and with it a final resolution to their differences. Back in the Mexico the Huntik Team watched it too. Nina quoted softly.

_Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art— _

_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night _

_And watching, with eternal lids apart, _

_Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite, _

_The moving waters at their priestlike task _

_Of pure ablution round earth's human shores, _

_Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask _

_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors— _

_No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable, _

"Now that's what I call fireworks" the recitation was cut short when Lok and Cherit appeared on the horizon.

"You did it!" exclaimed Sophie clasping her hands together and breaking into the run. She was so happy, so happy...but she was also tried and still a little weak so she stumbled on one of the stones. Luckily Lok was there to support her and catch her. She smiled and looked up at him, resting her hands on his abs.

"I knew you could" she told him confidently. The blonde teen looked down at her worriedly before turning his questioning gaze to his mentor. The man smiled

"She's got a thought day" he explained evasively. Deciding to question him further later on Lok looked down at Sophie again.

"But it was worth it, right?" he asked hopefully. She pulled away slightly from him giving him the biggest and happiest smile as her response, before looking over his shoulder at the bright star.

"Now all Casterwills will come together and the fight against the Spirals will really begin" she said to herself.

* * *

**Usual stuff for the fights.**

**The poem used is Bright Star by Keats. **


	13. Sophie on Trail

_**Kenya, Great Riff, Valley **_

The Blue Star, visible despite the scorching sun was shedding it's light on the yellow grasses of Kenyan Savannah, where in a tall white tower built into a massive mountainside the emergency Casterwill family meeting was taking place. The members of the family had met in oval-shaped chamber, with gray walls and stone tribunes under which magical lights were set between the wings if Icarus statues. The floor was gray and bare accept from a big five-armed star with five golden chariots on the ends and platform supported by sculptures of Feyone in the centre. On this ascendance, under the shelter of a gigantic figure of Coralgolem with Lord Casterwill on his palm stood the Casterwill Elders. There was five of them, Teien, Foucault , Nimue and a bearded man in blue hooded robes. The rest of those present were: Lucas and his team, Viviane, four other hooded men, Mallory, White, Santiago, LeBlanche, Sophie and Lok and three unnamed Casterwills.

"The Blue Star is high in the heaves" spoke Nimue solemnly, addressing the group. "so by our secret lore we Casterwills had gathered in our ancient stronghold. The Fortress of Iron Will. Now the time has come for the Casterwill elders to deliberate. But first we must recognize those who signalled our meeting"

"That's us" whispered Lok to Sophie taking her hand as they made their way through the crowd. The girl was dressed very differently from her usual attires. She had a off-shoulder green shirt with naked belly, a white strapped top in beige-white colour and match pants with a brown bag attached to it. This outfit was completed with blue gloves, long brown boots and blue ribbons tied around left arm and leg.

"We activated the signal titan" spoke Lok

" And we have something to discuss with the elders here" added the girl

Foucault eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde standing there. He turned his head to Nimue.

"Nimue, what's the meaning of this?" he demanded "Sophie may come before us but that boy is no Casterwill" he added glaring at the teen once more, visibly showing his contempt.

"It was his hand that set the signal Foucault" reminded him the woman gently, and as if to prove her point the blonde summoned Bladecall showing everyone now that he was the one who drew it, and therefore he is entitled to presence at the meeting..

"And he has bonded to the legendary Casterwill artefact. The Willblade" added Nimue smiling warmly. She was very fond of Lok, and therefore glad that when a Casterwill was unable to drew the sword he was the one to do it. But not everyone shared her views. Foucault still remembered how offensive the teen had been in New York.

"That's ridiculous" he stated turning his head to the other side and luckily he found a supporter in the hooded man.

"Now, speak Sophie, why have you called all the Casterwills together?" questioned the woman on his left. She of course knew the answer but for the sake of the order and formalities and wanting to cut any further remarks she still asked.

The caramelette looked to the side, once more feeling a little shy. This was different from a simple school presentation, and even from her earlier speech on Huntik Council where people had been friendly and eager. She felt or rather knew that here she has opposition.

"Go on Sophie" said Lok noticing her hesitation and putting a comforting, reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine" added Cherit. She steadied herself then and stepped once more forward with her eyes firmly set on the platform.

"Honoured Elders" she said in same solemn voice in which she heard Nimue speak "I'm here to propose an organized offensive strike against our sworn enemies. The Blood Spirals"

* * *

While the Casterwill meeting took place, Nina and Dante-who as non-family members , could not go inside- were keeping watch on the lower part of the cliff. They came here just for that reason. They knew that Spirals might want to seize this chance to attack their foes while they were all in one place and trapped. The brunette sighed as she looked around the land below her feet. When she was younger she used to read On Desert in Wilderness and while she knew that the story was set in Sudan she could not help but remember it now. She thought about Lok and Sophie. Well mainly Lok and felt that she needs to introduce him to the movie and book. She had a feeling he'd love it to bits. Being the adventurous boy he was.

"A nice song" she heard from behind. She blinked

"I beg your pardon?" she asked turning around to her brother

"A nice song. The one you're humming. Where is it from?" asked the man

"I was humming?" she questioned back

"Yes, something about Mamma Africa and the human life starting there. Pretty accurate considering where we are" he said

"And it will become grave for some. Considering the Spirals" she remarked, getting all serious again. Dante smiled a bit. She was always like that...her mind could wander for w while but then it always somehow came back to topics that worried her...

"Speaking of which" he said a bit suddenly raising his hand and casting Boltflare at tree he was lying under. A Midnight Rook that had been perched there gave out a cry and flew back into the jungle.

"You're gonna lead us right to your master" muttered Dante summoning Soulwing and sending the hawk after the other bird before following with Nina after them. It wasn't long when they made it to the clearing where-as to be expected- Blood Spiral Soldiers were waiting. They at once sent Midnight Rook at the Vale duo and the fight has begun. Dante used his martial arts and seeker powers mostly, while Nina threw her needles, shurikens and lured enemies into traps. It was a rather short fudge...few minutes and all Spirals were knocked out and tied up.

"That about wraps this up" smirked Dante before turning to his companion "think there's more of them?"

"Surely" said the girl "but I doubt _they_ will tell us. Either we search ourselves or you use powers"

"Nice idea" muttered the amber-eyed man before crouching down in front of the Spirals, he slapped one of them and stared the woman long in the eyes before speaking up in silky smooth voice.

"What's your name?" he asked

"S-Samantha" stuttered the woman in dazed voice

"Good then. Tell me Samantha, are your people somewhere around here?" questioned the russet-haired seeker

"Should be...they're somewhere out there in the jungle..." was the mumbled answer. Dante nodded his head.

"Thank you Samantha and now you'll go back to sleep and you won't remember a thing" he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Let's go" he said "we'll have to search the area ourselves"

Nina nodded.

* * *

"We have reached the time to deliberate" said Nimue back in the fortress when Sophie's and Lok's report has ended "Elders take your positions" as she said those words the golden chariots glowed with blue light and raised into the air stopping before the platform.

"Nimue" said the woman raising her hands and letting the familiar green flames to surround her feet "The Lady of the Lake and Elder of the House of Blade Makers" she introduced herself floating onto her chariot "Foucault" she continued when the man ascended the chariot on her right "Elder of the House of Knowledge. Teien Elder of the House of Strategist" the Japanese woman took her place most on the left "Rune Guardian the Keeper of Curses that protect our secrets" she said as the fifth and final elder floated onto the chariot most on the right.

"Curses?" muttered Lok a little unsurely "I don't know about this guy"

"He _is_ a member of the family" said Sophie "he _must_ mean well"

"It is unfortunate" said Nimue in meantime. Her voice was quieter than before, filled with remorse and sadness "but the Elders of the House of Nobles are no longer with us. So their eldest son will take their place. Lucas Casterwill" she announced and the young man jumped onto the last chariot. The one in very middle.

"My big brother!" exclaimed Sophie with disbelief and slight resentment in her voice "why didn't he tell me about this?"

"Remember" said her sibling in his usual stern and serious tone "we must all agree before we take action. Nimue, why don't you begin?" he questioned turning his head to the fellow elder

The woman nodded before turning back to the other Casterwills.

"The purpose of the Casterwill family is to ensure that The Spiral Mark is never activated. If it is the world is doomed" she said with voice strained from suppressed emotions.

"So you support Sophie?" more stated than asked Lucas, trying to restrain his disappointment. He could understand his sister, Lok heck even LeBlanche wanting to fight, the older man was after all girl's butler and guardian so it was natural that he would support her, but Nimue? This was unexpected. The woman seemed reasonable and wasn't as cut off as the butler. She should be aware of the consequences.

"Unconditionally" confirmed the Lady of the Lake as if she was offended and astounded that someone can even ask such questions "let us fight!"

Lucas turned around to Foucault with almost pleading eyes. This meeting...he had been looking forward to it not only because of the rest of the family nor his position- thought he would lie if he said he wasn't pleased with being an Elder. Especially since he was the youngest one yet- but for the positive resolve of his disagreement with Sophie. But for her to go into hiding, or rather having her friends persuade her he needed full agreement from the others. He therefore looked at the Keeper of Secrets expectedly. This time he got lucky.

"No" said the older man warmly "we've lost too many already! The Blood Spirals are after us"

"But we have allies. The Huntik Foundation" came Teien's soft voice from the side.

"You've guided the Foundation until now. Let them handle the rest" pressed Foucault

"We still posses excellent resources, we can't fight of course" persuaded Teien, calmly and softly obviously trying to find a compromise for the situation "but we can find the Mark and Spiral Head Quarters"

But the Elder of the House of Knowledge was an obstinate man, and he hardly gave in to other people

"It's Foundation's time now ours have ended" he argued "let's preserve our history by surviving"

Lok and Sophie exchanged looks few times during this conversation feeling less and less secure about their case. Just like Lucas they have thought that meeting other members and putting them together will resolve the discussion. Thought of course their hopes were on opposite side to the one's Lucas had.

"And the Rune Guardians?" asked Lucas turning to the hooded man. The two teens too looked at the last member, hoping that he would nod or say something in their favour. They needed more people on their side. They needed him desperately, especially now when they discovered that only the elders have votes and that there is almost no nobles accept from them, Sophie and Viviane who at any rate was too young. But their hopes soon shattered when the bearded guardian shook his head with a grunt of clear disapproval. This was a huge blow. Unless...

"Lucas you have not shared your thoughts yet" noticed Nimue locking he piercing greyish eyes on the youngest member of the council. The caramel-haired man gave her same nod she'd given him before turning back to the others and spoke in his calm and cool voice.

"Despite the signal the factions of Casterwills are here" he said "our resources must be used in finding and protecting the others" the emotion hidden in his voice rose at the end of sentence. This was important to him, he needed to make people see it from his point of view and support him. Protecting others was his creed. He had first thought of it after the fire, and during years it had crystallized into a very clear goal.

"You're right" nodded Foucault "but we can't do anything before we reach an agreement"

"Not good" muttered Lok furrowing his brow. This conversation was heading all the wrong ways

"We have only one of the five votes" worried Cherit

Sophie's knitted her eyebrows and her green eyes filled with disbelief and almost outrage. She could not believe it. She could not believe her own family. Ok, she felt there would be trouble with Foucault and maybe Lucas but still she thought those two had seen the light and changed their minds. They were here after all, and they must've seen what had passed, they heard about Kiel and those Casterwills in Valetta. She could not believe they would turn their backs on those who had died. She could not believe her brother would just shrug at the death of his parents and others too. There was a Spiral army against them! The enemy was awakening!

"Lucas! Don't you think it's an emergency?" she cried warmly her voice rising with each word "if the Elders can't take action I'll fight in the name of our whole family" she vowed clenching her fist tightly in the rush of the emotions that boiled inside her.

Her brother said nothing Lok expected him to start being argumentative like he had been before but nothing like this happened. Lucas only checked something with the corner of his eye before locking his orbs in his sister.

"You are a noble" he said perfectly calmly "so you do have the right to make claim for leadership of the Elders"

The eyes of the girl winded all anger and outrage disappearing from them. Of course her vision at once came to her mind...

"Leadership?" she asked out loud. No it couldn't be...it couldn't...

"Let me guess" said Lok matter-of-factly "another one of your Casterwill tests"

"That's right" nodded Lucas "The Trial of Courage"

His sister's brow furrowed again. Now that her shock was over her eyes and heart were once again filled with silent anger and determination. She abandoned the thought of her vision and all her statements that she is no queen, because it seemed like she had to become one. If becoming an Elder or even their leader would give her actual vote and power to change things then she was going to do it. After all she wasn't doing it for herself was she? She had to for the sake of all others. If she wanted to bring Spirals down she had to become a queen. Even if it was just a vision or trick.

"Fine I accept" she said in half-snarl

"But there's one condition" said her sibling flying up to her on his chariot. This was his plan. This was his last chance. He came up with this as soon as he saw the Blue Star..."if you fail you have to give up the fight and go into hiding with the others"

The girl nodded slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the jungle that spread under the Iron Will's cliff the Spiral Army was marching steadily ahead. Their purpose-to find Casterwills and destroy them.

"Murdoch" said Tantras turning to the black-haired tracker than always was with Kiel "have your hunters discovered any signs of this cursed Casterwill meeting?"

The man in question shook his head.

"Very well then" said the Indian man "then all we have to do is wait for Rassimov's message"

As he spoke one of his soldiers, the newly acquired female furrowed her brow reaching into her pocket, patting it to feel two objects. A book and a pen. She was ready to drew them out any moment to send out the signal boost for Dante and the others about upcoming army.

* * *

Back in the Fortress a heavy wooden door set in the wall of the tribunes went up with screeching sound, creating a cloud of dust. When it dispersed a long spiralling staircase leading to some white unknown appeared. It was the path of the test.

"Ready?" asked Lok turning to Sophie. The girl nodded smiling, but soon her expression turned back to focused and determined one. She had a business to take care of. With that she and her companion turned ahead and begun to confidently march towards the gate, when all of sudden LeBlanche stopped them.

"M'lady Sophie wait!" he cried. He too was dressed differently for this occasion. Instead of his usual gray suit or jersey he wore a long beige robes with trumpet sleeves with blue cuffs, buffs and collar. He also just like Sophie had a little bag but he wore it over his shoulder. There was something in his different in his voice as well, a sort of sadness, despair even and guilt. Sophie and Lok stopped looking at him as he approached them with Santiago.

"LeBlanche what's wrong?" asked the girl worriedly noticing the guilty and self-reproachful look in his eyes.

"I want to apologise Lady Sophie. I've been a poor teacher" admitted the butler shamefully. That was a shocker for everyone who knew him. Especially his ward.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked astounded "your lessons made me a seeker I am today!"

"But I still couldn't prepare you for your own family" sighed the man.

"Everyone's older brother or sister can be a pain sometimes LeBlanche" pointed out Lok trying to comfort the older man, but to no avail.

"Oh Sophie I'm afraid I have let you down " said the butler shaking his head and closing his eyes "I was just a care taker of Casterwill country safehouse when they sent you" he explained the events that took place ten years ago replayed before his eyes . He saw himself as young man with brown hair and warm smile sweeping the tilled terrace before a large house, when two kids which he recognized as Sophie and Santiago came in. They both had sorrowful expressions and dirty clothes and faces.

"They didn't even leave me a way to contact them" continued the older man further, seeing his younger self smile "the less I knew...the safer you'd be" he finished opening his eyes again and looking at his mistress, pleading with them for forgiveness.

"LeBlanche" said the very moved girl putting her gloved hand on his shoulder "you gave me something more than secrets. You gave me a home, even more you were like a father when I didn't have one" she confessed standing on the tips of her toes and wrapping her slim arms around his neck. The man smiled warmly and fatherly.

"Oh Sophie" he whispered hugging her back "be careful" he pleaded pulling away, and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry" she said "I promise I'll make your proud. Both of you" she added seeing Santiago's worried face.

"Don't get your hopes up" said the deep voice of her brother from somewhere above her. All four turned to him with annoyed and a bit angry looks. Especially Sophie's glare was hard and stone-cold.

"What makes you so sure I won't pass the test Lucas?" his name came out of her mouth as a spat.

"Because I'm a stronger seeker than you" he answered with calm voice with hint of superiority "and I failed"

"Seriously Who does he think he is?!" ranted Sophie as she, Lok and Cherit walked down the barrel shaped corridor below the stairs. She was just so angry. She wanted to scream or destroy something! Or hit someone. Preferably Lucas she just wanted to spat in his face or slap him like she had Wilder or maybe punch him and break that straight nose of his! He was a jerk! An arrogant jerk. Oh how she would like to sweep that expression from his face! She just wanted him to eat his words, to fall to his knees begging for forgiveness. Like he ought to! Stronger seeker than her? Did he beat the Professor? Did he have a Powerbonded titan? Had he fought Shauna and Rassimov? No. Better and stronger than her indeed!

"No Sophie I'm sure Lucas thinks he's protecting you in his own way" said Cherit trying to tame her fury.

The girl snorted

"Well _his own way_ is reprehensible" she stated. Own way, right. Treating her like weakling and child was his own way. Superiority and brining her down..own way.

"Hold up guys" she was woken from her angry thoughts by Lok's voice and the boy's hand hit her chest as he stopped her from going further "I think we've reached our first challenge" said the blonde. She and Cherit followed his gaze and indeed saw a long narrow bridge leading from one entrance to the other over misty abyss.

"Looks perfectly straight to me" judged Cherit lowering himself a bit to see the path under the white cloud.

"Then it should be easy to cross, right?" asked Lok optimistically

"But with all that fog we'll be running blind" noticed Sophie checking his enthusiasms "and jumping would be about ten times more dangerous"

"Of course running blind!" exclaimed the blonde as the realization dawned upon him "it's a test of courage Sophie!"

The caramelette gasped. How could she not notice it herself? It was so obvious. She turned around once more and with her arms spread on the both sides of her body to keep balance, she broke into the run and entered the mist. Lok watched her for a while before following himself. At first it all went pretty smooth and easy. Especially since he had Sophie in his view all the time.

'She looks so sexy' he thought but quickly shook his head. He couldn't ogle her in such time! He focused back the path and sped up a bit.

"Ha!" he cried the cockily "it takes more than fog to slow me down!"

He barely said the last words when his confidence turned against him causing him to slip and fall. He caught the edge of the path in last moment, but his fingers kept slipping off due to the smooth surface and sweat.

"Sophie?" he cried looking around in fear "Cherit?"

In that moment he slipped down. He cried out, brining the attention of his two companion. Sophie stopped and her eyes winded.

"Lok!" she gasped terrified. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion...when suddenly the blonde cast Spidertouch gluing himself to the narrow bridge and lifting up thanks to the rubber like sticky substance. He then wrapped his arms around the bridge tightly looking up at his friends.

"Courage no problem. Balance? I still need to work on" he joked, causing a lopsided smile to appear on Sophie's face . Few seconds later they were already on the other side, in a long stone hallway with portrays of prominent family members.

"This place is amazing!" whispered Sophie looking around. She recognizing many of them from history lessons. Like Napoleon Bonaparte "I could spend all day studying this paintings"

"Yeah" laughed Lok. He also was impressed by all this...so all those people were Casterwills? That was truly amazing and funny to see how many people admired and even worshipped those seekers without realizing who they were "Not today though" he added consciously "schedule's packed"

The caramelette turned to him and smirked

"Maybe we can pencil in sometime between _hating my brother_ and _saving life on earth_?" she proposed. In almost the same moment they stopped before another challenge. A three gateways leading to three corridors.

"Three choices" muttered Cherit to himself.

"Hey Cherit does it place seem at all familiar to you?" asked Lok after few seconds.

"Not particularly" answered the titan

"Well, pick a path anyway" encouraged him the teen "whatever feels right"

Cherit shrugged as if wanting to say he doesn't make any promises that it will be the right path and then flew into the right corridor. Lok followed imminently after him. Sophie furrowed her brow in wonder

"Lok why are you so insistent that Cherit's been here?" she asked curiously following after them.

"Call it a hunch" answered the blonde innocently. What the other two didn't know was that he have noticed another painting, much smaller than the others on the wall next to their entrance. On this picture was Lord Casterwill and Cherit, only in his younger days when his fur was still red...

* * *

_**Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown. **_

In the now empty Head Quarters Rassimov once more stood before his master.

"Great Betrayer" he said "Following your visions I sent your limitless army into the jungles of Kenya" he told the dead man "My master please there is no sign of this cursed Casterwill meeting! Help us! Help us find your enemies!" he implored desperately. And he was heard. His body soon begun to burn with hot red-and-black fire that went right into his eyes, causing him to scream in agony but soon the pain was lessened by malicious, evil joy.

"I see! I can see them!" he shouted fanatically "The Fortress of Ironwill!"

The mighty, dark powers given to him by his master allowed this cry and message to telepathically get to all higher members and in case of the army-Tantras.

"Yes" said the old man with pleasure "there's a fortress hidden in the valley. It's not far everyone!" he announced happily.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle Dante and Nina were looking around for the other Spirals. Suddenly both of them felt an ominous aura, it was faint, very faint and brief but they both felt it. Especially Nina, who as a nephelim was sensitive to all evil, malice and death. She looked at her brother.

"They're coming" she whispered. He nodded and they both broke into the run. They had to hurry and see what was awaiting them. Then all that was left was to warn the Casterwills.

* * *

And the family was waiting but for something completely different. They waited for Lok and Sophie to return. Some less patiently than others. Santiago was pacing back and forth nervously

"They've been gone too long!" he snapped finally "we have to go after them"

"Have faith in Sophie Santiago, she'll past the test. She promised" said LeBlanche, who per usually was as calm and professional. His voice never trembled a bit. But he truly believed in Sophie in her burning heart and inner strength. In her Casterwill spirit. And she had Lok with her to support her. There was no doubt in the butler's mind that the girl is going to come back victorious. From the platform Nimue was observing the two men and heard their conversation. She turned to Lucas, and a disapproving glint appeared in them. She didn't particularly like the way the young man behaved towards his sister. She remembered the girl's visit to England and her humble ways, her determination to save friends and understanding of importance of Casterwill family task and her will to take the helm. It was completely beyond the Lady of the Lake, that anyone and especially Lucas wouldn't approve of such bravery and dutifulness. Of such good heart and will.

"You don't seem to have much respect for the wisdom in your sister's words Lucas" she scolded him.

"It makes me wonder why you chose to tell her about the test at all" joined in Foucault "it was made by our strongest Rune Guardians in ancient times you know" added the man looking in direction of the five hooded members of their family.

"Yes" nodded Nimue "They're not know to be forgiving"

Lucas sighed deeply. How was he to explain it all? To tell everyone else what he had seen? To tell them about his childhood and the helplessness in the face of death of his parent? Of his guilt for not rescuing his sister...his grief and guilt over the last three victims...that little girl...how was he to explain his own fate? Wandering the earth for days and nights for eternity, unless someone murders him? Seeing all the ones he love die one after another and not being able to do anything, because mortals are doomed to die? He at least wanted to protect them while he could...save them from unnatural and untimely death...he wanted them to be there as long as they could. He cared for Sophie too much, and he already thought he had lost her...he wasn't going to let that happen again. This time for real.

"Exactly" he said "Sophie will fail the test. Then she'll have no choice but to listen to me. It will be for her own good"

* * *

The object of his worry and concern was walking down the hallway chosen by Cherit, lost in her thoughts and doubts. Her eyes were cast down and her head bowed, she emanated with defeat and sadness. She could still hear in the silence of the corridor the disapproving, disagreeing voices and opinions. She had always wanted her family back, she seen in the eyes of her vivid child and then teen imagination how they all get along, happy and proud of their heritage. Then she had met them and some were less agreeable but she still maintained hope and confidence that when they meet together and see they're not only ones they'll come to understanding and organize their strengths to leash upon the enemy. To fulfil the destiny Ethan was talking about. But now...she was not so sure. She thought again of her own brother. Maybe he was right? Maybe she should go into hiding? How could she hope to win if everyone accept one person was against her? In her vision she was beloved queen and here it seemed like no one really wanted her..maybe it was true...she was no queen...she wasn't fit to lead the family. She couldn't convince them before.

Lok watched his companion in silent compassion. He hated to see her like this, he felt once more anger stir up in him but he pushed it away. She didn't need his burdens now. She needed steadfast confidence in her, not bashing her family. He therefore put his hand on her shoulder.

"Forget what Lucas said" he told her, smiling supportively when she looked at him "my dad's clues pointed us here. He knew you could do it and I trust him"

Those words seemed to work their magic as the girl's face lit up and she nodded smiling with confidence. And since there was nothing more to say they both looked ahead, their eyes winded at once and a unanimous gasp escaped their lips. They stopped. They saw a tall knobbles stone door with golden frame covered with runes.

"Careful you two" warned them Cherit as they stepped forward.

"Right" agreed Lok summoning Willblade to aid him in case of some trouble, while Sophie examined the doorframe.

"This is my family's code!" she exclaimed after a while "it says; The Champion of Casterwill"

"The Champion of Casterwill?" asked the blonde "what is he? A sporting even now?"

The caramelette sighed. Sometimes his ignorance astounded her...

"Champion here means –someone who fights in place of a king" she ventured to explain "like sir. Lancelot was a champion of King Arthur"

Her companion nodded in understanding "I get it" he said "so Casterwill's Champion must've been some kind of amazing seeker, right?"

"I don't know" answered truthfully the girl "I've never even heard of such a person"

"Look Sophie" her attention was diverted when Cherit spoke up. She turned her head to him and saw the miniature gargoyle sitting on the small niche in the door frame "there's some kind of lever over here" he explained reaching out with his paw but he withdrew it a second later when spikes shot out from every direction and with scream of fear made his way back to Lok hiding behind the boy's neck.

"I think we've found our next test" stated Lok, calling upon Stoneglove in order to avoid his skin being pierced and cut, but Sophie stopped him with gentle wave of her palm.

"But it's about being brave, right?" she said and boldly stepped forward reaching for the lever. The blonde called out to her but she did not stop grabbing the piece of wood. Nothing happened. No traps, no nasty tricks, the spikes weren't even near enough to touch Sophie's hand at all. She and Lok looked around in confusion. They looked to the sides and to rear, but couldn't see anything. If they looked down however they would've noticed a thick pudding-like light dripping from Willblade and slowly making it's way to the stone gate. When it touched it's bottom a violet glow run up and down it showing for a brief moment Casterwill family symbol. Cherit gasped and rubbed his eyes.

"Was that Lok's power?" he asked himself, but before he could ask the others if they saw anything or bring their attention to what has happened Sophie spoke up.

"Here it goes" she said pulling the lever. A moment later the gate rose to the air, revealing for everyone to see a large stone chamber and when the young seekers stepped over the threshold the magical torches lit up enabling them to see the place in fool splendour. The room was empty accept from a large figure representing a lion with flaming mane and armour. His mouth was open in a roar and two of his six legs were kicking the air as if he had been turned into stone in his moment of glory.

"What is it?" asked Lok, although he already expected the answer, while Sophie made few steps ahead reaching out with her hand. She could feel a familiar, warm power coming out of the cold stone. She also heard a faint voice in her head but she could not yet discern the words. It was too quiet.

"I'm sensing something strong" she said at length "it's a titan! It's the Legendary Titan of Valour"

"This is your final test" told her the blue-eyed boy "you gotta bond with that titan"

"Yes" confirmed Cherit from his shoulder "to bond with the Legendary Titan of Valour you've got to have a deep confidence in your heart" he explained

The caramelette bit her lip as her previous hesitation...one she had felt before she got Sabriel back has returned. She thought of her vision again and of all those other moments. All of sudden she felt weak and little...

"I don't know" she said unsurely "I couldn't possibly-"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lok "you can't give up now!"

But this time his words did not have the same effect, the cold hand of fear and doubt had already grabbed his girlfriend's heart and this time it was much firmer and did not look like it was going to let her go that easily.

"Look at the Willblade" she argued "I'm a Casterwill and it bonded with you not me" she let out a sigh "I guess...I'm really not cut out to lead the Casterwill family" she admitted bowing her head in defeat and closing her eyes.

"That's right You're not good enough" spoke a well known voice quite unexpectedly and the room filled with eerie blue light. Lok gasped and Sophie's head snapped up. Her eyes winded at the sigh before them.

"Lucas!" she gasped. There pedestal with Mytras stood her brother, but he was so alerted! His eyes glowed with spiteful, evil almost red light and the aura surrounding him caused Sophie to shiver and want to run away. But her feet seemed to be nailed to the floor.

"You should go into hiding for the rest of your life" taunted her the figure of her sibling and each word was like another nail, another icicle freezing her up.

"That's not your brother Sophie" she heard Lok say and felt his warm hand briefly touch her numb shoulder. The boy wasn't looking at her however. His eyes were fixed on the platform "it's a trap, reading your mind. Looking for your fears" he continued walking away from her and pointing his sword at the fake with visible disgust.

"Your fears will destroy you" laughed the illusion before raising it's hands up and creating four tall weed-like shadows with red eyes and sharp jaws. The two teens gasped backing away. Lok however soon recovered summoning Ironsquire and Sophie followed his lead calling Sorcerell. The shadows attacked first. Ironsquire easily cut them in two but in their place two more appeared.

"Look there's more of them!" gasped Lok grasping his sword tighter. His girlfriend's brow furrowed and she cast Raypulse on one of the shadows, pushing it away. However she herself soon fell victim to a counterattack when slowly a dark tentacle wrapped itself around her neck and quickly travelled up her body smashing her to the ground. She let out a cry of pain and her eyes winded when the horrid red-eyed head leaned closer to her own face. She heard Lok cry out her name and this gave her strength. She destroyed the monster with Kindlestrike and got back to her feet. But once again in the place of destroyed enemy three more appeared.

"There's no end to them!" cursed the caramelette. Now it came time for Sorecerell to try her luck. The female titan flew up in the air, and killed two of the shadows with her light. Lok slashed another with his sword, and next two were destroyed by Cherit, who tricked them to chase him before shooting them with his ray. Then Lok cut down yet another but the only consequence of all those actions was increased number of foes.

"Think, think there's gotta be a way to beat these guys" said the blonde boy to himself looking around and desperately searching for some solution. It just couldn't go on like that! and then suddenly it occurred to him. Illusion's words, the ghostly appearance, the trial's purpose... "Fear! These guys are fears! And you can't beat fear just by whacking it with a sword!" he exclaimed. And when a few seconds later Ironsquire returned to the amulet, causing him to fall to the ground and groan in pain he called out to his companion.

"Sophie Stop!" he cried brining her confused and scared eyes onto himself. "you can't fight them" he said while struggling with the bounds that brought his whole body down "just don't be afraid and go bond with the titan!"

"Lok's right" agreed Cherit, causing the girl to shift her attentions again "it's the only way to get rid of these monsters" he added dodging an attack.

The caramelette looked around unsurely, those fears, those darklings and shadows made her feel insecure it made her doubt Lok's and Cherit's words a little bit, they made her scared of moving on. But she still trusted her teammates. She took a deep breath and settling her heart and nerves, telling herself that these are just fears, mare nightmares and illusions created solely by her irrational subconscious and aren't really there she went ahead. She walked slowly and steadily with none of the shadows interfering. But her façade dropped at once when she heard clinging of Willblade and it's wielders' gaps. She then turned her head like Orpheus in Hades when he tried to see if Eurydice is there, and just like in the case of the bard when _she _saw her boyfriend on the ground almost beaten with shadows around his mouth the spell broke.

"No Lok!" she exclaimed watching how the blonde bravely struggles to stand up, still in the grasp of the shadows.

"Go!" he told her slashing one of his enemies "The titan hurry!" he turned to her cutting another. Seeing that he is better and how much he is doing for her the girl's heart filled with determination again. She turned around and ascended the pedestal. She passed her fake brother trying not to pay attention to him and put her hands on Mytras's body closing her eyes.

"It's hopeless" mocked the illusion from behind. She shut her eyes tighter. She knew that if she wants to bond and succeed she needs to tune out everything else. That however wasn't easy she felt at all times the piercing red eyes in her back, she heard Cherit whimper and Lok struggle to wiggle away as the tentacles once more brought him to the ground. And things only went from bad to worse when Sorcerell was defeated. The drop of energy when the titan returned to her amulet shattered the last bits of confidence and concentration the young Casterwill had.

"It's no good" she moaned shutting her eyes and grimacing in pain "I can't bond!"

"You have to be confident!" reminded her Cherit almost frantically "or the titan of Valour won't accept you!"

She once more tried to focus to calm down and start anew but it seemed like luck wasn't on her side this day as the illusion of her brother spoke up again.

"You will fail" it insisted and this time she broke, glancing at it over her shoulder. She almost froze and gasped when she saw that the glow in his eyes is much bigger now.

Seeing what was going on , understanding the importance of each passing second and consequences of the failure Lok knew he has to do something. If Sophie returned without the titan she would have to listen to Lucas then...to see all her hopes and dreams and all those people triumph over her. Foucault would surely gloat. And that would break her to pieces. She was already on the edge.

"Sophie listen to me!" he cried desperately. He was wriggling and struggling with his own bonds but that was unimportant now. All would be fine when Sophie bonds, and she could only do it when she was confident again "LeBlanche, Santiago...we're all here because...because we're sure you can do this!"

The girl closed her eyes...as his words echoed in her head.

"LeBlanche, Santiago" she whispered remembering the faces of those two faithful people...their support and today's worry for her...and then she remember him. Him who had been with her all the time even now. Her eyes shot open as his name left her lips "LOK!"

"That's right!" nodded the blonde "the people who care about you!"

Sophie turned around and looked straight at her brother, but he wasn't on her mind. The ones on her mind were; LeBlanche, Lok, Dante, Santiago, Nimue and Viviane. Those who had helped her and supported her just as well as all those out there who waited for a new leader, who waited for Blood Spirals to be brought down.

'Everyone is counting on me' she thought determinedly 'I know in my heart I can't fail them'

This fought once more lit the fire of confidence and courage inside her heart. Not paying attention to any fears and to the mocking words of her illusion she turned around and with loud, clear and most of all confident voice shouted the name

"Roar! Legendary Titan of Valour Mytras!"

The second she spoke those words a warm light spread through the statue, shading the stone and revealing a flaming blue mane circled by golden crown with ruby in the middle, golden armour and finally a dark blue fur. The titan let out loud roar kicking the air. Cherit cheered and Lok freed himself.

"Let's go yeah!" he cried getting up to his feet and slashing the enemies with gusto. And this time they were gone for good. Mytras turned around and dashed at the illusion of Lucas crushing it and roaring victoriously.

"Awesome" whispered Lok but a second later his body gave in to the tiredness and wounds and he fell onto his knees half-closing his eyes and panting quietly.

"Lok!" exclaimed Sophie making a step forward in worry "Mytras Help him!" she ordered turning to the lion. The titan made no sound sending a ball of warm light at the boy. The caramelette watched fondly how the strength returns to her boyfriend's body and reached out with her hand helping him up. He was smiling at her the whole time. He wasn't the only one.

"You did it!" cheered Cherit perching on the blonde's shoulder.

The young Casterwill heiress nodded

"The moment I believed I could bond it actually happened!" she said gleefully and proudly turning around to her titan. Mytras bowed lowly turning into warm glow and encircling his mistress's finger turning into a golden ring in shape of lion's mouth with ruby set inside them. Lok approached the girl.

"Now let's see if your real brother takes those news as well as the real one" he smirked causing her to laugh happily.

* * *

The spiral army marched on, heading for the Iron Will, their steady footsteps echoing across the silent jungle. Faces and eyes of all were fixed ahead so no one noticed a lone female figure departing the group and heading for the nearby bushes. The woman crept along the green walls listing intently. When she was sure no one is following her she knelt down and slowly took out her copy of logos book. She opened it carefully and flipped the page. She quickly wrote a short sentence in it. It wasn't even a word. A small wicked smile appeared on her face as she closed the book. The task was done.

"Game and set" she muttered putting the book back into her bag and returning to the others. No one noticed she'd been missing.

'What a simple fools' she thought 'typical fanatics'

* * *

Dante and Nina reached the edge of the jungle on their way back to the fortress. Suddenly the amber-eyed man felt a gentle power somewhere in his pocket. His eyes winded as he reached inside pulling the notebook out. He opened it. The page was blank but when he lit up a flame the writing appeared. The message was short. Just two words-

"A Spiral Army?" he whispered "Nina..." he started turning to the brunette who stood at the top of the little hill they were on.

"Oh I know brother I know" said the girl. From her high place she could see a line of thousand marching soldiers.

"We better get going" muttered Dante. She nodded and they quickly slipped back into the forest heading for Ironwill and hoping that they'll get there before the enemy

Soundtrack

* * *

**Spirals-usual creepy stuff something from Carnival of Lost Souls, Grimm Tales or Shadow of Raven by NA. **

**For fight usual. **

**The song Nina sings is Polish so I'll write the English translation of the title in you want to listen you have to copy Polish title...**

_**On Serengeti the dawn breaks**_

_**Sahara's sands with gold glitter **_

_**And symphony of colour's is born**_

_**From Marrakesh to Cape Town **_

_**She's so colourful **_

_**Africa Mama Africa**_

_**She's loved by all who know her**_

_**Africa Mama Africa**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_(Now next part is what Nina sings)_

_**There cradle of a man was  
**_

_**There he learned how to walk**_

_**In her worm womb he hid**_

_**Before he went out to the steppes**_

_**And sometimes like a child he cries**_

_**Africa Mama Africa**_

_**Will we'll be able to go back?**_

_**Africa Mama Africa**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_**O kelelele le la**_

_(end of Nina's part) _

**_The progress goes on and on_**

**_And little can remember that.._**

**_From our maps she dissappears_**

**_Like old leaf fallen from the tree_**

**_Alone but proud she stands _**

**_Africa Mama Africa_**

**_Can she cope on her own? _**

**_Africa Mama Africa.._**

**Mama Afryka- W Pustyni i w Puszczy(Mama Africa- On Desert in Wilderness OST) **


	14. The Spiral War

_**Casterwill stronghold, The Fortress of Ironwill**_

"Let me go! We have to go after Sophie!" the stone halls of the fortress echoed with Santiago's shouts as the man tried to wriggle out of Mallory's and White's grasps. In vain the two guardians were too well trained.

"You're causing a disturbance, please step back from the gate" asked him Lucas coolly. He and Foucault stood by the closed door to the test, guarding it from anyone who would want to enter before it was over"

The Spaniard glared at him and once more moved his arms, now more than ever wanting to break free. The others watched this scene with mixed feelings. LeBlanche felt sorry for his young friend but also knew that rage and shouts will fall upon death years. It was never a way. But he too worried about Sophie and wanted to help her, or at least see if she was alright. It was really a long time now.

"Lady Nimue" he turned the most friendly of Elders. The one who was most likely to agree "I have faith in Sophie but please allow us to go and check on her"

The Lady of the Lake let out a sigh. She herself begun to worry about Sophie. She had come to see the teen as another granddaughter or even daughter but there were strict rules and even she could not alter them.

"LeBlanche" she said gently half-turning to the man "the Trail of Courage must be done alone"

She barely finished when all of sudden a warm glow came from under and side of the door and all seekers present felt a powerful force like one they've never felt before. The door begun to shake and Lucas and Foucault quickly realized the danger they were now in and got away as fast as they could. They barely made it for a second later the wooden gate exploded sending the pieces of wood everywhere and creating big cloud of smoke and dust. It didn't even have a chance to disperse when a large blue lion with flaming mane jumped over the gathering stopping sharply at the now empty platform with a loud roar. Everyone watched this magnificent figure in large golden armour with ruby in the belt and crown on the brow.

"Is it?" whispered LeBlanche who as the first regained his voice "can it be? The Legendary Titan of Valour? Mytras?"

The name was then repeated in awe and shock by everyone else in the room.

"Special delivery" sounded Lok's voice from behind. They all turned and saw the two young seekers and Cherit walking out of the destroyed gateway "who ordered one Casterwill Princess?" asked Lok in proud even sassy tone pointing at the girl who at this point put her glowing hand in the air in triumphant gesture. Santiago at once broke free taking advantage of everyone's shock. He ran up to Sophie as if he wanted to hug her but he checked himself halting few meters before her.

"Lady Sophie I'm so glad!" he cried breathlessly falling onto his knee and bowing his head before her. Now his queen. The girl slowly walked up to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I've kept you all waiting" she apologised in tone of long awaited queen. The Spaniard looked up at her to discover that she is smiling at him warmly.

"All is clear! Sophie is now the leader of Casterwill elders." said Nimue turning to other members of her family and with gleeful expression she pointed at the girl, and Lok who was being warmly congratulated by LeBlanche. She was so happy this fudge and internal disagreement was finally over. They finally were going to take action and listen to the girl's wise words and fight. She wasn't the only one.

"So it's settled right?" asked Lok excitedly "we can all get along?"

But no one answered him, there were no cheers and no smiling faces other than Nimue's and LeBlanche's. Lucas scoffed with arms crossed on his chest, Foucault stood there with furrowed brow, the expressions of Rune Guardians were unfathomable behind the hoods, but the men didn't move. The non-family members too didn't show much of enthusiasms. Finally after a while of silence Teien moved forward.

"Lady Sophie as a leader I hope you consider my plan" she said and her voice was as always soft and mild.

"Yes" spoke Lucas grumpily "we have no choice but to accept you. But our opinions have not changed"

This words at once put down all good spirits and shattered hopes of everyone who hoped for final agreement.

"Man! What is with you guys!" cried Lok and Nimue bowed her head in deep sadness and regret. It pained her that people in her family can be so stubborn and harsh.

"No they're right" came Sophie's voice. It was very quiet and subdued. Lok straightened up and looked at her. What he saw almost broke his heart. Sophie who few whiles away was triumphant and confident now stood there with her head hung like all hope was gone "I proved myself to Mytras. Not them" she said calling the titan off. Mytras bowed deeply once more before returning to the ring "Besides" she continued looking aside "leader or not Casterwill family can't act if we're divided like this"

"No way!" cried her boyfriend outraged, gesturing towards the door of the test. "after all finding Mytras is gotta be worth something!"

"You know for leaders in many cultures election by ancient magic lion would be quite acceptable" pointed out Cherit, he barely finished when suddenly a swishing sound and feeling of foreign aura struck everyone distracting them from their current conversation.

"What's this?" asked Nimue turning around and seconds later, she Lucas, Lok and Sophie ran out of the fortress.

"It's Dante and Nina!" cried the young Lambert as they stopped on the edge of the cliff. Indeed their two friends were making their way up the cliff.

"They're here" said Dante grimly landing and turning his head towards the savannah below.

"The Blood Spirals. A huge army" added Nina pointing that way. And indeed on the horizon few wide squadrons of men could be seen marching towards the cliff. They were moving steadily but quickly, their steps echoing like ticking bomb. The other Casterwills ran out just in time to witness the overwhelming forces of the enemy approach. All faces were grim and serious. There must've been thousands on the side of their foes while their own forces counted only nineteen or twenty people.

"I'm not expert on maths but I think we're outnumbered" noticed Lok unsurely. He now begun to understand exactly why Casterwills didn't want to fight this army...it was pretty intimidating and even he had to admit that their chances of coming out of this alive were pretty low, not even mentioning winning. But there were people who still-despite the sight- were full of hope and confidence.

"In number perhaps" said Nimue "but not in spirit"

Nina who had been standing near her almost fell over, and stared at the woman wondering for a while if she wasn't touched in the head. Sure the nephelim knew about times where spirit and determination helped smaller armies defeat bigger one, but...those were armies. Armies of professional soldiers and the gap wasn't so big. Casterwills weren't an army, they were group of mismatched people of all ages, from twelve or thirteen to seventy year olds. And she also wasn't so sure if the advantage of spirit was on their side. Blood Spirals were fanatics too, and they had a bigger fanatic of them all Kiel. The very man who aroused terror in Sophie-the leader of Casterwills.

"No" whispered the girl in question also spotting the bald man floating on his fire cloud "not him..."

"Dante" spoke Nimue again turning her head to the auburn-haired man "when it comes to battle you're the wisest amongst us. What should we do?"

"Hold the cliff" he answered calmly "and hope that enemy doesn't have too many soldiers that can fly"

As he and the others discussed this situation the army below stopped before the cliff raising their eyes up.

"Master what do we do?" asked the brown haired student of Tantras "the enemy is out of reach"

"Nothing is out of reach of the grip of vengeance" answered the older man reaching out for his amulet and summoning Bazela Hive a green titan that resembled a large larva with red eyes and big sharp teeth. It also seemed to have another mouth or jaws in it's bottom. It soon spat out couple of smaller flying insects. Which on Tantras's sign grabbed the Blood Spiral Soldiers and took them into the air dismissing at once Dante's plans and hopes.

"It's those flying insects from before" noticed Lok remembering the titans he saw outside Cloisters "only a lot more of them"

"There is nothing we can do now" stated Lucas in deadpan tone. Nina smiled despite herself

'Optimistic as ever' she though sighing.

"They could only have been generated by a single mother titan" stated Nimue

"I agree" nodded Dante looking the titan up on his holotome. The information only confirmed his and Nimue's suspicions. He turned back to other seekers "New plan" he said "the elders will protect the Fortress. I'll take my team and see what we can do about the mother titan"

"There's army down there!" exclaimed Lok nervously "won't they overwhelm us?"

He wasn't the only one wondering. The others too looked at the amber-eyed man as if was crazy. All accept from Nina. Lucas who stood near her could've sworn he heard her mutter something about bloody kings and show offs.

"They're spreading out! We can engage them in small groups!" cried Cherit after a second when the army on the holotome divided into smaller squads. Dante nodded his head seriously. That seemed like a good plan. That is until the elders figure a way to protect fortress or a route they could escape. This battle was only to serve as a distraction to give others time.

"Ok, Sophie" he said closing his holotome and turning to the girl. He addressed her purely out of habit and hurry. But as soon as he saw the unsure look in her eyes and also that she is a leader he checked himself "you and Cherit protect the elders" he said finally "everyone else get ready"

Viviane and Nimue nodded and with help of Armourforge and Battleforge equipped the three Casterwills and their own guardians in magical light swords and shields respectively. Then this little group left for the battlefield under lead of Teien.

"Once they're down lose the path" ordered Dante, and the Lady of the Lake at once created a large bulge in the rock with Findshape. But that was only a drop in the sea since a group of Spirals on Bazela insects came from around the corner with spells at the ready.

"That's our cue!" said Lok as he, Nina and Dante took off to meet the enemies in the air. Sophie stepped forward and made a move as if she wanted to stop them but they were already gone and too far to see her or hear her. The Soldiers attacked first. One of them threw Nullcurse at Dante but it missed the man, who at once responded with Dragonfist destroying the insect and causing the enemy to fall. Nina put down another one, stabbing the titan with her dagger, and Lok summoned Willblade defeating the last two. Then they dropped down onto the ground and faced off against much more overwhelming forces.

"There is only three of us and they've got an army" noticed Lok

"I almost feel sorry for them" muttered Dante and with that all three dashed at their enemy.

* * *

Some of the enemies might've been taken down but soon the enemies flooded again and the bombarding had begun. One of the spells hit the floor near Santiago's feet, the Spaniard grimaced and rolled away escaping another before throwing a Shadowpoint empowered Shuriken. The moment the weapon left his hand another spell was fired hitting the walls of Fortress and sending clouds of dusts and bits of rock on his and LeBlanche's heads. The old butler responded imminently reaching into his bag and invoking Sentinel. The appearance of the Easter Island mask titan evened the chances. Few of the next Spirals coming around the corner crashed against the titan, falling to the ground. A second later another group came from the other side, and aimed Spells at the flying head but the appearance of the latter bought Casterwills some time allowing them to be on the lookout and prepare for next attacks. Dellix and Lane at once stepped in the way of their foes.

"We've got your back!" cried the girl casting a Kindlestrike and sending one of the enemies to the ground. In that moment they heard footsteps quite close. They turned around and saw Lucas leaving with the other elders for the insides of the Fortress.

"Come on" he said to them without even turning around.

"Sir aren't we going to protect the others?" asked Dellix incredulously. The young man stopped

"We're not here to fight remember Dellix?" he more stated than asked. But the two didn't move. He felt their eyes on his back

"But together we are one of the strongest Casterwill squads! We should be helping!" objected Lane warmly. Lucas let out a deep sigh. He too was worried about the ones down there, but he knew they can cope. For some time, and he worried even more for the family here. On the cliff. While down there people were younger and capable the ones here were mostly elderly people and children, like Viviane. He haven't seen any titans on the girl and haven't noticed her using any spells. And of course his sister was here and he refused to leave her. Protecting weaker and venerable was his creed. And today he had already lost his chance of making Sophie safe. He turned around to his teammates sharply.

"There's no point" he said in annoyed voice "I'm going to meet with the elders and figure a way to escape. Come on" he gestured at them to follow him, but they only glared at him.

"Our brothers and sisters are fighting down there!" argued Dellix "you can help or go and talk"

With the last words he turned around and ran with Lane following close behind him. Lucas watched them with mixed feelings. He didn't want to lose them and their respect. They were his friends. His only friends and teammates. He felt responsible for them both as a leader and Elder. He also didn't want to leave Nina fighting alone down there...but people here. But then again if he goes he'll stop more Blood Spirals from rising into the air.

"Wait you two!" he called after them. Dellix didn't stop but Lane paused turning around and giving him one of her special, saddened and hopeful looks. This shattered all qualms he may have had "Alright, alright" he sighed before catching up with them and jumping down from the cliff.

* * *

"We're not at all defenceless The Fortress of Ironwill is itself a weapon and the Rune Guardians are preparing to use it" said Nimue back inside the Fortress, as she stood there with Viviane tucking at her sleeve in company of Sophie, Foucault and Cherit. They all had their eyes fixed on Rune Guardians who stood on the platform in a circle chanting Casterwill mantras.

"Yes" nodded Foucault "I'll help them protect the priceless knowledge held within these walls"

Nimue nodded and he walked away. Sophie followed him with her gaze.

"After all that Nimue is the one leading everyone" she said to herself

"What's wrong Sophie? This isn't like you at all" noticed Cherit with deep concern in his voice, seeing the visible anguish on her face.

"It's...that man" she answered with a confused sigh "I don't know why..." she confessed as her mind took her back to Mexico. To the moment when Kiel trapped her in his fire circle before arrogantly informing her that he was the one who murdered her parents.

"Is that why I feel so afraid?" she asked herself. Her voice almost broke at the end of the sentence as the turmoil and pain she had felt back then returned.

"Sophie" she was woken from her quiet wonderings by the gentle and motherly voice of Nimue. She looked up and saw the woman standing quite close "you're exhausted from the Trail of Courage" said the Lady of the Lake "Stay here with Cherit"

The caramelette blinked watching her for a while

"But-" she started confused and lost "No!" she said out loud trying to get it together, she remembered once more her vision...especially the last bits where she protected Casterwills. She also thought of all those who supported her this far "I said we should fight and I have to stand by my word!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Cherit punching the air.

"Then the three of us will work together and hold these doors until the others activate the defences" nodded Nimue. She was proud of how the girl turned down the offer to rest and act with honour and dutifulness. This was a mark of excellent future queen.

* * *

Below the cliff, the Huntik Team was doing their best to keep the enemy busy and as far away from the Fortress as it was possible. But this task proved to be rather difficult as the forces of the enemy were overwhelming and seemed to be endless.

"They just keep on coming" muttered Nina grimacing. Her weapons were ending...and she feared she'll have to use some more lethal ones than just needles and small darts and daggers. In that very moment a Kindlestrike hit one of her enemies sending him flying. She felt her heart skip a beat at the familiar voice. She turned around just like her two companions.

"Lucas!" mirrored her thoughts Lok as the young Casterwill and his teammates landed amongst them. Lane at once threw a spell disposing of another enemy. Lucas looked at her with the corner of his eye.

"You know I'm not gonna forgive you for this right?" he asked, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out amulet and summoning Templar. Templar was a humanoid white haired warrior with whole body-accept from neck little bits of abdomen, palms and legs -covered in golden-and-red armour. He at once attacked the enemy cutting two Harlequins in half with his sword. The Huntik Team watched this with smiles on their faces, and Nina had to suppress a sigh. Honestly of all times to distract her with chivalry and fighting abilities Lucas had to pick this particular moment. But the attention of her teammates was soon switched to another person. Kiel, who together with his titan Vulcana slowly made his way towards the cliff. Dante furrowed his brow. He knew that out of everyone here he is the only one who stands a chance against the bald man. He turned to his student.

"Lok think you can handle things here?" he asked

"Sure" nodded the teen in full understanding "leave it to me"

That was all the amber-eyed man needed. He at once skipped away with help of Hyperstride.

"Draw their attention from Dante! Attack!" ordered Lucas and his friends at once went to fulfil it joining forces with two members if Foundation's team. Lok blocked one of the Nullcurses in the air, and Nina dove under the legs of one of the Spirals allowing Dellix to push him away while Lane and Lucas tied two enemies up with Sunlock and Grislebide.

* * *

Meanwhile, despite of the forces on the savannah increasing the attacks on the cliff did not cease at all. The forces were coming in as large numbers as before, and the defenders had their hands full. There was no pause, no time to rest they had to throw spells almost all the time, while trying to avoid being hit themselves both by magic and by sharp pieces of rock.

"There's no end!" cried Cherit seeing another group coming around the corner "this is getting serious!"

He barely finished when another Nullcurse or other spell hit the ground near him and Sophie causing them both to fall to the ground in order to avoid it.

"No" whispered the girl when she raised her head and saw the awaiting forces of enemy on the horizon. Forces under lead of Kiel. The horrible truth dawned upon her "they're strongest are hanging back. _He_ is hanging back!"

* * *

Far off the man on the fire cloud smiled

"They're trapped" he stated "no one can stop us"

But there was someone who could and would stop them. Or at least him. Dante. The amber-eyed man just knocked down another Spiral Soldier, and pulled out Ariel's amulet invoking the titan. Then with help of Hyperstride he followed the elf into the skies. Kiel turned around just in time to be kicked off his cloud by the russet-haired man. They struggled a bit in the air before landing on their feet.

"You're not a Casterwill" said the bald man trying to wriggle out of his opponent's grasp "what a waste of time!"

He then used Armourburn to set himself free but he was dealing with fire master. Dante easily cooled the flames down. They struggled a bit more before the latter jumped away.

"Sorry to disappoint you" he said landing few feet away "now fight me!"

With that he dashed upon his enemy again. They exchanged kicks and blows, while up in the air their titans faces off against each other. Ariel attacked first and even knocked Vulcana to the ground but she quickly got back and tossed a fire ball at him. On the ground her master shot a Fireswarm at his enemy, but the russet-haired seeker easily ducked, and then quickly punched the Spiral sending him flying.

* * *

Back at the door to the Fortress things-true to Cherit's previous words- were becoming more grim as another part of the enemies arrived. This time however it weren't normal Soldiers but Hunters under the lead of Murdoch.

"Those are Kiel's men!" exclaimed LeBlanche as the trio landed. They at once begun their offence with Murdoch summoning Cerberus. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the enemy

"Roar Legendary Titan of Valour Mytras" she cried thrusting her arm forward. The ring on her gloved hand glowed a bit, but soon dulled. An expression of shock appeared on the girl's face...she could not understand it. This little moment of distraction however had very high price, she got hit by doubled Nullcurse right in the abdomen. The power of the blow was so strong that it sent her flying right to the edge of the cliff and she would've fallen over if Santiago hasn't caught her wrist in the last moment. She looked over her shoulder and shivered. She felt the bodyguard pull her back and lead her away, and she heard the sounds of the fight as LeBlanche and Nimue tried their best to hold off the enemies, at some point Cerberus tackled Sentinel to the ground. But the girl barely paid attention to all this, her thoughts were swimming around the dulled ring on her finger, about her inability to summon Mytras.

"Why didn't it work?" she asked herself as Santiago rested her against the cold rock "because I'm avoid Kiel?"

The Spaniard looked at her worriedly. He had never seen her in this state, she seemed to be hardly aware of anything. He wished to stay with her but knew that LeBlanche and Nimue won't cope for too long and that soon the enemies will turn their attentions to his mistress. And she in her venerable state was an easy prey. He therefore turned his face to Cherit.

"Cherit look after Lady Sophie" he ordered the little titan before turning around and rejoining the battle. He got there just in time; Sentinel had been destroyed by Kiel and Cerberus and the man was preparing for another strike. Santiago threw a Shadowpoint powered shuriken at him. The man dodged and turned around. The Spaniard glared at him murderously.

"You were with Kiel when he burned my lady's home weren't you? You're his tracker!" he snarled with despise and hatred "well, I'm the reason she escaped! Come get me!"

With that he turned and ran, louring the enemy away from the others. The leader might've been gone but the enemies were still stronger, and even two Hunters and a titan were too much for the others. Especially since Sophie, who had by now reached Nimue and LeBlanche, was still weak and sore.

"Foolish Casterwills" said one of the Hunters drawling his words "Surround them!" he ordered, and in that moment another group of bombardiers approached throwing spells at the wall behind the three defenders forcing them to bend and shield themselves from dust and falling pieces of rock. The Hunter taking advantage of this distraction threw a Acidheart straight and LeBlanche. The man had no chance and fell to the ground at the feet of terrified women.

"No" whispered Sophie watching the Spirals approach them laughing "It's over and it's all my fault. I wasn't brave enough" she whispered with self-reproach looking down at her ring. She had been right in her vision-she thought bitterly- her illusion in the test had been right. She couldn't do it. She was useless and weak, she was no queen. She should just quit. All of sudden those thoughts were interrupted by a sound of footsteps and strange powerful and warm aura. She turned her head to the side to establish were it could be coming from and saw Nimue walking calmly and confidently with her body surrounded by orange flames.

"It is not over" said the woman stopping few steps away. Her voice was quiet but calm and gentle. It was a voice of someone who knew what has to be done, and is willing to do it "I have one power left that is quite dangerous to our enemies. But it has a price" she revealed.

Sophie's eyes winded and her heart went into a mad race of panic and franticness as the realization hit her.

"Lady Nimue no!" she cried pleadingly falling onto her knees "your life is too important!"

"Worry not" cut her off the older Casterwill her voice as calm as before "the life of a Casterwill must sometimes be given for what is good and true"

"Get her quick!" shouted one of the hunters with no respect whatsoever for the solemn scene, as he and his companions leapt forward. Nimue's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted as she cast Soulburn.

"Nimue NO!" yelled Sophie in last desperate attempt to stop the woman, who became as much of a mother to her as LeBlanche was a father. But it was too late. The Lady of the Lake was burning and she bowed forward casting another spell. Sacreblade. The warm orange flames turned into wild blue ones and a terrible scream came out of the woman's throat. The light spread pushing spirals away and destroying their titans, it was becoming stronger and stronger and soon took over the whole cliff attracting the attention of those fighting below. They all turned chilled by the scream and intrigued by the might power.

"Sophie's up there!" breathed Lok in fear. He didn't know what was the source and reason of this power. All he knew that it was very strong and made him feel somewhat different. It made him fear for his girlfriend. He wasn't the only one.

"Oh M'lady Nimue" whispered White forgetting for a while about Harlequin he had been fighting with. The others too stopped fighting. Lucas' gasped and his eyes filled with fear and disbelief. Nina who had been fighting nearby bit her lip looking at him and at the cliff. She knew that feeling too well. She barely kept her head straight. She might've thought the elderly woman a little naive in her thinking that Casterwills exceed in spirit because their goals are more noble, and that those will meaner goals are weaker, but that didn't mean she did not feel grief at this moment. She mostly felt for Lucas. She knew how his family and their safety were important to him. She knew his creed by heart, and it pained her that it happens again. And so short after the death of that girl in Valletta. She clenched her fists..

* * *

Up on the cliff Sophie was still slumped on the ground with her head bowed with grief and defeat. She could not believe in what was going on. Her previous guilt was now even bigger than before, but then she heard LeBlanche getting up and felt the woman's eyes on her. She slowly rose to her feet looking up at the floating woman.

"Sophie" spoke the Lady of the Lake "deep in your heart there's something you fear more than Kiel's fire. I saw how quickly you gave up Casterwill leadership, such a responsibility so many lives depending on _you_. That what is truly terrifying. Sophie don't fear your future" she pleaded before dissolving into nothingness.

"Nimue" moaned Sophie extending her palms and catching the last remains of the woman's spiritual power. She then fell to her knees and pressed them to her chest sobbing quietly.

When the blue light disappeared, everything calmed down. The fight at the foot of the cliff died down for a second, both the defenders and the attackers found that they cannot move.

"That light" spoke one of Tantras's students after a long while "it makes me feel strange"

"It's radiating hope, courage, life" explained the man "stay here. I'm going" he added before jumping on one of Bazela's insects and heading for the fortress. Seeing his master go Kiel woke up as well, remembering his goals and purpose.

"Casterwills!" he cried turning around and following the older man.

"Not so fast!" called Dante after him also attempting to follow but Vulcana shot her fire ball at him. He avoided being hit but was forced to jump down to the ground soon to make matters worse Ariel returned to the amulet. The amber-eyed man still tried to peruse, but was blocked by a group of Blood Spirals. He grimaced knowing that there is no chance he gets over there now.

"I hope Sophie is ready" he said to himself.

And it seemed to be so, for the girl was on her feet again. Her grief turned to rage and anger when Kiel appeared.

"Now or never!" she cried in strained voice. Her enemy seemed to agree with her on this point since he pulled out Balem Pyre's amulet and summoned him. The titan attacked right away, hitting the door. LeBlanche gasped and backed away in fear. Balem Pyre attacked again, this time aiming at Sophie, who dodged the fire by rolling away. She then dashed at Kiel and tried to kick him but he easily blocked it with his muscular arms, before sending his own punch. The girl avoided it jumping away.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she declared glaring at him as she landed. This brave statement caused the bald man only to smirk and raise his eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked mockingly "I know how much you _like_ fire"

As he spoke Balem Pyre created a huge flaming circle around themselves and the young Casterwill leader. LeBlanche approached them wanting to help her, but Vulcana blocked his way. Sophie looked over her shoulder to look at him. Her heart once again filling with well known fear and her confidence dropping. In that moment something caught her eye and she gasped turning back to her foe. His body was simply aflame. This sight once more prompt the memories to return. She once again was this little girl, frightened out of existence, backing away from flames and a laughing boy. This distracted her and made her freeze and Kiel took full advantage of it punching her with full force in abdomen. She cried out as she flew through the air, but this time she stopped by herself few meters away. She barely had time to recover when a Fireswarm fell on her head. In last moment she managed to cool it down with Augerfrost. It wasn't as good as Chillskin but nothing else came to her mind and Augerfrost was the simplest spell she could use. The clash of two so different temperatures created a thick vapour, it didn't even disperse when the caramelette felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. She raised her eyes and came face to face with her attacker but the hateful and murderous look on his face caused her to look away and shiver from terror.

'Am I still afraid of my past? My future?' she thought as the further memories flashed before her eyes. The one of Santiago picking her off the floor, and the other of being carried in his arms down the hill. And suddenly as if out of nowhere the name of Nimue came to her mind. The very moment she thought about the woman a blue light appeared around her body absorbing Kiel's next blow and pushing the man away. She gasped as she landed safely on her feet.

"I must believe in myself" she said as the confidence and valour once more filled her heart "I must invoke...POWERBONDED SORCERELL!" she cried pulling the amulet out. A second later Sabriel's sister appeared by her side and like every other Powerbonded titan she has changed her looks. Her hair grew thicker and longer and the curled horns on her helmet got bigger as well as her shoes. The sleeves of her blouse grew longer and a half-circled metallic element with arrows in it appeared behind her back.

"Powerbonded Sorcerell" whispered her mistress in slight disbelief "I..was able to empower you..attack Kiel with all your strength" she ordered. The purple haired sorceress needn't be told that twice. She at once shot blue rays of power from her hands drawing blood as she sent the bald Spiral flying. But despite his injury he was not going down yet. He quickly recovered, angrier than ever.

"All together! Nothing can survive!" he yelled at his titans, casting a spell himself. Sophie however was now stronger and as eager to fight as he was. She blocked the tripled attack with Honourforce shield sending it back at the ones who threw it. Kiel and Vulcana backed away and Balem Pyre fell off the cliff. The girl furrowed her brow, her anger still burning inside her.

"Grandma Nimue? What's happening?" asked Viviane's voice all of sudden, causing the caramelette's eyes to widen. She turned around and saw the little girl standing there by the burning entrance and looking around for her grandmother with fear and confusion. She at once remembered how she, as a little girl asked about and searched for her parents in their burning house. Her green orbs filled with tears as pain and grief grabbed her heart again. She also felt guilty. Guilty as she had never felt before. She watched LeBlanche drag the confused younger girl inside.

'Viviane needs me' she thought suddenly, turning around with new determination and resolve 'all the Casterwills need me now!'

"I'll avenge my past and I'll lead the Casterwills"" she vowed pulling out Mytras's ring and putting it on again before summoning the titan. And this time her confidence, anger and new resolve made it work. The majestic lion was once again at her side, as strong as ever and ready to heed her orders.

* * *

Meanwhile on the plains below the tower Dante was doing his best with defeating the Spiral Soldiers that have surrounded him before. He easily gave them the slip. They tried to follow but their way was blocked by Ironsquire and when another tried to attack from behind a flash of light sent him flying. The auburn-haired man turned around and smiled at the sight of Lok with Willblade.

"Hey Dante" said the teen also smiling "I thought I'd save you for once"

His mentor nodded "Nice moves" he complimented before turning back to the matters at hand "any chance of getting close to Bazela's Hive?" he asked.

Lok's expression dropped

"Nope" he sighed unfolding his arms "we all got split up fighting groups of Blood Spirals"

"I'll take the mother titan alone then" resolved the amber-eyed seeker "you go and help Sophie"

With that he left. His student watched him go before summoning Kipperin and taking off into the air. He was really glad that Dante proposed this. He wanted to go and check on his girlfriend, see if she was alright. Especially after that light and especially after Tantras and Kiel went there together, but he was a little afraid to ask should anyone else need help down here. But with his mentor's consent he could go without any qualms.

* * *

The girl he was so concerned about was currently avoiding attacks of Kiel, jumping and rolling away from his powered up punches. Then she used Chillskin and kicked him making whirl with her legs, before using his muscular arm as bounce off and landing few feet behind him. In the same time in the air Sorcerell was battling with Vulcana, and Mytras was taking care of Spiral reinforcements. He took care of Balem Pyre too, thumping over the fire-titan as soon as the cyclopes climbed back onto the cliff. That angered Kiel and he aimed a very powerful spell at Sophie, but she avoided it and dashed upon him, pushing him away with Kindlestrike from very close range. It was so strong that almost threw her enemy off the cliff and in the same moment Vulcana was defeated by Sorcerell weakening him further.

"Sorcerell let's finish up!" cried Sophie, whose strength and will to fight seemed to return and increase with every minute. The female titan nodded, and was just about to serve the last stroke when a Drybite spell sent her to the ground. The caramelette gasped and ran to her titan's aid but was stopped too in her case by Acidheart. Tantras who was the caster of both turned around to his muscular student.

"Get up" he barked "I raised you to destroy the Casterwills. Don't forget!"

The bald man quickly pulled himself to his feet gritting his teeth and glaring at the girl who dared to bring him down. This was something he could not get over. A Casterwill and a girl on top of that has almost defeated him. Has brought him to his knees. Now more than ever he was drawn to destroy her.

"Good" nodded his master with approval, trying to shoot the girl with Nullcurse but LeBlanche stopped him, punching him and then immobilizing him.

"Go ahead Sophie" he told his ward "I'll keep this buzzard from using his powers!"

The young Casterwill nodded also getting back to her feet and setting her eyes on the enemy.

"He's right isn't he" she said. Her voice was trembling from disgust and anger "you only live to destroy us!"

In response her arrogant enemy raised his eyebrows and snorted mockingly, but that didn't have the desired effect on his victim. She didn't even look at him, she didn't even stir.

"How empty" she said instead. Now that she realized everything and saw through him...he suddenly became far less intimidating and strong. She found out that she doesn't fear him anymore..."you're pathetic! I almost feel sorry for you!"

She watched as the smug expression disappears from the man's face, replaced by anger and shock.

"Don't you fear me?" he asked trying to sound predatory and intimidating but he failed. Up to this point he was sure of his victory and power over her. Until this moment he treated her words and behaviour just like he had before-as weak and pathetic attempt to cover fear. But now he felt that it's not so and that he has lost his power over her. She really didn't fear him. However he wasn't going to give up either. Like every bully he simply refused to accept that his victim is not afraid of him anymore, so when the girl used Soulburn to restore her magical strength he used Enderflame to put her down. But she didn't even let him. She was stubborn and now that all her fear for him has vanished turning into contempt, she was fighting with all that she's got. In stern and determined voice she ordered Sorcerell to defend her, and the female titan took the blow for her. This caused her to return to the amulet but her seeker hardly felt the effect of that. She was far too angry. Her only concern for now was beating down Kiel. Almost at the same second she dissolve his second attack into nothingness with Breakspell and then giving him no time to recover from shock she dashed at him and almost touching his chest hit him with Toucharm sending him up into the air. She didn't wait for him to fall down either, she followed him with use of Hyperstride and with full force kicked him back down. He fell hard, slamming into the ground and creating a thick cloud of dust. Sophie landed gracefully on her few feet from him, mare seconds later, and briefly looked down at him before turning her eyes to the blue sky. She felt so happy, happy as she had never felt before it was like a heavy burden had been lifted of her shoulders. She finally felt like her old self! Heck she felt even stronger and more confident that she had felt before. ..

"Father mother I've won" she announced, but at this moment the consequences of what she had done caught up with her. All the used energy, stress and unhealed injuries all fell down at her at once and her body shut down causing her to faint. Cherit who had been watching all this flew up to her worriedly, catching her head and putting it gently on the ground.

"NO!" cried Tantras in anger and frustration. For him this was a blow and outrage "How could you allow a Casterwill to defeat you?" he shouted at his fallen student "regain yourself! Invoke your ultimate titan!"

The bald man tried to get up, but it turned out he was too weak to stand. With big effort he pulled his arm forward and uttered the name of Efreet King, before slipping into unconsciousness. But it seemed like he'd done enough because the amulet in his hand glowed and the fire titan appeared. Efreet King was indeed enormous, his upper body was made of gray stone and the lower of fire. He had disproportionally small head with red face and two horns, surrounded by a mane of flames. His arms were muscular and red with bracelets of stones on wrists. When he came he roared and showed his white teeth.

* * *

Nina climbed up the rock looking around the Spiral group. Her eyes fell on the brown haired boy she'd battled before and on his companion. She maintained short eye contact with the last one, who nodded lightly.

"Hey, you" she called out the boy after a short while. He turned around. She smirked and waved at him before running away. Of course the young novice followed after her, knowing she's with the enemy. Suddenly she felt a familiar energy nearby. She looked to the side and saw a young man with long blonde hair, some of which was tied up in high ponytail. He was dressed in white shirt with high collar and long green cape. Fabien Casterwill. The second son of Lord Casterwill and her helping spirit and good friend. One of few Casterwills that she'd call this name.

"Well hello" she greeted him

"Hi" he smiled at her "I see you have problems with the same guy as last time"

She nodded her head.

"Let's have fun then" he smiled lightly.

* * *

As soon as he saw the boy go Dante put his plan into action knocking the remaining Spirals down. When he was done with them he approached the Hive. He looked to the side and saw the last soldier. A female. He didn't however use his powers on her. He only gave her a curt nod. She understood what he meant and raised her hands in the air. Together, he with Toucharm and she with her magic attacked the Hive.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight on the cliff despite most of the participants was carrying on with fierce power. Mytras was doing his best trying to crush Efreet King as he had done with Balem Pyre, but the fire titan escaped, before taking a position in front of the blue lion. They both roared and shot their energy rays at each other. The two powers clashed struggling for a while but eventually Mytras was pushed away and sent back to his amulet. The victorious fire titan roared once again approaching unconscious Sophie. LeBlanche gasped seeing this, he felt so helpless. He wished to go and save her, but he had to keep Tantras restrained. If he let go, the old buzzard would at once join in with the titan. It seemed like it was a lost cause but in that moment Lok appeared on Kipperin's wings and with Willblade in hand. He at once slashed the evil titan across the face with it. Efreet groaned and backed away but otherwise was unharmed.

"I didn't even scratch it!" gasped the teen in surprise and shock. A mare second later he himself had to dodge his foe's punch "I've got to stop it! Sophie's defenceless" he told himself looking down at his fallen girlfriend. With that he charged upon the enemy again, breaking through his fire and attempting to block it with his sword. It was a bit of a struggle and the teen barely kept his position but suddenly it seemed like his strength increased. Cherit gasped turning towards the door behind which the ritual took place. He had thought he had felt something. And indeed the golden statue of Lord Casterwill begun to glow. The Fortress was awakening and the person who was going to be mostly affected by this was Lok as his sword glowed and he felt the same power he had felt on Avalon. He encircled Efreet King and held the sword high. In the same moment a red ghostly version of Pendragon appeared behind him and once again on the sing made by sword the dragon shot the enemy with his blue fire destroying it. It then dispersed, turning into million little sparkles. The very moment it happened the statues of Icaruses, Feyones and finally Coralgolem broke free from their stone shackles.

"Our spell is complete!" cried Foucault "Charge!"

The colossal titans at once rushed out of the door and under Lok's lead headed for the enemy. Seeing this and understanding what it meant Tantras broke free from LeBlanche ordering the Spiral army to retreat. At once everybody abandoned their posts and fights turning around and breaking into the frantic run. The Casterwills all cheered happily throwing their first it the air like the tree unnamed or simply sighing with relief like Santiago. Nina smirked watching her former enemy being dragged away by his female companion.

"We've not finished witch" he growled.

"You are for now" answered the nephelim. The brown-haired boy glared at her one last time before following his bodyguard and the others. The battle was finally over.

* * *

Sometime later, as the sun begun to finally set the victors once more gathered by the door of the fortress, but the moods were far from happy and ecstatic. They all were tried and additionally the realization of Nimue's death had finally made it home to many. Especially Viviane was touched by it, weeping and snivelling. How could anyone be smiling at such sight? Foucault tried to comfort her but to no avail. Finally Sophie came up to the girl, causing her to turn around.

"Sophie, grandma Nimue is gone" she said in broken voice.

"I know Viviane" nodded the caramelette putting a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder "but we have to take care of Casterwill family in her place"

"We...do?" questioned the redhead a little unsurely

"That's right" agreed Sophie smiling a little "you're now the Lady of the Lake and a Casterwill Elder. But you can do it I'll prove it" she assured getting on one knee and pulling of Mytras's amulet slipping it on the younger girl's finger "Mytras only bonds with courageous hear, right? From now on Mytras will protect you"

All the Casterwills cheered at the moment, proud of what their leader had done and Viviane smiled. Nina shook her head.

"And just when you forget why you're even putting up with her she does something decent" she muttered under her breath, causing the young blonde man who had aid her in her fight to chuckle.

"No last I checked Sophie was looking for some support from her family!" came Lok's voice from somewhere above. Everyone looked up and saw the boy standing on high rock behind then with Willblade in his hand.

"Hold it" cut in Lucas, causing everyone to turn around again. Sophie narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips ready to give the bastard a piece of her mind. She was no longer weak and going to let him bully her. Oh no. But her brother didn't scold her, he smiled at her warmly.

"Sophie..." he started a bit shyly "I...was wrong and...I'm proud of you" he confessed humbly, before smiling happily "so I pledge my loyalty to Sophie leader of the Casterwills!"

Those words caused the girl to lean back and relax a little. She looked around and saw Rune Guardian nodding his head in approval and agreement.

"I will pledge my loyalty as well" added Teien coming forth. Foucault who had been standing by Sophie smiled too.

"Today you gave me something to believe in again" he admitted. The caramelette gasped in shock. He had been the toughest and most obstinate of her opposition! Lok who had approached the group on this very moment smiled happily.

"So it's unanimous" announced Dante

"Let's hear it then!" cried the blonde and on his cue whole cliff burst into cheers and ovations in new leader's honour. The only person who had not submitted to it was Nina, whose eyes were locked on the horizon. This battle might've been over and won, the enemy could've run away but the real war was only beginning and she knew that it won't be easy at all. The true difficulties were still yet to come.

* * *

Soundtrack

**For Nimue's Sacrifice: The Greatest Story Never Told. Doctor WHO soundtrack 3:40-3:52 **

**Iron Will's Defence 4:44-4:55  
**

**5:20-5:35**


	15. Memories of Casterwill

_**Parisian suburbs of Montmorency, France**_

Lucas sat down at his bed twirling Nina's feather in his fingers. He was thinking about their latest meeting and Kenya but soon drifted off and his memory took him back to the time he had met the girl for the first time

* * *

_**Year and half ago, Rouen, France**_

He ran as fast as he could through the silent streets of Rouen. The blood slipped slowly through his fingers, his footsteps splashed in the mud and ponds and the rain drenched his clothes. The wind carried the howls of his pursuers and screams of their owners. He looked around his shoulder to check how far they were. He could see the large black masses with the humans in long cloaks not far behind. He quickly ducked into one of the narrow backstreets and continued running. The barks and shouts became somewhat closer but he dared not to turn around and see the real distance between them and him. He saw a light at the end of this tunnel and sped up in hopes finding himself on bigger street where they wouldn't dare to attack him when suddenly someone grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. He turned around ready to fight when suddenly a slim finger touched his lips and he saw a young oval-shaped face with pair of olive green eyes behind glasses. She then put a finger on her own lips telling him to be quiet. He wanted to argue but she covered his mouth with her hand. He had to admit she smelled nice. Of chamomile and melissa. It was somewhat calming. For a long while there was silence when suddenly a collective bark and gasp filled the air and a moment later he heard short cries and howling. It all couldn't last longer than few minutes. Maybe even less. Then there was a splashing sound, as if something heavy fell to the ground. A second latter something shifted and a tall shadow appeared in the alley. He gasped at the sight of tall man with pale skin, covered in blood. He could not doubt who it was. A vampire. He at once suspected some kind of trap or mischief and wished to run away. He tried to stand but the girl pulled him to the ground again.

"Calm down" she said "he's not going to hurt you. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe" she insisted and when he wouldn't calm down she grabbed his face in her two hands forcing him to look her in the eye " . . .you, ok?" she spelled out as if she was talking to a child or someone mentally handicapped. He somehow nodded his head. He was feeling a little bit weak from the blood loss and shock. And there really seemed to be no escape. The vampire was blocking his way and if he could dispose-as Lucas suspected- so quickly of entire group of devilish dogs and Casterwill Hunters, what could _he_, tried and injured young man do? Besides there was this girl and probably more of them. He had no way of summoning a titan in this dead end. And of course he felt weak and maybe a bit sick.

"Nina I think the damphir is injured. I smell blood" noticed the tall man calmly. The girl at once turned her attention to Lucas and quickly checked him. She soon found the wound on his arm and another one on his cheek and palm.

"Goodness!" she cried after a while "he's got temperature and I can't possibly heal him here...Francois" she turned to her companion "help me up and send your people ahead to one of the houses or whatever is free at this hour. We need to take him somewhere safe"

Francois nodded his head turning around, he spoke to someone very quickly before turning back to the alley and approaching. He helped Nina to pick the young Casterwill up. He couldn't resist even if he wanted to. He just let them take him and lead him out into the street. He tried not to look at the bodies piled up there in the water and dirt. He knew they were there thought. Whole street smelled of death and blood. He soon heard a car and a while later saw a large black one standing by the street. Nina and her companion too him there pushing him inside before getting in themselves. It was warm there- registered Lucas- very warm...and cosy..and soft. He could smell leather and some other thing she could not yet recognize. But it was nice it made him feel at ease almost at once, it caused his muscles to relax and he let out a sigh closing his eyes. In that moment he felt something splash on his face, little drops of water. He blinked looking around. He saw the cream furnishing and the gentle, oval face of light complexion, surrounded by brown curly hair. She was so pretty...like an angel...

"Don't fall asleep" she urged "not yet. I'll heal you first..."

He nodded slowly and felt her pulling off his shirt and jacket. He then felt gentle touch of something soft and wet. Like towel or cloth. It lasted few seconds, maybe half a minute when Nina stopped and put her hand to his body. He saw light and felt rush of warmth. Then he could no longer feel pain and the blood dripping down. He looked at his hand and arm to discover that the wound was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar. He blinked surprised and turned around to Nina. The girl smiled at him gently.

"You're healed" she said "I can't deal with illnesses but cold can be taken care of by proper doctor in safer and much more suitable place. My name is Nina Vale and this is my friend Francois de Lacrosse, leader of French Clan, so there is nothing to worry about. You're with friends..." she looked at him expectedly

"Lucas" he answered "my name is Lucas"

"Just Lucas?" asked Francois. Now in the bright light Lucas could see him better. The vampire was of course tall and pale. His hair was reaching his shoulders and he had very light, barely visible bearded. He was dressed in blue silk buttoned shirt and black trousers, looking very dandy and confident. Even arrogant.

"Just" answered the young Casterwill.

"Don't push him Francois" said Nina "He is Clanless and was chased. He may not have a surname or he may not remember it"

The blonde raised his hands up giving in. They travelled for a while in silence. During this ride Lucas wondered about his so called rescuers. Especially Nina., She had silkily curly hair in deep brown shade. Almost black that reached past her face nearly touching her shoulders. She was slim and had a perfect figure. Her dark-blue dress was simple yet wide and long with vine imprint. She didn't look pretty in classical way, there wasn't anything exciting nor oriental about her but she was unique and characteristic. And there was this bit of goodness around her, warmth and friendliness. Also what made her even more appealing was this little voice in his head. This hint of recognition. He was sure he had heard her name before. The question was where and that intrigued him despite tiredness. In that moment the car stopped and the door was opened by the driver. Nina pushed Lucas out gently. He got into a stone driveway and looked around, to find himself in front of a tall yellow house with blue shutters and floral garden in front. It reminded him of one of his own family houses in the country. Not a main mansion, not anything too posh and fancy but elegant and fitting for rich noble family to stay and rest. The white porch door soon opened and a young woman with dirty-blonde hair appeared in it.

"Ah, Lucille" said Francois walking up to her "we have guests over here tonight. One is weakened and sick, have you called the doctor?"

"Yes, he already is here" answered the maid curtseying to her master and then to the guests as they walked in "he waits in the lounge"

Lucas walked inside a bit wearily and looked around. The hallway was broad and bright with stone floor and table out of light brown wood. Further there was two set of doors on left and on right. On the other side were doors to the back garden. The maid lead them through to the room on the left. There in another room with silky cream-and-white room with dark baroque furniture with chairs and sofa upholstered with material matching the texture and colour of the walls. On one of the chairs sat a man either in his very late thirties or early forties with black-greyish hair. He turned around and eyed Lucas.

"Is this the young man?" he asked rhetorically "please sit down"

Lucas did. The voice was too commanding and he too tired. He sat down and let the man examine him.

"Well" said the doctor "he's got subfebrile temperature and I advise he goes straight to bed. Other than that I think he is a little underweight and generally weakened so I'd give him something to eat, herbal tea and some most basic medications for preventing cold and flu. I think that Francois should have some and if not I'll bring some"

Nina nodded her head "

"Thank you" she smiled lightly "your help was most welcome Dr. Colbert especially in such a short notice"

"I _am_ a doctor cherié" smiled the physician "it's my job to show when people call me"

He then walked out, patting Lucas's shoulder in his way. When he left Nina looked down at the caramel-haired man.

"Come on" she said prodding him "we'll show you to the room while Lucille will look for some clothes for you to sleep in"

He nodded slowly. He just couldn't comprehend all this at the moment. He was tried...spent even, feverish and he couldn't just understand why Nina and Francois are helping him. Why did they take him to their house even if it was a spare one and additionally called him a doctor and now were looking for clothes for him, offering him dinner and care in case he got sick. For someone like him-a team leader, a hunted down member of almost extinct family, someone who nearly while his life had to look out for himself and others, the idea that a pair of strangers can come and care for him was entirely foreign. He wondered for a while if it's not some sinister plot to lull him into false sense of security, but if they were allies of those, why would they kill them? They could just knock them out or scare them off, and he was sure that all people in that alley were dead. Stone dead. They couldn't be even turned into vampires at this stage. Besides when he looked at Nina he couldn't see any deception in her. She seemed truly wanting to aid him. And as far as he knew there were no vampires amongst those hunters. And of course what chances he had to escape them? There were probably others, vampires and humans alike in this house, which itself was surely well protected. He was sick and weak and he knew it. He couldn't hope to stand a single chance with them all if they wished to harm him. So he had no other choice but to trust them. He wanted to do so. He wanted to trust them, especially Nina. It once more occurred to him how unique and beautiful she was, she also seemed kind and smart. He didn't know where the last one came from. And she smelled so infatuating. Enchanting. This smell enough could drive any vampire or damphir crazy. It certainly did him. He felt cold and warm, and dizzy...his heart was racing. Thought on the other hand it could've been the cold getting to him. He finally stood up and followed her and Francois to the other door in the room. It turned out they led to another small hallway and to the stairs. They ascended them and entered first floor. It was a long corridor, with cream walls and blue floor.

"Here" said Nina opening one of the doors. It was a small but spacious room, with single bed, nightstand and a chair "you can leave your things here"

"The bathroom is on the right at the end of the corridor" added Francois "Lucille will prepare you a towel and leave you clothes there. If you needed anything...most of my staff is damphirs and vampires they don't sleep that much so there is always someone out there"

"Also I'm couple of rooms away" added Nina "if you...I don't know..injured yourself or felt insecure...thought there is no need. This place is fairly well protected and looked after. Your foes have no chance of getting inside"

Lucas nodded to all that. The pair wished him goodnight and left closing the door behind them.

* * *

_Flames, everywhere flames. He kneels by the bodies of his mother. She is dead. He can tell the smoke has killed her. He kneels by her, sobbing violently as the fire consumes everything, the paintings she loved so much, the furniture...her last words echo in his mind all the time. Sophie. Protect Sophie. Protect your little sister. He swallows and looks up and tries to call out but his voice is muffled by tears and the cracking of fire and crumbling of the house around him. But then suddenly her voice reaches his ears. The muffle sobs of little girl._

"_Mommy? Daddy?" he hears her call "where are you? Lucas?"_

_He spins around, getting to his feat automatically. Then he sees her. across the room. Behind the flames. She spots him but she is still scared, still frightened and confused. He notices then she stands on a broken beam...underneath which is fire from which she is for now safe. _

"_Sophie!" he calls to her "Sophie I'm coming for you!"_

"_Lucas! I'm scared" she complains "I'm so afraid! I can't find mum and dad. I want mum and dad and I can't find them...and Santiago too"_

_He tries stands up and tries to slowly get to her...somehow. But the flames block his way and burst up. Sophie screams and makes a startled step back...the beam cracks...he sees her falling into the flames. The scream of pain fills his ears...pain...agony...he falls to his knees. No this can't be true, not his sister. His sister. His baby sister. The one he ought to protect. The one his mom told him to protect with her dying breath. He failed her. He failed them both. He let his sister die..._

* * *

Lucas sat up on the bed with a scream...and at once hit something soft. The smell of chamomile and melissa filled his nostrils and he felt two small warm hands embrace him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes laying his chin on Nina's shoulder. He didn't really care right now. He didn't care that he knew her so little, he didn't care that just few hours ago he wondered about her being with the enemy. He didn't care that he was a man and she might think him weak and pathetic. He just broke down. And she didn't push him away. She didn't laugh or anything like that. She just embraced him tighter.

"Hey" she said after a while "it's fine. You're safe. Everything is ok..."

"You don't understand" he said "it's not about me...it's my sister...I failed her...I failed her and my mother"

Nina watched him for a while before walking up to the door and calling out for Lucille, she said something to the girl and few minutes later both she and Lucas held their cups of tea.

"So mind telling me about your sister?" asked the brunette gently "I know I'm a stranger but sometimes it's good to spill it all out. Even to someone who knows you very little. And maybe this is the advantage"

He looked at her and then. Then he just told her everything. Whole life story up to this point.

"And I still dream about it. I still can't forget her. She was so little so frightened" he whispered "and I...I'm a big brother I was supposed to be looking after her and I failed. I didn't carry her out. She's dead because of me"

"But you were only ten or eleven" argued Nina "you couldn't do anything. The fire destroyed whole house and it was very big. You didn't know where she was...she probably wouldn't hear you...it's not your fault"

He sighed.

"I just...I just don't want to fail anyone anymore" he said at length "I want to protect people. To save them...to help my friends...protect my team and the library. This is my creed"

"Very noble one" she smiled "really. Trying to make something positive out of this whole situation. Many would've brooded and gone for much darker goals. Murder, revenge, hunt. You're different. I'm nephelim I can read people souls and I see that yours is very scarred...you've seen many bad things happen and you've lost many dear to you. But there is still a lot of light and inner nobility in you. That's a value in my book and circle"

He blinked a little surprised by her words. He didn't know what to answer to that. Thought this might've something to do with being tired and sickly. Nina furrowed her brow and put her hand on his forehead.

"You've got temperature" she frowned "you better get back to sleep. Staying up late is not good for you. Try and rest. If there's anything wrong I'm nearby"

With that she stood up and headed for the door, switching the light off on her way.

* * *

_**A week later, Paris, France**_

Nina and Lucas stood below the hill.

"I'd like to thank you once more for your hospitality" he said "and all you've done for me"

"It's really nothing" she said smiling back at him and sending his heart into a flutter. Still smiling she reached into her pocket and pulled something out. A feather. Soft and white "it's one of mine" she said "I'd like you to have it. It will keep bad dreams and darkness away. It will help you in doubt as well"

He looked down at the feather and then at her, once more completely at loss.

"Why?" he asks finally "why are you...doing all this? Helping me...asking clan to help me...giving me feathers..."

"Because I myself lost many I cared about. I've lost someone dear to fire and flames too...I saw them die. I know how it hurts and I know that all you want to do then is to protect those whom you've got left. As a queen who took full crown to save her people from war I understand you fully and I want to aid you"

"Thank you" he said after another while of silence "I mean it..."

She sent him a smile

* * *

_**Present day**_

Lucas sighed deeply giving the feather yet another twirl as another event returned to him. The meeting with his biological father

* * *

_**Some months after fist meeting, Cornwall, England **_

Lucas and Nina stopped before a long two story country house. It was a large building made out of brown brick with two wings, main two story one, and left one story with the main entrance. The windows on the ground floor of the main wing were great, bow-shaped. The upstairs windows were smaller and a little scattered around, there was only one big window in the middle with a small roof over it. The front garden was very pretty with many flowery, green bushes and some small trees. The whole premises were sheltered with tall stone wall. Nina looked the building up and down taking a deep breath.

"Ok" she muttered "we better get through with this. Faster the better"

With that she stepped forward with her companion reluctantly following. She drew out a key and opened the door. They entered rather dark wide hallway, with brownish carpet and walls. The depressing feeling of bleakness and loneliness became even more evident here than it had been outside. They stalked across the corridor to the staircase that lead in three different ways. Nina chose the one most on the left. Despite the long cream rug the steps of two young guests were echoing in the dark. They finally found themselves upstairs. In another corridor. There were only three doors there. On the left, on the right and behind them. They headed for the third one. Nina stopped before them taking a deep breath again.

"I haven't opened it since that day" she muttered silently more to herself than to Lucas. She kept still for a long time, as if wondering if she's doing the right thing. Or perhaps just reliving the memories from the past. Both answers seemed equally possible. She finally let out a frustrated sigh and pushed the door opened. They entered a small bedroom. It had close to nothing in terms of furnishings accept a tall antique wardrobe, two nightstands and a large poster bed. On it in the silk burgundy covers lied a man. Seemingly in his mid or late thirties thought it was difficult to tell. He had oval shaped face, with angular features, aristocratic brow and straight nose. His long flaxen hair was falling neatly on his shoulders. Nina walked up to him slowly she then made some signs with her hands as if she was wiping or taking something off. She then reached into her pocket and drew a small glass probe out of it before pouring it down at the man. As soon as that was done she stepped back. After a short while the man opened his eyes and sat up. Lucas stepped back feeling his heart skip a beat or two. He felt as if he was falling into some kind of abyss. His head swirling with distant memories of the past.

* * *

_Park. Beautiful summer day. He is about seven years old or so. He runs around, while his mother and a white haired man-his biological father lay on the grass nearby. The man says something and she giggles. Her laugh sounding on the wind. like the silver pipe-like bells that stand outside people's houses. _

* * *

He shook his head, trying to get rid of them as he felt the piercing and intense gaze on his person.. He heard the rustle of the covers and a second later a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He froze surprised and unsure of how to react. He wasn't used to physical contact all that much. Especially contact with a parent. Or more precisely father. His step-father and Sophie's father, the man their mother had been married to didn't exactly like to do all the physical contact with your son thing. Unless it was a punch or a blow. His father finally let go of him but only at arm's length, still holding him by shoulders and looking down at him.

"I'm so glad you're alive" he said finally. Lucas blinked few times trying to process the information and decide upon his answer. He didn't know how he felt about his vampiric father. They didn't really spend much time together, save those few times when his step-father was away and his mother could sneak out. But those were happy memories. Distant and foggy but happy. At least the caramel-haired man felt they were happy.

"Same" he answered finally.

* * *

_**Present day**_

Lucas smiled a little. He was at first a little reluctant and shocked but later on things picked up well. He and his dad-it was somehow very easy to use this name with Damian- got on really well, despite things coming so late.

* * *

_**Some months Cornwall, Parisian suburbs of Montmorency**_

"Lucas!" he heard the familiar voice of Nina coming from the main part of the library. His heart skip a beat. Per usual when she was concerned. Even her name spoken by somebody else made him startle and look up. He stood up and quickly made it down.

"Lucas!" she said hugging him "Hi"

"Hi" he answered pulling away "so what's brining you here?"

She bit her lip and her face became a little bit serious.

"Well...I have news for you" she said "but sit down first ok?" she pleaded. He gave her a curious look wondering what on earth could she mean by asking him do sit down. What was the news? He couldn't really come up with anything. He knew Dellix and Lane were alright..could it be about the Hunters? Were they planning something? But if so then what? What would it be that Nina would want to tell him in person AND ask him to sit down as well?

"What is it?" he asked going along with her request

"Well...I don't know how to tell you this...I was shocked myself when Dante told me but..." she took a deep breath "your sister. Sophie...she's alive"

He started at her shocked. He couldn't for a while understand her words. It just seemed to have no sense...it was strange and almost improbable. Sophie? Was it some kind of sick joke? But no...Nina knew how he felt about his sister. She wouldn't be making such jokes. Still...

"What?" he asked finally

"Your sister is alive. She somehow survived the fire" answered the nephelim "she's on the team with my brother and a young boy called Lok Lambert. Apparently those two go to school together and one they coming back from it they discovered Lok's father's journal that has something on Amulet of Will in it, so Foundation established a team under my brother's leadership consisting of Lok and your sister. I'm sure of that one hundred percent"

He blinked still not daring to believe it. He felt cold and hot in turn, and he hardly knew what he felt. It was just too wonderful. His little sister alive and well? Going to school, having friends and now helping out Huntik Foundation? It seemed so improbable but when he looked at Nina he saw she was deadly serious. She wouldn't tell him if she wasn't sure. He stood up.

"Take me to her please" he pleaded "I need to see her..."

"Well they SHOULD be back" she agreed "so there is no objections of you coming to see her"

"Thanks" he said. She sent him another smile and they walked out of the house. As they made their way down the hill he let the memories of the past and wonderings about future take over his mind. He remembered all their moments together.

* * *

"_Catch me!" cries Sophie running ahead as fast as her little legs will carry her. He watches after her before smirking and chasing her. They ran into the park. She stops from time to time by a tree and looks at him sticking her tongue at him. He catches up with her, she makes a circle around tree popping out from both sides but as he is about to catch her she breaks into the run and goes for another tree.. and so on_

"_Ready!" he announces uncovering his eyes and looking around. He looks around and finally he hears a giggle coming from somewhere nearby. He however doesn't pay much attention to that, pretending to be looking somewhere else. He hears another fit of muffled giggles. He walks away a bit and then suddenly turns and approaches her from behind. _

"_Found you!" he cries. She turns around shocked before pouting at him._

* * *

_They both sit by the fire as their mother sits by her tall golden harph, her caramel hair falling onto her shoulders her blue eyes closed as her fingers dance across the strings, creating the sweetest sounds. _

* * *

"_Then he conferred robes of honour upon all his viziers, emirs and lords of the empire and ordered to decorate city for thirty days. He bestowed alms upon the poor and needy, and extended his generosity to all his subjects and to all people of his dominions. And he and Scheherazade continued in prosperity and joy, and delight until they were visited by the exterminator of delights and the separator of companions" red their mother, smiling at them before standing up and closing the book "and now" she said "go to sleep you to. To bed"_

_They sigh but nod their heads..._

* * *

_He is sitting by the desk, when suddenly the door bursts open and Sophie runs in holding a chestnut_

"_Look! Look! Lucas look what I found" she cries bouncing up and down showing him the fruit. He sighs he at first wants to tell her off but he sees how excited she is and how happy so he takes the chestnut from her and looks at it._

"_Very pretty" he says "but you'd need more...go and find them. Then we can make animals out of it!"_

_She sequels happily and runs out of his room. _

* * *

Lucas smiled at the memories He couldn't wait to see her again. But slowly his happy memories started to be replaced by his less carefree ones.

* * *

_He sighs deeply leaning against the wall and looking around for his two teammates. They seem ok, he then turns and searches for Celine, but cannot see her anywhere so jumping over some broken furniture and scattered books he makes it to another part of the library. The sight he sees there makes his heart skip. He sees the woman nearly falling down holding onto the bookshelf and pressing her hand to her side. He runs up to her, and tries to help her stand. It's then when he sees the huge amounts of blood oozing out of her wound. He sees she us pale. Her eyes are closing. He tries to help her up but she falls over. He catches her and leis her down on the floor taking of his shirt, he tries to block the bleeding before he gets to healing spells. But she stops him putting her hand on his._

"_No young master" she whispers with huge effort "no...it's...useless. I'm beyond healing now..."_

"_But Celine..." he starts_

"_No" she cuts him off "master...you must preserve your strength. To...protect this place...Dellix, Lane...they need you. You're...such a good boy...always has been...true Casterwill...you...can't...waste energy...on me..."_

"_Celina please" he starts and proceeds with his previous task but she keeps pushing his hands away._

"_Don't" she says "and please don't cry" she adds as the tears appear in his eyes "it's not worth it...you must be strong...for Dellix...Lane...other Casterwills...you have to. You cannot give up"_

_He nods slowly trying to swallow the tears. Celine smiles and her breathing becomes more shallow as her eyelashes flutter before her eyes close. He feels the tears streaming down his face but he also knows Dellix and Lane are here...standing nearby looking at him. He swallows the sobs and looks at them._

"_Don't worry" he says "I'll look after you. I'm the leader now"_

* * *

_They fight. The spells fly everywhere, titans clash. It's true pandemonium. It's a real miracle that the library doesn't go in flames. He glares at the enemy and binds them with Sunlock. He looks around and checks on his teammates. They hold fast but he knows that it won't be long. Dellix is getting tired and Lane's titan is holding on only by her devotion to her mistress. He exchanges looks with his two friends and they nod. Time for the final act. Dellix raises his sword in the air and it glows, Lane activates to spells at once, while he uses Newlife and summons his second titan, while also casting a spell..._

* * *

_Yet another fight ended. The library is in ruins almost. The books are scattered around and some pages stained with drops of blood. He collects them before turning to his teammates. They don't look well. They're both injured. He comes up to them and sighing deeply. They look up at him, they have scratches and bruises on their faces, Dellix look like he has broken nose and Lane certainly has her arm at least twisted. But they're alive. And he is grateful for it. Despite everything they're alive. They have made it to another day. However they know there will be many more times like this. Maybe not tomorrow but in a month, maybe even two weeks somewhere, on mission, in town or maybe here they're going to be attacked. He bits his lip and cannot help but wonder will they make it?_

* * *

The memory faded and Lucas stopped in his tracks. Nina halted too and approached him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"I...just thought" he sighed "I thought it all through and...I won't be seeing Sophie"

An expression of surprise came onto brunette's face, he could discern all shadows of curiosity and confusion in her olive eyes.

"Why?"she asked finally "she's your beloved sister! You thought and talked so much about her...you had nightmares about her. You suffered so much because of her death. All you wished was to see her again...why change your mind? Are you afraid she might not accept you? I'm sure than when you tell her that-"

"It's not about it" he cut her off. For the first time since they met "It's just...I realized now thinking of her and her life that it's not only about me. It's about her too and it's not only question of her wanting to see me or not. No it's also question of what's best for her and for now it's best for her not to meet me. Just look at my life! Look at the shamble it has been and is. If I go and see Sophie I'll drag her into this. I'll bring everyone's attention on her. She has survived by some miracle or design of fate she had survived and for what reason? Only to be killed few years later? Maybe there is a reason why I haven't seen her being saved and carried to safety. It has given her the good life she leads, she has friends, goes to school. Unlike me she doesn't have to wonder if she sees another day. But if I go to see her I'll ruin it and get her killed at the door of her life. She's only 15. She's just entering it. I cannot risk her life like that. I'm cold, guarded and arrogant and stuck up. But I love my sister far too much to sacrifice her good for my own needs"

He bowed his head and felt Nina watch him in silence. It seemed like a long while, and he wondered what she's thinking about it. Then at some point he heard her stepping closer and felt her arms wrap around him in tight hug.

"You're very, very noble man" she said "you remind me so much of Adalberto. Dante's father. You're the best brother there ever was. Sophie is damn lucky that she has you. I'm sure you'

* * *

_**Present day, **_

A small sigh escaped Lucas's lips. In the end they did meet. He'd met his sister and even obtained the leadership of the family. She was now a queen and he had pledged his loyalty to her despite his earlier statements. But really what else was there to do? He'd lost his bet. She passed the test and defeated the man who'd killed their mother. She deserved it. Besides he didn't want to have a strained relationship with her. He was a just man and a good brother. Or at least he hoped he was. Nina told him she was proud of him after the Iron Will. She'd said he'd done the noble thing again. He smiled. She was always so supportive. In that moment there was a knock on the door and he heard his friends calling him. He hid the feather back in his pocket and headed for the door.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

**ACII: Ezio's Family **

**ACII: Venice Rooftops-Chase, fights and memories of fire**

**Nox Arcana Darklore Manor: Veil of Darkness/Belladonna-House in Cornwall as Nina and Lucas walk down the corridors. **


	16. The Power of Umbra

_**Baja, California**_

Dante was sitting on his bike, on the empty airport with his phone by his ear and wind blowing through his hair. His eyes were fixes on the violet-orange-pink sky above.

"Dante do you have a visual?" asked Lok's voice, a little muffled by the distant hum of the plane's engine.

"You're coming in clean Lok" answered the amber-eyed man when the machine emerged from the clouds "the runway is straight ahead"

"Roger that Dante" nodded Lok inside of the plane, adjusting the headphones and microphone a little to hear his mentor better. His eyes were fixed half on the plane's radars, half on the view before him "how is the desert?" he asked.

"_Dry_" answered the man on the other end of the line "_bring it in slow and mind the wind_"

While Lok was reporting to Dante and receiving his instructions in the back of the plane Sophie was jolting up and down amongst the piles of tide up boxes and an old car.

"If this whole plane falls apart do you think Bubblelift will save me?" she asked Cherit, who was floating in the air above her head. The little titan shook his head with small squeaky noise.

"Probably not" he told her. A second later the door on the side of the plane was opened and the rush of fresh air came in.

"We're going down" informed everyone Lok, turning to his friends after a quick glance outside. Sophie's eyes winded in pure terror as the plane jolted again and her hair with it.

"I know it!" she cried out grabbing her head before casting Bubblelift to create a round bubble of light around herself.

"Sophie I mean we're landing" spoke Lok watching her with slight amusement. She was so brave, she was well able to stand up to people ten times her size or even to large groups of people all on her own, she wasn't afraid of jumping from great heights of storms, of darkness and blood. But here she was stressing over an old plane. The caramelette glared at him hard.

"You'll wish you were in a bubble when this thing touches down" she barked

* * *

On the ground Dante kept his eyes on the plane with mobile still by his ear, but he wasn't the only one observing the plane. Behind him four dark figures on motorbikes were keeping watch as well. When it came near enough the set off, speeding towards the safety net that separated the parking lot from the airport and tearing it down. Dante at once turned his head that way furrowing his brow. He had felt some scent on the air earlier on so it wasn't that much of a surprise but there still was something bothering him about this group. He couldn't understand what they wanted from them. He watched them pass and seeing them follow the plane tried to call Lok and Sophie again when a pulse of light tossed the mobile out of his hand. He turned around and saw a young woman with red hair. She had strange device on one of her hands. Something that looked like a mechanic glove. She raised it and it lit up again. His brow furrowed even further.

"Why don't you give it a rest" he muttered tossing a powerful fireball her way thus knocking her unconscious. He then got fully on his bike and put his helmet on before speeding after four others. They all raised their hands in the air and fired similar bolts of energy towards the plane causing the seekers inside to feel the effect. Sophie's Bubblelift dropped down. She landed on her feet, trying to regain her balance.

"Trouble" informed her Cherit straight away and they both raced-as much as it was possible with the plane jumping and shaking violently- to the small round window. They both gasped at the sight of strangers on the ground aiming strange powers at them.

"There are some people on the ground" spoke Sophie turning to Lok who still was standing by the door "what should we do?"

The boy didn't show a sign of being troubled by this sudden outcome in anyway. Quite on the contrary his blue eyes were filled not only with calmness but also excitement and even mischief.

"Are you kidding? This is gonna be great" he said walking away from the door with a smile "check it out" he said stopping by some loot hidden under blankets "check it out" he said excitedly pulling the white material away to reveal two bikes a orange and a green one with Foundation's crest in front. Sophie didn't seem so excited however. Her brow furrowed.

"But we can't land with them blasting away at us" she pointed out.

"Who said anything about landing?" asked Lok smiling at her. Her eyes winded and at the same time Nina approached them.

"No way" she said "no way in hell Lok. None of you is getting on those things and jumping out"

"Aw come on" said the blonde "I know what I'm doing"

"I highly doubt it" said the nephelim crossing her arms over her chest "this is dangerous Lok. You've barely learned how to drive this thing. People who carry out stunts like jumping, learn how to do the stunt for much longer"

"But-" he started

"Let me rephrase it" she said "no, no, no, no"

In that moment the plane shook again upon another hit.

"So what do you propose we do?" asked the blonde

"Something else" she said "think of another way of getting rid of them. Without getting out of the plane"

* * *

While the three team members inside the plane discussed their situation Dante was catching up with the adversaries and launched an attack of his own firing a spell their way and managed to hit the tire of the nearest bike. The driver regained balance in last moment managing not to fall off. Then he and his other friend turned around answering with attacks of their own. The same ray of strange electric light. Dante easily dodged it however bowing his head.

"You'll never hit us at that angle from a moving bike" laughed one of the enemies. His deep voice muffled by his helmet. He barely finished when he heard a light laughter coming from the direction of the plane. He turned around and following the lead of his three friends looked up only to see Lok and Sophie standing in the open door smirking.

"Funny you should say that" said the girl "cause there's no better angle than from above"

With that both she and the blonde raised their hands in the air aiming their spells. In the rear Dante did the same thing

* * *

Half an hour after they've escaped their attackers and finally landed the Huntik teammates were speeding down the sandy canyon in the old Jeep that had travelled on the plane with them. Dante of course drove with Lok sitting on the front seat and the two females in the back. Sophie although they were on the ground and there was no danger of falling still seemed nervous. The car was as jittery and rusty as the plane and the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere only worsened her fears. If they broke down there was no one who could aid them. She didn't however got enough time to consider all dark scenarios as they stopped.

"So what's the deal?" asked Lok looking up at Dante who stood up in the car putting binoculars to his eyes.

"First we have to meet up with two native Kumeyaay seekers" explained the man turning his eyes away from whatever he'd been looking for to turn them to his student.

"I've heard they've been researching the local myths and collecting titans in Americas for centuries" chipped in Sophie excitedly, forgetting all her fears and doubts now that the jittering had stopped and ready to share her own information on the topic.

"Right" nodded Dante sitting back down and turning to her "not long ago they became allies of Huntik Foundation"

"Guys" spoke Lok suddenly with serious voice and expression "looks like we were followed" he said pointing at something before them. indeed there were two tall shadows on the gray wall across from them. All eyes turned to Dante with silent and well known question of _what now?_. The man said nothing jumping out of the car without opening it's door and making few causal but confident steps ahead.

"Dante Vale" spoke a deep male voice with strange accent and one of the shadows raised it's hand "you're in very serious trouble"

"You return to us empty handed and expect to live?" asked the second voice and the shadows begun to move as their owners approached. Slowly two Native men emerged from behind the rock. The seemingly older had long black hair tied up in ponytail and wore glasses, which rested on his eagle-like nose. He was dressed in white shirt and yellow west. His companion was a little more tanned and younger, his brown hair was short and spiky standing on his head in something one could call _Mohawk._ He also had a small goatee. His green sleeves shirt showed off his abs. He also wore some jewellery a brown bracelet on his arm and a feathered talisman on his neck.

"There you are" said Dante as all that had occurred was completely normal "about time you showed yourselves. Everyone" he said smiling and turning back to his stunned and scared team "let me introduce my friends. Meet Galen and Teeg"

As he spoke the brown-haired native smiled and waved at them in most friendly manner. Dante then put his hand on both men's shoulders leading them to the car. He walked up to the boot and retrieved a yellow cookbook on Fish from his backpack.

"And yes I've brought it" he said handing it to the brown-haired man.

"Thanks" nodded the man "but we must go, quickly. Those people who'd attacked you won't be far behind"

Few minutes later they all were at Teeg's and Galen's house, which was situated in one of the caves n the canyon, Dante went inside as the last one taking his bag out of the boot of the car.

The insides of the cave were truly spectacular, blending the natural values with modern decor and simplicity. It consisted of small kitchen unit and living area with book shelves on the right and small sitting area in the middle. The team with black haired man occupied the latter while the brown-haired man and Cherit worked in the kitchen preparing meal.

"It's a nice set up" commented Sophie turning to their bespectacled host. She was amazed how a simple cave could be turned around to look like actual flat "you and Teeg grew up here then?"

"We did" agreed the man looking at her from behind his desk and laptop "and studied under all the greatest local archaeologists"

"They're proud experts on Cortez and his conquest of Mexico" added Dante, who had dropped his coat and backpack and joined the others, standing by Galen's side.

"Or so we thought" corrected the black-haired man "until we travelled for New York City to join the Huntik Foundation and discovered there was much more to learn"

Meanwhile his roommate was continuing his preparations for the fish, chopping the vegetables. Cherit was still accompanying him.

"Oh, so it's Talapia? Is it?" he asked wanting to help and get more involved. Oblivious to the fact that Teeg probably can't hear him due to the rock music blasting in his headphones "well perhaps I could help with the sauce" he proposed flying over to the pan but Teeg turned around and grabbed it, stirring in it while flipping the fish with the other hand.

"Let's eat" he said, finally taking out his headphones.

* * *

After few minutes the meal was over and done with. Dante and Sophie helped with the dishes, collecting them and leaving them for Galen to wash, before returning back to the seating area.

"That was a very good meal" complimented Nina smiling over at Teeg, who took the place behind the desk

"You'll need the energy when you'll be diving into Cortez's vault" said the native

"That's right" nodded Sophie with all seriousness she could muster "we've got a long day ahead of us. Lok, do you have your father's holotome?" she asked turning to her boyfriend.

"One sec I'll get it" said the teen bending over to retrieve the device from his backpack. He quickly pulled it out and opened it displaying the quatrains "this one was one of my dad's last clues" he informed

"In the waters of the conquer to the west, the big cat has it's resting place and armies cannot reach him" read Sophie

"So, you think it means Gulf of California?" asked Nina feeling that someone has to. Just for the sake of conversation and rule.

"Also known as the sea of Cortez" said the caramelette

"Cortez gotta be the conquer mentioned in the clue, right Dante?" Lok turned to his mentor for confirmation and support

"That's why I was in such a hurry to get to California" said the russet-haired man "while you were researching I've been able to pinpoint the location of Cortez's vault"

"With a little help from us" corrected him Galen crossing arms over his chest in mock upset

"That's right" nodded Dante "Galen has an impressive collection of Cortez's old charts and records"

"Now maybe you can finally tell us what you've been after" smiled Teeg. Lok nodded

"My dad wants us to find two of legendary Casterwill titans" he said solemnly

"The first was bonded to Lord Casterwill's oldest son" took over Sophie

"Cortez probably found it in the Yucatan, then buried it with the rest of his treasure" continued the blonde

"It's known as the Legendary Titan of Dimensions. Umbra The Shadow Jaguar" finished Dante getting up, and earning some gasps from his hosts. He then turned to the holotome and clicked for the information about their newest mission-Cortez's Vault "we'll leave at dusk to avoid detection" he informed.

* * *

Nina was sitting outside the cave watching the rocky landscape before her and quietly humming to herself.

_From the dusty mesa _

_Her looming shadow grows_

_Hidden in the branches _

_Of the poisoned creosote _

_She twines her spine up slowly_

_Towards the boiling sun_

_And when I touched her skin _

_My fingers run with blood_

"Nice song" she heard from behind "what is it about?"

She jolted a little turning around only to see Teeg standing there,

"Is it a Kumeyaay tradition to sneak on people like that and scare the hell out of them?" she asked

He chuckled

"Sorry" he said "I probably should've waited. But what is this song about again?"

"According to the authors it's about a cactus" she answered "it's supposed to bloom only once in thousand or ten thousand years and when you look at it you go mad. And of course you have to look. But it has many more deeper meaning. It's about life and death too"

_In the hushing dusk _

_Under a swollen silver moon_

_I came walking with the wind_

_To watch the cactus bloom_

_A strange hunger haunted me,_

_The looming shadow danced_

_I fell down into thorny bush_

_And felt a trembling hand_

_When the last light warms the rocks_

_And the rattlesnakes unfold_

_Mountain cats will come _

_To drag away your bones_

_Come rise with me forever_

_Across the silver sand_

_And the stars will be your eyes_

_And the wind will be my hands.._

"I love this part the most" she confessed "I know it sounds macabre...the mountain cats dragging away bones of dead people, who probably perished because they got lost in the desert but still. It's hauntingly beautiful. In the hushing dusk, under a swollen silver moon I came walking with the wind..."

Teeg nodded

"You must give me download link for it" he said "it's very good"

"Sure thing" nodded Nina smiling.

* * *

_**The Sea of Cortez**_

The little foundation motorboat was skimming across the calm waters of the gulf of California. They stopped amongst some rocks in order to avoid further detection. It was already sundown so there was little movement in these open waters but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sophie turned around to Nina and Lok who were adjusting their diving gear.

"Button up guys" she said cheerfully putting on her goggles.

"This is it" added Dante who was sitting on the edge of the boat "straight down and into Cortez's cave"

With that he put on his mask and fell over into the water followed closely by other three. They soon reached the underwater gateway which the amber-eyed man has found earlier on. It wasn't long either when they swam out and laid their feet on the cold stones of the cavern. They left their gear outside and headed for the inner chamber.

"Looks like this is the place" noted Nina looking at the magnetic shield at the end of the dome-like cave.

"Nice décor" commented Sophie as they approached. Behind the blue barrier was a display of wooden chests guarded by a sleeping giant, leaning against a tall pole "early sixteen century treasure room if I'm not mistaken"

"I guess Cortez left a titan here to guard all his treasures" said Lok making few more steps to get a closer look. Dante imminently took his backpack off and pulled out the Holotome. However the machine said nothing. . He clicked on it few times, closed and opened it again. Each time in vain.

"Strange" he said "holotome doesn't seem to pick up anything"

"But it's impossible, holotome can scan any titan" objected Lok "maybe it got wet or jolted too much in the car"

Dante didn't seem convinced but he reached into his backpack again drawing out one of his amulets. The device scanned it and read it no problem.

"It does work" said the russet-haired seeker

"But if it doesn't scan this soldier..."started Lok

"Then it mean it's not a titan" finished Sophie "but if not a titan then what?"

Lok said nothing turning around and tapping the barrier. As soon as his fingers touched it the gigantic soldier stood up raising his sword in the air.

"Whatever he is it's safe to say that if we get inside he'd attack" said Dante

"And he surely won't just let us get there without a serious fight" added Nina "he seems strong"

"I sure hope he's prepared" said Lok with great deal of spirit "cause we're gonna get that amulet whenever he likes it or not"

As he spoke the soldier started slowly to advance towards him, obviously ready to attack.

"Lok!" cried out Sophie, watching in fear how the colossus jumps lashes at the boy letting the sword fall. The blond gasped shielding himself with his hand, ready for the blow but it never came. The sword stopped on the barrier causing some short fuse. The soldier shook a little stepping back.

"He seems a bit touchy about all that treasure" muttered Dante earning himself a eye-roll from Nina and mutter _No kidding Sherlock. _

"Are you sure he can't get out Dante?" asked Cherit fearfully with his eyes still on the soldier. Sophie looked at him and then at their leader before joining Lok and the barrier and raising her hand above it.

"As the line said that armies couldn't get through" she said "it can only be deactivated from the inside. There. That's the switch" she added pointing at the tall column.

"Ok, but how to get this guy to do it?" asked Nina "I doubt asking him politely will work"

"Well..." started Sophie when suddenly the heard a rustle from behind and a ray of familiar light flew past them. They turned around only to see the same group that had attacked them at the airport. Only there were two more of them. Standing there aiming their gloved hands at them. Nina's and Dante's eyes winded when they saw their faces. It just couldn't be...

"Give up trespassers" said one of them "there is nowhere to run and you're outnumbered"

Lok opened his mouth to say something but Dante stopped him by shaking his head. He put his hands into the air and others followed his lead. Their adversaries quickly surrounded them still aiming their powers at them, all accept one who turned towards the barrier and pulled something out giving a small signal. A second later the blue shield disappeared and they all entered. The soldier inside did nothing to stop them but they could feel him watching them, ready to strike. They walked for a long time in silence before reaching another chamber. All members of Huntik Team gasped as they saw the enormous statute of a lion on the end. It's head was circled by a halo of golden amulets.

"This must be Umbra" whispered Sophie

"What are his abilities?" asked Lok curiously

"My Casterwill books say he can teleport at great distances" answered the girl

"Hey, you two" spoke one of their captors "shut up"

The two teens glared at them but catching the eye of their leader and Nina said nothing. They've waited for a second or two when suddenly a secret door in the front of the lion opened and a man walked out of there. He was fairly young, in his late thirties, maybe early forties with tanned skin and somewhat Native American features. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in loose shirt and brown trousers.

"Master Martin" spoke one of the men "these are the intruders I've told you about. They wanted to get through.."

The black-haired man nodded saying nothing only raising his hand.

"So" he spoke after a while, with a little curios accent "who am I the honour to address?"

"My name is Dante Vale" spoke Dante "this is my sister Nina and my friends Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill"

Martin's brown eyes winded a little bit as he heard the names Vale and Casterwill.

"Have you anyway of proving your identity?" he asked cautiously. Dante let his hands down under the careful watch of his guards and pulled down his wetsuits slightly, showing off his shoulder and a mark in shape of burning rose running through a letter V. Martin furrowed his brow and his minions gasped exchanging looks. They imminently dropped their hands down and bowed imminently. Nina, Lok and Sophie too dropped their hands finally able to stand normally. Dante looked at Martin.

"Now" he said "maybe you can tell us who you are"

"Of course your highness" said the man bowing "my name is Martin Cortes, son of Hernan Cortes and Donna Marina"

The seekers exchanged surprised glances

"But that's impossible!" cried Sophie "Martin Cortes died at age 72...or something...you can't be him.."

"There are ways to cheat death and papers" answered the man " Sixteen century could be very inaccurate with their documents. And since so much time has passed it's very easy to forge them, for things to disappear and not be clear. Especially since there isn't overwhelmingly much known about you"

Nina nodded. She knew many people like this. People who used to be officials and were even quite known before they were turned but due to the times they've lived their biographies were easy to influence and forge.

"Anyhow" said Martin "I'm very sorry for treating you this way. It's just...this is our treasure and home, we have many valuable things here and my father told me to protect it. I have to be careful with strangers"

* * *

"Wow" breathed Nina as she looked around the spacious chamber. The décor was a combination of old stone, antiques and vintage, steam punk machinery "and you've built all this yourself?" she asked looking at some of the sketches on the walls and the desk.

"I had time _reina_" smiled the man "I had a lot of time. I implanted some parts of already existing inventions, I modernized and changed some and some are my own creation"

"Like the guarding giant?" she asked. He nodded

"Indeed" he said "the barrier and my people's weapons. All designed to work on magnetic and electric powers. We also supply electricity for ourselves. It's easier this way and much cheaper"

The nephelim nodded.

"That's very impressive" said Dante "but could we please return to our reason for being here..."

"Umbra" said Martin

"Yes" said the amber-eyed man

"My father told me to guard it" started Martin "and this was my reason for existence. You are my king of course but I still cannot give it to you just like that. It would be a little unfair and I think that old Casterwills wouldn't be happy if it was given away so easily" he added glancing at Sophie.

"So what are we to do?" asked Dante. Martin smiled

"Come with me" he said leading them out before the lion's statue "you see?" he asked "there are quite a few rings there but only one is true. You have to race there against one of my men and then guess which one is the real Umbra"

"Let's do it then" said Lok stepping forward and summoning Kipperin. He flew up into the air but his flight didn't last for long as soon a golden dart hit his wings, sending him to the ground. He groaned. Sophie and Cherit run and flew up to him helping him stand.

"No flying I'm afraid" said Martin shaking his head "it has to be a race of wits and strength"

He looked over at Dante who smiled a little and quickly set off. One of the vampires followed him. They begun to climb up the large lion. It was truly a battle of equals as the vampire was going head to head if not outrunning the auburn-haired man. Dante however didn't seem to be very much concerned with it. He smirked and then raised his elbow up to a golden craving of a jaguar. He thus triggered a small hidden lever, activating the traps. A rain of small darts long and short fell down distracting his temporary competitor and allowing Dante to throw him off with a spell. He then climbed up the rest of the way and found himself on top of the statute. He looked around the twirling rings. They spun so quickly that it was difficult to tell which one emitted the power. He furrowed his brow. There had to be a way to find the right one. He closed his eyes focusing all his seeker energy on finding the real source of the power. He tuned out all the voices of his talking friends, of the whooshing and whizzing of the rings. He focused only on this one task. He didn't know how much time has passed when a golden flash appeared before his eyes and he saw a ghostly, foggy figure of a large black jaguar with golden armour and helmet. He opened his eyes and reached out catching one of the rings. Almost at once he felt the familiar jolt of energy running through him and heard a deep roar in his mind. The circlet disappeared from his eyes dissolving into nothingness like a vapour. He smiled to himself.

* * *

"So" said Nina as she and the others stood outside the cavern. Dante had Umbra's ring on his finger "what will you do now that there is no titan to guard Martin?"

"Oh I don't know" shrugged the vampire "I'll probably stay here. The cave is quite nice and I have everything I need here. Maybe I'd work on some inventions and stuff"

The brunette nodded

"We should get going" said Dante "and thank you once more"

Martin bowed to him

"Pleasure is all mine" he said "Umbra is yours, but you have to watch out and use it wisely. He is a powerful titan, he can teleport you anywhere you wish to be. Anywhere. However he has one weakness. Every time you use him his power decreases tenfold. Now you understand that with him being so old and having so many masters..."

"We'd use him only in emergencies" assured him Dante. They bowed to each other again and the team said their final goodbyes.

* * *

_**Ok...so it maybe a little shorter. The chases...the soundtrack. Assasin Creed regular stuff I guess or the thing that was in Huntik. The song sung by Nina**_

_**The Handsome Family-Far from Any Road. **_

_**reina(span)-Queen, **_


	17. Lok's Leadership

_**Taihang Mountains, China **_

Dante, dressed in yellowish turtleneck sweatshirt ran up the steep forest road, seemingly not feeling the weight of the huge backpack he had on his back. Finally he reached his destination, a small but very picturesque lake, with many waterfalls and rocks sticking out of the water. Scanning the area he made a note to himself to bring Zhalia here sometime. He then made his way to the one of small falling streams of water and putting his hands up to it proceeded to drink, but before he could even lift the hands to his lips his sensitive ears picked up a sound of rustling leaves. His brow furrowed as he carefully glanced over his shoulder. In that exact moment a shining Kunai flashed before his eyes, missing his ear by an inch and burring itself in nearby rock. He turned around in an instant throwing his rucksack away.

"Who's there?" he demanded, thought his eyes at once caught a very familiar female figure, in tight green Chinese dress and long, black hair. The wind carried her smell. She smelled of some wild Asian flowers, forest, streams and a little bit of smoke and something else.

"Your end" she said with thick accent "if you're not fast enough"

With that she bounced of the rock and jumped into the air. She stood against the sun, so he had to cover his eyes to see her but this also gave him the advantage of noticing her shiny weapons, and avoiding them before she could even throw them. He jumped onto the rock behind his back, and then landed on smaller one on the water. His opponent landed and threw another portion of daggers at him, improving her aim with Shadowknife. Once again he dogged, landing few steps away on much larger patch of ground. It was time for counterattack. He used double Toucharm to raise the waters and create a wave that could easily compete with Tsunami. The woman raised her brown eyes and watched it coming, before breaking into the run, jumping from one rock to another. She finally stopped and turning around made a jump for it, breaking through the watery wall. In his mind Dante nodded with approval. She had gotten better since the last time he saw her. But he wasted no time on thinking moving one rock closer to her. She glared at him and dashed forward. he did the same. They met in the air, enchaining a kick before landing on opposite sides.

"Now for fun part" he muttered under his nose jumping onto her patch of ground and sending a punch, which she quickly blocked. She backed away and once more using a nearby rock as bounce off, jumped over him making a flip in the air and gracefully landing on her feet. She then kicked him once and then again aiming for his face. He dogged each time. Her moves were becoming much quicker with each try. He leaned back and stepped away from her. She tried again, causing him to step back more. One of his leg fell into the water. He averted his gaze for a while, before swinging his leg at her sending kicks with equal speed. Now it was her who had to back off. She narrowed her brown eyes at him and punched him. He blocked the blow. She tried again swinging her another hand at his face. He turned his head away, and then blocked her leg and grabbed her arms with his hands throwing her across the pond. She landed on the rock behind him however.

"You're better than ever, Dante Vale" she said turning around to him, and smiling as she put her fist and open palm together before she bowed her head.

"Lin Storm" he greeted repeating her gesture "it's been a long time. You've really grown up" he noticed, scanning her muscular silhouette.

"And you have not Dante" she smiled titling her head to the side "you're still like a teenager"

He sighed not knowing if he should take this as compliment or not.

"I've come to see the Master" he informed her crossing his arms "I hope the old rascal managed to stay alive after all these years"

"Very funny" she replied "my grandfather will likely live to be one thousand" she said "Now follow me"

With that she jumped away, bouncing of the stones.

"Well?" she asked stopping on the one that she started the fight from. Without a word he pulled his backpack on again and followed after her.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice Italy **_

The rest of the Huntik team was dwelling at their mentor's and friend's house in Venice, keeping an eye on the property and keeping Zhalia company, but since she was still asleep and didn't seem to want any they kept to themselves as well. Lok was checking stuff on his father's holotome looking for new clues, while Sophie was making tea in the kitchen and Cherit was sleeping on the window still. They didn't sit in this manner for too long when Metz's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Lok" said the man turning to the blonde, who at once put the holotome away standing up "I-I'm calling with a mission" revealed the older man

"Dante is away on personal business" said the boy "but he left me in charge and I'm not afraid of leading a mission"

"I can see that" nodded the chief "Lok I'm glad to see you're taking your responsibilities seriously. I'll send the data"

Lok nodded reaching out for his holotome to receive them. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't excited. This was after all his first time doing something on his own. Really his own, without anyone watching over him. His heart was a mix of emotions; excitement, pride, wonder, anticipation . He clicked on the device and a pang of anxiety touched his heart at the sight of quite well-known building.

"But that's the Castle of Vlad Dracul!" cried out Sophie, who came over with the tea "I thought it was under Huntik Foundation's control"

Metz's face in an instant became more serious

"It is" he sighed "but I'm afraid that Vlad's strongest titan Antedeluvian is not. Our seekers stationing there had no luck subduing the monster" he confessed as the picture of the fearsome titan appeared on the holotome "but Lok, you have experience with wild titans like Lindworm. I think you're the man for the job. Don't worry. You'll have backup from our local agents"

"I'm not worried Metz" exclaimed the teen hotly but quickly his mind caught up with his tongue and he added "sir"

"Just Metz is fine" smiled the brown-haired man. Meanwhile the holotome informed the room about their newest mission.

"Alright" said Lok when it finished "seekers we have a mission"

* * *

The night that fell on Dracula's Castle was a gloomy and dark one. The usually starry Carpathian sky was cloudy and the temperature dropped down few degrees. Adding to that, the aura coming from the castle wasn't exactly overwhelmingly friendly one. This atmosphere and weather was what the two Foundation agents camping by the gate had to deal with.

"This place gives me the creeps" complained one of them. An average looking dark-skinned man with black hair and light jacket, as he checked the doors one more time

"Yeah" agreed his companion-a middle-aged, wrinkled blonde in brown jacket. He was preparing a meal for himself and his friend holding a pan over the fire "baby sitting a wild titan isn't exactly my idea of a vacation"

His companion turned around nodding

"Hey, what got him so worked up?" he asked as the new wave of malicious aura caused the shivers to run down his spine. He once more turned towards the door. In exactly the same moment- just like in some kind of creepy horror movie- a huge, torn cloud came over the full moon and a gray-clad figure crept behind the sitting blonde covering his mouth. His eyes winded and he let out a muffled gasp as the pan with fish and vegetables fell out of his hand. A while later his unconscious body was dragged away towards the bushes. The dark-skinned man hearing the thump turned around. That was all the Spirals were waiting for. Another one jumped down from the tree just behind him. He gasped again and taking a step back in surprise pulled out his Freelancer amulet, but to no avail. A mare second later he was knocked out by Nullcurse and his titan send back to the amulet. As soon as he fell Tantras and his students came out of the shadows, stepping over the man's body. The witch spy who always followed close after them stopped, and watched the man for while. She felt a little pang of conscious but she brushed it aside crouching down and taking the spear that was hidden behind his back. She then walked up to the stone sculpture and put it inside the wound. The eyes and the scar glowed red and the gate opened. She slowly walked up to it

"Master Tantras" she said turning around "all clear"

"The Casterwills have been successful in standing the tide of Spirals for now" said the man as he and others followed her inside "that ends here" he added looking up into the sky, where the Red Comet was pulsing through the clouds.

* * *

Dante and Lin finally made it to their destination. A stone, ancient temple hidden in the mountains. Outside on one of the stones, sat an elderly man in brown-and-white robes and long white beard and hair tied up in a bun on the top of his head.

"Dante Vale" he greeted the newcomer "you return after so many years. Dante approached him and got onto one knee bowing his head.

"Master Storm" he said "you look even younger than when I left"

The old man smiled chuckling lightly

"How is my old friend Metz?" he asked after a while "still a lady killer and a dare-devil?"

"Actually he is head of Huntik Council now" informed him his former student fighting back a smirk. Lin's eyes winded and she barely held back a gasp, but her grandfather seemed amused, rising his thick, bushy eyebrows.

"Gone respectable, eh?" he asked "there is a question of why you've returned to me" he continued laying his piercing eyes on the younger man, examining him and looking inside his soul "your eyes..." he said bending over "they betray anguish and fear, uncertainty of future"

The auburn-haired man sighed deeply. He should've known this. His old master was expert at reading people.

"Yes" he said "a new development has come. A new enemy and darkness. Also many things in my life has changed. I need to master myself and my powers. I need to get better to be able to protect those that I love"

His eyes filled with fire and steel determination as he spoke. He thought of his people and of his friends, but mostly of Zhalia and their child. If he wished to be a good father and protect his family he really needed to get better. He wasn't bad but what he was capable to do wasn't enough anymore.

"I have to" he repeated "for all of them"

* * *

Nina sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked out of the train's window, watching the picturesque countryside of Romania flash before her eyes. She watched the trees, hills and far off mountains thinking how on earth did she end up here. How they all ended up here. She couldn't believe that Lok accepted the mission so quickly. That Sophie came along with it was equally strange. They both knew the boy has no experience and they surely remembered what happened the last time they fought with Antedeluvian! But what was even more curious was that _she_ came with them as well.. She felt a pang of remorse and guilt about Zhalia. They were supposed to be with her during Dante's absence. And now they were gallivanting about Romania, over thousand kilometres away from Venice! Dante was going to kill them. He wasn't violent and usually very forgiving but Zhalia was his life's mate and pregnant with his child. That was a serious difference. She just hoped the woman will stay at home and nothing will happen. And that vamps will take care of things...keep an eye on her like she asked them to. She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from the window to look at Lok and Sophie. The girl was working on her Cypherdex and the blonde was browsing through some papers.

"It all feels like work" he muttered to himself "tickets, reservations, expenses how can I never see Dante dealing with this?" he questioned

'Because you didn't have to think of it so you didn't pay attention' said the nephelim in her mind.

"Well I think you're doing fine" said Sophie turning to him

"Once we get to the castle things will pick up" added Cherit smiling reassuringly. Nina wished she could be so optimistic. She couldn't help but see the nearest future in dark colours.

"Take a look" said Sophie turning her Cypherdex around to show her teammates the results of her work "this is the layout. We'll start here. In the throne room" she started.

As they discussed the mission, the Blood Spirals were already at the spot. In the Throne room. Tantras stood in the middle by the stone seat performing, surrounded by two Marauders and his men. The female spy watched it all and shivered lightly. She had known magic. She knew this magic. Even thought it was seeker one and therefore weaker than the usual one it was still dark magic of necromancers.

"What's wrong?" her musings were interrupted by her one of the Tantras's students. The brunette. The new protégé. "think throne is trapped?"

"No" answered Tantras for her "it's centre of power. Vlad Dracul was an ally of Blood Spirals in his time. The product of his seeker powers is here, below this throne" as he spoke the seat shifted revealing a round hole. All seekers felt shivers run down their spine as an ominous light came out of it...and a while later a huge human heart appeared before their eyes.

"W-what? What is that thing?" asked the boy taking a step back

"The heart of Vlad Dracul" answered his mentor "all the ancient seeker's evil power. Focused into a single artefact!" he laughed maniacally, causing everyone to shiver. Accept his protégé.

"So, we're gonna use it to crush the Huntik Foundation and the Casterwills, right?" asked the by approaching the older man.

"Exactly my son. Exactly" smirked Tantras evilly.

* * *

"Lok the agents stationing there have gone missing!" cried Sophie as she and the others ran into the castle yard "we should use caution!"

"But if our backups are in trouble we gotta help them" noticed the blonde.

"Well well" a known but rarely heard voice made them al stop in their tracks "Huntik Team. I should know it would be you"

They looked up and saw their old enemy the brown-haired boy standing on the blanks, smirking down at them.

"You again!" barked Lok furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes "what are you up to?" he demanded.

"With the Blood Spirals I'm going to bring, everyone on earth the same pain and loneliness that I felt as orphan" declared the pale-faced youth "you'll never stop us!"

Lok's brow furrowed even further as he turned around to his girlfriend.

"Sophie any idea what that means?" he questioned. The Casterwill queen at once closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples concentrating on her sixth sense. It didn't take long. It was a second when a power hit her. Terrible power, so malicious that it made her feel physically sick. She imminently broke the connection.

"There is some evil magic filling the castle!" she exclaimed "much stronger than before!"

The blonde watched her for a second before turning back to the young Spiral.

"Get down here and fight us!" he cried. The younger boy only smirked at this outburst.

"That won't be necessary" he said "I have some authority now! Get them!" as the last words left his lips two spirals. The spy and another woman jumped down onto the grass-grown yard and dashed at the Foundation seekers there. Nina and Sophie prepared to fight them off, while Lok went for their master. But he was ready for them, summoning Hitokiri for help. Cherit dashed at the titan but the warrior brushed him away easily. Lok's Augerfrost too didn't meet with a better effect, and a second later the blond was flying across the roof straight at the stone tower.

On the ground Sophie faced off against their hidden ally. She observed the woman for a while before summoning Sabriel. The witch furrowed her brow looking around. She wondered why wasn't Dante here and where was he. It worried her a little bit that Nina and the kids were alone here. But she had no time to ponder about things like that since her master and superior officer ordered her to attack. She threw a spell similar to Nullcurse, but her opponent's were prepared for that and set it back at her.

"Quickly Sabriel, go help Lok" ordered the Casterwill girl quickly. The pinkette nodded and ran off. She made a flip in the air, throwing the sword out of Hitokiri's hand, she then pushed herself away from the stone wall and landed behind him distracting him from Lok, allowing the teen to slip down to safety. But when she was about to start a real fight she got hit in the back with Nullcurse. She fell to her knees. Hitokiri raised his fists in the air and his master smirked thinking that this was the end of brave titaness. He was wrong. Sabriel was quick-witted enough to take advantage of her position and stuck one of her swords into the wall before her causing it o crumble down right on the enemy's head. She then got back to her feet and stepped back a little. Lok turned away a little bit, squishing himself in the narrow window, where he was hiding.

"As long as that wacky kid there we're gonna get pounded" he cursed under his breath. He really regretted that neither Dante nor Zhalia were here, because what at first seemed like relatively easy and fun thing now started to turn into very serious situation. And it was going to become even more serious for Tantras's ritual with Vlad's heart was progressing...

* * *

While the team worried and faced the chaos and frustrations of a battle in Romania, in China everything was calm. Dante was sting cross-legged on the balcony, dressed only in dark martial-arts pants, and stripe over his chest and meditated with Lin and her grandfather. He took a deep breath and felt as if he was floating inside a strange sphere that felt like middle of flaming fire. He could feel the warmth and friendly heat. He got to his feet looking around. When suddenly something approached him, he stepped away. It was a huge lion with flaming fur and mane. The animal stopped before him sitting down before him. The fire went up, twisting and turning...and a second later a man appeared. Dante almost fell over at the sight of long raven-black hair, thin moustache and pair of amber-eyes.

"D-Dad" he stuttered. The man smiled and reached out with his hand, touching the auburn-haired ones heart with it...

Dante's eyes snapped open suddenly and he got back to his feet a little shaken and confused. He sighed deeply wondering what was the meaning of this vision. For now however he had to forget about it and push it to the back of his mind as the time came for the physical side of his training. He, Lin and Master storm moved to the front yard outside the temple where he and Caliban had to walk from one end of long chains to the other, carrying bucks of water while avoiding Lin's daggers. They passed it. The object of next test was to lift a rock, while standing on the hands and holding another stone between ankles. Dante-thought with some effort- managed to do so, helping himself with Bubblelift. The third exercise was to hit all the logs, that fell down the waterfall. Using their martial arts both the man and the titan completed their task. Finally after a long day of training they were allowed to take their rest and drink and eat something. They chose a secluded spot by a rocky pond. The man called his friend away, once more falling deep in thought, about the strange vision of his father and about home. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on there.

"Dante" he was woken from his thoughts by Lin "remember how we used to train like this every day?" she asked tossing him a towel.

He swept the water and sweat from his face.

"You know we're not kids anymore" she continued sitting beside him. He could feel the warmth coming out of her and something else. His let out another inner sigh. He could well guess what she was hinting at. He knew she harboured some feelings for him. Ever since they were kids. Back then he didn't really mind it, but now...things have changed. He had a life's mate. He was going to become a father in few months time.

"Is something bothering you?" she questioned scooting closer to him. He took another deep breath. He hated it but he had to do it. He couldn't lead her on like that. He didn't want to.

"It's just that..." he said looking at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the sky "someone I'm worried about" he confessed getting to his feet "Zhalia.."

* * *

Zhalia was laying on her bed, worrying as well. Only she was worried about the kids. She had heard them getting a mission and they left her a note. This wasn't good. She had very, very bad feelings about it. Dracula's Castle wasn't a place one entered just like that. It was filled with magical traps and nasty powers. And with Blood Spirals on the move...things looked pretty grim. She wasn't Lok or Sophie. She had much more experience and she knew that without help of a strong, cool and collected seeker they won't be able to make it. Not even with Nina. As good as the girl was, she could not fight humans. The woman sighed and got up. She had to help them. She got up and taking her passport and keys with her she walked out of the house. She made it pretty quickly to the airport.

"I'm very sorry" said the Stewardess, who was booking her ticket "but you cannot board this plane"

"What?" asked the dark-haired female "how..."

"The system declines your name. It's like you're forbidden to leave the country"

"What?" she repeated. The Stewardess smiled and showed her the screen. Indeed there was a widow saying something about an error...

* * *

Meanwhile things in Romania were heating up. The fight was getting more serious with each second. Sophie and her enemy were fighting one-another fiercely, using every possible tricks they knew. At some point the latter cast a unknown spell. Sophie tired to shield herself but she couldn't. The light hit her but nothing happened. Or at least she thought so. Until she heard the woman's voice in her head.

_It's fine. I'm a friend. You can trust me and see into my mind if you wish. Now listen this is important and I'll say it only once. They've gotten stronger. Especially the kid up there. He's a next protégé like Kiel. Tantras is up to no good as well. He's evoking VERY dangerous magic. _

The Casterwill girl's eyes winded as she saw everything in the woman's mind. She at once looked up at Lok.

"Lok we've got to hurry!" she cried out to him. The blonde teen sped up imminently rushing across the roof, and passing Sabriel without even looking at her. He barely registered that her swords had been kicked out of her hands as he jumped over the chimney and landed next to the brown-haired boy.

"Got ya" he announced sending a punch, and then another. Forcing his younger enemy to back off.

But it seemed like his advantage was the only one. Nina had been pushed away by a spell and Sabriel fell onto her back, sliding down to the edge of the roof. Hitokiri walked up to her calmly and put his heavy iron-clad foot on her breasts. Lok's luck soon ran out too. The Spiral protégé collected himself and using Newfury punched the blue-eyed teen off the blanks. The blonde hit the tilled roof and bounced off it, then flew almost across the yard, hitting the tree to finally fall down onto the ground below. Every inch of his body ached and hurt. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. He scanned the area. It didn't take a genius to tell that things weren't good, but plainly bad. He cursed his stupidity in his mind. He wanted Dante to come and save them but he was well aware that it was just a wishful thinking.

"I'm the leader" he reminded himself "I've got to do something"

His eyes filled with determination. He got them all into it so he had to get them out of it. Or at least try. He reached into his pocket drawing out Lindworm's amulet and summoning the titan.

"Everyone's counting on me" muttered his master "Cherit help Sabriel, Lindworm cover us, everyone else get inside" he ordered as sternly as he could mange. The titans at once went off to head it. Lindworm pushed away Nina's opponent, allowing the brunette to get up and make a run for it. Sophie did the same thing. The witch made a half-hearted attempt to follow her, but was stopped by Lindworm too. She didn't mind. But her superior did.

"No! Stop them!" he cried throwing Poisonfang at the escaping trio, but missed them. They got inside. In meantime Cherit powered Sabriel up. The titaness raised her hands and stopped Hitokiri's sword and then reaching for her own weapons slashed his throat, sending him back to the amulet. Harrison gritted his teeth at that and putting the amulet back into his robes jumped onto the yard. If his stupid minions and titans couldn't do the thing he was going to take care of Foundation scum himself. He had to give master Tantras the time, but Lok too understood the value of time so he quickly ordered Lindworm to stop the younger teen with Spin-screen, before turning back and running into the dungeons with his teammates. He briefly remembered his and Sophie's encounter with Antedeluvian there, but it was a mare second. He turned around to Sophie.

"Where to now?" he asked

"The throne room" she said "that is the centre of all malice. Den told me they're performing some kind of ritual there"

Nina nodded her head, confirming this. She also felt the evil aura. They broke into the run, rushing up the stairs and then along the narrow corridor.

"You ok Lok?" asked Sophie turning around to the blonde. For a short while she marvelled about the steel determination in his blue orbs and previous commanding tone in his voice. She had to admit that when she first heard it, it sent shivers down her spine. She had never seen him like this. Where was the awkward, shy, blushing boy that had stopped her on the school yard a year ago?

"Yeah" he answered smiling "kinda"

"You know, you really took charge back there" said the caramelette

"I'm just trying to be...you know..a leader" he replied "I guess" he added after a while

"It made me feel safe" she confessed softly "knowing you had everything under control"

He blinked at those words. She felt safe. He made her feel safe? Did she really mean it? It made his heart melt and scream with joy.

* * *

In the old mountain temple Dante was again sitting on the terrace with Lin and her grandfather. After all the harsh physical and mental training a time came for learning powers. He was just in the middle of writing down the sign of Copykind when his holotome started to beep. He furrowed his brow feeling his inner organs tighten. Something was wrong.

"Master, please excuse me" he said standing up and after bowing to the older man in quick manner, he ran up to his backpack and dug out the device. At once Metz's face appeared on it.

"Dante I'm glad I've got through" he said, and the serious tone and expression only increased the worries of the amber-eyed man

"Metz has something gone wrong?" he asked

"Lok and the others are on mission to Romania" answered his mentor "we lost contact hours ago"

Now that was bad. Very bad. Dante almost shivered. Romania and lost contact were two phrases that could never go along well.

"What about our agents stationed there?" he questioned. He already knew the answer or rather suspected it but he grasped on this last ray of hope, like a drowning man grasp onto whatever comes his way.

"They've disappeared" sighed Metz removing this last support "Dante I have a hunch something every serious is happening in that castle" he added.

'No kidding' muttered the younger man in his head. talking about stating the obvious. Without a word he closed the screen. He had no time for any goodbyes or be-there-right-aways.

* * *

His hurry was well profound as well as Metz's worry for the team had burst through the doors into the throne room.

"Tantras! What are you doing?" demanded Lok seeing the old man with a large heart in his hand. This object was the source of the whole malicious power inside the room and in any other circumstances Lok would've been afraid, would've backed off but today he brushed the fear aside. Today he was a leader and his mission now was to stop Blood Spirals. But the old man didn't seem to be impressed by this bravery and determination for he only laughed in response

"You're too late" he said at length as the two Marauders stepped in the way shielding him "with this I'll Blood Spirals will be indestructible. Again.

"We've got to get Tantras away from it! Fast" said Sophie breathlessly.

"He's only got two titans" said Lok "we outnumber him"

With that he ordered Lindworm to attack. Sophie followed his lead nodding at Sabriel, but the titans scarcely made two steps forward when the window burst into pieces and Harrison appeared in it with their spy at his side.

"Hello again" he said "you have run away on us"

"We're not going anywhere now" answered the young leader of the team "no until we stop you"

" I can't be interrupted" said Tantras looking at his student "destroy them" he ordered.

"Master I'll show you what I can really do" nodded the teen.

"Watch out Lok, The Spirals are full of surprises" whispered Cherit.

"That's right" agreed the brown-haired boy reaching into his pocket and drawing something out of it. "I'll got something special for you"

Lok's eyes winded. The aura he felt was all too familiar.

"Oh no" he whispered. He watched with fear and shock as the brown-haired boy summoned Antedeluvian, but the fear turned into terror when he saw that the titan has grew larger and much more muscular. His hair was longer, his teeth sharper and his armour much improved. He had large golden piece with blue stone in the middle on his arms. He wore the same piece around his belt. His shoes grew bigger and thicker, with additional spikes. wings too became bigger and much more realistic. In his hand was a long whip made of bony disks.

"I can't believe it" whispered Sophie " he has bonded with Antedeluvian"

"Not bonded" corrected her the blonde "Powerbonded"

"So he's even stronger than before" uttered the Casterwill princess. She barely finished when Lindworm dashed forward at the vampiric titan, not paying attention to his seeker's orders. Antedeluvian jumped away in the last moment and slashed the dragon, sending him back to the amulet. Lok groaned feeling much of his energy draining out.

"When Antedeluvian hits a titan he takes their abilities and uses them" informed them the titan's new master as Antedeluvian raised his sword in the air and begun to spin it above his head. The sword flew across the sky, and clashed with Sabriel's swords. Lok at once summoned Willblade

"Everyone go!" he ordered the others, charging forward. Sophie at once followed him. Nina sighed and did the same thing. She had no other choice, now had she?

"Finish that Casterwill girl" said the young Spiral turning to his companion. She nodded jumping off the window still and dashing at Sophie to engage her in another sparring session, while he got Nina and Antedeluvian clashed with the Huntik team current leader. Cherit came to the teen's aid pulling the larger titan's hair. The others too exchanged kicks and blows, and while her mistress fought Sabriel went to aid Lok and Cherit.

"Ganging on Antedeluvian" muttered the brown-haired boy, pushing Nina away and shooting a Blooddrain at two Marauders, and sacrificed them to empower his own titan. The Foundation seekers watched this with awe and shock

"Now he's really powered up" gasped Lok a while later he and his helpers were pushed away. Cherit tried to hit the titan with his ray but only weakened himself and slumped down into blonde's arms.

"Oo, this is getting rather fun isn't it?" muttered Nina under her breath. Sabriel was now facing alone against Antedeluvian, and Sophie was losing to the witch-spy. The woman really pulled out all the stops in her act. She easily caught the younger girl by wrist, sending the blue ray of Kindlestrike at the ceiling, and then send the Casterwill flying with Nullcurse.

* * *

Meanwhile Dante was saying his goodbyes to Master Storm and Lin.

"I'm really sorry master but my friends are in trouble" he sighed.

"Dante you're crazy" uttered Lin shaking her head at him "it will take two days just to reach the airport" she reasoned.

"Not necessarily" he answered, pulling out Umbra's amulet and summoning the titan "this is Umbra, the Shadow Jaguar. He can teleport people at great distances"

"And you're gonna use him to get to your friends?" asked Lin. The amber-eyed man smirked

"I have even better idea" he said touching the titan and using copykind. A second later they disappeared.

* * *

The battle in throne room continued to go downhill. Sophie had really tough job fighting her enemy. For a long time she'd dismissed other types of magic, thinking she can deal with it but now she realized that she won't be able to do it on her own. She rolled away and getting to her feet summoned Sorcerell. A Powerbonded titan was what she needed, she blinded the enemy gaining advantage. At least for this while. Seeing this Sabriel rejoined them, leaving Lok to deal with Antedeluvian alone. Sophie glanced at her titans and activated a triple shield, so when the vampiric titan pushed Lok away and tried to attack them, he got pushed away and smashed into the mantelpiece. But this little victory was short-lived as Sabriel was soon sent back to her amulet by the brown-haired acolyte. Nina groaned watching this and launched at the boy again. She didn't want to fight him, she didn't want to hurt him. She more wished to help him but right now, she had to do something to stop him hurting others. And she had to keep another enemy from Lok too. The kid had enough on his head with Antedeluvian.

'I wish Dante was here' she thought.

"Yes! Yes! Just the moment more!" cried Tantras looking down at the heart in his hands. He was so close, he felt the dark power wrapping itself around him, giving him might he could only dream about earlier.

"No time" gritted his teeth Lok, watching this. He couldn't allow this ritual to complete. He couldn't. "I need help" he said looking at the Willblade "I Arc's Drramworld I invoked the titan in the Willblade and that time it helped me when Sophie was in trouble" he muttered remembering how he dealt with it under Iron Will. His eyes filled with determination and ducked under the legs' of his enemy.

"It's my only chance" he said after Sorcerell pushed the evil titan away. with that he raised his sword high in the air, just like he had done in Arc's dream and during the battle of Iron Will. He cried out Pendragon's name, concentrating as hard as he could on defeating the enemy, saving the world and Sophie. And for a while he could feel it, the familiar power, Pendragon. But it was just a second. It soon left him and the sword suddenly became much heavier than it was before, causing his hands to fall down.

"Oh no" he moaned in despair

"I have it" he heard Tantras's proud and excited voice "I can feel the legacy of Vlad Dracul's mad power"

He turned around and to his horror saw that the man's eyes are filled with fire from hell. His own blue orbs filled with determination. He might've not be able to summon Pendragon, but he was going to stop this man in one way or another. He spun around and dashed at him.

Their spy noticed him with the corner of her eye and kicking Sophie down dashed at the boy. She had made a quick plan in her head. She planned to stop him and then on account of putting down the enemy accidently distract Tantras. She jumped through the room and tackled Lok to the ground, preparing to throw a spell of her own. In that moment however they saw a flash of light and Dante appeared before them.

"It looks like my vacation is over" he said. His voice was as always cool as morning breeze and collected

"Dante am I glad to see you! You just gotta distract Tantras!" cried Lok with despair mixed up with relief. The always calm and confident figure of his mentor brought back the hope for successful ending and reassurance of rescue. They were going to win and come out of this place alive. The amber-eyed man said nothing only begun slowly walking through the room. None of the remaining enemies stopped him. They all felt the powerful aura around him. The aura of Cold confidence, determination, might and destruction that spelled undoing and death of anyone who dared to oppose. This was the King of Vampires in his true form. He finally stopped before Tantras.

"That is an awful lot of power you've got there" he noticed calmly, almost casually "it would be a shame if you were distracted" he continued stomping on the ground and sending the bits of his power at the older man. Tantras gasped, and cursing under his breath begun to wave his hands around to get rid of the rope. But this caused him to forget about the heart and let it out of his grasp. The connection was broken and the dark power turned against him not only coming back to the artefact but also sucking all of his own power. He fell to his knees screaming in agony and anger at the loss. His student screamed in fear, urging his bodyguard to come and help the old man, but before either of them could do anything the heart begun to twirl around like mad radiating with the blinding light, causing everyone around to cover their eyes. Antedeluvian and other Titans returned to their amulets. After a second or two, that seemed like ages the heart suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. And so did Tantras.

"Master!" cried his protégé running up to him with the spy following close behind. Lok made a step forward but Dante stopped him.

"Let them go" he said "they're no condition to fight"

The young seeker halted. The two Spirals lifted the old Indian off the floor, and then led him out of the window.

"What's happening?!" gasped Lok all of sudden. causing everyone to look down to discover a huge, black hole in the floor. They all watched how the heart of Vald Dracul sinks down into the abyss it came out of.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" asked Nina at length "but now can we go home, please?"

The others nodded seriously. Yes. Home.

* * *

"But Dante, we..." started Lok. He and Sophie were sitting on the sofa, while Nina and Zhalia sat on the chairs. The owner of the house was pacing back and forth, his eyes blazing with fury and his brow furrowed.

"But Dante we nothing" he cut his student off "when I said I leave you in charge Lok, I mean. I charge of keeping an eye on the house and Zhalia. In charge of Zhalia in meaning keeping her company. I didn't give you the authority to take on my cases, lead the clan, resolve the vampire matters and take on missions. And don't even start about the responsibility bit" he warned seeing the boy opening his mouth "because what you displayed was complete opposite. Without preparation, without even thinking or informing Zhalia you just rushed off to a far-off place like Romania and on such dangerous errand too. You left the responsibility and charges I gave you, and what's worse you endangered others! Nina and Sophie...any of you could've gotten killed! And Zhalia too! She almost followed after you!"

"Dante he..." said Sophie trying to somehow sooth the anger of her mentor "Lok really kept us..."

"And you Sophie, you should've stopped him" he continued not even paying attention to her "you are supposed to be more mature than him! You're supposed to be a leader of your family! You're supposed to be responsible and sensible! Same goes for you Nina! " he added glaring at his sister The brunette bit her lip and bowed her head. She knew better than oppose him now. Especially since he had right.

"We're sorry" she said "please forgive us"

The auburn-haired man sighed deeply running his fingers through his hair.

"I was just so worried..." he shook his head "Just promise me it won't happen again, alright?"

The teens and Nina nodded their heads.

"We...I promise" said Lok "I won't ever take the mission all on myself. Not until I reach your level Dante. Not in at least next ten years"

The amber-eyed man watched him for a while before nodding his head.

"Good" he said "you can go now. Rest and sleep. You need it"

They nodded again, leaving with quiet goodbyes. As soon as they were out of the house Dante fell on the chair with deep sigh. Zhalia got at once of her chair and walked up to him, sitting by his side and cuddling up to him.

"They meant well, you know" she said "you know Lok, he always does first and thinks later. And I must say Nina surely wasn't happy about it...and I didn't get out of the country anyway. Apparently I'm not permitted to, so I stayed at home. And all ended well hasn't it?"

"But If I haven't got there in time..." he started

"But you had" she cut him off putting her finger on his lips "That's all that matters"

He sighed

"Yeah" he said "I guess you're right"

"I always am" she smirked. He smiled back and wrapping his arms around her, kissed the top of her head. He then closed his eyes and rested his head against hers...

* * *

**Soundtrack**

**The usual fighting stuff and Nox Arcana for Spirals and Night. For the ritual. **


	18. The Dead Magic Island

_**Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown**_

Deep under the ground of wastelands Rassimov was standing before the Throne of Lies once more talking to The Betrayer.

"Master" he spoke "your servant calls to you. Tell me your will and it shall be done"

He barely finished when the cove begun to shake and dark mist gathered under the ceiling as the deep bass of the dead man echoed in the room.

"The time of my coming is almost at hand" he informed "nothing must be allowed to stand in my way"

"Yes" agreed Rassimov bowing deeply "oh great Betrayer"

"In the time before recorded history, the sons and daughters of Casterwill opposed me" continued The Betrayer "their legendary titans still haunt this world" he said with great contempt and anger.

"My master, Phoenix is most worrisome" said his servant and follower in concerned voice

"Find it" ordered the dead man "send your strongest!"

"It shall be done" promised the black haired man "we had already located the volcano of Phoenix. It is protected by an anti-magic field, but the devotion of our brothery cannot be stopped" he assured quickly

His words were true. As he spoke Shauna, Wind and couple of their own people were descending into the volcano. They landed with quiet thump and slowly walked up to a golden arena, with four pools filled with lava that was located right in the centre of the chamber.

"My mistress be careful" warned one of the masked soldiers, addressing his words to Shauna. The green-haired woman turned around with scowl on her face.

"A Blood Spiral fears nothing" she reminded him in her usual sharp manner "now find that amulet"

The man bowed lightly without a word, knowing very well that the woman wasn't one to argue with.

* * *

_**Uninhabited Island, Indonesia. **_

The peace and serenity of quiet morning above the tropical volcanic island was broken, by loud hum of engine and the whooshing of propeller of Foundation owned helicopter. Montehue looked out of the opened door scanning the area below in search for the awaiting Huntik Team. Soon he spotted four figures on the small sandy beach, all in Safari outfits. They all looked just like the last year, accept that there fourth person wasn't Zhalia. As the helicopter lowered it's flight they covered their eyes and held their hair from blowing away. The machine finally got low enough for the passengers to leave it. Montehue heavily dropped into the water, followed by Tersely, with all their baggage.

"Well, well" he said smirking as he approached the team "looks like Dante and his team need me to bail them out again"

"Montehue!" cheered Lok happily "Tersely!"

The bearded man gave him a small smile, before turning his eyes to Nina.

"And who's this?" he asked "a new seeker"

"This is my sister Nina. She is replacing Zhalia for the time being" answered Dante

"Oh, is she sick?" asked the bulky man

"Pregnant" answered the brown-haired girl. Montehue blinked and then looked at Dante

"Well, well" he smiled "Who would've thought...why haven't you said, anything? Congratulations"

"Thanks" smiled Dante "and...sorry for lack of information. We didn't have time and I found out in the middle of all this mess. There was just too many things going on"

"Oi, I understand" said Montehue

Sometime later, when all the pleasantries were over the two teams were settled down in their jungle camp. In the front area, under the waterproof roof, Montehue was unpacking his axes while Lok and Tersely conversed. Sophie was sitting on one of the logs in the back, with Nina, and Dante who was on the ground with his back against the bark and hand over knee.

"Huntik Foundation reports, say no magic can operate in this area around the volcano" spoke the Casterwill girl, displaying the map of the island on her Cypherdex.

"The Blood Spirals, have a head start" remarked Dante furrowing his brow in concern and seriousness "without powers and titans we'll never catch up" he shook his head.

"Lok" said Tersely turning to the blonde, teen who at his mentors words begun to search through his backpack. He finally found his holotome and turned his attention back to his bespectacled friend.

"Is it true? Did you find the lost quatrains of Nostradamus?" questioned the redhead. His voice betraying slightly the curiosity and excitement. But before Lok could answer, Cherit spoke up.

"Ethan found them" he clarified "and hid them away on his holotome"

"Yeah" nodded the young Lambert smiling with pride and excitement, as he opened the device and the memory from events in Kenya rushed back to his mind.

* * *

_He stands in the meeting room with his holotome in hand._

"_Bring out any information about the titans Umbra Phoenix" he orders. It's just one second, one wave of the holographic screen and his father's figure appears before his eyes. His heart skips a beat at this sight. _

"_Lok if you're hearing this, it means the Casterwills trust you enough to tell you about Umbra and Phoenix" says the man_

* * *

But the blonde did not waste much time dwelling on this past. Here and now was much more important, so regaining his focus he begun to type in the information with Tersely peeping in from the side.

"Ethan said that the quatrain is the key to finding Phoenix" said Sophie also joining them and clicking on the device to display the note.

"The lost daughter rises from the red ashes" read Tersely leaning closer and adjusting his glasses "only when the draught comes to an end, the underworld holds the answer, but the stone with three sides threatens all"

"It's a riddle!" exclaimed Cherit

"You're not saying" muttered Nina. And at once she heard a doubled chuckle. One from her brother, the other from behind.

"Ah" said Montehue rubbing his head "my head hurts already"

Another chuckle.

"When the drought comes to an end" muttered Tersely rubbing his chin, and ignoring the remark of his boss and friend.

"Doesn't look much like a draught to me" noted Lok

"Not literally" said his mentor also joining the others "but there is a draught of magic around the volcano"

"So we have to end it but we don't even know the cause" said the blonde sighing heavily at the last words. Just like before their mission to Ethiopia, when he had found the code, he felt now the helplessness and tiredness. Once more he had no clue what his dad meant. But unlike then today they had no book with answers. No key to the code.

"I have an idea about that!" his musings were interrupted by Tersely "have you ever heard of Lodestone?"

"Finally. I was just about to nudge you to tell them that" muttered the voice behind Nina. The girl turned around and glared at the empty space, shaking her head.

"Of course!" exclaimed Sophie bending over and once more chaining the displaying image on the holotome so now it showed a green triangle "an ancient artefact that can negate magic. The Casterwills must have left it there to protect Phoenix"

"The clue says the underworld holds the answer" spoke Lok now much more hopeful and excited.

"The Lodestone must be in underground passage hidden nearby" deduced his mentor furrowing his brow.

"Now it's going to be rather fun" whispered the male voice by Nina's side as usual quietly enough for only her to hear. The nephelim could well imagine it's owner amused grin as he spoke. She wanted to ask him what did he mean by that, but she had no time as the team proceeded on. They walked down the jungle paths, mostly through the bushes. Montehue was for once in the lead since he was the strongest and his axes were quite useful in making the path for others.

"This is the life, eh Dante?" he questioned in bemused tone, clearly enjoying the adventure. This was a rhetorical question so the younger man didn't answer.

"Mosquito bite?" asked Lok who was walking right behind Nina. He noticed that the girl was scratching her hand for a longer while now.

"Nah, I just have this feeling that something bad's gonna happen" she confessed stealing a nervous glance to the side. She felt really anxious for some reason. She had this terrible feeling of some doom hanging above their head. She could feel her invisible companion also tense. And she was quite sure Lok and the others felt him too, because the temperature dropped quite rapidly. Her feeling was profound and right, for one of the Blood Spiral Casterwill Hunters was sitting on one of the trees above with Nightlurker. When the team was in the right spot he made a gesture with his hand and the titan cut off the vines that held a large beam causing it to crush onto the ground. The path crumbled taking Lok and Sophie with them. Nina would've fallen in as well if it wasn't for a strong blow from the side, which send her to safety of nearby patch of grass. Dante and Montehue gasped and turned around rushing for their friend's aid but they made one step when two Hunters cut them off, from both sides. Montehue did not waste time and imminently pulled out his axes, ready to fight.

* * *

Down below, in the dark violent and reddish stone corridors, Lok opened his eyes,

"You guy alright?" he asked lifting himself of the ground slightly and anxiously looking for the others. His gaze finally fell on Sophie and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her under the large log.

"We're stuck" she informed him trying to push it off, but to no avail. Soon Cherit's little paw came out as the little titan tried to free himself as well. The blonde got up to his feet at once.

"I'll get you out hold on!" he called to them, his features hardening with determination. He pulled out his amulet and summoned Kipperin for help. It was a second and he had the green wings on his back. But before he could even get to his friends a Hunter came out from the shadows. His lips at once went up in cruel smirk as he noticed the helpless enemy of his group.

"A Casterwill girl" he said and a Nullcurse appeared in his hand. Sophie's eyes winded in fear at the red glow that enlightened her face.

"NO!" cried Lok with equal fear and wasting no precious time he summoned Willblade. He got there in last moment to stop the deadly spell with his weapon "you want to get her?" he cried out boldly "you have to get through me first!"

The man took another shot at him but the teen escaped. The Spiral furrowed his brow and reaching into the depths of his cloak summoned Dark Pharaoh. The titan engaged the blonde while his master hit the boy from behind with Thundercut. Pharaoh flew up to Sophie but something pushed him away, saving the girl.

"I can't reach my amulets" she groaned trying to wriggle her hand out "in that case..." she muttered finally pulling it out and summoning Sabriel. She then ordered her titaness to use her swords. The pinkette needn't be told twice. She stuck one of her blades into the ground and using it as a bounce off threw herself at the floating enemy, smashing him to the ground. A second later he was crushed by stones. That took care of it.

"Come here and free me" ordered Sophie. Sabriel at once went to work sticking her sword under the log and letting her mistress and Cherit escape.

"Good thing I don't need to breathe" muttered the little titan, while the girl fired Boltflare in the direction of Blood Spiral, allowing Lok to pick up the Willblade.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight above picked up when the Spirals summoned Shadow Culet. It was a hairy titan with blue skin, and red face with two large fangs. The only piece of clothing it wore was a red apron-armour around his waist and two pieces on his arms. His forearms and legs were bandaged and as his weapons of choice he used two sharp Katanas. Dante's brow furrowed in concern when the titan approached them grinning.

"We need to end this. Quickly" he said to Montehue

"My thoughts exactly" agreed the bulky man. Without hesitation he reached into his pocket to draw out Fenris's amulet and summon the enormous wolf. The fight begun anew. Montehue threw one of his axes at the enemy, but the blue skinned titan easily threw it away, concentrating on Fenris who jumped on his back. His master decided to attack Dante, but the amber-eyed man dogged it, and grabbing the enemy's leg threw him at nearby tree. Montehue with equal ease defeated the female one.

* * *

Sophie was close to pushing the beam off her legs completely with help of Sabriel, but the titaness soon had to attend to other things to be precise to Dark Pharaoh, who had freed himself from his stone barrow and attacked her from behind. But before he could launch another set of shots the Casterwill princess freed herself and send a Kindlestrike his way. He dodged it with one swing. Meanwhile Lok, fought the Spiral Hunter, trying to hit the man with his sword's light but the red-clad seeker avoided it every time, but finally he fell when he tried to attack the teen, thus let his guard down. Meanwhile Sophie tried to free Cherit.

"Sophie look out!" cried the little titan suddenly pointing at the Pharaoh. The titan readied for an attack, but was stopped by Sabriel, who jumped at his back causing him to crash. But the titan quickly recovered rising from the hole. Sophie furrowed her brow and aimed Boltflare at him.

* * *

On the path things looked exciting as well. While the seekers fought Nina was facing off against Nightlurker together with her ghostly friend. They managed to get him away from Tersely. Meanwhile Fenris faced off against Shadow Kulit. It seemed like the wolf was winning but soon the tables turned as he was smacked on the back by two, shadowy tentacles that came out of his enemy's back. The wolf roared in pain before grabbing the other titan and throwing him into the bushes. Simultaneously the same thing happened to the Hunter, that Montehue had been fighting with. Dante wasn't far behind, kicking away his enemy as well.

"You've been practising" noted his rival and best friend smirking. The amber eyed man rolled his eyes

"Thanks for noticing" he said and a threatening smile appeared on his face. It meant only one thing. The fun has ended His next words only proved it "Now let's finish this" he said drawing out Caliban's amulet and summoning the titan. The Aztec at once challenged the Kulit. They clashed, wrestling for a while. The shadowy tentacles once more crept from behind of the blue-skinned titan's back, but Dante warned his friend in time and Caliban jumped away. He watched the sun for a while, following it's path before focusing on his enemy again and using his newly acquired knowledge to stop the tentacles from harming him. It wasn't long before the Kulit was send back to it's amulet. His mistress fell to her knees groaning in pain, and gritting her teeth. When she raised her eyes again she saw Nina, Tersely, Dante and Montehue, all her enemies and their titans facing off against her. There was no way she could defeat them alone with just one titan at her side. She therefore stretched her hand towards Nightlurker and using the spell of Power Lock, absorbed all his energy, regaining her own.

"She sacrificed her own mate" breathed Montehue with disbelief. He could not understand how anyone would just defeat, drain their own titan to get power. Their friend and companion. Dante too seemed disgusted by this practice but at the same time he knew that in war everything was fair. If it was win or die fight then you tried to win. By any means necessary. His brow furrowed when he saw the woman raise her hand.

"Move! She's powered up!" he cried. He barely said it when the black spell spun through the air aiming for Nina and Tersely. The red head gasped, his eyes becoming large as the eyes of a deer caught in headlights but before he could even start to panic Montehue got him and the brunette out of harm's way. They only saw the spell brush the ground, making a deep trail in it.

"That was close" muttered the girl exhaling the air she didn't know she had taken. But this was not the end. Soon to their utter shock and terror the hole in path into which their friends have fallen begun to cave in. Nina gasped and Dante's eyes winded. Both their heads were swirling with thoughts about the young seekers trapped there. What will happen? How will they break the news to Casterwill family? What about Mrs. Lambert and Cathy? How to explain them? How to tell Cathy about her brother, while she didn't even know about seeker world? How to tell mother that she had lost her son too? Dante remembered at once his talk with the lady just a year before, his promise to keep Lok safe. How will he be able to look her in the eye? He broke into the run, hoping that he will be able to do something. The other three followed close behind. But they didn't get far when they saw Lok flying out on Kipperin's wings, holding Sophie in his arms, bridal style, while the girl was cradling Cherit in her arms. They all smiled with relief.

"That's the way" laughed Montehue. Dante let out a deep sigh relaxing and looking around. The Spirals seemed to be gone, he could not see them nor their titans anywhere, so he called Caliban back. In exactly the same moment Lok landed, putting Sophie safely on the ground before ordering Kipperin back as well. Willblade also disappeared from his hand. He then slowly turned to Sophie, once more scanning her body for injuries and making sure she was ok. When he was certain of that he walked up to her.

"What was that place anyway?" he asked the question which was buggering him ever since he woke up in the strange cavern

The Casterwill heiress barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"It's a lava tube" she explained "lava creates hollow channels through the earth when it cools"

"Unfortunately it's not the underground passage we're looking for" said Dante, coming up behind the girl and opening his holotome to scan the place. The result was negative.

"Then let's keep looking" proposed Tersely smiling a little before summoning Red Searcher. It wasn't long before they were on the move once more. They stopped at some little clearing. This seemed like a good place for a search. They went down to business at once, parting the bushes and looking behind the trees and stones. Sophie seemed to be somehow distant and stressed. She had been whole day, but this feeling increased tenfold now. It didn't escape the notice of her friends.

"Sophie relax" said Lok diverting his gaze from the bushes and search to look at her, reassuringly "we all know what this mission means to you. We won't let you down" he promised with all seriousness.

The young heiress looked back at him, her green eyes filled with doubt, fear and uncertainty. She bit her lip in order to suppress the tremble

"I know" she said "but Phoenix is the Legendary Titan of Rebirth" she explained. "maybe with it the Casterwill family can be. Well...reborn. If the Spirals get it..." she trailed off shuddering at the very possibility of such thing.

"You heard her" whispered the voice of her companion in Nina's ear "I suggest that you and Lucas take it to heart and start as soon as possible. I'm sure he wouldn't mind few sweet nights in a row with you"

"Fabien!" hissed the nephelim girl glaring at him and making a swing with her hand in order to hit him. He chuckled dodging it easily.

"Oi, I was only jesting" he said "but seriously Phoenix can't revive dead family or increase numbers. It can only return and only add to power and respect of family"

Meanwhile Lok was scolding Sophie or rather checking her grim thoughts

"Don't even say that!" he exclaimed "we won't give them a chance"

"That's right!" agreed Cherit "nothing is gonna stand in our way!"

With that he dashed forward and second later he was lying in Lok's arms, rubbing his head.

"What hit me?" he murmured a little dazed. Red Searcher turned around and flew up to the spot, only to be sent back to his amulet. The same thing happened to Willblade when Lok came closer. The teen acknowledged the fact with a loud, a little panicked gasp.

"We must be getting close this must be the lodestone's anti-magic field!" cried Sophie breathlessly as the well-know thrill ran down her spine and she felt her insides turning in anticipation and excitement.

Dante slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry Cherit" Lok turned to the little titan with truly apologetic expression "you'll have to wait here for us"

"Don't worry, it's just until we deactivate the lodestone" assured him Dante, as he and the others crossed to the other side.

"B-but what will you do without me?" called the little titan after them, his raspy voice filled with desperation and franticness "Dante? Lok? anybody?" he asked, more quietly when they didn't answer. They kept walking and soon he couldn't see them anymore. He let out a suppressed sob and slumped to the ground.

After few minutes of walking the team finally reached their destination, a huge, tree with a huge stone in it. Lok, Sophie and Tersely went up there to solve this little puzzle and grant the entrance while Dante, Montehue and Nina waited few steps away.

"Maybe you should let me give orders from here on out" said the mousy haired to his younger companion, with an air of pride and slight superiority. The amber-eyed man raised his eyebrows as a slightly mused and inquiring _oh_ escaped his lips.

"Without all your powers and titans to rely on a little man like you will be in big trouble down there" explained the bearded man.

"I'll think about it" said Dante in same amused and causal tone as before. Like his position and abilities weren't questioned a moment ago. A second later they heard a rustling sound as the door opened when Sophie touched the symbol of Amulet of Will, which was engraved in the stone door.

"Tersely stay up here" ordered Dante looking with suspicion and focus at the unknown darkness that spread before them "if we get into trouble contact Guggenheim. Everyone else, we're going in" he told the others before leading the way into the corridor.

They entered a small triangle shaped room, with tree entrances. The only feature in it was a large triangle stone with another red triangle painted in the middle. The team divided into small groups peering into the dark corridors, trying to see what was hidden in them.

"So, which way we go?" asked Nina out loud after a short while.

"Dante" said Lok turning to his mentor "can you map this place on your holotome?"

The man said nothing, only put his backpack on the floor and browsed through it. After few seconds he pulled out the device and switched it on. To no avail. It didn't respond in the slightest.

"No good. Seeker technology runs on the same principle as our powers" he muttered. He let out a sigh. There was no point in complaining and cursing fate thought. A mission had to be completed or else they're all doomed. He therefore put the backpack on and pulled out a small notebook.

"Tersely can you hear me?" he asked switching on the small radio in his ear "Come in Tersely" he repeated. He had to do it a few times before finally the buzz came in. He sighed again. Sometimes working in Foundation was slightly annoying. They were mostly magic based and their equipment and gadgets' left a lot to wish for most of the time.

"_There._ _Go ahead Dante_" said the muffled, slightly changed voice of their backup.

"We're in a room with three exists" described their surroundings Dante "we're heading west"

"_Got it_" confirmed the red-haired apprentice.

The amber-eyed man waved at his friends silently ordering them to follow him. One after another they entered the right corridor. It was a very narrow, stone path with many twists and turns. It made everyone remember the story of Minotaur and his labyrinth.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about fighting enemy titans" said Lok with optimistic smile as they walked. The others nodded a little unconvinced. They weren't sure if lack of magic was a good thing considering that it was supposed to protect a powerful Legendary Titan.

They turned around yet another bend and entered a small room, with lumps of what seemed to be a red clay or lava scattered every here and there. As soon as they went further in, the lumps rose turning out to be small, midget dwarfs with bulgy foreheads and strong muscular arms, which looked like were able to crush anything.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut" moaned Lok.

"They must be some kind of protection mechanism controlled by the Loadstone" deduced Sophie. Just as she said those words, their new enemies let out a battle cry and dashed at them. They were moving very fast and before anyone could notice Montehue was pinned to the wall.

"How can we fight these things? " said Lok looking around desperately and fearfully "No powers, no titans"

"No problem" answered him Montehue breaking free from the crushing embrace of his enemy and throwing the midget across the room. "Come on then show me what you've got!" he cried twirling his axes with a determined face. The creatures attacked but soon their limbs were falling down onto the ground as their soft skins made contact with the sharp blades.

"Watch out!" shouted Sophie with fear and worry as another group of enemies launched at the bulky seeker. He had scarcely enough time to gasp as they brought him down.

"Montehue!" gasped Dante. He ran up to his friend, and grabbed the golem, with his hand. It begun to melt in half. It groaned letting go of it's victim. Montehue was free and quickly cut of the head of the enemy, missing Dante's of a proverbial hair.

"Thanks" muttered the auburn-haired man "I think" he added more to himself. If the other man heard him, he ignored it turning back to the remaining midgets.

"Alright" he said as a huge smirk appeared on his face "time for the rest"

Dante decided to back off. He didn't want to be there where his friend slaughtered the enemy. He joined his team and watched with calmness and amusement the progress of events. Sophie winced covering her mouth with her hand, a little put off by the violence. Lok on the other hand closed his eyes completely. It wasn't long before everything was over.

"Well, that takes care of that" smiled the bearded man brushing his hands as he approached the others "do we proceed?" he asked

Dante nodded renewing contact with Tersely again.

"Tersely" he said "we're heading right. You still there?" he asked when his ears filled with unpleasant shrill ring.

"_Yeah_" confirmed the voice on the other side "_What was all that noise?"_

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" assured him the older seeker as they went on. They looked ahead, focused on what was awaiting them and therefore didn't notice that a wall behind them moved with slight rustle.

* * *

"I'll take your word for it" nodded Tersely in response to Dante's words. He was waiting outside the cave, where he kept vigil and control over the situation with help of rather old fashioned device "I'm happy with as little excitement as possible"

But soon this excitement was about to come to him too. He was being observed from behind of the nearest bushes by a large, sandy mountain lion.

* * *

They team proceed on the dark corridors, looking around in search of another turn or chamber that would bring them closer to their prize-The Lodestone.

"Take a left up here" muttered Dante while making notes on the sheet of paper in his hand. They barely got around the corner when an unpleasant scratching sound finally reached their ears brining their attention to what was in the rear.

"Look!" exclaimed Sophie "the walls!"

"Man, what if they have been moving around this whole time?" asked Lok looking around with rather perplexed and worried expression. He really didn't feel comfortable right now.

They moved forward, but they were watching out for the walls this time.

"They _have_ been moving" moaned the Casterwill girl as another one shifted "we could be walking in circles!"

"Hey I've got an idea!" exclaimed Lok happily. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chalk. With proud smile he walked up to the wall and drew a thin line on it. Dante nodded at him. That wasn't the most original of ideas but it was the only way they had right now without powers and titans.

Meanwhile outside Tersely was busy with taking down the reports Dante gave him.

"_Clear, take this right_"

"Right, about there..." he nodded imminently putting the change onto his own map. He barely ended when a low growl came from behind. He slowly turned around and gasped at the sight of the mountain lion. Thousand of headlines about the attacks on humans and man-eating big cats flashed before his eyes. He let out a silent scream but quickly remembered that it will only serve to attract the predator. He quickly covered his mouth, shaking like a leaf and begging the fate, god, heavens, Casterwill…whoever was ruling over the world for the lion to spare him.

The seekers inside made their way through the stone labyrinth closely watching the shifting walls and trying to solve their mystery.

"Ugh, I'm completely turned around now" muttered Montehue angrily. Despite his work in museum, his doctorate and lectures but his intelligence and knowledge was more books and academics than logics and puzzles. He was man of action not strategies and thinking. That belonged to Tersely.

"No one said it's going to be easy" pointed out Dante with a shrug, never tearing his eyes away from his sketch "this way" he said after a while moving on.

"Look we've been here before!" exclaimed Lok. Indeed a wall before them was marked with long chalky line. Sophie and the others too looked a little put off and discouraged by this. They have been moving in circles. But Dante seemed to be satisfied, his lips turned up with a smile and his eyes glimmered with pride and excitement of scientist whose experiment and theories came to successful conclusion.

"Just as I expected" he said

"What?" asked his student giving him a perplexed look.

"There is a pattern to the way the walls are moving" explained the man glancing around "Maybe this one..." he trailed off hitting the button on his radio. "Tersely, you're getting this?" he asked "Tersely can you hear me? Tersely?"

There was absolutely no answer from the other side, he repeated the name once more and then yet again. Nothing. It really started to worry him. Has the enemy gotten to the young man or was it the radio? He sighed trying to regain contact and praying for the problem to solve itself. They needed a help here!

Dante's worry over the problem was partly right. Indeed Tersely was in a situation but it wasn't the Blood Spirals. The young researched and assistant was currently avoiding becoming a lunch for the mountain lion. He watched the beast trembling with his mouth covered, propped against the stone door. Finally the animal seemed to get bored off stalking him and with low murmur walked away. The red-haired seeker sighed with relief and uncovered his mouth reaching out for the map.

"I-I...yes That would make sense" he said stammering into the radio.

"Good. Let's do it" nodded Dante acting on the confirmation and proceeding on.

"_Except...oh no_" Tersely came in again, but the disturbance and rustle on the line disrupted his massage, and the fact he was stuttering didn't help to make it clear either. "_it's a...it's a..."_

"What?" Dante furrowed his brow trying to make out the muffled and unnatural words "I couldn't hear you"

As he spoke they entered another room, just like the one they had been in before, only taller and much brighter. Some of the stone walls were covered with pure gold which reflected the strange light, causing the room to look like a chamber belonging to an ancient temple. Lok and Montehue at once thought of the Great Hall in Thor's Temple.

"_I said it's a trap!_" finally Tersley's massage came through and rang in Dante's ear like knell. He shivered at the additional high-pitched sound made by the machine, but soon his attention was turned elsewhere as the group of the lava midgets walked out of the many corridors of the room. This time they had an upgrade in form of rocks.

"Watch out!" he cried as the one of the rocks was thrown at them. He knew he had to act very fast. They couldn't hope to win this. Not without titans. "get back to the hallway!"

He broke into the run and the others followed his lead, but before they got to the exit and safety a giant golem broke through the wall, cutting their only way out.

"It looks like this could be fun after all" remarked Montehue. He seemed to be once more the only one unfazed by the events. He pulled out his weapons and prepared for an attack. However before he could made one swing he ended up hitting the opposite wall "or maybe not" he muttered grimacing in pain.

"Come on" said Dante quickly walking up to him and lifting him up "we need to make a break for it"

There wasn't much else to be said and they all made a run for it. Without turning back or thinking much ahead they dashed out of the chamber and into the hallway. They didn't stop not even for a second. They just ran for their lives.

"This way" hurried them the amber-eyed man. They put on more speed getting into another corridor of the maze. The walls kept on shifting like mad.

"Lok hurry!" Cried Sophie stopping for a while and looking out for her peer, who still tried to mark the walls. The boy looked at her and catching her urging gaze tossed the chalk away. He turned around just as the wall begun to move again. Montehue quickly got in the way, holding it up for him. The blonde made it in last minute ducking under the man's arm and rolling inside.

"Fine work lad" praised him the older seeker letting go of the wall.

"Are you alright?" asked Sophie with worry written all over her pretty face and bright eyes, as she approached the blonde bending down a bit in order to help him up.

"I think so but..." he nodded, but halted almost imminently when his eyes caught something before them "Oh no!" he exclaimed. The others followed his gaze and their faces fell. All the walls were marked with white lines.

"We've been down all these hallways" moaned Sophie with despair.

"These walls have been shifting" said Dante "so it looks like we're making progress in reality we're no closer to the Lodestone"

"What do we do now?" sighed Nina. She honestly started to have enough of this all. Her head hurt from the sounds, stress and constant running and uncertainty. Damn Casterwills. She was also certain that Fabien is enjoying this. She considered asking him for help but she also knew that he had no idea how to pass this maze. It was not his doing and he was well dead before it was even built. She sighed again looking around her friends and focusing on the problem before them. Lok was speaking now.

"Remember what the quatrain said" he reminded "the stones with three sides threatens all"

"Right that's the Lodestone" said Sophie rolling her eyes. They all knew that. They needn't to ne reminded. The blonde didn't seem to pay attention to her annoyance and behavior as he turned to his mentor.

"Dante do you think you could get us back to the entrance?" he asked

The man nodded, quickly understanding the boy's line of thinking. It wasn't long before they entered the small room in which their journey began.

"There!" cried Lok pointing at the triangle-shaped stone in the middle "the stone with three sides!"

"It must be the Lodestone!" rejoiced his girlfriend. She then gave him such a look, that made him flush like tomato. But before they could discuss how to deal with it, the walls broke and the lava dwarfs under the lead of the giant walked in.

"Go break that stone I'll handle this" said Montehue to Lok. He then grabbed the giant's hand and slamming it into the ground used it as a bridge to get on it's back. The others quickly scattered around to block out the midgets.

"Lok move!" ordered Dante sharply throwing of the backpack and keeping his eyes on the enemy"we'll hold them off"

The teen swept his eyes over the team before nodding in silence and running up to the stone. In his eagerness and hurry, he forgot about the fact he cannot use his powers and out of the habit he kicked the stone. He regretted it shortly afterwards when a sharp pain shot through his body.

"How am I supposed to break that without my powers?" he mooned holding his foot. He sighed deeply once more looking at his teammates. They were fighting. They struggled to buy him time. He HAD to do this somehow. A determined look appeared on his face. He will do this and succeed.

"Hurry Lok!" hurried him Sophie, ducking in order to avoid another attack leashed upon her by her enemy. She really needed her powers. Without them fighting those creatures was useless.

"I'm trying!" his reply came in sharp annoyed tone. He didn't want to shout at her nor appear as if he was angry with her but he felt the pressure. In his desperation he tried to kick, thump and hit the stone with his fists and feet. He even threw himself at it with his whole body.

"You won't break it that way!" cried Nina over her shoulder. He turned to her for a while but as he was to reply something or figure out a way to break the stone one of the golems came up behind him and grabbed him lifting him off the stone. The fight went on and it soon begun to go really bad for the team. They couldn't hope to do much. At some point Nina was thrown across the room. She winced in pain. Dante gasped trying to get to her but his path was blocked by another golem and a second later he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He made few steps back glancing around. He looked at Lok, who tried to free himself from the enemy's grip. He sent a wave of heat towards the boy, just before his own enemy sent him to the ground. But the move worked. The golem's constructor weakened, the stone melted allowing Lok to break free. He pushed the enemy away, breaking him in half and causing the stone head to hit the Lodestone, chipping it. In one second the tense air dropped down and everyone felt a rush of magical energy filling the room.

"We did it!" cheered Sophie "we managed to deactivate it!"

The powers were back and now the seekers could take care of the golems in proper way. Soon all was over. They gathered together again and headed for the exit. They needed their rest. It wasn't long before they reached the surface, where they were greeted by Tersely.

"You made it!" he exclaimed, walking up to Sophie. The girl was staggering and seemed close to faint and since Lok was helping Dante to walk, he took the Casterwill's girl elbow and helped her out "and you destroyed the Lodestone!"

"How did you know?" asked Lok in astonishment, letting go off Dante.

The young man laughed sheepishly "Oh, I don't"

"All the same you're right" confirmed the amber-eyed man "and that means one thing" he added. He pulled his hands to his chest using Everfight before opening the holotome and displaying the details of the second and main part of their mission. Getting Phoenix.

* * *

**For the soundtrack. The usual stuff for memories, the stuff I gave Sophie from Nox Arcana, for Blood Spiral…whetever I gave them, for fights too and for chase as well. The AC stuff. **


	19. The Phoenix's Ashes

_**Indonesian Islands**_

The gentle beams of sun warmed the smooth stone shelf, near the volcano. The sky was simply cloudless. Nothing out of ordinary. Or so it would seem until the small patch of green leaves that laid in the shelf begun to move. It quickly made it's way towards the edge and stopped. There was a little rustling sound and the white furry head of Cherit popped out. The miniature titan looked around for a while before diving down. He landed in the bushes and scanned the surroundings. His green eyes at once fell on the entrance to the volcano. Just like predicted, there was a group of Casterwill Hunters there, watching and keeping close guard of the place. The small gargoyle swiftly and silently left the place to pass on the news to his friends.

* * *

The Team's camp was set deep in the jungle, far enough from the enemy so they could put up a small fire to keep the mosquitoes and other insects away. The members of the team were scattered around, talking or otherwise occupying their time while they waited for Cherit.

"I'm just glad we can use titans and powers again, right Tersely?" asked Lok turning to the red-haired assistant with a small smile. The two of them was sitting on cut down logs. The bespectacled man nodded eagerly allowing himself to smile.

"If any of us had to scout the Blood Spirals we'd be caught for sure" he said.

"And you know Cherit likes to be a part of great action" agreed the blonde. Montehue and Nina smiled lifting their heads up from their axes and book. The only person who didn't share this happiness and did not take part in talks and activities of any kind was Sophie. The girl hardly paid attention to everything, standing in safe distance from the fire, with her back to everyone with her arms crossed tightly on her chest. Her pretty pale face was painted with worry and uncertainty and her green eyes fixed on the bulgy shape of the far-off volcano. She knew that there in that mountain her destiny awaited in form of the Legendary Titan of Rebirth. She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous and doubtful. She couldn't help but wonder and remember that she is now a Casterwill leader, someone that everyone counts on. In her hands was the fate and future of her family. What if she fails? What if the enemy gets the titan first? And if she gets it? Will her family be great again? All those fears, all this anxiousness from previous day returned again. She was so lost in thoughts that she hasn't heard Dante approaching her until he put his hand on her shoulder. Only then she turned her face and eyes to him.

"Sophie" he spoke, gently giving her reassuring smile "I know you aren't comfortable around fire, marching into a volcano isn't going to be easy"

"Don't worry I've got the man who burned my home didn't I " an unsure smile appeared on her face. She needed to convince herself more than him that everything was and will be fine.

"I just don't want you pushing yourself into something you're not ready for" sighed the man, clearly worried about her state. She could've a smile plastered on her face, she could try and modulate her voice, but none of this appeared in her eyes, so full of fear, doubt and worry.

"I have to do this" she shook her head furrowing her brow determinedly "there's no other way for me to keep moving forward"

"That's a brave lass!" said Montehue smiling broadly at her in order to give her another boost of confidence.

"And I bet that Sophie is the only one that can bond with the Legendary Titan Phoenix" added Lok with huge grin on his face.

"That's right" agreed Dante also smiling in order to give the girl reassurance and show her that she's not alone "it was the titan of Lord Casterwill's daughter after all"

The young heiress finally smiled and it reached her eyes, that now were much calmer and more confident. She nodded her thanks to them all and in that moment Cherit flew up to them.

"oh Cherit! You found your way in?" asked Lok looking at the littlie titan.

"That I have" nodded the gargoyle perching on the pile of rucksacks and bags "there is an old lava tube that leads into the base of the volcano"

"So what are we waiting for?" asked the blonde, his blue eyes hardening and filling with steel determination "let's go!"

"There, lad" said Montehue putting his hand on his shoulder and stopping him "now, now, there'll be plenty of time to get overheated when you're in the volcano. Please continue" he said turning back to Cherit.

"Thank you" said the little titan before returning to his tale "as I was saying there is a large number of nasty Spirals by the entrance"

"But they don't know the Lodestone is gone" noticed Lok "so they don't know they can use their powers"

"Clearly, we should charge in there" presented his view the bearded man.

"No good" disagreed Sophie "we wouldn't be able to take on a large group before they raise the alarm"

"Unless we retain the element of surprise we never complete our mission" agreed Dante

"How about this!" exclaimed Lok suddenly, with a huge smile on his face and his eyes shining like two stars "we'll just set up an ambush deep in the jungle"

"Good idea" praised the Casterwill girl "we can lure the guards away from the entrance before we can use our titans and powers"

"Then all we need is a trap. Something big enough that can hold all of them" took over the blonde

With that they went down to the work, cutting the trees, tying up vines and using magic to conceal all sorts of traps. Finally after some minutes the stage was set.

"Now all our trap needs is some bait, eh?" said Montehue smirking.

"hmm, nothing motivates those Spiral fanatics like a Casterwill" said Sophie smiling devilishly as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Ok, go" agreed Dante "everyone else to your positions"

The others nodded slowly heeding his order. Only Lok looked back over his shoulder with slight worry. He wished very much to go with Sophie to save her if there was a need. In those troubling times of war he was anxious for her safety. But he knew he couldn't. It would spoil everything. He sighed therefore joining the others.

* * *

Sophie reached the volcano. True to the information given by Cherit there was a group of hunters keeping vigil there. The girl felt a pang of anger at this sight. God how she hated them. But those feelings soon passed replaced by malicious spiteful joy when she remembered the plan, the traps and her own part in this charade.

"Hello boys" she called out to them in sing-song voice, putting on a fake dreamy and innocent expression "care to go for a lap around the park?"

They all turned to her and she could actually see him furrowing his brow under that mask.

"It's the Casterwill!" he barked

She smiled a little before turning around breaking into the run. The Spirals at once, without second thoughts followed after her, screaming and shouting. She didn't heed their wishes looking ahead. Finally when she made it around the road-bend she stopped sharply and pulled out Icarus's amulet. She glanced over her shoulder and when the enemy approached she sprung up, catching the titan by the legs and letting him carry her away. The Spirals didn't seem to notice at first that she's using a titan even though her magic was supposed to be dead. It looked like in their chase and willingness to get her everything else went to the wall. And this became their downfall as they stepped right into the first trap, a pool of glue. They groaned and moaned trying to break free. To no avail. The only ones who didn't caught in was a pair slowpokes a skinny man and fat woman. They came as last ones, and stopped right before the trap. For a while they watched their companions, only when a Boltflare flashed past them and they saw Dante and Lok standing nearby and smirking did they realize what was going on.

"They're using titans" uttered the woman at once taking out her own amulet and calling in Harlequin, before running after the two seekers.

"They're getting free" noticed Cherit pointing at remaining Spirals who had started to get out "you have to harden the glue!"

Tersely who stood nearest quickly cooled the glue with Augerfrost, and soon Sophie joined him letting go of Icarus and firing the spell from both hands. In seconds the gooey substance was frozen solid preventing the enemy from getting out once and for all.

Few steps away the plump Spiral and her Harlequin were also taken care of and disposed under a pile of logs.

"I bet that didn't feel good" remarked Lok smiling at his mentor. The man let out a small grunt and turned to leave, but the boy stopped him almost at once, catching his sleeve. He turned and saw the hand of Harlequin rising from the pile. But before the evil titan could get out Elf King Oberon stepped in slashing him with a sword and sending back to the amulet. It was over, and the seekers grouped up again to discuss their next moves.

"I'm beginning to think those Spirals aren't so taught" sneered Montehue with slightly patronizing tone

"Watch out take them lightly and we'll all be sorry" said Nina seriously.

"Nina is right" agreed Sophie "we had the perfect plan and we were also lucky"

"Let's move" reminded everyone Dante "when our luck runs out someone will notice the missing guards"

This was not a thing to discuss or argue with. The Spirals were a mighty power and soon enough someone might go and change the guards, or ask them to return and that would mean disaster and collapse of the whole scheme. Therefore they headed for the volcano. But there was a surprise waiting for them there.

"Dante, there are still two guards" noticed Lok pointing at the two men before the entrance.

"I see them" muttered his mentor. It seemed like some of their enemies were too dutiful and careful to go and chase after a Casterwill when the orders told them to wait and keep an eye on the entrance. He slowly reached into the inner pocket of his vest, pulling out Metagolem's amulet and summoning him. It was a second and the guards were no more. But the troubles were far from over. The team didn't even get to the entrance when another group emerged from the trees and bushes and begun to shoot at them.

"Keeping going!" encouraged them all Montehue stopping in his tracks."I'll make sure they don't follow!"

"No way! There's too many!" objected Nina. He could've been a bear, mighty and strong but what could one man against so many? Especially since Montehue wasn't as strong as Dante, didn't have that many titans and probably would have to defend Tersely.

"Don't worry, I won't underestimate them" he promised smiling at her. She sighed, and looked at Dante who although worried and reluctant nodded his head.

"Metagolem! Cave in the lava tube!" he ordered his titan before spinning around and disappearing with his team in the tunnel. Some things had to be done-he told themselves. There was too much at stake. Montehue and Tersely watched them go, and when everyone disappeared Metagolem destroyed the entrance. They were on their own now and this realization soon started to rub off on Tersely.

"I don't think I'm up for this" he confessed weakly

"Good. More fun for me" smiled his companion, standing in his battle stance and preparing himself for the onslaught.

* * *

On the other side of the cave in door, the four man team was slowly making their way through the tube. It was dark and unpleasant but Sophie soon enlightened the red and brown walls with a Boltflare.

"That's much more pleasant" noticed Cherit

"Yep, you know the volcanoes. They just don't work without the right lighting" joked Lok trying to lighten up the mood and grim surroundings even more.

"Now we just need the idea what we're looking for" said Nina as if to herself.

"Don't forget the clue from Lok's father" said Cherit

"But we solved it already" said the teen rolling his eyes "it's how we got this far"

"Not quite" shook his head Dante "do you remember how it started?"

"It said: Lost daughter rises from the red ashes" quoted Sophie from memory

"Lost daughter might be Phoenix or Casterwill's daughter" proposed Lok

"Maybe" muttered his mentor furrowing his brow. It made sense but he had a feeling it wasn't it.

"Whatever" said Nina slightly impatiently "let's hurry I don't wanna leave Montehue and Tersely too long"

The others nodded slowly. They knew very well how precious the time was. For multiply reason. They went on a bit further until they reached crossroads of sorts, leading to two main corridors of the volcano. After a short glance around something caught Dante's eye. A third way. Small entrance in the wall before them. There was a light coming out of it. A very bright light. He gave Sophie a quick look and she blew the Boltflare out.

"This could be it" he whispered feeling a little thrill of excitement that always comes when something suspicious and mysterious is going on.

"Sophie let's take a look!" proposed Lok approaching the wall and looking up at the entrance

"Keep your eyes open Lok" warned him his mentor smiling. The teen didn't answer catching on the edge of the shelf and crawling inside. Sophie joined him and soon they disappeared from the view of their friends. The small corridor wasn't long and they soon were on the other side.

"Wow" breathed Lok at the sight of huge, chamber that was the heart of the volcano. In the middle of red rocks there was a golden circle with four small lava pits, by which stood a pair of Spirals , swirling in them like in some strange cauldrons. They were supervised by Shauna and Wind. A sharp gasp left Sophie's lips at the sight of boiling lava, and the picture of her younger self backing away from the fire flashed before her eyes. She shook her head violently putting an end to it. She wasn't afraid!

"So Phoenix is probably down there, somewhere" she heard Lok's muffled voice by her ear.

"Um, yes" she confirmed "the clue says that it rises from red ashes"

"It's a..volcano Sophie" he pointed out "everything's kind of reddish. Wait a minute" he exclaimed suddenly, his voice subdued and barely audible from the excitement "do you see what I see?" he asked pointing at the golden arena.

She looked down narrowing her eyes, a little and the light imminently dawned upon her.

"This room looks a lot like the Ancient Amulet of Will" she cried out in muffled and subdued voice. Indeed it was so. The shape of the arena, the cravings and four pits looked exactly like the cravings and stones on the artefact they have found last year.

"It makes sense" went on the boy "it's pasted all over Casterwill books and stuff. Kinda like a family symbol, right?"

"And the left most gem was red" she added pointing with her hand at corresponding pool "Phoenix must be there"

"Not much time left" he noticed grimly when the Spirals approached it. She couldn't disagree with that. They quickly turned around and returned to their friends with fresh news.

"This is why we went to such lengths to maintain the element of surprise" explained Dante when they heard out the whole thing.

"Shauna and Wind are the strongest. They're on Rassimov's level" noted the blonde

"To be honest, we never had a decisive victory over them" shook his head the auburn-haired man

"And they've almost beaten us" agreed the boy returning to those few times both last and this year when they had encountered the pair.

Dante sighed deeply looking around his team "Is everyone still sure they want to do this?" he asked in low voice.

"Yup" nodded Lok smiling

"Positive" confirmed Sophie with deep confidence clenching her fingers in determined manner.

"I'm in" added Cherit

"I've come this far..." trailed off Nina smiling a little, before following after Lok.

Dante watched them go when they disappeared put his hand on Sophie's shoulder for the second time this day "You've come a long way" he remarked to her. "you fought Kiel's fire but now you'll have to bond with Phoenix"

The girl smiled at him appreciating his concern

"This place was made for my family right?" she said with calmness "I have nothing to fear"

He nodded proud that she's at least trying to conquer her fear and be confident about herself. With nothing left to say they followed after their companions.

* * *

Outside Montehue and Tersely were busy buying time for their friends in the volcano. The bearded man had lost one of his axes, the weapon was chipped when the power hit it. Despite everything the bulky seeker was still filled with optimism.

"Well, this is quite a workout" he laughed, turning around to his companion. Tersely only gulped, unsurely. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all, but what could he do? It was his own choice...

* * *

"This is the last pit" said Shauna back in the volcano "it's got to be here!"

Her minions nodded fearing to look at her. She was well known to have an ill temper. They preferred to just follow her words. But just as they were about to pull the rod a Toucharm hit them, raising the dust and sending them flying. When they regained their focus and first shock was over they saw Huntik Team dashing at them. First Dante and Sophie and then Lok and Nina standing nearby. It wasn't a long fight with help of Basilard, Willblade and spells all four evil seekers were in shackles and Sabriel was pointing her sword at a very angry Shauna.

"I'd give up if I were you" said Dante smirking at the woman and shaking his head "she hardly misses at this range"

With all taken care off, the team turned to their task. Finding Phoenix.

"This is a nasty little pool the Casterwills have" noted Cherit looking at the thick layer of boiling rock before them.

"Dante could we send Ignatius down to look for the?" asked Lok tearing his eyes away from the substance in order to look at his mentor.

"Not a bad idea" nodded the man "but I don't think Ignatius would be able to approach Legendary Amulet" he pointed out. The blue-eyed teen sighed, a little put off and looked back at the lava.

"Well, we can't exactly dive in so let's see if we can clear out that lava" he proposed after a short while

With that they begun to throw spells into the pool, but to no avail.

"Augerfrost cooled the stop glue down" mused Sophie. They tried it that way, but again it didn't work. It only caused the heated rock to hiss and emit vapour. Nothing more.

"I don't think it's working" furrowed his brow Cherit. Lok was about to nod and propose something new when suddenly something occurred to him. He raised his head and looked on ahead. Straight art their captured enemies.

"Hey" he said slowly "Dante, Wind can't talk can he?" he asked

"As far as I know" muttered the man and in that instant it occurred to him. His face blanched as he turned around. His worst fears were confirmed when he laid his eyes on the dark-haired man. He was breaking free. Dante at once turned around and ordered his friends to duck down before a dark spell hit the lava. In last moment they escaped the hot drops. This was beginning of an end. Shauna smirked and disappeared from their view using some sort of teleportation spell. She reappeared again behind Sophie and used Newfury to break free from her bounds. The young heiress gasped and Lok's name escaped her lips in fear. Her boyfriend gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow, raising his sword and rushing to her rescue. He clashed with Shauna, glaring at the woman with anger.

* * *

Few meters away Dante was facing off against Wind and his titan Shakrit. He quickly avoided the titan's attack. Seeing this Lok ordered Basilard to aid him and take care of the flying serpent. The titans clashed, and soon were joined by Sabriel. Dante was now free to fight one on one with his foe. He glared at the other man getting into his fighting stance. The battle was on again and as fierce and dangerous as ever. Everyone was busy fighting either with humans either with titans. The Huntik team for the first part seemed to be losing, Dante's Metagolem had been sent back and Shakrit easily threw off Sabriel.

* * *

The things didn't look bad only on the insides. Outside they were pretty grim too. Montehue and Tersely defeated their enemies but barely the body of the last Hunter hit the ground a new group appeared, stepping out from the shadows.

"We're doomed" moaned Tersely. Montehue seemed to be shocked too but it was only a momentary flash. His eyes soon hardened.

"Not likely" he said tossing Fenris's amulet and catching it in his hand.

* * *

In the volcano chamber Lok clashed with Shauna's sand mummy-Ash. Shauna tried to attack him from behind but was prevented from doing any harm by Sophie's double Kindlestrike. The powerful blue spell hit the pale woman in the chest, sending her flying across the room. In another corner Nina and Fabien tried to help out Basilard but with poor results. The nephelim grimaced when she had to jump away from the flipping tail.

"This thing won't quit" she breathed.

"It was designed not to" answered her companion. She sighed deeply once more jumping away.

* * *

Few steps away from her Dante was fighting with Wind. Their duel was surely interesting thing to watch. They both were skilled and powerful, almost equals in their field and none of them was willing to give in and allow the other to gain the advantage. But there was something in Wind's behaviour that bothered Dante.

'He's even faster than last time' he thought furrowing his borrow as he avoided another lightening speed attack of his opponent 'Why?' he wondered. He fixed his eyes on his enemy, trying to figure out this strange Spiral. And then he noticed it. The worried, look the other man gave to the side. Curious he followed with his own gaze, and it fell on Shauna, who was just getting off the ground. The realization hit him with severe force. He couldn't help but smirk. Well, well, well who would've thought.

"Don't tell me" he said "you want to protect Shauna"

Hearing the taunting, slightly amused tone in his opponent's voice Wind turned back to the amber-eyed man and glaring at him send a large Boltflare his way. The man avoided the spell furrowing his brow. It wasn't like his enemy to be so careless. Could it be that his mocking had distracted him? He turned around and in that moment it hit him. He saw his shadow and the glowing spell in raised hand of the pale man. His eyes winded, but there was nothing he could do as the powerful shot of electricity ran through his body. He couldn't get away. It burned him, burned his body, leaving small marks on it and drawing a muffled agonizing groan of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Shauna and Sophie were glaring at each other preparing for the fight, both angry and hateful. But soon Sophie's attention was driven elsewhere. She could feel something oozing out of the centre of the room. There was something in the heat of bursting lava. Something like a voice, and she was sure she had heard a whispering voice calling her name.

"Something's calling for me" she muttered to herself. She couldn't help it. It was too strong. Against her better judgement she turned her eyes towards the pits. The call was defiantly coming from one of them. But which? In all that hissing, bubbling and bursting she couldn't really tell. She was so dazed and absorbed with that riddle that she had forgotten about everything else. About the battle around and about her own enemy. She didn't see that Shauna is aiming a powerful double Rippleburst at her. But Sabriel did and she at once acted jumping in front of her mistress. The flash of colours and her titan's agitation made Sophie snap out of her state. She turned around and her eyes winded when she saw her friend blocking the deadly spell, taking it's full impact.

"No!" she cried out in fear and despair as she watched her titan turn into the ray of light. It was just too much like Professor's Castle. Way too much. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, feeling the anger rising within her as the titaness returned to her hand. She ten raised her eyes at her enemy, hating her even more than ever now.

"Hyperstride" she growled simply throwing herself at Shauna and kicking her with all the force of her fury. The power of the kick sent the other woman flying a little bit and almost knocked her off her feet. Now it was her time to get furious. She glared at Sophie, whipping her mouth with red gloved hand.

* * *

In his side of the room Lok was still trying to destroy Ash. With no success. The titan seemed to regenerate every time. The boy had almost lost his hope when the obvious realization hit him.

"It's made of sand" he whispered. He almost kicked himself for not noticing it earlier, but he decided not to dwell on this now. What was important that he had found out something crucial about his enemy. Now he knew what to do. He blocked another attack with Willblade ordering Basilard to use Shooting Slash at the same moment. The warrior hit the mummy. At first nothing happened, but Lok quickly gave new instructions, ordering him to use the lava. A second later the sandy titan hit the hot surface and even he could not survive the heat. Shauna stumbled a little, when he returned to the amulet, draining her strength. This defeat however only served to fuel her anger even more.

"I cannot believe I need to use my strongest titan on one worthless Casterwill girl" she snarled before reaching into the little bag on her hip and drawing out a three- coloured Egyptian amulet with white stone. Angrily she uttered the name of the titan inside. Lilith The Queen. The titan wasn't very large. Certainly not as large as Basilard but like most of the Spiral titans it was monstrous. It looked a little bit like Jericho. It had eight white, thick legs that resembled that of a bird, her torso was simply a green spine plastered on torn piece of material. From it sprung out a pair of gray, thin arms protected by pieces of golden armour. Her head was rather small and triangle-shaped, made of gold with two red eyes and a pair of long blue spikes beneath. She had long blue hair and a pair of torn bat-like wings. She did not carry any sword or other weapon with her instead she had two long stings which she could hide and bring out at will. This weapon together with speed and ability to fly, made it easy for her to defeat enemies twice her size, such as Basilard. The large warrior was forced to the ground in an instant. Seeing this Lok imminently came to the rescue, pushing Lilith away with the power of Willblade before turning back to Sophie.

"We've got it Sophie" he assured her. She gasped watching him for a while before nodding. She understood what she had to do. She turned around and threw herself at Shauna. She was coming closer and closer preparing for an attack, but just as she was about to hit her enemy, the woman disappeared in a gleam of flame. Sophie's eyes winded in fear and she covered her eyes and face as she landed with a loud thump, raising the clouds of dust. When the light disappeared and she was sure the dust had fallen down she lowered her arms. Her brow furrowed but before she could even look around in search of Shauna or even start to think about the woman's whereabouts she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and lift her up. Her eyes winded. All the questions were irrelevant before they even arose.

* * *

Meanwhile Nina and Cherit were still dealing with Shakrit, but couldn't defeat it. The nephelim sighed, deeply looking at the enormous titan. She jumped away from another attack and backing off used her wings. She wished to keep that power for later in case they needed to get out quickly but it seemed like she had to use it now. She took into the air and threw herself at the enemy. She managed to hit him, but it caused her more damage than it brought the advantage as the snake begun to toss and turn slamming her into the ground. She fell and rolled away losing her consciousness. Fabien gasped before glaring at the beast. He was weakened and he knew he's probably going to disappear for a longer while and that Nina is going to be furious with him but at that moment he didn't care. She was in danger and the others were fighting. He couldn't hope to bring anyone else here. He gathered all his power and then sent a powerful wave of orange light towards the titan. The serpent let out a hiss and roar before disappearing. Fabien smiled before wavering and disappearing. But the defeat of Shakrit wasn't the end. The fight was far from over. There was still Wind and Shauna, and Huntik Team was getting weaker. Lok had defeated Lilith but it took a lot of his strength and with Basilard returning to the amulet the boy fell to the ground unconscious. Sophie let out a sharp gasp making Shauna smirking even more.

"It's over girly, it's all over" laughed the woman strengthening her grip around the girl's neck.

"Lok! Sophie! Nina!" Dante's eyes winded with worry as he turned around and watched his fallen teammates. He felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have brought them here, she should've known it will end like this. Growling angrily he turned back to his enemy, casting a Darkfog. But Wind was prepared for that answering with his own-much stronger spell. The two powers clashed, struggling for a while but finally Dante's weaker one had to give in and the amber-eyed man was send to the ground as well.

"That's right" continued Shauna, enjoying the feel of her hostage's growing fear and despair "it's hopeless"

"Sophie!" in that moment Lok's voice cut in, causing both female to look at the boy. Sophie once more gasped and her eyes filled with all sorts of emotions when she saw the blonde trying to get up to his knees "the lost daughter rises from the red ashes" he said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking "you're the lost daughter. It's gotta be you"

Sophie's eyes winded even more as the realization hit her. All her strength returned, her heart was strong again. She felt Shauna's arms unwrapping and then the cold palms touching her shoulders.

"Here is where you finally meet your end Casterwill" she heard the hate filled voice in her ear. In the corner of her eye she noticed the green gleam of Venomhand. In that moment she spun around catching Shauna's hand and brining her face closer to hers in order to look her straight in the eyes. She saw the hatred and blood lust again but this time they didn't scare her. They didn't bother her. She boldly returned the glare.

"Maybe" she stated in hard tone "but that's not for you to decide"

With the last words she pushed the older female with ease and then using the force of the push made a double flip in the air, diving straight at the pit mirroring the Red Gem. The memories from the fire flooded her mind once more, one by one. From the figure of a scared little girl backing away from Kiel to being carried down the hill by Santiago. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let the past interfere. She wasn't going to be scared of it anymore. With that thought she hit the hot lava.

"Sophie!" gasped Lok weakly watching this scene with fear and complete shock. He had never thought it would turn like that. He didn't know what he had expected to happen but this wasn't it. He couldn't believe it happened. She couldn't. But he soon was woken up from his thoughts and daze when everything started to shake and the lava begun to spring out everywhere.

"It's erupting!" cried Cherit anxiously. The hot rock begun to spread everywhere, rising with each minute. Shauna who still stood where Sophie had left her backed away, for the first time in her life showing a little fear. But Wind quickly came to her rescue and taking her into his arms begun to make his way up the chimney. Lok gritted his teeth in fury. This was just about enough for him. Mad at himself, mad at Nostradamus and at the enemy for causing Sophie to dive to her death he wasn't going to agree on their enemy escaping and living.

"I won't let you get away" he shouted after them and his hands lit up with Augerfrost.

"Lok!" cried Dante- running up to his student. He had gotten up and woke Nina as well, and now it was time to leave. He too felt horrible for Sophie, he too felt pangs of guilt and pain but there wasn't time for that now. It wasn't time for revenge. He had to get others to safety "we have to get out now!"

His student glanced at him and nodded, putting the spell off with a sigh. He understood. He glanced for one last time after the escaping pair and using Hyperstride headed for the exit. Dante grabbed Nina by the hand and copying his student's movements dragged her behind him.

The volcano erupted. The flaming lava sprung in the air with powerful blast and roaring sound. All of those that fought outside raised their heads. The Blood Spirals at once abandoned the battlefield escaping to the jungle, and covering their heads from the hot rain of fire.

"This can't be good" noticed Tersely worriedly

"For once I agree" nodded Montehue. He felt horrible anxiousness and didn't like the one bit that the sky was raining with lava.

"What about the others?" questioned his assistant.

"Dante is the one to find his own way out" he calmed the young man with certainty and confidence he didn't really feel himself "let's go then" he added quickly.

Despite the worry and lack of confidence Montehue's words were true. Dante did find his way out. He and the team got out of the volcano just in time, so when the eruption took place they were in a safe distance from any harm. They all watched the red outburst of the mountain against the blue sky. Lok's eyes were fixed on it all the time, fearfully searching for a familiar female figure. He desperately clung to the hope repeating the words of prophecy in his mind. _Lost daughter rises from the red ashes._ She rises. Therefore survives and lives. For seconds that seemed like years nothing had happened but then it came, the spread of feathers and wings and a cry of glory as an enormous bird of gold and red appeared on the sky. Slowly the flames died out revealing another figure. It was small and almost invisible but there was only one person it could be.

"It's Sophie! She did it!" exclaimed Lok, feeling the huge weight on his heart drop. He felt like dancing and screaming from joy. She was alive. She was alive.

He wasn't the only one. Dante smirked and Nina let out a sigh of relief entwining her fingers and thanking all heavens for this miracle. She wasn't too fond of Sophie, but she was glad the girl was alive.

"That's the legendary Titan of Rebirth" said Dante putting hands on his hips "Phoenix"

The others nodded and they all-now including Montehue and Tersely- watched the glowing figure dancing in the air above the jungle.

* * *

"That was a miracle! You really were reborn from the ashes" exclaimed Santiago, when the fantastic tale came to an end. The team had returned to Venice and was not filling their friends on the details of obtaining Phoenix.

"Just like in all the legends. Phoenix first dies and then is reborn" added LeBlanche. Both he and the Spaniard were looking at their mistress with admiration and pride. Especially Santiago, in whose eyes and mind Sophie rose to the rank of true all-powerful goddess "

"That's going a bit too far, don't you think?" checked their ideas Sophie, laughing a bit. That was impossible right? No one could return to life after being burned to ashes. Those were just legends. Even with powerful magic it seemed impossible for human to archive.

"Phoenix more likely granted Sophie total fire immunity" agreed Dante, proposing much more likely theory

"That makes sense" nodded Cherit and Sophie put the golden ring she had been holding in her fingers over the Cypherdex scan. The mechanical voice of the device at once showed them the floating figure of the titan, informing them about its strength, type and abilities-Firewall and a second one much more interesting. Revival.

"Of course Phoenix IS a legendary titan" said Dante slowly "who knows what powers she holds"

As he spoke the last words, Lok who had been standing nearby propped against the wall furrowed his brow looking to the side. He wondered...

* * *

The gentle rays of setting sun swept across the rooftops of Venice, making the tiles shine like gems. Lok and Sophie watched this display of light from the balcony. It was a tradition of sorts, most of their evenings were spent on watching sunset together. Lok per usually was sitting on the balustrade, with his legs hanging on the other side. Sophie stood few steps away from him. They both had been silent lost in their own thoughts. Especially Sophie seemed to be preoccupied with something. Finally she let out a little sigh and turned her eyes to her companion.

"Lok" she spoke. He turned around and gave her a questioning look "I don't know when we'll have another chance...to spent time like this" she explained, looking away with the last words and rubbing her arms nervously "There's...there's so much to do as the leader of Casterwills. Especially now" she elaborated taking of Phoenix's amulet. The white gem set in bird head shaped gold, glimmered in the sun.

"O-Oh" stuttered the blonde, trying to hide the hurt in his voice but failing "I understand. Family comes first"

"I just can't think about myself right now" she continued walking away from the balcony. She stopped for a while, looking at him as she spoke before turning away with saddened expression. She barely made two steps when his voice caused her to stop.

"Sophie" he spoke. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and saw that his face is now half-turned now. There was this warm smile on his lips and gentle look in his eyes. Like always "you gave us a little scare back there at the Volcano, but I knew you could do it the whole time" he confessed warmly. She couldn't help but smile hearing this bold and steadfast belief in her. She then turned away, this time for good and walked out in much higher spirit and confidence in heart. Lok on the other hand turned his head back to watch the sunset. On his own.

* * *

**Usual soundtracks**.


	20. The Dark Ally

The next few days after the retrieval of Phoenix were chiefly spent on training and researches. Lok spent much time duelling with either Dante either Dellix and Sophie practiced with her titans and in free moments sat down with a book or travelled to Paris to look for clues, while Lok did the same thing on his father's holotome. And finally on one of such days came the break in the case. During one of her visits to the library Sophie has found a piece of paper with few quickly scribbled sentences.

_In Cornwall where King Arthur dwelled the sword of Samael that aided Lord Casterwills is hidden. _

The girl imminently got to her feet with a gasp and quick ran out heading for the airport.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

"We must go there" decided Lok after Sophie outlaid everything to them "and probably as fast as we can..."

"Indeed" agreed Dante "but I'm afraid you'd have to go alone. Zhalia has an appointment with doctors tomorrow and I'm going with her. We're finally going to find out the sex of our baby. And I also have few meetings with some clan leaders. They want to talk to me and I've already put it off for far too long. I cannot excuse myself anymore with seeker work"

The eyes of the teens first winded but their brows quickly furrowed.

"Haven't you told us...after...Romania that you won't let us go alone anymore?" questioned Lok

"Indeed but you won't be going along. Since it's a Casterwill mission you'd go with someone from Casterwill family. Lucas's team or Teien. Thought I don't know if she'd be available with all the work she has to do for the Council now. She's pretty busy"

The two teens exchanged looks nodding with a sigh. For a moment there they really thought and hoped that maybe Dante has changed his mind and would let them go on this mission alone but then again it was to be expected that he wouldn't. He was pretty angry with them.

"I better call my brother then" said Sophie

* * *

_**Carllington Cornwall, England**_

"Is that it?" asked Lok as he and the others stopped before a two-story house of brown stone set just outside of Carllington. Nina had told them that this was the place where they could find something more about the sword. The nephelim nodded and knocked on the door. There was a long silence before they opened, seemingly by themselves. The teens and Dellix and Lane looked a bit scared, while Lucas gave Nina a quizzical and worried glance. The girl bit her lip but then took a deep breath and crossed the threshold. They found themselves in long, corridor with brownish carpet and walls. The seekers shivered lightly. It was so cold here. not as much in temperature as in atmosphere. It felt like a tomb. There was so much grief, sadness and decadency that they could almost physically touch it.

"Damien?" called out Nina "Damien it's Nina. I've come here with Lucas and some of our friends." there was no answer. She let out a deep sigh "I've called him and he said it's ok...but then again things change so fast with him nowadays"

"So, we get back?" asked Sophie

"But we have to look for the sword" said Lok "we can't abandon the mission and since this guy is the key..."

They proceeded a bit further when they heard a faint sound of violin coming from upstairs. Nina halted listening. It was a sad, melancholic and nostalgic melody. Lok and Sophie blinked rapidly trying to get rid of tears that built up in their eyes. Nina on the other hand sighed deeply and started to ascend the stairs telling the others to wait. She quickly made it to the top and found herself in another corridor. The same one she'd walked so many times before. The same one she'd been in with Lucas more than a year ago. She Then walked up yet another stair case and entered a large room. It was almost empty accept a sofa and large golden harp. On one of the walls there was a large portrait of a beautiful woman with long caramel hair in long dress in colours of autumn leafs. Before it stood a tall man with white hair, dressed in black. He played the sad tune on violin.

"Tennyson" she said. The vampire stopped playing and turned around.

"Oh, Nina" he said smiling sadly. His eyes were still filled with sorrow and pain. She cringed. She hated that. Especially since they reminded him of Lucas's eyes

"Hi" she said "listen I've brought my friends here...in connection with our latest mission. You said that it was alright and fine..." she trailed off looking to the side uncomfortably.

"It is" he said "I'll greet them in a while. I'm sorry I haven't opened the door. Has Mrs. Hanson done it?"

"No" she answered "we...kind of went in ourselves. The door wasn't locked"

The vampire before her blinked few times

"I guess I forgot to close it after I came in" he muttered "it's so easy to forget things nowadays"

The brunette bit her lip looking at him worriedly. She always knew he'd be changed when she wakes him. That despite the fact Lucas was alive he'd still get into depression states, but still...

"Lets get down" she said at length "I think they might be getting restless. Sophie and Lok don't exactly belong with patient people"

A ghost of a smile flashed across Damien's face as he nodded, following after her. They walked down. The others indeed were waiting there, impatience clearly evident. Especially in Lok's and Sophie's poses. The blonde was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes on the ceiling tapping his fingers against his abs, while Sophie sighed time and time again looking around.

"Hello and welcome to my house" spoke Damien, bringing their attention to himself. He gave Lucas a quick glance before turning his eyes to the others. He imminently noted that Sophie-just like his son- looked a lot like her mother. Accept the eyes. Hers were green and on the first glance similar to his.

'It would be so easy for us to pretend to be biological family' he thought. It was all so possible if only...yes if only the fire didn't happen, if only they hadn't waited, if only.' He shook those thoughts off. There was no point in dwelling on some possible scenarios of the past.

"Let me introduce" spoke Nina waking him up further "this is Damian my most trusted friend and champion"

Damian bowed his head once again

"Nina has told me you have a matter to discuss with me" he said. Lok nodded and handed him the piece of paper on which the quatrain was written. The vampire examined it shortly.

"Well, well" he muttered "it seems like Casterwills kept some records of us helping them after all"

"So, do you have this sword, or know where it is?" questioned Lok

Damian nodded slowly

"Great, can you give it to us?" the blonde's eyes lit up with excitement "I know it's probably powerful and we know it's not going to be easy but-"

"Slow down" said the flaxen-haired man cutting him off "The Sword of Samael is a powerful weapon, but it's power is not in the way you understand the word. It's dangerous even for immortals and vampires to use"

"But we really need it" added Sophie looking at him pleadingly and putting her hands together "Blood Spirals are on the move and if it helped defeat them before. It's really important to us to have everything that can help us with brining them down"

Damian raised his hand silencing the girl.

"I know it well" he said looking her straight in the face "I've battled the Betrayer in the first war. I know the extent of danger far more better than you. It's far worse than any of you thinks. You fear Betrayer and you know Blood Spirals powers are dark. But you don't fear them enough and you have very vogue idea of what's ahead of you"

There was a long and chilly silence after that. Sophie made few steps back trying to avoid the vampire's gaze. Something in those green orbs, in the way he spoke and hold himself made her terrified and cold. Lok who normally would've made an attempt to protect her and at least glare only bit his lip and unsurely made scared step forward. Finally Nina spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It's enough my friend" she said, trying to keep her voice calm and unaffected "you're right in your words but please do not frighten them more. Respect and understanding of enemy is a good thing, but paralyzing terror is not a solution. Remember that they're just humans and children at that. They only learn ways of their world. Please do not be so harsh with them"

The vampire glanced at her before letting out a deep, exasperated sigh and closing his eyes.

"I am sorry" he said "I've been away for a while and haven't hanged around nor bothered with humans overly much to start with. Please forgive my harshness, but as I said I'm older and I'd seen much more than you had."

He bowed with that, and the atmosphere lightened . It was still a bit tense but at least it didn't make seekers so uncomfortable.

"We know" said Lucas finally "but maybe you would like to tell us all? Or at least some of what you know. Share your experience so we fully know the danger we are to face. Tell us about the old wars and the sword"

Damian looked at him and his gaze softened a lot. He nodded.

"Of course" he said "if you want to take the Blood Spirals on, you should know all"

With that he pointed at one of the door. They entered a rather large room, a bright living-dining area with a kitchen unit to it. They sat down by the table, and Damian started his tale.

* * *

The famed war with Nullifiers has passed and all seemed to be well and peaceful again. The Casterwill Children. Niviane, Arnaud, Fabien and Anne took over the seeker world. Their rule promised well. However they knew that without common enemy seekers may go astray and therefore hid the Legendary titans of Mind, Body and Spirit as well as The Ancient Amulet of Will as most powerful. They however kept their own titans, The Willblade and many other. This of course was not welcomed well by other followers and close associates of their father. Of course those people had been given titans and artefacts and allowed to keep those which they captured themselves of course. But many felt wounded by this division of goods and wealth. Especially the high ranked members of the army. And the most bitter one amongst them was Berenger. The closest friend of Lord Casterwill. He fed the feel of injury and injustice in others and soon gathered himself a small army. He knew however that his success won't be so certain if he only relies on seeker powers. He'd some shady contacts with magical underworld. He'd taught himself some of the darkest magic. Necromancy. He'd taken an Necromantic amulet-Void with him and raised his army of living dead. This raised concerns of Adalberto and he once more decided to help. He sent one of his closest heralds to Casterwills and we once again appeared on the battlefield.

"Thank you for coming" said Arnaud "it's very noble of you your Lordship"

"We do not always take part in wars of mortals. But I don't like necromancers" answered Adalberto curtly. He was staring ahead all the time. Soon enough the enemy appeared on the horizon. They were marching steadily, advancing quickly...

* * *

"Quickly?" asked surprised Lok " but didn't you say that they had zombies?"

Damian let out exasperated sigh.

"Humans" he said "you and your stupid Hollywood creations. Why does everyone when they finally meet us and believe in us, accepts the movie version? Zombies are not slow. They might not think or talk but being slugs is the last thing they are. They can move as quickly as any living human being. Even the athletes and professional soldiers. That's why they're so efficient and necromancers call for them. It does require some rituals to call them forth and you can summon quite a number of them at once. But I thought you wanted me to tell you about the Blood Spirals, swords and your mission"

Everyone nodded and the vampire carried on

* * *

We waited. I cannot describe the level of excitement amongst us. Humans were tense too but for different reasons. We like to fight. We vampires. Of course we're not some kind of psychopathic killers nor do we like to kill without reason and for fun. Not all of us. But we're a race of warriors and in the thrill of fight we feel we're alive. So we waited with expectation on this showdown. And finally Adalberto gave us a sign. At the same time the seekers gave their signal. We all charged upon our enemy, slashing them, cutting their heads of, tearing them apart...

* * *

"But what about the sword?" pressed Lok

"I was getting to it, but I won't ever finish if you'll keep interrupting" said Damian.

* * *

We fought a few battles, each equally bloody and gory. Many had lost their lives, many had been injured. But in the final showdown we'd won. We'd defeated the Betrayer with a plan created by Adalberto and Fabien. They recognized that we need to do whatever we have to, to end this. Therefore we used our strongest powers. Adalberto his powers of fire, I my powers of darkness, enforced by the power of Tame. Forged from night and darkness, and desolation. Casterwills united their four legendary titans and the Willblade. The enemy was crashed and could not rise again, but it was clear that once someone has crossed this line many may follow. The seeker world was not united. Casterwills however were a noble and very virtuous family. They had their rules and ideals. They didn't like idea of condemning people to death. They couldn't bring themselves too especially since many of those people had been friends. Niviane and Arnaud were the least disposed of the whole four. They therefore decided upon the exile. Adalberto had heard of it and hurried along with me to the head quarters of our allies.

"You can't be serious Casterwill" he said "you're actually letting them all go?"

"And what would you like me to do?" asked the oldest son "kill them?"

"In fact yes" nodded our king "they might want to come back one day or another"

"I do" nodded the Casterwill "but I cannot kill my old comrades. Friends of my father. They did betray us but we cannot be that severe. We're not tyrants"

"It has nothing to do with tyranny" replied Adalberto shaking his head "it's just a way of warning people. An example. These seekers are traitors. If you won't deal harshly with them you'll show weakness. You'll show them and the others that they can rebel and rise against you. That they can defy you, because nothing really will happen to them. They'd just have to leave certain area. But world is wide and grand. The exiled are free to travel anywhere they wish to. Sending them far away won't help. Quite on the contrary. It will only bring your demise. You'll be giving them free hand to plot against you and gather their power again. Without any means of controlling them. You're digging your own grave"

Arnaud looked up at him

"I shall not kill my men" he said "I understand your concern my lord but we can manage and we will. We've sealed away all the legendary titans. Our own shall be sealed away too in different parts of the world. Void shall be locked away too, and only the nobles shall know this secret. And without influence of the traitors we shall be alright"

We both listened to him quite astonished by this naivety. Ok, sure Casterwills were noble and good hearted and kind. Sure we understood that you can't just deal death sentences all around and in every aspect of life, but in some moments it's needed. Treachery always has been one of them. Adalberto tried once more but the Casterwill didn't listen. Finally we gave up and left. If they did not need our help then we weren't going to impose. So we left.

* * *

"After this talk we've never really visit Casterwills again. Not much.." Damian let out a sigh and looked out of the window, his face becoming gloom again "we certainly didn't fight by their side again..."

"But what's with the sword?" pressed Lok "where is it now? Have you abandoned it after the war with the Betrayer?"

"No" said Damien "I used it in many later vampire wars"

"So is it here in the house then?" asked the boy

"No" shook his head the flaxen haired man "not any longer. I...put it away some ten years ago..."

"Why?" pressed the teen. A shadow of sadness and gloom passed through the vampire's face

"It's none of your business" he said harshly "I think we should get going. If we want to get it"

With that he stood up sharply and headed for the door.

"Are you people coming or not?" he asked before entering the corridor.

"Come on" said Nina getting up with a sigh and following after the vampire.

"You think he'll help us?" asked Cherit, who had been strangely quiet until now. He didn't even pop his head out during the whole story telling. He just stayed in Lok's bag "I mean I don't want to say anything...I don't recall him overly well...but I don't get the vibe of him being...eager to be helpful"

"He will" answered the nephelim "we shall have the sword on our side"

The others exchanged surprised glances at her confidence. Especially Lok and Sophie wished to know the reason for it but their newest teammate just sped up going ahead. They walked outside and approached the garage, outside of which two cars were waiting. A gray Honda and deep blue Mercedes. Both had tinned and bulletproof windows.

"Whoa" muttered Lok "this is something"

"He can afford it" shrugged the nephelim before getting into Mercedes with Lucas and Lane.

"You guys go in the other car" she said to Lok, Sophie and Dellix. The trio nodded and went for the Honda, while Nina shut the door. She then glanced at Damian. The man said nothing starting the car and driving off with the Honda keeping close behind. They drove for some time in silence before they finally arrived at their destination. Tintagel Castle.

"So the sword is here? At Tintagel?" asked Lok as they looked up at the stone building but np one answered him as they've already left. They reached the beech and a cave by the shore.

"Is that it?" asked Lok

"But this is the cave of Merlin!" cried Sophie in awe "but it can't be! It's been searched by seekers and non-seekers alike"

"They didn't know where to look" answered Damian simply going ahead and entering the cave. They walked inside and went almost to the end. Their guide knelt down and started to remove some of the rocks and sand. After a while the damp and cool cave became even colder. The temperature dropped, making it well below zero and freezing. The atmosphere became tense and everything went still and stuffy like before some great storm. It was difficult to draw a deeper breath. It also became darker, there was some faint light provided by their flash lights but it felt like there was none. Like there was only darkness. Everyone shivered and the seekers moved closer together. Luckily this was only a momentary feeling. It passed as soon as it appeared. Damian turned around to them holding a long sword in his hand. The blade was of shining steel and had some inscription on it, and the handle was black and looked like it was made of scales.

"The Tame" whispered Nina "Sword of Samael. Angel of Death" she then did something that shocked the others. She walked up to Damian and put a hand on his shoulder "My Knight and Champion, My friend. Welcome back"

The man bowed to her

"My sword is yours to command" he said "My Lady and Queen"

The brunette returned his gesture, she then smiled again and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly before pulling away.

"So I guess we're going now" she said. The vampire nodded.

"We should" he said "Michael is surely getting impatient back there"

The last words he spoke very slowly and his face changed. His hand was imminently at his sword and the air grew tense again. Everyone felt that something is wrong. Nina took a step forward and bend her knees, seekers reached for their amulets. Dellix also put his hand on his sword. A second later the cave filled with Blood Spirals.

"You're not going anywhere" smirked one of the silent soldiers "this is where you meet your ends. Casterwills. Now give up the sword"

"Never" said Lok "if you think-"

He paused in the middle of sentence when Damian raised his hand shushing him. The vampire then stepped forward and drew his sword. The Spirals gasped and many of them backed away. If possible the atmosphere grew tenser and the shadows around closed in. It seemed like they were dancing around, bending and waving. Damien made a step forward and raised his sword. He then cut the air with it making the darkness swirl.

"My Lady" he said to Nina "take everyone out of here. Run as fast as you can. I'll take care of these guys here"

"But there is so many of them!" protested Lane

"I'll be fine" said the man.

Nina looked at him. Their eyes met and she nodded.

"Come on everyone" she said to her friends "prepare your spells and to the exit"

"But Nina!" protested Lok "we can't just leave! The mission, the sword and..."

"It's going to be fine" said the girl, trying to sound sure and keep her own worry at bay. She knew Damien can do it. She was well aware of that but it still didn't mean she couldn't worry. The Spirals came closer...

"GO!" shouted Damian. His voice was angry and demanding and with the dark power cumulating and strengthening around them the seekers nodded. Lok called for dark-fog and then all of them used Hyperstride. Dellix and Nina were helped out by Lok, Sophie and Lucas. They flew over Spirals and ran for the exit. They made it to the beach but didn't stop heading for the cars. Lucas turned around, and slowed down. He wished to return. He couldn't lose another parent. Nina saw him and motioning at others to go, slowed down as well. She grabbed his arm.

"Come on" she said

"This is my father!" he answered trying to wriggle out of her grasp "I'm not leaving him behind!"

"He's going to be fine" she said "if you go back there now you're going to get yourself hurt or even killed. You'll cause him to get hurt. He'll be trying to protect you and this will distract him. He's going to be fine" she repeated "he knows what he's doing and they are just humans"

The young Casterwill looked at her. He could tell she was worried but also that she had deep faith in his father. He sighed deeply but nodded. He glanced once more towards the cave and grabbed the small pedant that hung on his neck before following after the girl.

* * *

Damian watched the others go. He listened to their footsteps and when he was sure they've left he let out a sigh and his green eyes became as cold as steel and focused. He grabbed his sword tighter. The shadows around him swirled faster, danced more widely closing in. The Spirals now looked scared. He could sense and feel their fear. A small predatory smile appeared on his face. He enjoyed that. He liked when enemies feared him. He cut through the air with his blade. There was a scream of agony and two of the Spirals laid on the ground dead. The others gasped and backed away. Damian smiled even more cruelly.

"What? You want to leave already?" he asked "I thought you wanted the sword"

The group of men and women looked at each other and then at him. He could tell that they're trying to decide what to do. That they're fighting with their fear, their instinct. That they're trying to regain focus on mission and rationalize it. See just another enemy in him. Pathetic fools. He came closer, they backed away. He raised and dropped his sword, killing next ones. The others tried to run away but he gave them no chance. One by one the bodies hit the floor, they didn't even get to scream. Soon the job was done. There was nothing but dead bodies on the floor, with blood sinking in the already wet sand. Damian took a deep breath and looked down at his fallen enemies. Then at the exit of the cave. Normally he would've waited for the tide, to take the bodies but times has changed. People were visiting this place. Bodies could not stay here. He stuck his sword in the sand. Everything begun to shake, but not too much. The sand was rather soft and it wet. It easily sunk down taking bodies with it and burring them underneath. Damian however did not retrieve the sword until he was sure they were deep enough for the water not to wash them out. He then tied the weapon to his belt and ran for the exit. He came out just in time as the waters of the tide started to come in. He glanced back just one more time.

"This is for Oriana" he said out loud before slowly heading for the car park.

* * *

The two teams waited by the cars either leaning against them, either walking around impatiently.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Lane biting on her lip. She barely knew Damian but she worried. It was her nature to worry about people and Damian was Lucas's father on top of that.

"Sure" assured her Nina with a smile "this is Samael. Angel of Death, Grim Ripper. He's my champion remember? He's dealt with worse. He wouldn't get this position if he wasn't the best"

Lucas who was playing with his pedant raised his eyes at her. Lok who was pacing around also turned to the girl and was about to speak when suddenly a tall figure appeared on horizon brining everyone's attention to itself.

"Damian!" cried Nina happily. Lucas and Lane breathed with relief and the young Casterwill clutched his pedant tighter. The flaxen-haired man approached them. He looked alright. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"It's done" he said at once "and I took care of the bodies. They won't be washed out with the tide"

Nina nodded her head.

"That's good. Thank you Damien" she said.

He bowed to her. There was a moment of silence, and then the door to the Honda opened.

"Sir" spoke Michael "are we going?"

The flaxen-haired man nodded his head.

* * *

It was deep night. They've left Carllington at dusk and now it was completely dark, and everyone was asleep in the brick house. Everyone accept Lucas, who stood on the balcony staring into the space, watching stars, trees and the landscapes before him. The buildings on the premises, the small brook that served as it's border and the green plains that spread on the other side. Somewhere near on the other side was the road that lead to the town. He let out a sigh. This place was just so perfect. The beauty of the nature and closeness to the town which had pretty much everything needed to life. His mother would've loved it here. Lane too, and Dellix. He, Sophie probably. He let out another sigh and looked down at his pedant. It was a small silver medallion in form of round edge square or something like that. It was divided into two halves which could be pulled apart and worn by two people. On one right half there was an letter O, engraved in simple yet elegant font. The other half, had a D on it and between them, right in the middle where they were joined was an L.

"Oriana, Lucas Damien" he heard from the side. He jumped up, startled and turned around only to see his father standing there "us three. I see you still wear it" he noticed.

Lucas nodded.

"Mom gave me this on my birthday" he confessed looking down again "she told me this is symbol of family and love, of our future happiness. She always used to tell me that this is a symbol of who I am, that I should never forget who I am. She always said this whenever father...my stepfather hit me or was abusive" he paused for a while "I sort of grabbed it when the fire happened. I just took it with me...now it's the only thing I can actually remember her by. I miss her"

As he spoke he felt his father putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up again and saw a shadow of sadness and guilt in the familiar green eyes. Nothing had to be said really. Lucas knew that his father missed his mother just as well and just as much. And it made him feel better.

"We're going to get them" said the vampire at length "I'll help you with it. I promise"

* * *

**ENDO. Of this chapter at least. Dunno if it's gonna fill 25 or not but the music plays for a long time. Soundtrack is...well fighting ones for the fight. Something from LOTR probably too for the fights during Casterwill Era. **

**Song played by Damian- Ballad of Oriania by Annw with lyrics by Lord Alfred Tennyson**

**For Samael: Nox Arcana. Something from Transylvania(Brides of Darkness for example) or Darklore Manor. Dark and rather gloomy and Grim Ripper by them.  
**


	21. Rassimov's Secret

_**Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown**_

The halls of Blood Spiral underground HQ were echoing with spells as Tantras's next favourite pupil-the brown haired boy- spared with yet another Silent Soldier, watched carefully by two others and The spy. The Wicca watched this with worry. When the duel ended she jumped down.

"You've gotten better" she acknowledged tossing him a towel.

"Rassimov" said the boy not even bothering to thank her for compliment as he swept the sweat off his face "will he notice me?" he asked hopefully.

"Depends" she answered after a while, glancing at the two Spirals carrying away their injured colleague "what you think it means being a leader in an army of chaos?"

"It means you're the strongest right?" questioned the teen and his gray eyes lit up with admiration in excitement. The woman let out a inner sigh. Why couldn't people see things?

"And what happens to a leader who loses all his strength in Blood Spiral?" she asked with meaningful tone. The expression on boy's face changed imminently from thoughtful to deeply worried one and he quickly raced off into the direction of his master's room. The spy furrowed her brow wondering if she had made a right decision to lead him in that direction. But it was too late now. The boy was already by his teacher's bedside. The room was far from elegant or comfortable. Quite on the contrary it looked very grim and bare. The naked cave walls, a simple wooden table with candle in a skull. Tantras was laying on the firm narrow bed.

"Vlad Dracul's magic turned on me" he spoke in strained, weak voice "my power has faded and I lost my place in the blooded circle"

"Then I'll talk to Rassimov" spoke his student quickly "I'll take your spot in the circle!" he vowed. As expected his mentor's face lit up with excitement.

"My son yes" spoke the man "you will be the strongest. I've taught you my most deadly powers. And now" he added raising his hand and casting Boltflare with an effort. The weak little bubble of light travelled across the room lighting up the candle and thus opening the skull's jaw.

"These are Bazela's Hive and Jericho!" gasped the brunette looking at the two amulets inside "your strongest titans!"

"They're yours now" told him the older man. The young spiral slowly got to his feet and walked up to the table reaching out for the amulets. The moment he touched them he felt strong and evil power coursing through his veins. He closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes where glowing with the ghostly, malicious light.

* * *

_**Venice, Dante's House**_

Back in Venice, the Huntik team was having a video conference with Metz, regarding Blood Spirals.

"Blood Spirals say they follow darkness and Betrayer but really they just follow Rassimov" said Lok.

Dante nodded his head slowly "And that's why we're going to try and attack him"

"We know something is on" said Metz "according to information we have from surviving Organization files"

"Metz's special delivery would be a big help" chimed in Cherit

"Man, you always give Dante the cool stuff" complained Lok looking with envy at the silver amulet with entwined bottom and green stone in the middle which was being held by his mentor. Meanwhile the Holotome informed them of their newest mission-Eye of the Storm

"Now all we have to do is wait for Claudia's signal " said the amber-eyed man

* * *

While the team waited and made their plans certain young spiral was standing before Rassimov in Betrayer's throne room.

"Master Rassimov" he spoke humbly. Talking to the very man who had lead them, the most powerful of all made him feel a little bit scared but mostly fascinated "please let me take my teacher Tantras's place in the Blooded Circle"

"Very well" nodded the black-haired man and the teen took a step back in surprise. He had not expected the answer to be so quick. He'd rather thought he'll have to wait for few days if not longer what came next made him even more surprised and excited "but first you must join me on a secret mission" said the man

"I'll do anything" promised the brown-haired boy quickly. After all he did not want his master to change his mind or think he was a coward. Because he wasn't and he was ready to prove his devotion.

"Tell no one of this. Not even your own bodyguard" elaborated Rassimov giving the young acolyte a stern look. Claudia who had been listing in to the whole conversation completely unnoticed swiftly retreated behind the tall stone column retrieving her little blue notebook and scribbling away as fast as she could giving her friends the update they needed. She then smiled a little. Rassimov was in for a big surprise. Very big surprise that might just as well crumble all his plans.

* * *

_**Valley of the Kings, Egypt**_

Not long after their conversation Rassimov and his young companion were closing in on their destination flying on the Bazela's Insects-Blood Spirals way of travel around the world. Soon they were at the place and they lowered their flight.

"Whoa The Tomb of Nefertiti!" gasped the boy at the sight of great building build in a cliff, with entrance guarded by two large statues of sitting Pharaohs "how do you know about this stuff?"

"I've learned of it long ago from my link with the Betrayer. It was I who led the Organization here in the first place" answered the man simply not even looking at the boy but instead keeping his eyes glued on a group of workers that came by. The men did not look pleased to see him at all.

"Hey, you can't leave titans out in the open here" said one of them a bulky bald man in red shirt raising his spade high. Rassimov did not bulge only his eyes winded with anger.

"Kneel warms" he uttered raising his hand and using Auraforce and forcing some of the men to fall to their knees groaning in pain. The two who were standing behind them gasped.

"Who are these guys?" asked one of them a native Egyptian judging by the colour of his skin and the turban on his head. His companion, a slightly older man with white beard and hair furrowed his brow firing a Raypulse at the intruders, but the spell was blocked by young Spiral's Stormshield. Seeing their spell backfire the two men gasped running away as fast as they could.

"Now take them" ordered Rassimov. He barely finished speaking when the door of the nearest tent lifted and Azaram walked out of it followed by the archaeologist from whom Zhalia had stolen maps during famous Nefertiti's Sceptre mission.

"Rassimov" barked the former glaring hard at the man he used to hold in high regards up until now "so it's true! You've betrayed the Organization!"

Instead of answering Rassimov quickly found himself behind the two men and using one of his dark spells knocked them unconscious. Meanwhile his young accomplice took care of one of the two men who had run away by blowing his tent. He was just about to get the other one when his Fireswarm was cut short by another spell. He turned around and found himself looking at a small group of Klaus's suits. He furrowed his brow annoyed that he has to deal with such lowlifes but resolved that faster he gets them the better, so he raised his hands casting Darkfog. In seconds the whole area was covered with thick dark cloud. It wasn't long either when two of the suits were lying on the ground. The boy started looking around for the third one, panting though more from anger and annoyance than exhaustion.

"Nice try kid" he heard from behind. He turned around and saw a figure of a blond man holding an amulet. Before he could react however the suit was lying on the ground wrapped in the long vines of Rassimov's titan.

"Master" he spoke looking up from the mummified body to the black haired man "they were all weaklings"

Rassimov did not answer for a while

"Now there's something I require here" he said finally before turning around and walking away. Harrison for a second wondered if that was good or bad thing. He wondered if his master acknowledged him or was annoyed with him. Either way it was better to go after him. He therefore followed the man and soon they were inside the tomb.

"Master that man...knew who you were" started the teen. He couldn't help it really the question was nagging him ever since they've came to this place.

"Yes I once hid myself within the Organization to weaken them from the inside" explained Rassimov

"Why not just crush them?" continued the boy encouraged by such a swift response

"To be a leader might is not enough" said his master "I had to learn about control"

With that he raised his hand over one of the walls. There was a shifting sound as the stone cracked in half opening and revealing a small stick with a woman's head on the top.

"And control is what this mission is all about" continued the black haired man furrowing his brow.

* * *

While all the happenings above were taking place the Huntik Foundation jet was hurrying in their direction. There still was some time to reach the tomb though so they all occupied themselves with their own things.

"Not now Cherit" growled Lok as the little titan flew up to him with a chess board. The small gargoyle's happy face imminently drop down at the refusal and the harsh tone in which it was delivered. Downhearted he left. This strange event could not have gone unnoticed. Lok was not the one to be harsh and rude. Especially to Cherit. Nina and Dante turned around and Sophie put down the book she'd been reading.

"Lok, are you still worried about the Willblade?" she asked.

"The more I use it the more I know something is missing" confessed the blonde turning the handle and opening the resting place of Pendragon staring at the golden amulet.

"It's probably because you haven't been able to pond with the titan inside" spoke Sophie calmly

"Things will get way worse, way fast" sighed the boy his voice coated with deep worry and anxiety "if I can't invoke Pendragon I'm not sure I can protect you" he confessed softly raising his eyes at her. This was always his greatest fear and worry ever since he'd taken the sword. It was a Casterwill weapon supposed to protect the future queen. It was it's purpose but so far nothing had happened. The only moments he'd invoked Pendragon or rather something close to it was during the battle under Ironwill...and that was just a power...spirit not actual titan. And that wasn't enough anymore. He couldn't bear the thought that something might happen to Sophie because he fails to master the blade. The girl smiled warmly seeing his worry and understanding his anguish.

"You can't force it Lok" she said gently "the bond between seeker and titan is very special" she continued raising the palm in which she had Sabriel's soul and looking at the glowing light that surrounded it.

It wasn't too long when the four man team was already in the valley, awaiting their targets. Lok soon spotted them and quickly returned to the others, who were waiting behind the stone wall of the nearby cliff. He nodded at Dante, who imminently got the message and ordered Ariel to cover the boys tracks. The Wind Elf nodded and in seconds the sands looked smooth and still as the place was desolate and abandoned by all life. The team watched their enemies pass them and land nearby.

"What's with the running around?" asked the brown-haired novice looking at his leader and master with confusion "aren't we going to King Tot's tomb?"

"That's exactly where we are" answered the Russian opening his Loreslave and displaying the small mound of sand with stone walls by its side "we're here at the hidden entrance. Have you heard of the necklace of Tutankhamen?" he continued as the device showed a picture of a large Egyptian necklace in shape of colourful falcon with red ruby above it's head "Legend says it green glass, created when a meteor crashed and superheated the Egyptian sand, but I believe it's much older than mare three thousand years. Much, much older. I believe it was an ancient Necromantic artefact used by the Betrayer in the great war to control the dead. Now we'll use it to control him"

The brunette gasped and stared at the man completely stunned

"But isn't The Betrayer our master? Isn't it against our rules?" he questioned, shocked. But he had to admit he was impressed. They walked up to the tomb, unaware that they're being observed by Dante and his team.

"Yes, but I'm not taking chances. That's why this is a secret mission. King Tut's stepmother." answered Rassimov simply. He knew that by telling this to the kid, he's taking a risk. But it was a calculated one. This young boy was attracted by power and position. His loneliness and wish to be someone was going to shut his mouth. He was after all being treated special, was being told something that was kept secret from others. He won't breath a word. He raised his hand and was just about to put it in the hole to open the secret entrance, when in it was tossed out of his hand by a green spell, falling few steps away.

"Why are you knocking on King Tut's tomb?" asked well known voice of Dante Vale and when Russian turned around he saw the amber-eyed man standing there on the cliff with Lok "selling girls scouts cookies again?" he mocked

"Dante Vale, I'm pleased to destroy you myself" said the leader of the Spirals "get the key" he told his own companion. The boy without a word went to fulfil this task. Huntik team remained unmoved by this. Quite on the contrary even. Lok smiled widely.

"We have a drop on you this time" he said and Dante gave signal to Ariel. The young spiral novice turned around, he saw Nina and an elfish titan but only for them to disappear in sudden sandstorm few seconds later. He carried on however, braving through the wind and heading for his goal.

"No!" gasped Nina seeing through the twirling sand that the enemy is going to succeed. Without further thought she made a run for it. Meanwhile Rassimov tried to take down the rest of the team with Fireswarm but they escaped him hiding behind the wall of sand.

"Do your parts and stay clear" advised Dante, looking at his two companions and trying to get through the howling wind "Rassimov's attacks are deadly"

The teens nodded assuring him that they understand it perfectly and thus the execution of the plan has begun. Sophie went first casting Breakspell to prevent their enemy from using one of his own dark powers and blinding him. Lok imminently took advantage of that tossing a cape at the man further distracting him.

* * *

Few steps away both Nina and the brown-haired boy were getting close to the key. The teen however was faster and had a good head start. He was almost there when Cherit snatched the prize from under his nose. The young spiral gritted his teeth and tried to attack the titan but before he could do anything Nina grabbed him from behind. He glared at her and swiftly tossed her over his shoulder. She fell onto the small mound of sand and tried to finish her off, but she rolled away. He attacked again, this time almost hitting her. She fall back from the impact. He smirked and made few steps forward to grab her when Cherit's power send him flying. The little titan whipped his mouth glaring.

* * *

"Having fun Rassimov?" asked Dante in another part of the battlefield "we can do this all day"

The Russian seeker turned around but he couldn't see a thing but swirling sand. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. This was really getting on his nerves but he refused to let his anger show. He could still kill them.

"You fools" he uttered "with my ultimate power, Darkvoid you cannot hide. It will pull you and your titans in like a black hole, obliterating everything"

Having said that he raised his arms to create the dark cloud above his head. Dante however remained unfazed by this sight.

"That's just what I've been waiting for" he said reaching into his pocket to draw out his newest amulet and summoned Maelstrom. It took just a mare second and Rassimov was thrown onto the ground. Shocked he picked himself up, kneeling down and trying to regain his focus, when Dante approached him.

"Sorry Rassimov" said the russet-haired seeker "Maelstrom can safely absorb your most dangerous powers" he informed

"It is not over" the Spiral leader seemed to have hard time accepting his defeat.

"Yes it is" answered him Dante. He raised his hand and the storm calmed down, clearing the view and showing Lok and Sophie with their spells at the ready. Rassimov couldn't help but gasp.

* * *

Few steps away his young companion too was watching. Seeing his master fall he let our an angry, inhuman roar and raced off into the unknown. Nina got to her feet watching after him. She didn't know if she should follow him or not. In that moment Dante called her over to them. She sighed and turned around joining the team. Few minutes later the backup in form of two Romanian agents and Lady S, arrived to take Rassimov and his titans away. Dante cautiously separated the amulets from the seeker putting them in one of the boxes.

"This one has to be kept separate" he instructed before giving away the golden scarab-the part of Anubian.

"Enjoy your victory while you can Dante Vale" spat the owner of the artifact glaring at the team before him "I promise final retribution"

He barely finished when the agents came up to him, escorting him into nearby car.

"You had Rassimov figured out Dante" praised Sophie with smile and relief in her voice. It was finally over. Now defeating the Spirals would be easy.

"It's hard to believe master of chaos is so predictable" agreed the amber-eyed man, watching the car booty close before turning back to Ariel to thank him. The titan bowed and returned to his amulet.

"How about we check out what the Spirals were looking for" proposed Cherit

"Yeah" agreed Lok "a little treasure hunting is just what we need"

"Good" said the dark-skinned agent smiling at the young seeker's enthusiasm "but what about his titans?"

"Leave those with me" answered Dante "just in case something happens"

The man nodded still smiling. That sorted things out. The enemy won't be able to get anything. It was safe nobody will know. But he was wrong. The whole conversation was overheard by Tantras's teenage student. The boy waited for a while before sliding down the sandy hill and heading where he and his master have left their flying insects.

"That pesky flying rat can really throw a punch" he cursed Cherit under his breath. He walked up to one of the insects and put his hand on it. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"No one will expect me to recover so quickly" he said to himself, using Powermark and absorbing the energy of the titan. He giggled maliciously as the red power ran through him, causing his eyes to glow with it.

* * *

Meanwhile the Huntik team, unaware of what was going on in the dessert entered Tut's tomb.

"Ambushes are way to stressful. This is more my speed" commented Lok as they all looked around the tall chamber. There was nothing there accept gigantic statues.

"Didn't you notice something strange about Rassimov today?" asked Dante suddenly. He couldn't help it. Now that the first emotions have passed he could think much clearer, and he saw a very peculiar change in the actions of their enemy.

"Why didn't he bring the others?" wondered Cherit

"Maybe he was planning something here against the other Spirals" proposed Lok as they scattered around looking for clues

"That's girth" nodded his mentor crossing his arms over his chest "what we find here might end the Blood Spiral threat for good"

Nina looked up at him with doubt in her eyes. She wished and hoped he was right but her worrying and anxious nature couldn't help but rise doubts and pessimistic thoughts in her mind. Could it be that it was so easy? She sighed deeply and looked away. She saw Cherit trying to shift one of the female statues before them. She smiled at him a little and moved it a little bit. The sound of stone scratching against the floor and the rise of dust arose the interest of the others. Sophie slowly came up the angel and looked down at the inscription on the pedestal.

"Yuya, Tiye .They're women from Tutankhamen's family" she uttered furrowing her brow "can we line them up?" she asked.

Dante without a word approached the line and shifted another figure.

"The clue said it was Nefertiti" said Lok. Sophie scanned the names and finally found the right one. It was the first one in the line, counting from the door.

"She was king's stepmother" said Dante "and some believe his advisor"

"Let's see if we can make her face his statute" proposed Lok and his mentor quickly fullfiled the request, causing all women to face the lone male statue on the other side of the corridor. As soon as it happened the floor shook and one of the tiles parted.

"Lok below you!" warned the boy Cherit. The teen gasped as a tall granite stool emerged from the sand. In the middle laid the Necklace of Tutankhamen.

"Jackpot!" rejoiced the teen smirking as the artefact glowed. Few minutes later they were speeding across the desert in their Jeep, discussing whatever their finding could've been.

"It's not a titan whatever it is" said Lok

"No but I sense strange magic radiating from it Lok" added Sophie

"It's an artefact. It was used by Betrayer" said Fabien to Nina "it was used by the Betrayer in the war"

The angel looked at him before turning to her team-mates

"It's a Necromantic artefact that supposedly belonged to the Betrayer" said out loud. All eyes were now on her

"How do you know?" questioned Lok. The brunette was just about to open her mouth when a familiar scent reached her nose. She furrowed her brow.

"Can you guys smell something burning?" she asked. Dante's eyes widened.

"Oh no" he whispered as a toppled over, burning car appeared before them. The others shivered gasping at the sight. The was only one group to which this car could've belonged. Their friends. Sophie looked away. She might've conquered her fear of fire but she still remembered that it was this element that destroyed her house. They pulled over to the wrecked vehicle and jumped out of their car to inspect the damage and look for the victims. There was no one alive or dead, but before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief Rassimov and his young henchman emerged from the smoke with Jericho at their side.

"Your doom is at hand Huntik Foundation" spoke the Russian clenching his first "return by necklace"

"Team guard the amulets" ordered Dante "Lok I'll need your help with the Spirals"

The boy nodded imminently summoning his winged titan and the Willblade, before following his mentor into the battle. Nina watched them biting her lip. She couldn't help but wonder. Was it her fault for not following after this kid? If he'd been captured. In that moment the brown-haired seeker aimed two Nullcurses at Lok, which the blonde dogged. Dante took on Jericho, helping his student a bit, but it wasn't the end. The young spiral kept firing his spell causing Lok to lose his concentration and balance a few times.

"You won't get past me" laughed the brown-haired boy.

"Is that so?" asked Dante smirking. He wasn't afraid of a young acolyte. His eyes glowed white as he summoned Umbra. The great titan roared running towards Jericho and tackling the skeleton into the ground so his master could destroy it. The young spiral let out a loud moan and fell to his knees as his energy level dropped down rapidly. Rassimov glanced at him briefly

"Now watch boy" he said "I want you to be the first to witness my true power"

"Give up Rassimov" called Dante looking up at him "you can't fight without your titans"

"Unfortunately for you Dante Vale I'm not as predictable as I let you believe" answered the master spiral glaring at the Foundation team "you see I have one final titan hidden within my body" he explained, titling his head to the side as the spiral tattoo on his neck begun to glow read. After a while a large golden amulet of strange tear or scale like shape emerged from there. Lok and Dante gasped as shivers ran down their spines. This was bad. Very bad. The energy coming out of the amulet was dark and malicious.

"Stop him!" cried the amber-eyed man breaking into the run. He couldn't allow this horrible thing to be summoned, but he was too late. Rassimov has already called out the name of The Legendary Titan of War Legion. The desert filled with the dark aura and violent light as the titan came to earth. The Huntik Team gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Legion looked like Frankenstein's monster, all patched up, with different colours and messy green hair. His mouth was made of two scraps of metal and resembled a beak, with teeth in it. There were four large pins coming from his shoulders and his arms were protected by golden armour. He wore torn pants, belt with green gem and large boots.

"Date have you seen anything like that before" whispered Lok when he finally found his voice.

"Never" answered the man not taking his eyes of the creature for a single moment "there is something different about this titan"

Umbra growled and broke into the run, charging upon the other titan with Lok following close behind. Legion tried to hit Umbra, but the Jaguar disappeared attacking him from behind. Lok at once seized the occasion and slashed the enormous titan with the Willblade, sending him to his knees. Then Dante send doubled Tourcharm at it, causing clouds of dust to raise into the air.

"No titan could withstand that much damage all at once" stated Sophie watching the fight. Nina didn't respond. She had a bad feeling about this. She couldn't remember well but she was sure she'd heard of this titan before, and it wasn't anything good for them.

"It won't be defeated that easily" she heard a whisper by her ear "it's too powerful. They must run"

She turned and saw Fabien standing by her side. She could sense his worry and anxiousness. His handsome face and brow eyes where simply radiating those feelings. Rightfully so because a second later Legion stood up. He was alright and his power was as strong as before. Rassimov chuckled.

"You can't win" he declared proudly "I was given Legion from the Betrayer himself. He has assimilated other titans and he can use their powers against you" as he explained a Icarus symbol appeared on the titan's chest.

"We've got to help them" declared Sophie "that thing is unnatural"

She barely finished when Legion shot Lok with Icarus's light bolts. The teen gasped almost falling but regained his balance charging upon the titan and slashing him on the back of the head. Dante imminently ordered Umbra to hit the titan's knees. Meanwhile Nina and Sophie run up to him, ready to fight. The Casterwill girl cast Kindlestrike but nothing happened. The titan remained unfazed, counteracting with Feyone's powers.

"It's not damaged at all" gasped Lok.

"If I can't defeat the titan I can defeat his master" declared Dante charging at Rassimov. Cherit hit Legion with his power. Sophie imminently created a shield but it was no help against the blow that was to come. Legion's absorbed powers broke her shield, sending her to the ground. Lok turned around and gasped seeing the girl fall. His blood boiled with anger almost at once. He clenched his fingers around the Willblade's handle even tighter. This was what he feared and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"No holding back!" he cried summoning Lindorm "Cherit, Nina let's get serious" he told his friends as the furry dragon charged upon the enemy. Cherit once more used his energy breath while the teen ordered Lindorm to activate spinner slash. The force of the attack caused Legion to stumble and fall into the sand.

"Looks like Legion is just another pretty face" remarked Dante to Rassimov.

"You haven't seen anything yet" replied the other man. The other three members of the team gathered together, and watched how Lindorm approaches the dune, roaring. Was it over? The titan sniffed a little bit and in that exact moment Legion rose from the sand and grabbed him by the head, lifting him into the air. He then pulled the furry titan close and squeezed him tightly, absorbing him. Lok let out a scream of agony and fell to his knees.

"Lok what's wrong!" cried Sophie anxiously taking a step closer the the boy. The teen didn't answer only glanced at the amulet in his hand. The pedant glowed a vibrant green light before turning into the dust. The blonde felt the strings of bond that connected him and his faithful friend break. It could not be...tears welled up in his eyes.

"No Lindorm" he gasped. He barely spoke the words when the symbol on Legion's chest changed from Feyone's to Lindorm's. Nina and Sophie gasped, the latter covering her mouth with her hand. They couldn't believe it was happening.

"Legion has been assimilating powers of other titans for ions" explained Rassimov narrowing his eyes "and is now unbeatable"

"Everyone stand down!" cried Sophie "I'll stop this hideous thing with Phoenix!"

"No!" stopped her Dante "it will be a disaster if Legion adsorbed legendary titan"

"An excellent suggestion" smirked Rassimov "Legion!"

Dante seeing what his enemy was aiming at imminently summoned Umbra back into the ring.

"Nice move" nodded his foe "but do not forget to defend yourself" he added kicking the amber-eyed man sending him flying. Luckily the damphir landed on his feet.

"We can't use our titans" exclaimed Sophie worriedly "how can we fight that thing?"

"I bet he can't absorb a titan as big as Pendragon" said Lok through gritted teeth before jumping back into the fight. Sophie and Nina called out after him but he was too angry to listen to their cries. Dante furrowed his brow summoning Soulwing. He knew it might be a bad idea but Lok needed some aid, or he'd be dead. As the hawk soared through the sky, Lok raised his sword in the air.

"I gotta do it" he exclaimed summoning Pendragon. Unfortunately before he even finished the incantation Legion smashed him with his fist, sending Kipperin back to the amulet, and the boy falling down. Sophie cried out his name in fear. Luckily Soulwing was there to save the day. With his enemies gone Legion made his way towards the female members of the group. They both took fearful steps backwards, knowing now that nothing they can do would work. As the enormous titan advanced further Fabien stepped before Nina and Sophie's hand begun to glow.

"I can't invoke you Sabriel, it's too risky" said the Casterwill girl clutching her hand tightly and shutting her eyes to prevent her titaness from escaping on her own. She refused to let the scenario from Professor's castle to repeat itself. Nina too shook her head at Fabien, even though she doubted that a titan can absorb ghosts she didn't want to take any chances. In that moment Legion shot with Lindorm's power, causing Sophie to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Now that was something else" smirked Tantras's student finally getting back to his feet. Legion meanwhile walked up to Nina and showing away Fabien grabbed the angel by the wings she had summoned. He then pulled them apart forcefully. The girl screamed in agony as he tor them away from her body. Her eyes darkened and she fell to the ground concious. She would've crashed of Fabien haven't caught her. Dante gasped unable to utter a word. He couldn't believe it. His sister. He was in too much of a shock to even be angry. It all happened so quickly...

"Look well Dante Vale" his daze was broken by Rassimov "all your friends and you're helpless to save them. Now I'll finish you"

The mocking tone in Russian's voice did it. It was the last straw. Anger boiled inside the russet-haired man's heart. He could let any insult pass. He could keep his cool in face of failure and defeat but not when people hurt his family and friends. Not when they hurt Nina and then mocked him about it. In one second Rassimov was blocked by a enormous whirlwind of sand. Dante got back to his feet feeling the power rush through him. He reached for his amulet and summoned Ariel. The blonde elf appeared by his side almost at once and in Power bonded form, with longer hair and upgraded armour. Now there were two spikes coming from his back. Dante at once ordered his friend to activate Hyperstride. While the elf raised the blinding sand storm, the amber-eyed man threw himself at the Spiral Master tackling him to the ground.

"Foolish tricks" said the black-haired man "I have Legion. He can't be defeated"

'We'll see about that' thought Dante. He knew that almost no titan could withstand the vampire powers, and he was quite ready to pull all the stops. He knew however that in order to be able to do that freely he has to move the others to safety. They could get hurt too.

"Ariel take everyone away from here" he told the titan "I'll lead Rassimov away, with this" he raised the Necklace into the air. It would be his bait. It would make the Russian careless and lead him into a deadly trap. It seemed to be working as the black-haired man gasped getting back to his feet

"The Necklace of Tutankhamen!" he said narrowing his eyes "give it to me at once"

"You'll have to catch me" smirked Dante teasingly but before he was even able to finish his sentence Soulwing flew by, grabbing the artefact. The stunned seeker called after him but the hawk didn't listen.

"Legion, get that titan" ordered Rassimov sternly and his gigantic monster imminently proceeded to fulfil it. Dante felt cold dread spreading through his body as he called after his titan time and time again. He saw his enemies passing him by in pursue after the escaping bird. He made a step forward to follow them or use his powers but he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ariel shaking his head. He at once understood. There were other things to take care of. Like his friends. They were all beaten and wounded. Nina was bleeding. They needed medical attention.

"We need to get everyone to Huntik Foundation hospital quickly" he said bowing his head. It seemed like today he would not avoid sacrifice.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

It was dark when Dante finally reached his home. He was exhausted. He'd just left the hospital. Everyone was alright. More or less. The teens at least. Sophie was just a little weak and bruised and Lok was just in shock, so they let them go home almost at once. Nina was a bit more tricky. Despite his and Fabien's efforts she'd lost quite a bit of blood so she stayed in the hospital for the night.. He let out a deep sigh opening the door and switching on the light in the living room. Almost imminently he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. Without a word he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a longer while before they finally parted.

"So...how are they?" asked Zhalia. He let out a sigh

"Fine" he said "no one is too badly injured. Thank God" he sighed again "this mission was a total failure. We shouldn't have been so confident and cocky about it. I should've known Rassimov has more tricks up his sleeve"

He shook his head, emphasising his disgust at his own mistake.

"And then Soulwing..." he paused and tears appeared in his eyes "it's all my fault"

Zhalia bit her lip. The pain he was going through was breaking her heart. She didn't even know how to comfort him. Finally she reached with her hand to touch his cheek. He turned around and looked at her. She felt another stab in her heart.

"You couldn't have know he'll have that strong of a titan" she whispered "and sometimes even the best plans fail. We can't win every time. Sometimes we lose"

He said nothing, lifting his hand and putting it over hers, pressing it closer to his cheek.

"Let's go to sleep" she said finally "you need rest as much as the rest"

He watched her for a second before nodding and letting her grab his hand and lead him to the depths of their house.

* * *

**Ok, so...here it is. Yeah Zhante at the end because I need it. Especially after Watch_Dogs and Clara Lille. I'm nursing myself with my life's blood. So sweet little zhante at the end. For the record I know the scene with agent's isin't there and all but let's say Dante has memories of leaving his friends. I think that would work. Now for the soundtrack. Well usual stuff. Maybe something from Nox Arcana's Blood of Dragons for the desert combats. **


End file.
